Random: Magic trio
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi] [AU, USUK (ScotEng), DenNor, BulRo y más](Serie de historias cortas basadas en el Magic Trio, diferentes escenas, personajes y parejas) Ser estudiante es algo por lo que todos pasan, la tortuosa etapa de la Juventud, sin embargo es mejor pasarla con tus mejores amigos, que casualmente están igual de desquiciados que tú.
1. Fragil - ScotUk

**Disclaimers****–**Los personajes de **Hetalia** no me pertenece, son propiedad de **Hideki Hiramuya**. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La Música utilizada a modo de referencia o contenida en este escrito le pertenece a sus autores, compositores y propietarios intelectuales.

**Notas****–** !Hola! Pues... Como necesito practicar y sacar esto (tensión) de mi sistema decidí hacer lo que llaman en "Meme musical", ya saben poner en random tu reproductor y escribir mientras dure la canción. Pues... !Yo he hecho algo como eso!. Tomé cada canción y traté de sacar una idea. Ahora, decicí que este lo haré sobre el Magic Trio, es decir Arthur, Lukas y Vlad (a falta de un nombre, ese le sienta bien) Así que, trataré de hacer 10 shoots (porque no son tan pequeños para ser drables) y subirlos cada tercer día o cuarto y solo hacerlo por fines de diversión, desestres y practica.

**Aclaraciones****–** Universo alterno. Estudiantes "comunes" de Preparatoria. Quizá un poco "Fuera de carácter" Todo ocurre en el mismo tiempo y no necesariamente es una historia continua, solo narró en cortos pedazos un poco de la vida de estos chicos. Si tienes alguna sugerencia, con gusto la tomo en cuenta. Es Yaoi (USUK, DenNor y RumaBul) con algún mix o mención de parejas por allí. La exención del capitulo depende de la idea que tenga en mente y la canción que salga. Me encantaría decir que tengo todo en mente, pero la música me guía y por desgracia no soy muy del genero... "alegre" o "romantico"; así que un poco de drama, humor y proyección.

Y sin más que agregar. Buena lectura~

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Fragile – Lacuna coil**

* * *

_Él me está mirando__  
__Qué pasará sí miro hacia otro lado y trato con ello (él me está mirando)__  
__Cavando en mi tumba (él me está mirando)__  
__No lo negaré (él me está mirando)__  
__Frágil__  
__Mi bola de cristal (él me está mirando)__  
__Hecha añicos en el suelo._

Arthur solía pensar que tenía una suerte del demonio. Suerte que no le servía más que encontrar problemas que a su parecer, una persona de su edad no debía de sufrir. Quizá el acoso constante de su hermano mayor –Scott- no era del todo sano. ¡Pero qué más! Todos los hermanos son pesados, sobre todo cuanto ellos consideran que les has hecho algo mano. ¿Su error? Seguramente nacer. Siempre pasa. Se preguntaba infatigablemente porque Scott focalizaba toda su ira contra él y no contra los gemelos o Dylan. ¡Maldita su suerte.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, Lukas, le decía que solo debía de ser una etapa.

—¡Tú estás en el extremo contrario al mío! —Espetó el inglés con cierto rencor— Eres el hermano mayor, dime qué clase de motivación tienes como para hacerle la vida imposible a Emil.

—Es mi hermano —le respondió con su suave voz sin dejar de ver la revista entre sus manos.

—Eso no justifica nada.

—Lo hace —Lukas elevó por un segundo sus ojos azules y le escudriño, como quien se divierte ante la desgracia ajena— No me veas así. Solo dale lo que quiere.

—¡¿Y qué puede ser?!— Exclamó golpeando la mesa—Me ha robado mi dinero, mi tiempo, mis posesiones incluso libros ¡No le gustan los mismos géneros que a mí! ¿Qué puede querer?

—Atención.

—¿Atención?

—Cuando quiero llamar la atención de Emil suelo fastidiarlo. Es divertido —soltó con naturalidad, incluso Arthur creyó que no hablan del mismo tema—, posiblemente dentro de unos años, cuando crezca y se vaya de la casa no tenga a quien molestar.

—Lukas… a veces eres extraño…

—Es entretenido.

—Tu humor me desquicia.

Arthur tomó su montón de libros y dejó a su mejor amigo sumergido en esa revista de música que cargaba a todos lados. Le echó una última mirada como sí eso le ayudara a que él le diera una razón más coherente para poner en marcha en (mal) consejo que le había extendido como último recurso.

Al llegar a casa, aspiró el aroma a cigarrillo e hizo caso omiso a la alerta de que Scott había llegado de la Universidad. Era extraño. Poco usual.

—¡Estoy en casa! — exclamó por mera costumbre y al no recibir respuesta inmediata de su madre, supo que posiblemente estuviera en problemas. Sin mamá en el campo, el pequeño conejo estaba a merced del zorro.

Subió hasta su habitación, notando con falsa sorpresa que su habitación estaba abierta. Entró con miedo y se topó con la figura de su hermano mayor y de cómo echaba algunas cosas a su cama. Una bolsa que al caer en la suave superficie desparramo algunos libros y un peluche en forma de Unicornio. Arthur juró que _Té negro_ se había perdido en una de esas limpiezas de primavera que su madre les obligaba a realizar rigurosamente. ¡Demonios!

Cruzó una efímera mirada con el mayor, tratando de hacer el mínimo contacto y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que se fuera. El consejo de Lukas estaba fuera de lugar, él no tenía a Scott Kirkland como hermano mayor, así que Emil se podía considerar un chico muy afortunado al no pasar por los puños y la afilada mirada –como daga- del pelirrojo.

Scott lo escaneó de arriba abajo, y tras un breve silencio agregó

—Toma tus porquerías, ya no tengo dónde guardarlas.

El rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima. ¡Oh vaya! Le estaba devolviendo todo lo que le había quitado. Lástima que eso no haría que recuperara los infernales años en dónde siendo apenas un niño, lo empujaba del tobogán y le hacía caer a la arenilla.

No encontró una razón para aquel gesto de gentileza y Scott como todo un zorro, olió su inseguridad. Soltó una risa ronca tras darle una calada. Avanzó hasta él con sigilosos movimientos, asechándolo. Arthur esperó un golpe en cualquier momento, su cuerpo se tensó por mero instinto y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente.

—Me gusta como se ve ese collar —apuntó Scott dándole un pequeño toque al dije en forma de ala de mariposa—, se ve bien en ti— sus labios se curvado en una sonrisa que distaba de ser galante, había algo en ella que aterró al rubio. Trató de alejarlo pero la incertidumbre sobre el destino de su collar –que era valioso- lo alejó de todo acto de contradecir la palabra de su hermano. Éste se acercó a él y soltó el humo que retenía en sus pulmones directo en su rostro. Arthur cerró los ojos y tosió.

—_Bloddy hell! _ — exclamó pero para cuando Arthur quiso hacerle frente a Scott éste se había encerrado en su cuarto.

* * *

— _What? Damn, you're right_! —Espetó Vlad tratando de imitar el acento Inglés perfectamente marcado de su amigo—, esto es sobre obsesión.

—Vlad…— llamó Arthur desde el otro lado de la pantalla— vete al demonio.

Lukas estaba en videoconferencia con ellos y a la vez no, seguía hojeando esa revista.

—¿Sabes lo que significa que te echen el humo en la cara?

—Sí, seguro, que te vayas al demonio ¡Dije!

—Hombre, esa fue una seria indirecta. Yo sé que tu hermano está un poco loco, pero no creí que a ese grado— el de ojos rojos rio con ganas y dio una vuelta sobre su silla de escritorio. Arthur no había quitado su cara de pocos amigos—. Vaya forma de llama tu atención.

—Los odio, a los dos —espetó y alzó el libro para tapar la cámara.

—Arthur, eres tan frágil. Bromeo ¡Anda! Pásame la tarea de ciencias.

—¡Al demonio! — antes de cortar la llamada hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo y se alejó del ordenador. Un poco de té antes de irse a la cama no era mala idea.

Hasta que encontró a Scott en la cocina haciéndose un bocadillo nocturno. Trató de ignorarlo como por tercera vez ese día y solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Se iba a volver loco.

* * *

Notas: Esto no fue necesario un... ScottArthur, pero sus mentecitas pueden sacar conclusiones. Tengo ya 8 ideas con 4 ya hechos, tengo la opción de extenderlo hasta doce o trece viñetas. Si quieres un poco más de amor británico puedes pedirlo (?) no me hago la difícil. No quiero hacer esto muy largo porque tengo The Black Opera y otros dos fics importantes en otros Fandoms que quiero seguir. Así que tampoco esperen mucho. Igual y mato a alguien para hacerlo interesante. No sé. Todo lo que me diga la música~ (hay un par de cosas interesantes que ya hice) En fin. Cualquier comentario o critica, como siempre es bien recibido y siempre me ayuda a mejorar.

Gracias por leer~


	2. Whiteomega - BulRum

**Aclaraciones— **Dimitri es Bulgaria.

**Notas**— Un poco de amor para Vlad~ Gracias por sus reviews.

Respuesta a Reviews anónimos:

Klan: !Gracias por leer!, espero sea de agrado este capitulo. Un saludo muy grande!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

Whiteomega – Moonspell

* * *

"_Es cuando caemos de rodillas a chupar la boca de los demás_

_Es cuando la vida es tan preciosa que cada momento me duele_

_Que tengo miedo por mí_

_Que tengo miedo por mí"_

Si había algo que a Vlad hacia suspirar era una buena canción, la lluvia pegando a su ventana y el suave vaivén de Dimitri sobre su cuerpo. Era tan exquisito como morderle y arrancarle un gruñido –aunque después recibiera un codazo- Se aferró un poco más al cuerpo que lo apresaba contra el colchón de sabanas rojas y dejó salir un gemido placentero al momento en que éste le mordisqueó la oreja. Solo hacía más tortuoso su martirio y más grande su sed.

Dimitri y él no eran pareja, o al menos no oficialmente. Eran compañeros de escuela, no iban a las mismas clases juntos, pero se veían de vez en cuando en los pasillos. Se miraban de reojo y seguía sus caminos. Cada uno con su grupo de amigos, cada uno en su propio mundo. Como un Vampiro y un hombre lobo que debían cuidarse las espaldas antes de que recibieran una estaca. Una idea demasiado Romántica que hacía que Vlad se emocionara cada que Dimitri concertaba una cita con él. Una "cita". Lukas lo había acusado de ser un enfermo. Tener relaciones salvajes detrás del salón de música no era del todo loco, era el hecho de ser encontrados en cualquier momento. Solo sabía que se llamaba Dimitri, que tenía un acento marcado y seductor, le gustaba las noches largas y tenía un extraño afiche con morderle la oreja. Nada fuera de lo común que no hubiera visto en otros chicos que le gustaban. Cabello tan negro como el petróleo y ojos verdes opacos.

Sin embargo su relación estaba plenamente basada en el silencio. Se limitaba a besarse por largo rato, y cuando sus padres y su hermano no estaban a romper ese insulso silencio con gemidos y jadeos. Tan fuertes que parecía que no conocían otro lenguaje, porque solo por ese medio comprendían lo bien que se sentían juntos, lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban y la nula necesidad de palabras ante el poder de los ojos rojizos de Vlad y los verdes profundos de su amante.

Lo llenaba tanto que el vacío existencial en el alma de Vlad se desvanecía por lo que duraba el acto, pero al clavar sus uñas en la carne al rojo vivo… desaparecía.

Lo tenía a un lado y éste miraba con cierto atisbo de culpa la ventana. Como siempre. Ahora, él se pondría de pie, se vestiría y saldría de la casa dejándolo con el agujero en el pecho.

—He estado pensando —susurró Dimitri sin dejar de contemplar la lluvia golpear el vidrio polarizado— Tengo miedo por nosotros.

Vlad parpadeó. No era usual que él se quedará tanto tiempo.

—¿Miedo?

—¿Cuánto más podremos permanecer así? —Dimitri dio media vuelta y ahora se centraba en el techo de la habitación del rubio—. Pretendiendo que está bien todo esto.

—Está bien —soltó una risa, pero murió lentamente cuando el semblante de su amante no cambio— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sí, esa es la pregunta ¿A dónde quieres llegar tú? —Suspiró y prosiguió— ¿Sabes? Me gusta lo que hacemos, me la paso bien pero no me gusta ocultarme de todos.

—No nos ocultamos.

—No te pido que le pongamos un nombre a lo que tenemos —ladeó su cabeza—, pero quiero saber ¿Qué somos?

—Pues… —Vlad entrecerró los ojos pensando en el mejor argumento—, somos dos amigos que la pasan bien.

—No soy tu amigo, Vladimir —dijo con voz ronca— ni siquiera sé cómo te apellidas, no sé qué te gusta o que te molesta. Solo conozco tu cuerpo, no tu cabeza.

—No necesitas conocerlo —respondió con una sonrisa pero no funcionó. Dimitri quería tener _la _ plática, esa de la que Arthur le había advertido. Sin embargo él no estaba preparado. La formalidad no iba con él. Le gustaba ser un cazador que a la primera que tenía de saborear una nueva presa se lanzaba contra ella y lo hacía suyo. Le funcionó con Arthur, le funcionó con Lukas y no quería que Dimitri fuera su nuevo "mejor amigo"

Prefería seguir jugando a la _Mascarada_ y _El Apocalipsis _(*) antes de perder a su presa.

* * *

Para la madrugada de ese día no había dejado que ninguno de sus dos amigos se fuera de la videoconferencia sin antes haberle ayudado a resolver su problema. Arthur tenía una cara de no querer saber nada del mundo y Lukas le veía con una ceja levantada con una severa expresión de "¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"

—¡Y se fue! —Exclamó Vlad con expresión exagerada —me dijo: "Piensa las cosas antes de volver a buscarme" ¿De qué habla?

—Solo dile que te jode muy bien, que es especial en tu vida y con eso tendrá.

—Mala opción —secundo Lukas—, él quiere formalizar.

—¿Por qué todos quieren eso?

—Es normal.

—Tú no has formalizado con Mathias. ¡No tienes voz ni voto!

—No me lo ha pedido.

—O tal vez lo de por hecho —refutó Arthur.

—Él no sabe lo que quiere.

—Menudo idiota que te has conseguido.

—¡Son malos amigos! —Espetó el de ojos rojos llamado su atención— ¡Concéntrense en mi problema!

—Oye… pasan de la una y quiero dormir —Arthur le sonrió de medio lado solo para parecer un poco más amable—, piensa en lo que te dijo y quizá mañana por la mañana éste más lúcido. Descansa.

_Arthur "Knight of the queen" se ha desconectado_.

—¡No me dejes Lukas! —le exigió ante la repentina salida del inglés.

—Arthur tiene razón.

—¿Debo de pensarlo?

—No, quiero dormir.

_Lukas "Savage Valkiyrie" se ha desconectado. _

Vlad dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y se goleó varias veces en ella.

—De-mo-nios.

Enfrentar a Dimitri el día de mañana iba a ser un infierno.

* * *

**Notas— **Siento que, a Bulgaria y Rumania les hace falta más atención. Me encantan, pero he leído poco de ellos o son parejas muy terciarias. Así que en cuanto comenzó a sonar la canción supe que era de ellos. Moonspell se identifica por hablar mucho de estos seres sobre naturales, el disco doble "AlphaNoir y OmegaWhite" habla de Hombres lobo y Vampiros (en ese orden); bueno en realidad casi todos sus disco. Pero en fin, me topé dos veces con canciones de esta banda y fue emocionante sacar las ideas. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer y apoyar el proyecto, nos leemos el sábado por la noche~

(*) La "Mascarada" y "Hombre lobo: El apocalipsis"; son dos juegos de Rol que se centrar en Vampiros y Hombres lobo (Respectivamente) Yo solo he jugado el primero y es jodidamente divertido. Supongo que al Magic trio siendo tan… extraños alguna vez lo han jugado. Vlad puede ser muy insistente.


	3. Dead boy's poem - DenNor

**Notas**_— _Y porque el publico lo pidió. Este es un DenNor. Iba a ser un UsUk, en teoría. Parece que Arthur se hace el difícil y ayer estaba escribiendo más shoots así que tendremos esto para rato. En fin~ En lo que actualizo este respondo comentarios excepto el anon, este va aquí !En fin! Gracias por leer, por comentar, por sus favoritos y alertas. Más notas al final.

Comments anons:

**Klan_—_** !Hola otra vez! !Sí!, digamos que me enfocaré en buscar la forma de adaptar las canciones para narrar las relaciones de todos. Habrá capítulos dedicados a un solo personaje, a veces a los tres o a los seis (?), pero como dije, todo depende de la canción que me toca. Aquí esta el DenNor porque lo pediste (fuiste la primera y lo consideré sin dudarlo) y pues Vlad, lo entiendo a veces, eso de formalizar es como ponerse una cadena en el cuello y en parte me identifico con él. !Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Dead boy's poem — Nightwish**

* * *

_"Enséñame la pasión que temo haber perdido, muéstrame amor, abraza al huérfano… Mucho más de lo que quise dar a aquellos que me aman._

_Lo siento; El tiempo dirá _—_Este amargo adiós— No vivo más para avergonzarme y avergonzarte Y tu… Deseo no haber sentido por ti aún más..."_

No era que Lukas fuera extraño. Sucede que Lukas tenía gustos muy específicos, en cuanto a lo que vestía, lo que comía, lo que escuchaba y por sobre todo lo que leía. Pasaba largas horas leyendo en los jardines de la escuela entre recesos y de camino a casa. Siempre cargando un libro distinto cada semana —a veces cada tercer día—. Ganó varios concursos de escritura dentro del colegio y había sido uno de los candidatos para mandar su obra a una editorial de la Universidad, pero él se negó, diciendo que "No soy tan bueno"; Lukas a veces era extraño porque teniendo oportunidades frente a él no las tomaba aunque estas les dijeran en su cara…

—¡Hola extraño que no conozco. Vamos a salir!

El primer día de clases en su preparatoria fue un altísimo chico rubio quien lo abordó antes que Vlad le echara el ojo encima. (Él estaba más interesado en la húngara con cara de pocos amigos que se sentaba dos puestos delante de él)

Lo ignoró. Creyendo que no era él a quien le habla —pobre diablo de la victima de ese loco—, pero su sorpresa no pudo ser expresada cuando él le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención dispersa. Lukas lo mandó al demonio por un año. Un año en que Mathias (como supo que se llamaba) le insistió. Pensó que cuando comenzó a salir con Vlad lo iba a dejar en paz. Pero Vlad sabía cuándo un lobo ponía el ojo en una presa y Lukas no se le iba a ir vivo.

La idea de una pelea de dos hombres por ti lucia como una novela para adolescentes. Por un lado tenía al seductor "Vampiro" de Vlad y por otro lado al "Rey del –manicomio- norte" de Mathias. Tino le dijo que era una oportunidad por la que cualquier chica moriría, que eligiera a uno antes de que se mataran a pelotazos en la clase de deportes o en las duchas. Porque Mathias jugaba Americano, Basketball y Atletismo y Vlad no tendría oportunidad contra él ¡Lo haría mierda! Sin embargo Mathias tenía un fuerte sentido del honor; como todo caballero nórdico. (Mentira, los Vikingos eran salvajes y sanguinarios y en cualquier momento Vlad aparecería muerto en algún contenedor de basura)

Lo mejor que pudo hacer Lukas fue mandarlos a los dos a la mierda, fin del asunto. A uno por salvaje —A Vlad porque él sacaba las uñas y eso no era legal— y al otro por acosador.

Pero Mathias nunca se rindió. A pesar de que un tiempo se alejó de él. De la nada se había esfumado y Lukas por mero instinto comenzó a extrañar mirar a todos lados y esconderse entre los árboles para leer a gusto y que Mathias no lo encontrara. Extrañaba que le llevara Café. ¡Es más! Si, el café era lo que más extrañaba.

Fue extraño.

Vlad perdió en interés en él en cuanto Arthur estaba libre de Francis.

Y Lukas se había quedado sin ser la Reina del norte y de los Vampiros.

En la clase de educación cívica deberían de escribir una composición para compartir en clase. Cualquier cosa. Algunas fueron anónimas. Aunque era bastante obvio que la de los gatos tenía que ver algo implícito con Heracles y la de la pasta (y de lo genial que era) con Feliciano. La de Arthur fue la sorpresa, de pronto había encontrado a una persona que pasaba por cosas similares a la de él. Mientras el profesor la iba leyendo no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la pareja al final del salón. A Vlad jugueteando con la nunca de Arthur, escribiendo algo con bolígrafo rojo y éste pretendiendo prestar atención. Luego, la vergüenza. Una venía con una dedicatoria especial, pero no decía de quien para quien solo un "Esto es para la persona que me gusta… nada más porque sí"

Lukas miró con falso interés a sus compañeros de clase que entre ellos mismos cotilleaban sobre quien podría ser, jugando a ser detectives y descifrar al culpable. Miró a Tino y éste le devolvió la mirada seguido en ademán con sus manos como diciendo "Yo no sé nada"

Fueron los tres minutos y fracción más extraños del mundo. Comenzaba diciendo algo acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba el invierno, de cómo la nieve tan blanca se teñía de rojo y de cómo solo él era más hermoso que ese momento. Una mezcla de párrafos empalagosos y otros que rayaban en la locura. Quien fuera que había escrito eso, estaba desquiciado. Y lo peor del caso. Le gustó mucho.

Por mero instinto miró a Vlad, pero él parecía igual de fascinado con aquellos versos. Bien, descarado. Luego observó a la otra persona que posiblemente se adaptaba al perfil. Natasha, pero ella estaba centrada en su teléfono, si era ella lo simulaba bastante bien. Luego notó como la mitad de la clase lo veía. Les respondió con una mirada indiferente porque la redacción que veían era la suya, entonces él quedó descantado.

Vlad había perdido el interés en Arthur desde hace dos semanas y ahora, el Vampiro estaba en caza de algo más interesante. Arthur por su lado, pareció no afectado.

Y un día como cualquier, al llegar a su salón encontró un café en el asiento que siempre usaba; junto a la ventana detrás de Antonio y enfrente de Tino. Lo tomó inspeccionándolo con atención y leyó en una perfecta caligrafía "Para la Valquiria". Era justo como le gustaba, café negro sin azúcar no muy caliente, no muy frio. La escena se repitió durante semanas y las notas comenzaban a llegar, algunos días aparecían en su mochila, otras en libros que aparecían junto al café y otras entregadas directamente de sus compañeros.

—Alguien apunta a mi cabeza— le dijo Antonio una vez extendiendo una cajita y el café de siempre—, quiero conservarla así que me dijeron que si no es el disco que gusta, me digas y te lo cambia.

Comenzó a tener miedo. Mathias seguía por allí, parecía llevarse bien con Gilbert y su hermano, Ludwig. De vez en cuando lo miraba y lo saludaba, pero no parecía tener el mismo afán por perseguirlo.

* * *

—¡Adivina! —exclamó Vlad la quita vez que tuviera una reunión por video conferencia para poder adelantar un trabajo en grupo. Arthur en otro extremo de la pantalla parecía revisar de su libreta algunas notas y luego en la computadora.

—¿Has encontrado otra víctima?

—No— canturreó sonriéndole— He encontrado a TU acosador.

Arthur dejó todo lo que hacía y se concentró de lleno en la plática, bajó el volumen de la música y dijo rápidamente antes de que Vlad soltara la bomba:

—Antonio es chismoso, no le creas.

—Le cambié el lugar en el equipo para que estuviera con los Vargas, la información es cien por ciento verídica.

—Habla— ordenó Lukas con su mejor cara de Poker. En su mente había una especie de lucha interna.

—¡Mathias!

—Ya enserio. ¿Quién?

—Es Mathias— Arthur confirmó cuando la cara de Lukas no reflejo nada— Mathias trabaja de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos, justo al lado de la cafetería donde trabaja Antonio que— y agregó como información importante— está justo a dos locales de la librería de segunda mano a la que vas. Además, no está solo. Hay gente que le ayudo.

—Como Tino — afirmó Vlad—, También Francis y Antonio y no me creas, pero me huele que también Emma metió la cuchara en el asunto.

—Yo le dije algunas cosas a Francis— Arthur torció la boca— fue totalmente sin querer. Le dije que una vez tú y yo peleamos por el café y el té. Supongo que allí se dio cuenta de cómo te gusta. Lo de tus gustos musicales es fácil saberlo. Las tienes en tu perfil y como Francis es mi amigo, él puede leerlo.

—Yo no me explico el buen gusto que tiene en escribir— dijo Vlad añadiendo más leña al fuego—, Gilbert me dijo que él solo le ayudaba con la ortografía, y que Antonio era quien las ponía en tu mochila. Por eso no te dabas cuenta de en qué momento las colocaba.

—Ese sujeto quiere enserio algo contigo.

Lukas no dijo nada. Salió de la videoconferencia y dejó al par de rubios con algunas cosas que querían agregar, sin embargo ya era muy tarde y cuando Arthur trató de llamar a Lukas éste había apagado su móvil. No tenía el teléfono de su casa, ni sabía dónde vivía. Se habían comenzado a llevar mejor a raíz del trabajo grupal.

Al día siguiente Lukas le pidió a Mathias que lo dejara en paz.

Ahora Mathias le llevaba personalmente el café y le cantaba con su guitarra desgastada los versos que le mandaba en todas las cartas.

A Lukas parecía no molestarle.

* * *

**Notas**_— "Dead boy's poem"_ es de las mejores canciones de Nightwish. La letra tenía partes que podía usar y primero comencé a imaginar una cosa super agst. Luego recordé que una vez en la Universidad yo fui una mensajera que le llevó una carta a una chica de otra carrera, yo iba pasando por allí y el chico me abordó, me explico, se me hizo algo noble y pues, le dije algo similar a lo que dijo Antonio. En resumen, la idea fue que; Mathias tiene su lado "Romántico-lírico-siniestro" que enamoró a Lukas. Pero no todo el miel sobre hojuelas. Como dije, la historia no tiene continuidad pero creo que le puedo dar un orden a los capítulos.

!En fin!, Nos leemos yo creo que mañana por la noche con el UsUk (que fue el segundo que escribí), no quiero retazar ese momento.


	4. Come what (ever) may - UsUk

**Notas**—Tuve problemas con el internet desde del capitulo anterior y nunca me dejo trepar esto hasta hoy Lunes -.- pufff, lo siento de verdad. Gracias infinitas a quienes comentan, leen y agregar a favoritos y alertas. !Se agradecen infinitamente!

**Aclaraciones**— Consumo de sustancias felices un poquito de proyección. Lo siento~

Respuesta a comentarios Anons:

Klan: !Gracias por leer! y me alegró muchisimo de que te haya gustado, las cosas no se me dan tan simples con ellos, siento que Lukas es muy forzado por eso siempre termina haciendo comentarios tajantes. En fin, Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

Come what (ever) may – Stone Sour

* * *

_Todo lo que hiciste, está matando a todos_

_Una pequeña sonrisa a un bastardo homicida_

_Quieres ser un hombre, debes de tener un plan_

_Otro fracaso es un desastre garantizado_

La primera vez que Arthur conoció a Alfred, fue uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer más que sufrir porque eres un misántropo –sin motivo aparente, porque todo se trataba de encontrarle sentido a las acciones que el mundo hacia- y lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue dejar de tomar el medicamente que te alejaba de toda clase de ideas estúpidas.

Estúpidas como aferrar tus dedos desnudos a la cornisa de concreto. No había vértigo, no había emoción en su estómago ni en su cabeza. Solo un inmenso agujero.

Había pensado en las miles de opciones que posiblemente tenía. Pero ninguna de ellas parecía encajar con sus exigentes pretensiones. Lo medito por meses, incluso por años. Cansarse de la vida era una cosa, pero encontrar manera para poder seguir adelante era otra. Para Arthur la vida no era más que un majo de experiencias, entre malas y buenas, por desgracia, él era demasiado perfeccionista y toda aquella pequeña obsesión lo había llevado hasta ese punto. Se vio a sí mismo arriba de edificio en dónde vivía; unos departamentos en medio de la ciudad hermosamente pintados de color salmón con detalles minimalistas que hacían que la gente envidiara a quienes Vivian allí. Sin embargo esa envida no era el suficiente motivante para que Arthur Kirkland decidiera seguir respirado el mismo aire que sus amables vecinos y aunque sonara de lo más despreciable es que aquellos no eran malos vecinos, pero él sí. Saludaba por mera cortesía. Eso era ser hipócrita. Todas aquellas lecciones instruidas por su madre ya no tenía sentido.

En realidad nada tenía sentido.

Recordó como quien no quiere la cosa, una de esas veces en dónde se perdía en las tiendas de discos, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Algo, por más pequeño que fuera. Recorrió con su memoria los rostros de sus compañeros de clase y ninguno parecía tenerle satisfecho incluso sus dos mejores amigos habían terminado por aburrirle. No era que Lukas no fuera alguien especial o que Vlad no alcanzará su estándar de exigencia. No había nada en este mundo que le llamara la atención.

Era complicado. Estúpido en realidad.

Echó un furtivo vistazo hacia abajo, los carros, las personas pasando más allá de la valla que divida el condominio de la calle principal. ¡Joder! Si le lanzaba a su muerte segura posiblemente haría todo un espectáculo. Su cuerpo destrozado estaría en el pavimento y con mala suerte mancharía las hermosas rosas que el jardinero había cultivado con total devoción.

No, había mejores y más propias formas de morir.

Aspiró con fuerza contenido el aire pesado en la atmosfera y con pesar enfocó sus ojos en el cielo grisáceo que amenazaba con soltar su ira sobre de él. Pensándolo bien, el agua se llevaría mucha de la evidencia.

—Pase lo que tenga que pasar— se dijo Arthur con un exasperado tono de voz. Revolvió su cabello rubio y luego frotó su rostro— Vlad y Lukas se van a molestar mucho.

La primera gota cayó y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dejó llevar por el vaivén del viento de tormenta y soltó su cuerpo para poder caer del último piso de esa bonita residencia.

—¡Estás demente!

Algo – o alguien- lo habían jalado tan fuerte que su esperada caída fue contra el piso de losa negra. Soltó un gruñido y alzó los ojos para encarar a quien fuera que lo había alejado de su único amago de valentía.

Un rubio escudriño con especial atención. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en su piel profundando los surcos de sus ojeras y sus cansados ojos verdes. Nunca antes había visto a ese chico en su vida. Y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando

—¿!Qué te pasa, imbécil!?

—¡Sí! Eso mismo debería preguntarte ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

—Déjame en paz, has echado a perder mi muerte —acotó de golpe y se puso de pie. Trató de añadir algo más pero se sintió un completo cobarde. Hubiera sido mejor caer y no haberlo conocido.

Porque desde ese día Alfred F. Jones se había convertido en una especie de sombra que se materializaba en los momentos más inoportunos de su vida. Algo acerca de haberle salvado la vida y de que tenía una misión para con él. Joder, como si fuera un gato que acababa de salvar su un árbol.

—¡Tocan la puerta!— gritó Arthur desde la modesta cocina. Pero nadie iba a abrir. No, Scott no movería su pecoso trasero de la sala y los gemelos estaban más inmersos en esa pelea en el _Soul Escalibur_. Dejó la taza en el estante justo al lado de la puerta y sin echar una mirada a quien estaba afuera –quizá esta historia no sería posible si lo hubiera hecho- abrió la puerta de su casa.

Dicen que si invitas a pasar a un vampiro éste se pegará a ti como una sanguijuela y te dejara más seco que una pasa. O al menos eso era lo que le había escuchado decir a Vlad.

—¡Hola!, ¡Soy Alfred Jones!, ¡Tu nuevo vecino!

La suerte de Arthur no era buena.

—_Bloody hell…_

O quizá había tenido un golpe de suerte ese día.

Arthur experimentó un vuelco en su estómago, pero más que ser una sensación encantadora de haber encontrado el amor de tu vida fue como las náuseas al comer algo echado a perder. El amor debía de ser algo bello. No algo que te produjera ganas de cortarte las venas.

* * *

—Por un momento pensé que Arthur sería la solterona del grupo— dijo Vlad con sus manos en las mejillas, pareciendo una colegiala a la cual le acababan de contar el mejor cotilleo del año.

—¡No somos nada, es solo un estúpido!

—No puedo creer que vaya en la escuela — respondió Vlad ignorando a Arthur—, esto es épico. Una clase de maldición que cayó sobre de ti al querer lanzarte sin avisar.

—¡Oh, disculpen por no invitarlos! A la próxima podríamos organizar un suicidio colectivo.

—Yo te aventaría —espetó Lukas sin levantar la vista a la cámara, estaba concentrado en una Tarea pendiente.

—Yo te filmaría —secundo Vlad agregando una sincera risa de diversión—, vamos Arthur, no es que no estemos preocupados por lo que trataste de hacer hoy— dijo con el rostro ligeramente contrariado y el tono de su voz era serio, lo que hizo que Lukas dejara de hacer sus deberes y prestara atención—, nos preocupas y sabes que si te sientes mal estaremos allí. No es por nada, _amigo¸_ pero estoy agradecido con el _cerdo americano_.

—No seas egoísta— dijo Lukas—, no soy de hielo.

—Te queremos aunque no lo demostremos a menudo—Vlad le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego señaló el posible lado dónde la pantalla del noruego se mostraba—, en especial Lukas.

Vlad "Lord of darkness" te ha enviado un sticker.

—Las sonrisas no van conmigo.

—¡Es más!, Hagamos noche de chicos, mañana en mi casa, películas y música. ¡Hablaremos mal de la gente! ¿Qué dices?— propuso Vlad meneando las manos. Miraba con insistencia las pantallas de sus amigos.

—Claro… —Lukas respondió— hablemos del _cerdo americano_ y nos pintamos las uñas.

—Lo de las uñas suena fantástico— dijo Arthur sopesando la idea—. Lo hablo con mamá y les digo mañana.

Arthur pensó, que por sus amigos, todo valía la pena.

* * *

**Notas—** El nombre de la sustancia es "Clonazepam"; es una cosita que te hace la vida extremadamente más feliz y relajada, pero el precio a pagar es caro porque es adictiva. Demasiado y pasar por el proceso de desintoxicación no es sencillo. A diferencias de otro tipo de adicción esta se genera muy rápido, yo lo tomé por seis meses y se redujo la dosis a mínimo y mirenme haciendo este fic. Bueno!~ Algo bueno salió.


	5. I want love - SpUkUs

**Notas— **Si todo sale bien esto estará publica el Martes por la noche o miércoles por la mañana. No les doy fecha de cuando actualizo por cosillas de salud. Yo creo que el Viernes o Sábado cuando muy tarde. Como también tengo **Black Opera** (mi otro fic de Hetalia) quiero acabar lo más rápido esto y seguirle al otro. Y lo largo depende de ustedes~ ¡Gracias por los comentarios salvajes! Se aprecia que tomen de su tiempo en hacerlo. ¡Besos!

**Aclaraciones— **¡Antonio al ataque!~ Aunque es un UsUk, a veces se me sale el SpUk~ (Aunque el Hero entra al rescate)

Para los reviews anónimos:

**Klan**—Hola de nuevo! Tener de vecino a Alfred fue la ironía de la historia porque yo no quería eso, pro se dieron las cosas. Así que la familia Kikrland tendrá que soportar a un Americano por allí. Sí habrá episodios dónde se junten los seis y no es tan épico como se piensa Mathias y Al tienen cosas en común, pero no Dimitri. Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios y por comentar, un gran saludo!

**Bel Strider—**Hay una imagen de una escena, en la primera están tus amigos reconjiendote porque estas ebrio, en la segunda están tus amigos riéndose de ti porque estas ebrio y creo que con todo y foto, y dice "amigos" y "amigos verdaderos" Creo que ellos tienen es clase de amistad, es más voy a ver si puedo meterlos en una fiesta y ver sus reacciones. Y Joder! Sacro culto, tengo abandonado este fic por haberme mudado de fandom. Gracias por seguirme desde entonces y por el apoyo se agradece mucho, mucho.

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**I want love – Akira Yamaoka (Sillent hill)**

* * *

"_Llena mi corazón con amor, _

"_Te sorprenderá lo poco lo que necesito de él, para sentirme completo aquí y ahora _

_Una agitación está dentro de mí, son los sentimientos que no puedo ignorar _

_Necesito un milagro y eso es lo que estoy esperando"_

Arthur creía que se podía sufrir de muchas cosas. No encontrar en acústico una canción que te fascina, por ejemplo. O cuando vas al supermercado y no hay del té que tanto te fascina (solo una variante más barata y no es el caso) incluso creía que sufrir por no saber en qué iba a acabar tu saga favorita porque el autor parecía querer más dinero de lo que quería hacer un buen final. Pero sufrir por amor era algo totalmente estúpido.

Estaba solo, como nunca antes. Los supuestos amigos —que ahora deseaba que se fueran al demonio— lo habían dejado morir solo. Vlad se había fugado de clase junto con Dimitri y para esas horas los dos estarían en la _Arcade_… o en casa del búlgaro tratando de reproducirse como conejos. Lukas, por otro lado había desaparecido poco antes del segundo receso y ahora estaba comiendo solo. Solo con su alma, con su tarea pendiente y con el idiota de Antonio a una mesa de distancia igual de solo que él.

¡Aléjate satanás! Pensó Arthur ante la posibilidad de que el moreno lo abordara con cualquier pretexto (Sabía que andaba casando a la belga y al ítalo y que nada se había dado realmente) y él era uno de los _tantos_; según Francis, en su lista de pendientes. Comenzaba a creer que la preparatoria era una especie de "temporada de patos" dónde tomabas un rol: Pato o Escopeta y le dabas a lo primero que pasara. Entonces él era un pato solitario en medio de un paraje abierto; la cafetería, y Antonio era un cazador.

—¡Qué hay!— saludó el moreno dejando lo mochila en le mesa. Luz roja, se iba a sentar— ¿Tienes la tarea de lengua?

Oh demonios, eso se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

—La estaba acabando— respondió por mera cortesía. No, mala idea, se estaba sentado, sacando su libreta. Mierda.

—¿Puedo?

—Ya qué…

—Solo comparar, tengo algunos problemas y Francis no me ayudó mucho.

Arthur se quedó callado y jugueteó con su celular cuando ninguno de sus dos amigos le había respondido sus mensajes. Antonio parecía ser honesto en su petición porque parecía concentrado en su labor, comparando de una libreta a la otra, haciendo expresiones de confusión y soltando pequeños quejidos. Tomó una goma y borró algunas cosas y las corrigió. Cuando terminó le entregó su libreta con una increíble sonrisa que por un segundo –uno muy remoto- se comparó con la de Jones.

—Gracias _tío,_ me has salvado el trasero.

Tenía un bello trasero, había que admitirlo.

—A la próxima no confíes en Francis— espetó de forma desinteresada.

—Me preguntaba— oh no, aquí venía la bomba—, si tienes algo que hacer mañana en el primer receso— el rubio, abrió la boca con las cejas fruncidas, dispuesto a mandarlo al demonio, pero Antonio era más rápido y agregó leyendo su mente—, para que me expliques lo del examen. No te quito mucho tiempo y yo invito ¿qué dices?

¡Bien, comida gratis!

—Ya qué…— alzó los hombros, ladeando la cabeza.

—Gracias— volvió a sonreír, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Arthur sonrió sin querer la cosa y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Tendrás una cita?

—What th…?!— Arthur dio un salto en su lugar, tensando sus manos. Parecía que lo había atrapado en la peor de las fechorías. Giró la cabeza y se topó con los ojos inquisidores de Lukas. Éste se sentó a su lado (al contrario de dónde estaba Antonio)— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Fui a ver la práctica de los mastodontes.

El inglés parpadeó y trató de relacionar el enunciado.

—¿El equipo de Americano?

Lukas asintió, iba a sacar sus cosas, pero rápidamente echó un vistazo al reloj de la cafetería. Tarde para hacer los deberes. Se limitó a sacar una manaza de su bolsa, dio un mordisco.

—Si las miradas mataran —susurró el noruego aún con el bocado. Luego miró furtivamente hacia la izquierda, casi al fondo, dónde se sentaban los chicos del equipo.

Alfred, a la distancia, los escudriñaba con especial atención. Ludwig le hizo una seña con la mano derecha para que prestara atención a lo que te estaba diciendo y volteó para su grupo.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Llegamos hace poco—terminó otro bocado y meneó la mano con la manzana como explicando con sus manos la historia—, te iba a abordar, pero llegó Antonio y desistió. Desde entonces no ha dejado de verte.

—¿Y dónde se supone que tú estabas?

—Mirando la reacción.

Arthur volvió a fruncir el entrecejo haciendo que sus espesas cejas se unieran en una V, guardó su teléfono y se puso de pie, aparentemente enojado. No le dijo nada más a Lukas y no le dio atención el resto de día. Tampoco se conectó esa noche.

Al siguiente día, Arthur le pidió secamente a Lukas que cambiaran de lugar solo por ese día, el noruego no puso resistencia y se fue a sentar a lado de Natasha. Antonio estaba especialmente parlanchín. Le dijo que él invitaba la comida, y que en cambio le llevó un poco de paella que había cocinado –jurando que sería lo mejor que había probado en la vida-. Se comieron algunos churros a escondidas. Se rieron de a ratos y algunos de la clase cotillearon sobre lo cercanos que se habían vuelto de la noche a la mañana.

Salieron en punto de dar el timbrazo que anunciaba el primer receso y corrieron a la cafería para poder ganar un buen lugar junto al dispensador de bebidas. Vlad miró por encima del hombro a Lukas quien estaba hablando con Mathias y Alfred.

—¿Qué mosca le pico a Arthur?— cuestionó Vlad uniéndose al grupo. Alfred en inmediato soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

Alfred parecía como querer decir algo, pero sus palabras se atoraban justo antes salir y eran más como resoplidos de bestia que coherencias.

Hay una regla en el reino animal: Tómalo todo y no dejes nada. Si Alfred quería aparearse con Arthur tenía que sacar a Antonio del camino. Le propuso a Mathias y a Ludwig hacerle una sucia jugarreta al moreno antes de salir, pero su equipo no parecía importarle mucho su vida amorosa, y lo dejaron solo.

Simplemente se armó del valor y antes de salir abordó al rubio de cabellos desalineados justo saliendo del baño.

—Hi!—hizo un ademán con su mano y trató de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti… Jones?

—Ven mañana al entrenamiento— le propuso.

—¿Mañana? No, lo siento, tengo que ayudar a Antonio con _lengua_… tú sabes… necesita a alguien experto que le ayuda a comprender mejor… tú sabes…

—Oh… —musitó y trató de no perder lo radiante de su porte, pero para entonces Alfred era más como un polluelo que como el Águila cazadora que se decía— ¿Otro día, quizá?

—Sí… —respondió arrastrando la vocal—, quizá otro día.

Dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse le dedicó una sonrisa que Alfred no supo interpretar

—Sabes. Me gusta el té con dos terrones de azúcar y a veces un poco de leche.

Siguió su camino y se perdió entre los estudiantes.

—Creo que ya te ha quedado claro— espetó Arthur cerrando su libreta—, no necesitas más ayuda.

—No, explícame— sonrió encantadoramente.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer hoy.

Arthur no era un vampiro para que lo tuvieran que invitar a pasar, tampoco una Valkiria a la cual tuvieran que rendirle tributo como a una Diosa. Él era más bien como un Hada, atento a las emociones y necesidades que un humano requería. En este caso, la necesidad de amor. Tomó asiento en la fila más alejada de las gradas, mezclándose con algunos alumnos que comían su almuerzo y prestó especial atención al rubio americano que trataba de taclear a Iván sin mucho éxito.

* * *

—No mientas— dijo Lukas mirando seriamente la pantalla— te vi en las gradas por la tarde.

—Mentira, estuve en la cafetería, pregúntale a cualquiera.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Alfred?— Vlad le sonrió.

—¡Claro que no, porqué iría a verlo a entrenar!

—Entonces admites que estabas allí.

—_Bloody hell_, no!

—No tiene nada de malo.

—Sigo sin saber porque los tengo como amigos. Ambos son terribles amigos—acotó Arthur.

—Somos los únicos que te soportan, _amigo_.

—Algún día me vengaré de toda la maldad que han esparcido por el mundo ¡Lo juro!

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—Nos ama— dijo Lukas con su mismo porte monocromático.

—Se moriría sin nosotros—rio—. Aunque eventualmente lo podríamos aventar por una ventana y conseguirnos un nuevo Arthur.

—Uno que sepa cocinar.

—Uno que sepa cocinar— asintió Vlad con una pequeña risilla.

* * *

**Notas**— Me alegro saber que muchas personas se han sentido felices con el grupillo. Insisto, esta mezcla merece un poco de más amor salvaje, así que trataré de llevar este fic hasta dónde pueda, si hago 10 o 13 o 20 shoots, serán lo mejor que pueda, porque hasta los ocho que llevo, estoy notando que hay una trama de por medio allí metida, así que en cuanto esto acabe sacaré el orden de como leerlo~

Gracias por los cometarios!


	6. Cadence in her last breath - DenNor

**Notas— **Y pues~ ¡Hola a todos! Me encantaría decir que he escrito un poco más, pero solo tengo algunos shoots escritos. Pero como prometí actualizar este fin, les traigo otro capitulito. ¡Gracias de nuevo por los cometarios, alertar y favoritos, se agradecen profundamente, se leen, se mastican y se responden. ¡Hoy un poco de DenNor! Sin más! Buena lectura!

**Aclaraciones— **Andrei es Moldavia (Grito de niña y muere de ternura)

Respuesta a Reviews anónimos:

**Klan—** Allo~! ¿sabes? este capitulo lo escribí antes de leer el comentario, por ende cuando paso lo de la cita triple no fue la gran cosa supongo que debo ponerlos en un escenario más activo para ver que pasa con ellos. En fin!~ espero que este no te decepcione mucho, intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda para que se vuelva a dar un triple encuentro. Saludos!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Cadence of her last breath — Nighwish**

* * *

_¿Por qué extraño a alguien que nunca encontré?  
Con el ritmo de la respiración cayéndose  
Las olas del mar lo trajeron a mí  
Una mariposa... el milagro de la vida  
Y toda la poesía en el mundo finalmente tiene el sentido para mí_

Alguna vez –en una de sus pláticas por videocámara- Vlad y Arthur le habían dicho que ese carácter que se cargaba sería su perdición tarde o temprano y que, el día menos esperado Mathias lo iba a mandar al diablo. Suponían que hacerse el difícil al inició era algo natural… un proceso de la época de apareamiento en la escuela. Ahora que tenía al hombre amarrado a él era de esperarse que al final Lukas terminara accediendo a uno que otro capricho de su —no son nada oficial — novio, pareja, compañero de aventuras, esclavo o… sí, esclavo.

Cuando Lukas anunciaba que quería algo. Mathias solo debía de usar sus poderes de súper acosador para saber que pasaba por la mente del noruego y salir disparado a buscarlo.

Tino se limitó a hacerle un comentario acertado.

—Cuando un perro no recibe alimento después de hacer un truco tantas veces, se irá a buscar a otro amo que le dé su galleta— y era un poco cruel en referirse a Mathias como un perro, pero no había otra explicación—, lo que él se merece.

—Lo hace porque él quiere, no porque yo quiero— se justificó Lukas con un libro (que Mathias le dio) en sus manos.

Su amigo torció la boca sopesando la mejor manera de hacerle entender. Tino sería alguien que no aparentaba maldad en uno solo de sus huesos, pero olía a las personas abusivas a kilómetros de distancia y Lukas era una de ellas. Él no pensó crear un monstro. Tino era un Frankenstein y Lukas su creación –en realidad era la creación de todo los involucrados.

La idea de una cita triple era descabellada, pero era el estilo de Vlad. Quedaron de verse en la plaza para ver una película que recién se había estrenado y era de miedo (el perfecto pretexto para abrazar a alguien). El último en llegar era Vlad, con la excusa de que su hermano pequeño se iba a quedar solo. Entonces lo traía de la mano y los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos. Al diablo la película de miedo. Terminaron viendo una película de dibujos animados que estaba de moda con humor americano y chistes de programas populares.

Sentaron a Andrei al final de la fila, junto a Lukas y Mathias, en medio quedaron los dos rubios y Vlad con su presa en el otro extremo. Solo para que su hermanito no viera como devoraba al Dimitri durante los noventa minutos que duraba la cinta. Alfred pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros de Arthur de forma casual y se susurraban cosas al odio: Sobre la película y de lo incomodos que estaba junto a dos calientes que se metían las manos en un lugar público.

Mathias se reía de la película al igual que Andrei y a pesar de que Lukas disfrutaba de la compañía de pequeño, no evito sentirse incomodo viendo de reojo a sus amigos poco entrados en la trama y más entrados en bocas ajenas. Bien, entonces el solterón del grupo sería él y no Arthur.

Incluso el inglés ya había hecho algunos avances significativos en su relación, uno que otro beso furtivo, Alfred miraba la película, se reía como tonto y cuando tomaba de su bebida, le ofrecía algo a Arthur y éste tomada, ambos compartiendo el mismo popote. Lukas fue específico y pidió un café bien cargado, una crepa dulce y unas papitas (y claro que él no había pagado nada), Mathias un agua mineral porque ya no le alcanzaba para más. No había sido abusivo, él se había ofrecido a pagarle.

Al acabar la película Dimitri tenía los labios más hinchados que nunca, constantemente pasaba su mano por su boca para tapar el enrojecimiento. La _típica pareja de comedia americana_ había hecho la graciosa huida porque Mathew llegaba algo tarde de su entrenamiento de Hokey y querían algo de privacidad, cosa que no se daba mucho en casa de los Jones y en casa de los Kirkland era imposible. No era tan tarde, pero Andrei debía de llegar temprano a casa y eso incluía a Vlad. Entonces se quedó solo con Mathias.

—¡He escrito una nueva canción!— anunció el más alto camino a dejar a Lukas—, ya casi está compuesta ¿la quieres oír? ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Tratar de intoxicarme con gelatina.

Lukas ponía toda clase de trabas. Desde la excusa más creíble hasta el motivo más alucinante como bañar a su pez o lavarse el cabello.

Un día Mathias olvidó el café de Lukas. Entonces fue el fin del mundo. Iván dijo que su ira sobrepasaba la de su hermana y eso, era muchísimo decir. Y sin más, lo botó enfrente de toda la clase. Suicidio social. Lukas era malo muy malo y Mathias bueno muy bueno, un pan de dios que había masticado y escupido el demonio.

El problema no fue haber terminado con Mathias, eso era solo la punta del iceberg. Ahora se le pegaba como lapa a Vlad y Dimitri y no era divertido estar haciendo guardia junto al salón de música solo para hacerles el favor de avisar si Roderich pasaba por allí (Ya los tenía en la mira) Hablar con Arthur era asunto perdido. Ahora estaba con Jones y por ende cerca del equipo de Americano, por consiguiente junto a Mathias.

—Te lo dije— Tino le miró severamente cuando tomó asiento en la cafetería. Berwald no hizo cometario alguno—, te dije que esto iba a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te va a volver a buscar.

* * *

—Lukas, quita esa cara que entierro, ¿ya tienes tu parte lista?

—Casi.

—Bien, me voy a dormir, cuando acabes pásala para acomodarlo todo mañana antes de la clase. ¡Y ya ve a buscarlo!... ¡Enfermas!

Vlad _"Lord of Darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

—He hablado con Mathias— dijo Arthur como quien habla del clima—. Deberías conversar con él.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Lo vas a dejar así como así?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Vlad me molestaban constantemente con Alfred?— no hubo respuesta— Pues sé que lo hacían por molestar, pero muy en el fondo que los agradezco, porque de no ser por eso nunca hubiera conocido mejor al idiota ese. Ahora yo te hago un favor. Ve y habla con él, demostrarle un poco de consideración no está mal. A veces la gente necesita algo de atención. Me pediste que no fuera egoísta, entonces también te lo pido a ti. Arregla las cosas o lo vas a perder.

Arthur _"Knight of the queen_" se ha desconectado.

Soltó un largo suspiro y terminó con calma la última parte del trabajo, la mandó a Vlad con una pequeña disculpa por la tardanza. Fue a la cocina a hacerse un poco de té antes de dormir y encontró a su hermano Emil sentado en la barra leyendo con especial atención una hoja de papel rojo que le pareció familiar. Mathias le mandaba cartas con un papel muy similar al que tenía su hermano en manos. Hizo un poco de ruido al entrar y éste alzó rápidamente la cabeza y bajó el papel a su regazo.

—¿Qué tienes allí?

—Nada— espetó con un mohín— ya me iba a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Muéstrame —Lukas extendió su mano, pero Emil arrugo el papel y negó suavemente.

—No es nada.

—Si no es nada, no tiene nada de malo. Muéstramelo.

Emil pensó la situación erróneamente. Trató de escaparse por el lado opuesto de la barra y Lukas alcanzó a pescarlo de la manga de su pijama, le aplicó una llave que su amigo ingles le enseñó y lo tiró de bruces al piso de madera, ambos soltaron un quejido por lo rápido de las acciones. El mayor tomó el papel y lo inspeccionó al tiempo que su hermanito se ponía de pie y lo maldecía.

Una carta de Mathias, con su perfecta caligrafía. Uno de tantos poemas que solía escribirle y que él con el paso del tiempo había dejado de descifrar como si cada uno de ellos diera por sentado lo mismo en cada entrega. Sacó su móvil verificando la hora y sabía que era lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir esperándole en el parque pasaba de la media noche.

—Ven a casa, ahora—Le exigió y en veinte minutos le vio subir por las escaleras de su edificio. Venía con la cabeza agachada y la mochila en su hombro derecho—¿Te has quedado desde que salimos del colegio?

Mathias asintió.

—Pasa— le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego llevó su mano hasta sus dedos para indicarle que callara. Lo tomó de su chaqueta morada del equipo de Americano y lo guio hasta su habitación. Era la primera vez que iba a su casa y la primera que colaba a un chico a su habitación. Se cercioró de que Emil estuviera en el suyo y su madre para entonces dormía.

—Oye, creo que-

Lo cayó con un beso tras cerrar con llave su habitación. Su primer beso, no fue tierno, tampoco romántico, era más bien demandante y soberbio. Todo lo que era Lukas en pocos adjetivos. Echó a Mathias a su cama con un empujó, apenas teniendo tiempo de deshacerse de su mochila. Y siguieron besándose sin control.

Vlad le había dicho que él día que su cuerpo le demandara sexo salvaje sería el día que perdiera el control o que estuviera con alguien que le produjera confianza. Le creyó en ese momento porque a cada beso y jadeo la pijama y a camisa del uniforme lo estaban molestando, la piel le quemaba con el solo roce en la ropa y se quería deshacer de ella. Tironeó de la chaqueta y luego de su corbata.

—Hey- espera… Lukas— dijo ente los besos—, tus padres están-

—Mamá duerme.

—Pero esto es rápido.

—No quiero esperar.

—No, Lukas —y lo tomó de la muñeca y paró el beso— tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

—No quiero.

—No, ahora me escuchas—frunció el entrecejo, se montó en sus caderas—Creo que si queremos que esto funcione vamos a tener que dar de nuestra parte. Yo doy, tu das— le tomó por ambas muñecas posándolas a cada lado de su cabeza—. Soy consciente de muchas cosas y sí, yo lo hago porque quiero, no me cuesta nada tenerte en bandeja de plata, me gusta pero-

—Entiendo.

—Bien… eso fue… rápido—dijo el danés con cierta desconfianza.

—Eres lento.

—Supongo que tengo que ser más específico de ahora en adelante.

El polisón se fue cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Entre besos y toqueteos no se concretó nada, sin embargo Mathias estaba feliz con el mal consejo de Tino de ignorar a Lukas por un rato y mandarle un ultimátum en forma de cartita.

—¿Has ido a tu casa y regresado?— cuestionó Lukas saliendo del condominio. Mathias estaba recargado en el muro, bebió rápidamente de su café y luego se lo tendió a Lukas.

—Sep. Hoy no iré al entrenamiento, regresaré a dormir un poco. Quería compensarlo.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de ir al colegio.

—Conozco una casa solitaria.

—No eres tan lento después de todo.

Mathias sonrió.

* * *

**Notas— ** A veces hay que aprender a ceder, lo aprendí a la mala y yo no tuve tanta suerte como Lukas que tiene a Mathias y lo adora; la moraleja del día "Afloja el corazón de vez en cuando". Llevo nueve shoots escritos, y me han pedido un poco de HongIce (nadie ha preguntado por Emil~) Así que, trataré este la siguiente semana de ponerme a hacer algunos shoots más para poder seguir actualizando rápidamente ¿Les agrada? Yo que amo los capítulos kimoletricos se me hace malvado dejar capítulos cortos y tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y nos leemos el domingo por la noche~


	7. Weak & powerless - USUK

**Notas—**Ok. Había dicho que actualizaba ayer pero me quedé con lo del superbowl y luego ya no pude encender mi portátil. En fin!~Infinitamente agradecida por los comentarios, favoritos y alertar y en lo que subo esto respondo los comentarios. Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones—** Más de Arthur y más de las sustancias que lo hacían feliz :'D

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

Bel Strider— Había mencionado que se me hace injusto tardar tanto cuando son capítulos extremadamente pequeños. Tino es más bien un poco entrometido, supongo que le quiere hacer un favor al mundo. Sí habrá HongIce pero más adelantito también un poco de SuFin. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer, espero tenerte por acá pronto. Saludos!

Gest— Claro que sí. El mundo sería mucho mejor con más DenNor! Gracias por leer.

Klan— Hola! Después de leer esto Andrei no te parecerá muy inocente, no es nada tonto en pequeñito. ¡Y perdona! Me atonte con el juego de ayer y no atendía la máquina para nada. Lo siento mucho. Gracias por leer!

o

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Weak and powerless – A perfect citcle**

* * *

_¡Angelito, vete! Vuelve cualquier otro día.  
El diablo tiene mi oído hoy y no podría oír ni una sola de tus palabras.  
Él ha prometido que yo encontraría un poquito de consuelo y algo de tranquilidad.  
Solo para que no me sienta tan desesperado y hambriento  
Tan débil e impotente sobre ti._

Había días malos y especialmente malos.

Arthur estaba decidido a dejar el medicamento del demonio y ser una persona más sana. No podría toda una vida depender de que su estabilidad mental estuviera delimitada por el efecto de una "mágica" pastilla que le hiciera la vida más sencilla. En especial a él y sus compañeros de clase. Redujo la dosis al mínimo humanamente posible. Y la fue tomando por periodos más extensos uno del otro hasta que, una semana la dejó de tomar porque simplemente era el momento.

Según el médico, según su hermano, en fin, todo el mundo.

Se arrepintió y experimento el temido Síndrome de abstinencia. Maldijo su suerte, su salud mental, la luz que entraba por la ventana y el incesante parloteo del profesor. Tuvo la opción de ir a la enfermería, pero de verdad él necesitaba demostrar que no dependía de nada. Ese día el dolor de cabeza era infernal. Se echó la chamarra encima para cubrir la luz, se cambió de lugar con Vlad para quedar en la esquina y Gilbert le dijo que se veía _Awesome_ con sus gafas prestadas.

A cada minuto, la presión en su nuca le estaba desquiciando. Comenzó a oír un pitido en su oído derecho y luego la épica escena. Se paró de su lugar tan rápido como pudo, dio algunos tras pies con la mochila de Emma y casi se da de lleno con Feliciano, y alcanzando el cesto de basura vomitó en él todo su desayuno.

La clase hizo un mohín de asco, exclamando casi al unísono de forma cómica.

Sin embargo eso había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Se quedó en el suelo mirando el cesto, sopesando la ridiculez social a la que se sometería si alzaba la cabeza. No logró escuchar del todo lo que ente ellos decían, pero se sorprendió cuando Heracles lo cargó en brazos y salió del salón con Alfred y Vlad siguiéndole de cerca, Lukas se limitó a verle desde la puerta.

Pasó el resto del día en la enfermería y al final del último bloque de clases sus dos amigos lo visitaron para llevarlo a casa.

—Luces terrible.

—Se ve terrible— el rumano espetó una suave carcajada y Arthur le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Los odiaba.

—Llamamos a Scott —bien, ahora los odiaba más—, no puede venir por ti, así que te llevaremos a mi casa y él pasará por ti más tarde.

—Puedo ir a casa solo— dijo sacando sus pies de la sabana de la pequeña e incómoda cama, alcanzó a calzar sus zapatos y se puso de pie. Le dolía el cuello a horrores.

—Ni hablar. Dimitri nos lleva— su "no sé qué sean" los estaba esperando afuera de la enfermería con su mochila al hombro y las llaves en su mano derecha.

—Dijeron que habías vomitado— y a veces solía ser más impertinente que Vlad—, ¿estás bien?— o no tanto.

—Me voy caminando.

Convencieron a Arthur y al llegar a casa de Vlad el pequeño Andrei salió a recibirlos con un papel en sus manos. Los saludo cándidamente y le extendió el papel a inglés.

—Me dijo mi hermano que te sentías mal— dijo casi en un susurro agachado su cabeza como si quisiera que la cosa quedara entre ellos—, te hice un dibujo para que te sientas mejor— y se lo extendió.

Lukas moriría de ternura, porque veía con ojos brillantes a ese pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos destellantes. Sintió envidia por Vlad y lo veía de reojo mientras les sonreía con cierta vergüenza. Arthur le agradeció el gesto y le revolvió el cabello aceptando el obsequio.

El humor de los niños suele ser siniestro, más de un niño que crece escuchando la música de su hermano mayor. Haciendo nota el género oscuro y melódico de Vladimir. En la hoja de papel se veía un retrato minimalista del inglés. Un circulo con dos bolas verdes –seguramente sus ojos- varias líneas disparejas que supone su cabello y dos líneas cafés gruesas; las cejas, siempre las cejas. Lado a lado de su yo de crayola había dos presencias Un ángel y un demonio.

—Ellos te dan dolor de cabeza— explicó el pequeño señalando los elementos de la composición— el diablo te pica la cabeza y el angelito no te quiere defender.

Sin embargo el ángel tenía anteojos y era rubio y el demonio moreno de cabello café.

—Oye Andrei ¿Cómo se llaman? —señaló las los entes.

—¡Alfred y Antonio!— sonrió.

Arthur miró de soslayó a Vlad, levantando una de sus espesas cejas. El rumano rio afectamente y le indicó a su hermanito que se fuera a jugar a su habitación y que dejara a Arthur descansar. No sin antes que Andrei se plantó frente a Dimitri y estiró sus manos meneando los dedos. Claramente queriendo algo. La cosa funcionada de una manera: Dimitri compraba el silencio del hermanito de Vlad con dulces. Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de mercadillo y se la extendió.

—Eventualmente tendrás que irle dando cosas más caras ¿lo sabes?

—Mientras no me pida un carro. No hay problema.

Entonces Dimitri si iba enserio. Arthur observó esta encantadora conducta como quien mira un interesante documental de la vida salvaje. Entendía la extraña relación que tenía Vlad con el búlgaro, todo basado en el silencio. También estaba la de Lukas y Mathias, que era más con una constante sodomía, porque Mathias estaba bajo el control mental de su amigo y lo trataba como a una especie de ser omnisciente. Sería hermoso encontrar a una persona que besara el piso por el que andaba, lo adorara como el único ser en el planeta y tener-

Maldito celular.

_Llamada entrante de número desconocido. _

Se debatió si contestar o no. Dejó pasar la llamada y se echó a dormir por largo rato en la mullida cama de Vlad mientras que sus amigos discutían cosas sin sentido sobre la fiesta de Halloween y de lo genial que sería que todos fueran de la misma temática.

—Te llamé a tu móvil toda la tarde— Alfred lo abordó tan pronto como llegó al salón.

—Oh, así que eras tú— respondió sinceramente apenado—, lo siento, no tengo tu teléfono.

—¡Pues regístralo!— exclamó y rió de forma estridente—. Bueno, como sea, quería saber dónde estabas. Te fui a ver varias veces a tu casa, pero no había nadie— removió su mochila del hombro y le entregó una caja de té. La marca que le gustaba, el sabor que amaba— Lukas me dijo que era tu preferido.

Allí estaba la venganza de Lukas por lo del café.

—Uh… sí. Gracias— dio un pequeño asentimiento y la tomó. Se formó un silencio como cuando la pista acaba y te quedas a la expectativa de cuál será la siguiente canción.

—Este… oye…— rascó su nunca y sonrió nítidamente— también me contó lo de tu problema con las pastillas, así que investigué un poco sobre el tema y… bueno, encontré que una de las maneras para pasar mejor la abstinencia es… ya sabes… distraerte y pasar el rato— oh no, lo iba a invitar a salir, mierda, mil veces mierda—, así que pensé que quizá quisieras entrenar conmigo y los chicos. Dicen que los deportes de contacto van de maravilla para eso de sacar la rabia… ya sabes…

Alfred era idiota.

Pero uno lindo.

* * *

—¡Oh no! ¡Déjame tomar una foto de esto, es genialísimo!

—El morado te sienta bien.

Arthur alzó la mano derecha y le hizo un gesto obsceno a la cámara. Los mirada con molestia. Debió de quitarse la chamarra de Alfred antes de iniciar la conferencia. Parecía la típica novia del futbolista estrella del equipo. Esperó a que Vlad parara de reír.

—¿Y qué tal tu cita?

—No fue una cita.

—¿Hubo mucho ligoteo?, ¿Lo hicieron en las duchas? ¿Qué tal lo hace?

—A diferencia de ti… ¡Yo! Si tengo decencia.

—No pasó nada— finiquitó Lukas más atento a un libro nuevo que iba apenas comenzando pero que ya lo había atrapado desde la segunda página.

—Oh ¡Vamos! Dime que no has querido por semanas que Jones te haga un _Touch down_. Admítelo. Te he visto en las practicas, a lo lejos, como novia celosa cada que las porristas le canturrean su porra ¿Cómo iba? _Hero, Hero!~_

—_Ra-ra_— canturreo Lukas sin despejar la mirada de su lectura.

—¡A la mierda!_ Ra-ra_

Arthur "_knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

Los maldijo a los dos y antes de dormir echó una rápida revisada a su teléfono.

"_No sería heroico que pescaras un resfriado :'D " — Al. _

Se preguntó si alguien podía hacerse adicto a una persona así de rápido.

* * *

**Notas**— Me gusta escribir con canciones de A perfect circle, muchas de sus letras hablan de la superación de drogas, alcohol y cosas emocionales. Siento que le queda perfecto a Arthur aunque sea música progresiva.

Y bueno!~ Había comentado en el anterior algo de HongIce y lo haré hasta dentro de dos capítulos más. Tendré una semana atareada y no creo tener chance se escribir algo nuevo, así que subiré lo que tengo y espero el miércoles por la noche tanto traer otro capítulo como ponerme a escribir.

Gracias nuevamente!


	8. Pet - ScotUkUs

**Notas— **Les dije que iba a tener una semana de muerte y cuando crees que para de llover, te cae sobre mojado. Ni siquiera prendí mi computadora. Y me alteró todo el orden de mis capítulos porque esto lo quería subir ayer ocho de febrero (Ando de cumpleaños), así que me regalo este capítulo, _de mí para mí… tututuru turuturuturu_…~

**Aclaraciones— Scott **(Escocia), **Dylan** (Gales) **Ryan** (Irlanda del norte), **Bryan** (Irlanda), **Alice** (Nyo! Inglaterra) **Govert** (Países bajos) y los demás nombres ya los conocen.

Aclaro que: Como mencioné los capítulos no llevan un orden como tal. La historia sucede en un lapso de tres años. Comienza cuando entrar al primer año de preparatoria, Alfred llega a inicios del segundo año. Las canciones que me salen me juegan malas pasadas. El siguiente es un BulRo y luego un HongIce.

Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura~

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

**Bel Strider**— ¡Hola! Gusto en leerte como siempre. Sé que Maldovia es de las naciones más pobres del mundo y un país pequeñito, pero no por ende tonto, sé que le sacará todo el jugo que pueda a Dimitri y con Vlad, ellos están bien, de hecho eso lo explico en el siguiente capitulo~. Creo que Alfred tiene su límite de "heroicidad", y quiero ver hasta dónde llega. Será interesante. Muchas gracias por leer. Un Gran saludo!

**Klan**— ¡Hola! El RoBul es el siguiente, perdona tanto por la tardanza! (creo que nos la pasaremos disculpándonos mutuamente) Esto no es un UsUk, pero da por hecho que Arthur hace lo que puede. Pero la carne es débil. Un saludo!

(Respondo los demás en lo que se sube este chapter)

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Pet —A perfect circle**

* * *

"_No prestes atención a lo que dicen otras voces_

_No se preocupan por ti, como yo si lo hago,_

_Te protejo del dolor, de la verdad, de las decisiones y otros demonios venenosos_

_Mira, a ellos no les importas un carajo, pero a mí sí"_

Arthur era bueno en muchas cosas, como en literatura o e idiomas. Le encantaba jugar rol y lo hacía bastante bien, incluso le había pateado el trasero a Vlad en _"La mascarada" _–y eso era un verdadero logro- En fin. Podría decirse que él era bueno en muchísimas cosas inútiles pero interesantes, pero la cocina no era su fuerte.

Era una especie de maldición familiar.

—Agregue la yema de cuatro huevos —recitó Vlad leyendo la receta por quinta vez—, revuelva generosamente y agregue la leche en pequeñas proporciones.

Arthur echó a perder su quinto huevo y Lukas los ponía en un recipiente aparte, seguramente comerían omelette esa tarde.

—¡Quita!—exclamó el rumano—, eres un desastre, vaya a creer que no puedas separar la clara de una yema.

—¡Esto es muy difícil!

Lukas lo miró a los ojos y sin quitarle la vista de encima realizó la operación con rapidez y limpieza. Demostrando unos dotes culinarios que ni el mismo conocía.

—¡Qué clase de ser macabro eres!

—He visto a mi madre hacerlo varias veces.

—¡Mira, mira!— Vlad imitó los movimientos de Lukas pero viendo detenidamente los que él mismo hacía para no errar. Acción exitosa—. Oh, esto es tan sencillo. ¿Cuántos huevos dije?

—Cuatro.

—Dame otro, yo lo hago— dijo con entusiasmo.

De pronto Arthur se preguntó porque les había pedido ayuda a sus dos amigos. Claro, él era una mierda en la cocina y quería hacer algo bien por primera vez en su vida. Miró con recelo como Vlad separaba con agilidad a yema de las claras haciéndolo ver como una clase de juego del que él no tenía ni la más mínima habilidad.

—Arthur ¿Qué tal si tu bates la mantequilla? — Lukas le ofreció un recipiente con varios cubos amarillentos, le extendió una palita de madera.

—Bien…

Y era que en realidad se sentía un poco decepcionado de no poder cocinar nada decente. Batió con cierta decidía el contenido y echaba uno que otro vistazo a sus amigos quienes parecían dos expertos cocineros, uno pasaba la harina por un colador y el otro tomaba medidas exactas de la leche y azúcar.

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta principal y dos cabezas anaranjadas cruzando el umbral.

—¡Oh, Ryan mira! —Apuntó uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a la barra de la cocina, Arthur roló los ojos y comenzó a batir con más fuerza—. Las chicas están haciendo pastelillos en su pequeño hornito.

Ryan se acercó y se echó a reír.

—Si se quema la cocina, llamen a los bomberos y tírense al suelo.

—No olviden rodar para apagar el fuego. Siempre funciona.

Ambos gemelos rieron chochando sus palmas como si lo que acabaran de decir fuera la verdad absoluta. Lukas no podía creer que ellos fueran ya a nivel universitario y estuvieran tan aferrados a hacer bromas que parecían peores que las de Mathias. Les dedicó una rápida escaneada y como si les hubiera dado una "_bitch slap_" ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Son un encanto, seguro que viene de familia— musitó Vlad.

—No conocen a Dylan —dijo Arthur desquitando su odio con la mantequilla.

—¿El que vive con tu padre?

—Sí, él y Peter. Sigo sin saber que hago yo acá —acotó y tras un largo suspiro agregó como para revolver la oración— ¡Oh, sí! Odio a su última esposa.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Seis y otro en camino — meneó la espátula para poder reforzar sus palabras—, cuatro mayores y Peter que es más joven.

Había un error en su cálculo.

—¿Cuántas mujeres tiene tu padre?

Entonces Lukas le pegó un codazo a Vlad para que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas insolentes. Llevaban tiempo de conocerse más de dos años y a Arthur no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de su familia, de su Madre biológica ni de las amantes de su padre. Scott le había dicho que había una hermana por allí llamada Alice en algún punto de la ciudad pero que él mismo no se atrevió a reconocerla por temor a que su madre (la madre de Arthur) se enterara y causara un problema.

—Perdí la cuenta después de _esa_— alzó los hombros— supongo que, como cinco o seis. Aunque las oficiales han sido dos— contó con los dedos—. La madre de Scott y los idiotas— señaló la casa para hacer referencia de que hablaba de la misma mujer pelirroja que los recibía con una gran sonrisa y a la que Arthur se refería como si fuera su propia madre—. Y a la Americana de piernas fáciles. La madre de Peter y el _mocoso_ que viene en camino. Dylan, Alice, y yo somos bastardos.

Los tres se quedaron el silencio. Haciendo lo que les correspondía. Arthur nunca hablaba de su Padre ni de cómo había terminado viviendo con la primer esposa, ni qué había sido de su madre. Sin embargo, la mujer en cuestión siempre había sido una mujer amorosa y devota con los cuatro por igual. No se había vuelto a casar pero sí salía con alguien, un oficinista del cual tampoco sabía mucho. Arthur era un poco hermético en esos temas. Pero Vlad parecía interesado.

Muy interesado.

—Entonces Scott y los gemelos sí son hermanos.

—¿Qué no les ves las pecas y las escamas?

Vlad rio por la comparación.

—Pareces llevarte bien a pesar de eso.

—Son insoportables.

Los quería, en especial a Scott.

—¿Y qué tal te llevas con el otro, con Peter?

—Mal, bueno, no sé…— dejo de batir, se limpió las manos con el delantal y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el fregadero—, no nos dejan acercarnos mucho a él, _esa_ señora es muy mala leche y solo sus hijos son los Kirkland sangre pura. Quisiera ver la cara que pondrá cuando mi padre encuentre a alguien más joven y los deje como dejó a todas las otras.

—A tu padre le encanta esparcir amor por el mundo.

—Algún día llegara una mujer suficientemente _perra_ como para cerrar la fábrica de amor—relajó un poco su rostro y se quedó pensando en silencio, mirando a un punto muerto entre el estante de las tazas y el refrigerador.

Vlad estuvo a punto, a nada, de hacer otra pregunta, pero Lukas se adelantó dos segundos y anunció que era hora de comenzar a mezclar los ingredientes del pastel.

Si Alfred no amaba ese pastel entonces había fracasado como novio.

Metieron el recipiente de aluminio al horno y Lukas inspecciono la temperatura y la cocción constantemente para cerciorarse de que no pasara una tragedia –como que no se inflara o se quemara la casa- Vlad y Arthur limpiaron todo en un silencio que con el pasar del tiempo se tornó incómodo y pesado.

Prepararon la mesa para la segunda tanda que consistía en decorar el interior y el exterior del pastel. Vlad batió la crema y la coloreó de rojo y azul, dejando un poco de blanco en el bote.

Scott se apareció como una serpiente atravesando la puerta y el pasillo. Les miró de reojo y siguió su camino. Arthur no lo notó, seguía viendo los magnetos del refrigeraron, a la vaquita lechera y las flores de la edición especial de primavera. No se dio cuenta cuando Scott volvió a la cocina, medio saludos a sus amigos (porque llamarles _señoritas_ ya era como saludarlos) y comenzó a prepararse un poco de té. Se sentó justo enfrente de él y a Arthur ya no le parecía interesante la vaca, su mente estaba entre un recuerdo de niñez y una tarde que aconteció hace no más de un mes, con Alfred envistiéndolo en el borde de su cama, una canción de Nine Inch nails y unos ojos verdes. Verdes como los que le miraban con especial curiosidad. Le llamó varias veces, pero no respondió. Vlad y Lukas también le llamaron pero Arthur tenía los pensamientos clavados en esa tarde y en la canción.

Una bofetada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista y Scott frunció el entrecejo.

—Te estoy llamando.

Ni siquiera notó el golpe. Regreso a la realidad y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿A qué hora has llegado?

—Hace una.

—Ya casi está—acotó Lukas haciendo como si nada pasara.

Scott no supo si agradecer ese gesto porque Arthur estaba cayendo lentamente en cuenta de que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. No era seguido, pero solía pasarle.

—¿Está todo bien?— Vlad pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenados.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando— se recargó un poco en la mesa y observó cómo los dedos de su hermano mayor se meneaban en la superficie— ¿Tienes examen?

—Entrego un trabajo. ¿Haces pastel?

Arthur asintió.

—Para la escuela.

Mentira, una enorme mentira. Vlad alzó una ceja y Lukas miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Venta de pasteles?

—Algo como eso.

El mayor admiró con devoción en gesto de su hermanito. Prendió un cigarrillo y echó el humo de la primera exhalación hacia un lado. Fascinado con la poca habilidad que tenía para mentir porque incluso no le había puesto nada de esfuerzo en su respuesta. Parecía que quería que él mismo descubriera la mentira. Lo contempló sin tener éxito en toparse con sus ojos, lo evitaba y eso hacía que el zorro en él quisiera cazar a la liebre que había escapado de su madriguera. Dio una última calada de su cigarrillo y le echó el humo en la cara casi a posta. Tomó el viejo cenicero sucio y la taza de té vacía las lavó rápidamente mientras que Arthur permanecía en su sitio mirando la mesa y un pequeño rastro de ceniza. Se estremeció al sentir una mano en su cabeza y la presión al deslizarse por su espalda. Los vellos de la nunca se le erizaron.

—No alimentes mucho a los _cerdos_ —dijo Scott casualmente. El timbre sonó y el pelirrojo salió de la cocina para poder abrir la puerta.

Los tres solo alcanzaron a ver a espalda de una chica, una muchachita menudita y rubia de cabello rizado y bonitas piernas. _La_ novia de Scott. Lukas percibió como Arthur fruncía ligeramente sus espesas cejas.

—Un trabajo— dijo Vlad tratando de romper la tensión— seguro.

—Ya está.

El panqué tenía un bonito (hermoso, precioso y maravilloso) color. Olía bien y pacía apto para comer. Lo decoraron con poco ánimo, porque de pronto Arthur estaba menos interesado en decorar el pastel de su "_novio oficial desde hace meses_" y se la pasaba mirando con insistencia el pasillo que había hacia las habitaciones.

—Si no tengo éxito en la Universidad, podré hacer una carrera de repostero o algo así— bromeó Vlad—. Dimitri se merece un pastel también. Cumple dentro de un rato, pero seguro que puedo hacer algo mejor.

Porque el escudo del Capitán América no tenía mucha ciencia.

Miraron el reloj y pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

—Es hora de irnos—anunció Lukas sin muchas ganas—. ¿Quieres que me lleve el pastel?

Arthur tenía la mirada perdida nuevamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que si me llevo el pastel.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Quieres que Alfred lo vea mañana por la mañana?

—Ya no sería sorpresa— agregó Vlad— y quizá los tires o algo así.

—Sí, sí, llévatelo.

A Lukas le pareció interesante la serie de reacciones en Arthur, primero suplicó para que le ayudaran a hacer un estúpido pastel para Alfred, luego en un extraño trance en el que Scott parecía involucrado y ahora un desinterés evidente por la sorpresa.

Les despidió en la puerta de su departamento cuando la madre de Lukas estaba abajo esperándoles en el carro. Lukas llevaba en sus manos en pastel en un recipiente de plástico protegido por un domo de color negro. Bajando lentamente asimilando lo que había pasado esa tarde.

—¿Soy yo o había mucha tensión sexual?

—¿Quieres un premio o algo así?

Vlad torció la boca porque sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad. Si Lukas lo notaba es que era un problema. Al salir del edificó se toparon con el otro Alfred con un enorme equipaje en su hombro derecho. Matt les saludó desinteresadamente y pasó de largo de ellos.

* * *

Arthur no dijo ni media palabra en un lapso de media hora. Tenía su atención en el teclado, la letra "e" y "o" ya habían desaparecido por el uso.

—Vamos Arthur, no te enojes con nosotros.

—Fue un accidente.

—Sí, hasta el maestro Rómulo se lo tomó bien— asintió Vlad.

—Pase una tarde de mi vida haciéndolo…

—Le gustó y eso fue lo que cuenta.

—… Y terminó en la pared del salón. En los vidrios, y el techo.

—Y en la cara de Lovino…—rio Vlad— admítelo, fue divertido. Mathias le dio justo a Govert en la cara y la expresión de Vash fue lo mejor, no la olvidaré nunca.

—_Indecentes_— soltó Lukas tratando de imitar el acento de Roderich.

—Nos divertimos, posiblemente Mei no se pueda sacar el pastel del cabello pero Gilbert tomó buenas fotos, ya están en el grupo. Admítelo, fue divertido.

—Solo quería sorprenderlo —musitó Arthur— y no le importó, prefirió lanzarle pastel a Iván antes que comerlo. Ese… ese asunto estúpido de la guerra fría y Pearl Harbor. Kiku ni siquiera va en nuestro salón.

—Arthur… nos divertimos, comió de él y lo probo directo de ti. Ni un perro tiene la lengua tan larga que Alfred. Vamos, no te pongas así, todos lo probamos y sabía muy bien. Fue un buen cumpleaños.

—Yo… iré a dormir. Buenas noches

Arthur _"Knight of the queen" _se ha desconectado.

Apagó su computadora y se echó en su cama con intensión de dormir. Pero allí estaba de nuevo la novia de Scott metida con él, haciendo un "trabajo", si claro. Apostó que hacia trabajos geniales con su boca.

La cereza de su pastel. La canción demoniaca que había desatado su infierno personal.

—_Quiero follarte como a un animal…_

* * *

**Notas—** Y la idea de lo sucedido en este capítulo era hacer algo sobre un cumpleaños. (Pudo haber sido cualquiera) pero la canción tiene algo de macabro porque si se escucha completa y se analiza, también te habla de las adiciones y los problemas mentales tratando de ser más fuertes unos que los otros. Se puede decir que Arthur es adicto a Alfred pero el demonio interno que vienen siendo representado por Scott puede dar pelea. Porque los celos pueden o no ser amorosos, el amor de hermanos es más fuerte porque está en la sangre. Digo es una manera en que lo podemos asimilar sin caer en el "!Incesto¡ ardan en el infierno indecentes" (imitando a Rod)

Tengo mucha música en mi computadora. Y me salió la más jodidamente sexual de todas. Dude de escribir y pensé en dejarla pasar porque esa canción la había usado para un capítulo de Sacro Culto precisamente para _esa_ escena, pero luego me dije ¡Qué demonios! La digerí y salió un lemon salvaje. Algo largo (para el estándar de capítulos que manejo). Este capítulo sucede –como menciona- un mes después de _ese_ momento y no sé si subirlo. Eso de hacer _limonadas_ siempre es un poco intimidante. Y porque si hago de uno, tendré que hacer de los otros —creo que es algo justo—. Y aclaro que este fic es un UsUk pero de verdad, creo que un poquito de otras parejas no viene mal. (Así como Antonio alguna vez quiso una visita al Big Ben y nunca se le dio) todos sabemos que Estados Unidos es propiedad de Inglaterra.

!Actualización mañana por la noche! (baila)

by the way, la canción de Scott pone de fondo es "Closer" de Nine inch nails.


	9. Sacrificial - BulRum

**Notas— **¡Hola ¡ Y después de que pasara mi cumpleaños les traigo este que fue como el quinto que escribí. Lo leí y decidí alargarlo un poquito más, haciendo que algunos personajes aparezcan. Esa semana creo que subiré unos cuatro, porque ando deprimida y cuando pasa me enajeno en otra cosa, así que tendemos una bonita semana con actualización cada dos días (¡Aplausos!)

**Aclaraciones— **Una parte de mi quiere escribir un SoctUk, pero no será en este fic, dejemos que Estados Unidos sea el héroe (?) aunque sufra un poquito.

Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos:

Bel Strider: !Hola! Gracias por la felicitación. A mi me encanta cocinar y hacer esas cosas, pero nunca me sale a la primera, es practicar y regarla varias veces, !Pero se puede! Animo. No pasa de que quemes la cocina... o tu casa. Una parte de mí quería narrar lo que pasó, pero creo que aplica el "mucho ruido y pocas nueces" porque el fic va del random trio, no del novio de uno lanzando pastel (?) Hoy toca BulRo~ Un saludo y gracas por el review.

El yeti: !Hola! Oh demonios. Lo pensé, pensé en que Xiao (aka el amigo Hong Kong) fuera algo de Arthur, pero pensé que otro hermano por allí sería ridiculo. Así que dejemos así a los Kirkland. A mi me gusta el incesto, desde lo más fluff hasta lo más hardcore. Pero en el caso de Hetalia, para mí es un poco (bueno) mucho muy irrelevante. Para mí son países y quieren divertirse. !Gracias por el comentario y la opinion! Se aprecia un montón. Saludos!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Sacrificial —Moonspell**

* * *

"_Al igual que el primero de los pecados, no hay nadie a quien culpar_

_La tierra húmeda creció en el séptimo día_

_Y nos sentamos para un festín de odio_

_Nos comemos los unos a los otros en un giro del destino_

_Mi lengua es tan seca... Su boca es divina"_

Dimitri se podría decir que era una persona paciente y consecuente, alegre y dadivosa pero exigente, quería respeto y ese solo se gana de una manera: haciendo las cosas bien. Aunque como dice la canción _"No hay recompensan en hacer las cosas bien, no hay gloria en perdonarle la vida"_ Así que decidió que a Vlad no le iba a perdonar la insolencia, ni el hecho de que lo llevaba ignorando más de dos semanas. Lo había intentado abordar a los pocos días de haberle lanzado el último, de los últimos del ultimísimo mensaje de "ADVERTENCIA" y pues, al parecer Vladimir no tenía el menor interés en él. Así que, la vida sigue.

Se volvería Heterosexual. No era por nada pero Natasha no estaba nada mal, solo tenía que pasar por su medio hermano Iván para poder pedirle una cita.

Lo hizo y terminó en el bote de basura.

Eso de ser Heterosexual tampoco le iba, se volvería pansexual.

Aunque no sabía en qué categoría iba salir con Feliks. Era muy rarito.

Fue un día como cualquiera cuando su suerte cambió. El día que Natasha le pidió que la llevara al centro comercial a ver unos vestidos que le habían gustado para una fiesta. Sin embargo el susto que le había metido Iván le bastó para correr por su vida por el campus y llegar en menos de dos minutos al estacionamiento. Se recargó en su viejo Audi de color negro y aspiró con fuerza rogando a que la rubia no lo hubiera seguido.

Era hermosísima, hermosa como la misma muerte. Dimitri admitía que tenía una concepción de a la belleza un poco extraña, suponía que por eso había terminado interesado en Vlad a pesar de que no se consideraba totalmente gay.

—Hola.

Miró a todos lados.

—Hola.

Y miró hacia abajo y lo vio. Un niñito de no más de ocho años, de cabello oscuro. Mochila al hombro y un par de tenis sucios.

—Hola— dijo nuevamente y Dimitri miró a varios lados para asegurarse de que le hablaba a él.

—Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Estoy pedido y quiero que me encuentren.

—¿Buscar a alguien?

El niño asintió

—¿Estudia aquí?

—Le pregunte a esa chicas —señaló a un punto en la nada—pero no lo conocen, es mi hermanito.

—¿Y cómo es? —se agachó sobre sus rodillas para poder estar a la altura el niño.

—Pues… es así de alto —alzó la mano— y tiene unos ojos así de grandes— formó un par de "c" con sus manos y las llevo hasta sus ojos— y unos dientes así de largos— luego imitó con sus dedos indicies un par de colmillos.

Dimitri rio por la simpatía del niño.

—Parece que buscar al lobo feroz.

—No— meneó la cabeza— es el vampiro más temido de toda Rumania.

Oh mierda. Mierda a la décima potencia. Dimitri sintió un balde de agua fría cayéndole por todo su cuerpo, miró al niño intensamente para buscar un nulo rastro de familiaridad, porque Vlad era rubio y este niño castaño, pero sí, mierda, tenían unos ojos muy similares.

—¿Vla- Vladimir es tu hermano?

—¡Sí! ¿Conoces a mi hermano mayor?

Dimitri no respondió, se puso de pie y buscó a cualquier conocido de su clase que estuviera a su alcance. Divisó a los Vargas andando con Antonio, tomó al niño de la mano y lo arrastró hasta ellos.

—¡Oigan chicos! —les llamó y los tres voltearon casi al instante.

—¿Qué hay Dim? ¡Oh un niño! —Exclamó Antonio al ver al pequeño, se agachó y revolvió su cabello —Que monada, tio ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¿Han visto a Vladimir?

Los Vargas negaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Son gemelos? —apuntó el pequeño al ver a los italianos.

—Qué lindo —Feliciano se unió a Antonio y mimó al chico.

—¿Saben dónde está Vladimir?

—Coño, no—respondió Lovino—, anda idiota, es hora de irnos —le dio un golpe al español ignorando olímpicamente al niño.

Dimitri miró con el ceño fruncido al trio que se alejaba. Suspiró y buscó a alguien más.

—¡Francis!

—¿Qué sucede, te has quedado sin batería?— le sonrió el rubio acomodando un par de libros en su mochila—. No tengo tiempo _cher_. Dile a Gil que te pase algo de corriente.

—No, no, no quiero eso. ¿Has visto a Vladimir?

—Pues…— pensó un poco y frotó su barba— No desde el segundo periodo. Seguro se fue a fumar con Arthur por allí.

—Bien… gracias.

Segundo intento: fallido.

Caminó un poco más adentro del campus con esperanza de encontrarlo aún en los salones.

—¡Tino, Berwald! —Sonrió de forma inconsciente porque sabía que ellos eran buenas personas y las buenas personas les gusta hacer cosas buenas por la gente buena, como él— Oigan, este niño buscar a Vladimir ¿Lo pueden llevar con él?

—¡Hola! —Saludó el rubio y el niño le dedicó una sonrisa— ¿A quién buscas?

—A mi hermano mayor— sonrió—. Él me dijo que me llevaría con él.

—Yo no dije eso niño.

—¡Lo prometió!

Tino miró con un poco de lastima a Dimitri, el niño se había pegado a él como lapa y se negaba a soltarlo.

—Bueno, si tú le has encontrado creo que es justo que lo lleves. Me parece que Vlad está con Arthur y Lukas en el campo de entrenamiento. Hoy practican los del equipo de americano. Ya sabes, Alfred y Mathias. ¿Por qué no pruebas suerte?

Dimitri estuvo a punto de objetar algo pero el porte serio e intimidante de Berwald se lo impidió.

—Llévalo.

Tino y el otro tipo no eran buenas personas.

Seguro que si le enjaretaba al niño a Alfred este lo llevaría hasta Vlad sintiéndose un héroe o algo así. Suspiró aun con el chiquillo sujetado a su mano derecha; este parecía feliz dando algunos saltos y mirando por allí.

Llegó hasta el campo y vio a algunos de los chicos pasar con sus equipos al hombro para comenzar la práctica. Entraron por la parte principal en dónde los civiles tenían el paso (porque entrar por los casilleros era imposible) Buscó con la mirada a algún conocido, pero el hecho de que Iván se le quedara viendo intensamente desde la banca le hizo casi mearse. Ese tipo le daba terror. No sabía cómo demonios Edward o Toris podían sopórtalo. Tomaron asiento en las gradas junto algunas chicas que gritaron cuando Alfred salió corriendo por allí. Ni una señal del trio de locos.

Tenía la última opción. La que no quería usar, porque no tenía el número de ninguno de sus amigos. Sacó su teléfono y contempló el nombre de contacto; no tenía la menor idea de porque no había borrado aún el número de su agenda, ni ninguno de sus mensajes.

Con mano temblorosa comenzó a escribir, lo leyó varias veces y lo mandó adjuntando una foto del niño que aplaudía al ver a las chicas del equipo de animadoras agitando sus pompones:

"_Niño pequeño de como ocho años, dice que es tu hermano y está perdido, está en el campo de entrenamiento"_

Esperó a que se marcara como leído.

—Tu hermano recibió el mensaje—Se puso de pie guardando su teléfono—. Estará pronto por ti, no te muevas de aquí.

Sin embargo no contó con el factor Lukas. Este llegó como una aparición fantasmal, justo a su espalda, recorriéndole como una serpiente por su columna.

—¡Lukas!— el niño se abrazó de la pierna y dio algunos saltos.

—¡Andrei!— exclamó Vlad a la distancia corriendo, con Arthur siguiéndolo de cerca—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡Hermano mayor!

Dejó a Lukas y se colgó de su hermano. Trepó como un mono y se aferró a su cuello.

—No, Andrei, ¡pesas!— lo cargó como no queriendo la cosa—Mierda ¿Qué haces acá?

—Nadie pasó por mí—hizo un mohín— y me le escapé a la mujer de la reja.

La gorda esa que parecía mandril según su hermanito.

—¿Te has venido tú solo desde la escuela?— preguntó Arthur fascinado por la valentía del niño —¿Cómo llegaste?

—¡GPS!

—¿No pudiste haberme llamado?

—Lo hice, muchas veces— atinó y Vlad necesitó revisar cómo pudo su teléfono y ver las diez llamadas perdidas.

—Ups…— sonrió y bajó al niño que ya le pesaba—. Bueno, lo mejor del caso es que estas bien y podremos molestar a mamá con lo mala, mala mujer que es—se carcajeó y miró a Dimitri quien para entonces no tuvo el valor de huir— ¡Ey, Gracias por cuídalo!

—¡Él es mi amigo! — señaló—. Me ayudó a encontrarte.

Lukas no era estúpido, tenía un don macabro para detectar esos pequeños desperfectos en la oración y había algo en esa escena que no le agradaba. Sin embargo Arthur no era del todo intuitivo.

—No fue nada —respondió apenado—Yo, ya me voy.

—Nosotros también— dijo Vlad a sus amigos—, hablamos en la noche ¿vale? Necesito llegar a casa y decirle a mi madre lo desnaturalizada que es.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la salida principal con Dimitri detrás de ellos. Lentamente, vigilando sus movimientos. Cuando iban a separarse entre el camino que iba al estacionamiento y el sendero hacia la puerta principal, Andrei tomó la mano de Dimitri y le sonrió.

—Deja eso Andrei —Vlad lo haló hacia él. El niño frunció sus cejas y se aferró más a Dimitri.

De pronto Vlad lo jalaba de las piernas y Andrei se aferraba a Dimitri del brazo gritoneando que era su amigo y que no se quería ir. Yao pasó por allí junto con su hermana Mei y agradeció no tener mucho contacto con sus medios hermanos ni sus primos.

—Bien, gracias por traernos, Andrei, bájate— dijo Vlad aparentemente molesto, el niño venía en el asiento del copiloto y jugueteaba con unas figuras de Pokémon que tenía Dimitri en el tablero de su automóvil. Bajó de la parte trasera y abrió la puerta para bajar a su hermanito a la fuerza— Anda, bájate.

—No quiero.

—No seas malcriado, Andrei, bájate y deja esos _monos_, no son tuyos, ya le has causado muchas molestias.

—No quiero, me quiero quedar con él.

—¡Si pero él no quiere quedarse conmigo!

Silencio incómodo. Vlad le había gritado al niño y jalado con mucha fuerza éste también le grito y comenzó a llorar corriendo a la puerta de la casa. Le sacó la lengua antes de meterse. El rubio también lo hizo.

—Ya, gracias de nuevo— cerró la puerta del carro y se recargó en la ventanilla—. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

Dimitri apretó la boca porque realmente no quería hablar. Tenía atravesada las palabras entre la lengua y los dientes, sabía que se arrepentiría.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—No quiero saber si Natasha folla bien o no.

Roló los ojos.

—No pasó nada— bufó.

—¿Y con Feliks?

—¿Estas celoso? —arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. Me da igual con quien te acuestes.

—Me incomoda el concepto que tienes de mí.

—Si mal no recuerdo así comenzamos.

—Te abordé porque me parecías interesante— musitó más como para sí mismo—. Que iba a saber yo que eras un depredador natural. Mi vida sexual era tan interesante como el relleno de _naruto. _

Vlad alzó las cejas porque sinceramente no lo comprendía.

—Como sea, te hable porque me gustabas, no por como eras, sino por todo lo que representas, ya sabes, el estereotipo de chico vampiro —encendió el automóvil—. Suerte con tu hermanito.

—¿Te quieres quedar a comer?

* * *

—¡Y conoció a mis padres! Fue la cosa más genial del planeta. Mi madre lo adoró.

—Hay algo que no me gusta — Lukas miraba severamente a la cámara.

—Ahora no se quejara de que no conoce nada de mí.

—¿Y han vuelto? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, bueno, algo como eso.

De pronto, se escuchó una vocecilla reír y Vlad acomodó a su hermano entre sus piernas para que pudiera verse en cámara.

—¿A qué este enano no es un gran actor?

—_you… bloody bastard… _

—Eres un asco de ser humano…

Andrei los saludó con su manita, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas —recitó Vlad—. Ustedes deberían aprender del maestro, los hermanos siempre son útiles. Apuesto a que si Arthur se hace un poquito más mustio le puede sacar a Scott lo que quiera. ¡Escucha! Solo ponte una playera de él por "error" y paséate por allí solo con eso puesto. _"Oh Scott, hermano mayor, eres tan genial, necesito que me compres el-"_

—Esta vez caíste muy bajo—espetó Arthur casi en un grito—. Usar a un inocente niño de nueve años para amarrar al pobre imbécil.

—No seas santo Arthur. Apuesto que lo sabes y no quieres usar tus poderes de hermano menor. Mira a Lukas —señaló la pantalla—. Hace todo lo que Emil le pide.

—Mientes.

—Claro _hermano mayor¸_ claro. Esperen… viene a mi algo —fingió buscar algo en el techo—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que pasamos tratando de hacer ese cartel? —Lukas frunció el entrecejo —¿No era para la exposición de Emil? ¡Oh, oh! Y qué decir de cuando en la tienda se acabaron sus dulces favoritos y Lukas usó a Mathias para ir al otro lado de la ciudad. ¡Y qué decir de cuando le metimos el susto a _ese_ latino con el que-

—Vete al infierno.

Lukas _"Savange Valkyrie" _se ha desconectado.

—¿Recuérdame porque somos amigos? —cuestionó Arthur presionando el tabique de su nariz.

—Porque los tres somos igual de _hijosdeputa_.

* * *

**Notas**— Ese Vlad es un loquillo. Me di cuenta que los tres tienen hermanos, mayores o menores, y me dije ¡Oh, esto es de lo más épico! Cada quien los maneja como quiere y entre ellos se pasaran consejos. Dudo que Arthur haga eso (aunque quizá se lo aplique a Alfred) Cada que me salé Moonspell de música en automático pienso en Vlad, tengo un shoot pequeñito así que creo que lo revisaré y lo subiré la próxima semana.

Y debo decir que Dimitri es un poco freak… lo supe desde que usó ese disfraz de SNK en Halloween.

¡En fin! Muchas gracias por, leer. Cada comentario, agregada a favoritos o alterar es felizmente recibido.


	10. My Choise - HongIce, DenNor

**Notas— **Menciono el HongIce y todo el mundo pierde la cabeza. Había prometido esto desde la semana pasada pero la vida es muy random y no puedo con ella. Pero ¡listo! Este arroz ya se coció.

**Aclaraciones— **La historia va más para el Magic Trio (y sus parejas); por ende no me encuentro en la posibilidad de narrar completamente otra pareja. Así que usé la narración indirecta para captar un poco de HongIce.

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

Bel Strider — A veces pienso que no es que es que sea inteligente, es que esta maleado por Vlad. No quiero pensar en cómo será cuando crezca. Y acepto que lo de los hermanos nunca estuvo planeado, pero creo que las cosas se dieron bien. Me agrada que te gustara la música, mi reproductor siempre me juega malas pasadas y cuando quiero escribir algo feliz me sale una canción muy fail. En fin! Gracias por leer!~

Klan x2— ¡Tu sí sabes! Arthur anda en esa etapa en la que la atención es lo más importa, solo hay que saber como buscarla y si no le ponen un alto la buscará de manera no aptas~ . Y no te preocupes, se agradece mucho el doble comentario. De verdad. ¡Gracias y un saludote!

(Cuelgo ese chapter y respondo comentarios antes de la media noche)

.

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**My Choise — After forever**

* * *

"_Déjame ver a donde voy, déjame ser una pequeña parte de esto_

_¿Puedo elegir mi camino en la vida?_

_¿Puedo soñar?, ¿puedo sentir? _

_¿Podría saber mi elección?" _

Lukas tenía un hermano menor. Al cual amaba y adoraba con enferma devoción. Lo mimó desde el día que vino al mundo porque gracias a eso su madre volvió a sonreír. Él fue el motivo por el cual su madre regresaba del infierno en que su padre fallecido los había dejado. Se dedicó a cuidarlo cuando su madre no podía, a protégelo cuando lo molestaban y a desaparecer por algunos días a los niños que se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima. Ahora Emil entraba en la preparatoria y su sentido de "hermano mayor" estaba alerta. Porque ya no era ese adorable niñito que le jalaba la playera cuando quería algo o se dormía con él en las noches más oscuras.

Emil era un adolescente en pleno desflore hormonal y Lukas sabía la clase de jungla la cual era la escuela. Lo sabía porque Mathias lo había cazado desde el primer día. Entonces él debía de protegerlo. A toda cosa. No dejaría que otra persona se le acercara.

Lukas estaba loco por Emil.

Y sentarse en una mesa con chicos de último grado podría parecer la última maravilla del mundo.

No lo era.

Emil jugueteaba con sus alimentos, paseando la carne de un lugar a otro del plato. Escuchaba algo acerca de la siguiente fiesta de Halloween y de una competencia entre salones para decorarlos, una posible fiesta y de la última víctima de un tal Francis. De que Vladimir se había perforado la lengua y que Alfred se quería tatuar una carita feliz en el trasero.

Ser adulto era nefasto.

Emil no entendía porque casi nadie le hablaba. Había intentado adaptarse a un grupillo de cuatro chicos pero ellos le habían inventado excusas tontas y habría hecho el trabajo solo de no ser por Lilly, una bonita niña que se sentaba a dos bancas de él. Estaba igual de renegada que él y no entendía como una rubiecilla tan simpática pudiera ser socialmente rechazada.

Lo descubrió a una semana de haber entrado.

Su hermano mayor Vash era parte del equipo de americano y constantemente rondaba cerca de ella. Casualmente como Mathias lo hacía con él. Veía a su hermano y al idiota de su novio en cada esquina y cuando se enteró acerca de la novatada de los el último año, él estaba en la cafetería a salvo con Lukas a su lado. Alfred había entrado sonriendo de lado a lado con un poco de pintura en su ropa y una bolsa que al dejarla caer asomó varios calzoncillos que supuso era de sus compañeros de clase.

—Nadie sobrevivió— rió estruendosamente.

—¿Has acabado de sembrar maldad por el mundo? — el de cejas espesas lo había tomado por el cuello de su camisa y le plantó un beso profundo que hizo que Emil se retrajera en su lugar.

Los adultos eran tan exhibicionista.

—Vayan a un Hotel— espetó Dimitri.

Vlad le mordió el brazo dejándole los dientes marcados.

—¡Para ya salvaje!

Luego llegó Mathias, pasó su brazo por el hombro de Lukas y le lamió la mejilla en un gesto mimoso. Su hermano no se inmutó, solo bufó por lo bajó, se limpió la salvia y se la volvió a embarrar en la cara al idiota. Mathias rio. Lukas se sonrojo.

Para el primer mes, el salón parecía tenerle un cierto rencor —más que respeto— porque Emil parecía tener privilegios que otros no gozaban. Se sentaba en la mesa de los chicos grandes, a veces en la de los mastodontes o en la de los chicos _hispers _(Los raritos que parecían sacados de la película de _jóvenes brujas_).

Era inteligente y para mal de males, muy atractivo. Pero ninguna chica parecía tener valor de abordarlo.

Eso lo deprimía. Mucho.

Sin embargo había un chico en su clase. Uno que se sentaba en el fondo contrario al que él estaba. Ese chico también gozaba de algunos privilegios más importantes. Como que era el primo de Yao, un chino de último año que traficaba con objetos dentro del colegio, desde conseguirte una simple pluma verde (pero no cualquier verde) hasta las respuestas de un examen. Aunque muchos decían que su respeto venía de Iván, un Ruso monstruoso que se apareaba de vez en cuando con Yao. Y eso quería decir que ese chico del rincón tenía más privilegios que él.

Porque un Iván vale más que un Mathias.

Su nombre era Xiao y era despreciablemente encantador.

Era callado, inteligente y observador.

Lo conoció el día en que les había tocado hacer un trabajo en equipo y él no había huido ni pedido un cambio de compañero. Se reunieron en casa de Emil porque "su loco hermano" no confiaba en nadie. Trabajaron bajo la atenta mirada de Lukas sobre de ellos y en cuanto acabaron lo echó de una patada del departamento.

Para desgracia de Lukas la escena de repitió muchas veces. Porque Xiao parecía ser lo único que tenía Emil de contacto con la humanidad, al único que podía hablarle, cruzar más de un insípido saludo y con el tiempo Lukas no podría tenerle un ojo encima. Tarde o temprano bajaría la guardia y haría lo que quisiera con su vida y su cuerpo.

Mathias le había dicho que tarde o temprano (valga esa redundancia) alguien más inteligente le iba a quitar todos los _pétalos_ a su hermanito o que en el peor de los caos, el mismo iba a hacerlo. No escuchó a Mathias, tampoco a Tino (porque él era brujo o algo así) pero el día menos pensado llegó una tarde de invierno en dónde regresaba con su novio del cine y de ver la peor película de su vida. Lo único bueno fueron los besos entre escenas y que Mathias se había callado casi toda la función.

No había nadie en casa. Su madre estaba en el trabajo y Emil; según esto, con el chino _ese_ en su casa jugando un nuevo videojuego.

Pero ninguno de los dos era tan inteligente.

Entraron como siempre, discutieron un poco y fueron a la cocina para sacar algo de comer porque hacerlo con el estómago vacío no es de humanos. Y de pronto, lo escucharon.

Mathias lo distinguió casi de inmediato, intentó distraer a su novio, pero ése le tapó la boca con la mano. Un gemido, muy pero muy sutil. Luego otro y otro aún más fuerte. Pero no un gemido cualquiera. Un gemido que en su fuero interno rogaba por nunca oír. Un jadeo y luego varios golpeteos. Oh claro que los conocía.

_Pat, pat, pat, pat…_

Habían escuchado por allí que se puede pasar de una emoción a la otra rápidamente, de la sorpresa a la tristeza o de la ira a la risa, pero Lukas estaba demorando mucho en asimilar la sorpresa. Se había quedado viendo a la nada, con un color rojo en su rostro que poco a poco iba aumentando de tonalidad. Casi un minuto, cincuenta segundos en los que los jadeos comenzaron a ser gritos apasionados y un:

—_¡Despacio, me duele! _

Ira, ira pura como de las películas que veía Alfred. Como las historias de terror que leía Vlad.

Lukas apretó los dientes con el semblante desencajado y casi irreconocible. Pero no avanzó hasta la habitación, ni a la cocina, sino al armario que había justo a la entada. Revolvió algunas cosas y salió de él con lo que parecía una metralleta. Mathias abrió todo lo que pudo la quijada. No era real. Lo supo casi por defecto porque esa clase de armas debían de estar prohibidas en ese estado. En el estado y el país.

Lo vio tan seguro de sí mismo que pensó que era de verdad.

—¡Espera, espera! — Le debuto de los hombros— ¡No hagas una locura!

—Mathias —le llamó con seriedad— ¿Me amas?

—Mucho— respondió sin dudarlo—, pero no dejare que mates a un pobre adolescente.

—Si me amas debes apoyarme en esto.

—No seré tu cómplice— refutó con enfado.

—Entonces vete.

Se zafó de agarre y caminó decididamente con grande zancadas por el pasillo. Mathias roló los ojos y le dio alcance.

—Dime que no es real y que no mataras a nadie.

—Se la compre a Vash.

El porcentaje de que fuera real había aumentado considerablemente. Más gemidos y golpeteos, ese sonidito tan particular que solo significaba el _entrar y salir_.

—Por favor no lo hagas— le rogó con las palmas juntadas sobre sus labios—. No eches a perder tu vida por esto. Emil ya está grande como para decidir lo que hace.

—Emil no sabe lo que quiere.

—No, Lukas, no… mira, _cariño_. A esta edad ya se te ha ido de las manos ¿Qué puedes esperar cuando tenga la nuestra? Cuando no estemos con él para protegerlo. Crecerá e irá a la Universidad y posiblemente pierda la rienda que tú le has puesto. No le hagas más daño.

—_¡Oh, mierda, sí! ¡Más fuerte!_

Lukas apretó más el arma a su pecho, con una serie de ideas que no tenían coherencia las unas con las otras. Escuchaba por una parte las palabras de Mathias por otro lado los gemidos de su hermanito. El hermanito que consentía con regalos y mimos. Recordó el día que le compraron a Mr. Puffin y también el día que lo enterraron. Lo consoló por días y aunque no se pudo recuperar de ese golpe, Emil aún conservaba esa inocencia.

Inocencia que estaba perdiendo en ese instante.

—Él ya no es un niño.

Mordió su labio inferior.

—No es real —soltó de pronto, mirando el arma—, pero no quiere decir que no sirva.

—Anda, vamos a mi casa— le ofreció y de inmediato Lukas apretó los labios—. No tenemos que hacer _nada_. Libramos al vigilante y te quedas conmigo. Dale a Emil la oportunidad de sentirse libre aunque sea una noche— hizo un gesto con la mano—. Solo una.

Miró a Mathias, luego a la puerta de la habitación de Emil. A Mathias y la puerta. El arma y la puerta. Bajó lentamente el arma, como dudándolo. Dejó salir un suspiro.

—_¡Más fuerte demonios, lo has hecho mejor! ¡Más fuerte!_

Mathias llevó sus manos hasta su cara, pegando un grito. Lukas pateó la puerta abriéndola de golpe, empuñó el arma de juguete y disparó.

* * *

Arthur y Vlad veían con expresiones atónitas a Lukas a través de la pantalla. Estaba él, con el cabello revuelto y el arma aún en sus manos. Mirando a la nada. Un pequeño golpe en su pómulo derecho y de pronto, se vio el brazo de Mathias poniéndole una compresa de agua helada.

—A estado así desde entonces —explicó el rubio sentándose a lado de su novio—. No ha dicho nada.

Luego Vlad estalló en risas y Arthur lo secundó con un sonido más discreto.

—¡No me la creo! ¡Repítelo de nuevo!

—Lukas, entró al cuarto de Emil y les disparó pintura. Xiao salió corriendo con la ropa a medio poner y Emil le propinó una bofetada. Creo que eso es lo que lo tiene así— pasó una mano por el cabello de Lukas y este no respondió. Lo abrazó y lo atrajo hasta su pecho—. Creo que se le rompió el corazón.

Lukas por un segundo bajó la mirada. Movió un poco los ojos y los cerró. Comenzó a llorar y Mathias cerró la videoconferencia.

Lukas _"Savange Valkyrie"_ Se ha desconectado.

* * *

**Notas— **"Pídanle un HongIce dijeron, será divertido dijeron"

Soy fan de Noruega, del país en sí, cuando conocí Hetalia me enamoré de él porque es todo lo que he captado en algunos personajes Noruegos que he hecho o manejado (como Suzuno en Sacro Culto) Sin embargo Lukas es un personaje que me cuesta mucho narrar. Es un poco plano y no sé cómo respondería en ciertas situaciones. Así que intenté justificarlo dese el inicio del capítulo para que al final, tuviera esa reacción. Me cuesta mucho hacerlos tan humanos.

Con esto, doy a entender que en el tercer año aparecen nuevos personajes como Emil, Xiao o Lilly. Voy a intentar trabajar con los saltos en el tiempo porque he narrado mucho de los dos primeros años y nada del tercero y quiero que se note el crecimiento tanto físico como emocional de todos. Lo más seguro es que cuando esto acabe les dé el orden y haga un archivo para del deviant y allí colgar el fic. En fin. Muchas notas por hoy: ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Se agradecen un montonal. Un saludo a todos y gracias.


	11. Spellbound - USUK, DenNor, BulRum Mix

**Notas—** ¡Es es el especial de San Valentín! Yo confieso que nunca había hecho algo para esta fecha porque se me hacia de lo más ñoño. Pero luego de que salió la canción pensé que podía hacer algo bueno y salió esto.

**Aclaraciones—** ¡Un kilo de parejas!. De todo un poquito. Intenté meter todas las que pude sin que se notara el atascadero de amor por todos lados (o que todo son medio gays) Así que ¡Diviertanse!

Respuesta a los comentarios anonimos:

Bel Strider— Allo~ Me imagino a Vash diciendole a Lukas "Si un ingrato se acerca a Lilly uso una de estas, sino se asusta lo sufciente la llenas de agua o pintura, así nunca se le acercaran de nuevo ¿qué opinas?", "Me llevo dos". Iba a poner una conversación de ellos rapidamente pero creí que era un poco redundante y ya no hice nada. Pero me agrada que te gustara, la verdad no sabía como abordar el HongIce sin perde el hilo de la historia. Y sí, se mereceía la bofetada, es lindo sí, que se preocupen por ti, pero otra cosa es asfixciarte. Eso no está bien. Pero ¡En fin! Gracias por el comentaio. Un saludote!.

Sin más que agregar; buena lectura~

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Spellbound — Lacuna coil**

* * *

"_¿Dime quién eres? Estoy hechizado_

_No puedes tener este control sobre mí_

_A dónde quiera que vaya, estoy hechizado,_

_Romperé este hechizo que has puesto sobre mí"_

Alfred era competitivo, Mathias mucho más y a Dimitri le daba igual.

Los 3 habían hecho una apuesta estúpida para ver quien daba el mejor regalo del día de San Valentín. Quien perdiera pagaría las Pizzas esa noche. La casa de Vlad estaría sola y debían de aprovechar que podrían poner a todo volumen el teatro en casa y entonces el San Valentín sangriento cobraría vida.

Sin embargo parecía que toda la escuela se ponía de acuerdo para poder poner en marcha la competencia.

El primero en llegar fue Alfred, meneándose por allí con su chaqueta del equipo de Americano con el parche de campeón en la espalda, porque ahora no solo era el capitán, iba en el último año, sino que era campeón. Saludó a algunas chicas, le giñó el ojo a Lilly y se dirigió a su salón entre la multitud de personas que llevaban de un lado a otro con regalos, globos, osos de peluche y flores. El llevaba una bolsa de tamaño mediado y algo tintineaba en su interior con un eco metálico.

Al hacer una parada en su casillero sacó unos libros y vio a Dimitri a cinco puestos del suyo. Le sonrió.

—¿Listo para perder?

Dimitri alzó los hombros como quien no le da importancia y cerró su casillero.

—¿Y tú regalo?

—Lo traigo en el último periodo. Necesita esta refrigerado.

—¿Refrigerado?— dijo Alfred algo confundido—¿Es comida?

—Algo como eso —sonrió de lado y le esperó a que acabar de sacar sus cosas para poder irse juntos al salón.

—¿Asaltaste un banco de sangre?

—Algo así

—¡Oso pasando! —Exclamó Francis estrellándose apropósito con Alfred— ¡Lo siento Alfredo!~

Y allí estaba el fantuche que se había fijado en su hermano gemelo. Francis le restregó el Oso blanco en la cara, como queriéndole dar un abrazo.

—¿Qué opinas, crees que te guste a Matt?

Alfred apretó la boca con una fina línea en sus labios. Se negaba a responder porque sabía que su hermano de una forma u otra correspondía al francés a pesar de estar haciendo el difícil. Muy el difícil.

—_Tio, _ un peluche, qué original — Los tres voltearon y vieron a Antonio con una cosa amorfa y roja en sus brazos. La abrazó y luego se las mostro— ¿A qué no es genial? ¡Yo mismo lo hice!

—… ¿y eso es…?

—¡Un tomate! — dijo meneándolo.

—No parece un tomate.

—¡Lo es!— le dio un par de vueltas —Miren, aquí está la raíz.

Dicen que la intención en lo que cuenta, pero a Lovino no le iba a gustar. Lo sabían.

Despidieron a Francis en el pasillo quien se encaminó al salón de al lado dónde estaba la mitad de sus compañeros. Al entra, Alfred percibió el delicioso olor de la pasta recién cocida, la salsa preparada y las hierbas italianas. Feliciano se había lucido porque Ludwing estaba más rojo que el aborto de Antonio tenía en manos. Feliciano le daba de comer en la boca y éste recibía los bocados un poco avergonzado de que toda la clase lo viera.

—¡Abran paso al regalo más asombroso del mundo!

Gilbert se paseó por el salón alzando una cajita pequeña. Anunciándola como si en ella estuviera la más grande maravilla del mundo. Dio unas vueltas al salón y luego la bajó para que todos pudieran ver el contenido.

—¡Ella es la ASOMBROSA Gilberta!

Un pollito se revolvía inquiero en un improvisad nido de retazos de tela y algunas semillas.

—¿Gilberta?

—Es que es pollita— rió Gilbert—. Será una asombrosa gallina cuando crezca. ¡Eli me la regalo! Eso es amor verdadero.

—Un pollo — dijo Iván—. ¿La cocinaras?

—¡Claro que no, malvado! — Abrazó la cajita y la pollita emitió unos ruiditos— ¡Aléjate, ve a esparcir el comunismo a otro lado!

—¡Ai, ya! ¡Otra vez con lo del comunismo! —Yao llegó al salón cargando un gran ramo de Girasoles, le hecho una rápida mirada a todos y luego le dio el ramo a Iván con un empujón—Toma y cállate, aru.

Salió rápidamente hacia su propia clase.

Iván formó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó del grupo tranquilamente. La competencia de regalos seguía.

Arthur entró un poco molesto con todo el alboroto, se abrió pasó entre el barullo de Gilbert y su asombrosa pollita y Emma le tendió rápidamente una caja que reconoció en casi todos los del salón.

—Cómelo antes de que se enfrié — le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa. ¡Wafles al mero estilo belga! Lo suponía porque solo los preparaba en ocasiones muy especiales. Asintió con una sonrisa y antes de pudiera acercarse sus amigos Kiku le cortó el paso.

—Buen día… —saludó con una reverencia—. Yo quería entregarle esto —volvió a inclinarse y con el rostro rojo como un tomate le extendió una caja de color blanco con la bandera de Reino Unido pintada a mano—, espero le gusten yo los hice.

—Gracias, Kiku —le sonrió y por allí se escuchó un pequeño bufido.

Kiku asintió un par de veces más y se alejó con sus amigos "Los del eje" como les había puesto Alfred.

—¿Qué te regalo _Pearl Harbor_? —Cuestionó Alfred con el ceño fruncido.

—Corta el rollo Alfred, eso paso el año pasado y ni siquiera cuenta— le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, a lado de él, atrás de Lukas, delante de Vlad. Acomodó sus cosas y le extendió una sesta cubierta con una pequeña servilleta—. Los hice ayer. Más te vale que no acaben en el techo.

Oh si, el incidente de su cumpleaños. Arthur se iba a encargar de nunca hacérselo olvidar. La palabra "Pastel" estaba prohibida en su presencia. El americano miró con curiosidad la cesta y describió el contenido Unos panquecillos con decorado de los Avengers. Alfred sonrió porque sabía que su novio odiaba a sus "hombres con mayas" y aseguró que los preparó con las ganas de quien realiza un examen.

—¡Oh, me encantan! Los voy a guardar —sonrió por mera cortesía.

—Son para comer.

—¡Pero se ven geniales! —mentira, estaba algo deformes y un poco duros. El símbolo del capitán América era más como una _master ball_ porque el color azul era un tono más rozado—. Los pondré de recuerdo en mi habitación…

Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

—Te odio mucho… —espetó lentamente. Postró el regalo de Kiku sobre la mesa y comenzó a abrirlo exagerando sus movimientos para provocar más a Alfred. Abrió la caja y fingió sorpresa por el contenido. Sabía que eran chocolates después de todo. Comió uno y lo saboreó lentamente.

Al poco rato llegó Lukas con cara de molestia.

—Mathias me canceló en la mañana. Tuve que venirme con Emil.

—¿Sigue sin hablarte? — inquirió Dimitri interesado en el tema. Lukas se sentó y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Me habla solo si es necesario.

—¡Ya llegue, _perras!— _Anunció Vlad alzando los brazos mostrando varias bolsas de color rojo. Las dejó caer en su lugar sin mucho cuidado, tomó a Lukas de la cabeza le plantó un beso en la frente que parecía más como un golpe y repitió lo mismo con Arthur. A Dimitri se le figuró como un espectáculo de la sabana entre tres siervos estrellando sus cuernos ente ellos. Vlad posó los ojos sobre su novio, extendió las manos abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

—¡Regalo!

—No Andrei —dijo tratando de contener la risa— Hoy no hay dulces.

—¡Dimitri!

—Te lo doy en el último periodo.

—¿Lo has olvidado?—hizo un mohín de molestia—¡Cómo mierda!

—Es especial— dijo sin alguna emoción en su rostro. No quería provocar a Vlad—. Lo traeré antes de la última clase.

—Entones no te daré tu regalo —se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo esperar.

Se había organizado un pequeño convivió para todo el día. Kiku había llevado su Wii con el último número del "Just dance" y entre la mayoría (porque había quienes no pretendían hacer el ridículo social) se pusieron a bailar y a retarse entre ellos.

—¡Nadie se mueva! MI ASOMBROSA POLLITA SE PERDIÓ.

Comieron y compartieron dulces, se rieron y hablaron sobre la fiesta de graduación que estaba muy cerca. Encontraron a Gilberta en un rincón del salón comiendo la pasta que había en el piso.

—¡Puedo pasar! — dijo el Unicornio parado en la puerta.

Todos voltearon porque era la voz de Mathias pero parado en la puerta estaba un unicornio que abarcaba toda la extensión de la puerta. Era de color morado con el cuerno rosa, ojos de cristal color azul y las pesuñas de un material diamantado. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio con algunas trenzas. Era el peluche gigante más impresionante que había visto. De pronto el Tomate en Antonio parecía surrada de Unicornio.

Entró con mucho esfuerzo porque el animal no podía pasar, le dio algunos empujones y lo logró meter. Ahora parecía tan grande como para que el mismo Iván lo montara. ¡Era gigante!

—¡Feliz San Valentín Lukas! — Exclamó Mathias y lo abrazó con el peluche.

Mathias creía que el éxito estaba no en tener el mejor regalo, sino tener el que humillara el de los demás. Lo había logrado porque Feliks había gritado como niña (nada raro) y comenzó a reñir con Toris. A pesar de que Gilbert tenía a su asombrosa pollita no era tan grandiosa como el unicornio y Govert insistía en que era el mejor regalo porque era muy costoso. Emma hubiera querido un novio como Mathias.

Lukas sostuvo el Unicornio entre sus brazos y quedó abrazándolo por largo rato. Temía que si lo soltara todos vieran su sonrisa boba. Porque ¡Era un Unicornio! Un enorme y genial unicornio.

—Más te vale superar eso— mustió Vlad por lo bajo.

—Lo hará — aseguró con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Alfred había quedado de no revelar su regalo hasta que Mathias no apareciera (porque había dicho que sería sorpresa) y ya no tenía muchas ganas. Le había partido el trasero porque no era solo lo cara y grande era el hecho de que Arthur miraba el peluche de forma recelosa. Todo por un maldito poni con cuernos. Un ponicornio.

—Uh… bien — Se acercó a Arthur quien acariciaba el cabello del Ponicornio, le miró por el rabillo del ojo y le entregó la bolsa.

Arthur la abrió y sacó una jaula de color dorado. De metal, ornamentada y algunas flores de cristal cortado.

—Es una- una jaula para hadas —dijo quedito—, le pones miel allí y atrapas al hada. O eso es lo que me dijo el de la tienda.

Arthur quedó sinceramente impresionado, no por el regalo, sino por el hecho de imaginarlo llegar a la tienda y buscar algo lo "suficientemente homosexual" para él

—Gracias, me encanta — sonrió y le dio un rápido beso—. Yo tengo una jaula para hadas —dijo de pronto Arthur para Lukas— ¿Y tú un caballo de peluche?

_Bitch slap. _

—A menos el mío es real.

_Doble bitch slap. _

—¿Ya viste lo que hay en el bebedero?— Alfred abrió la jaula y sacó un objeto circular.

Mathias estiró el cuello y miró con terror la expresión de Lukas.

Alfred le colocó el anillo a Arthur en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Era de color plateado con una pequeña piedra verde. Ser sonrojo de golpe y miró el anillo en su dedo con cierto encanto.

_Finisn him!_

—Yo tengo el anillo ¿y tú?

_Fatallity!_

—Espero que sea mejor eso… — Vlad entrecerró los ojos y Dimitri comenzó a preocuparse.

—Lo será.

Para la última clase de estaba hablando de que Alfred le había dado el anillo a Arthur, y costaba un poco de trabajo aclarar de que solo era un presente y no una petición. Lukas paseaba con su ponicornio cargándolo en los hombros, arrastrándolo con felicidad. En la cafetería vieron otros regalos, como el pianito de juguete de Roderich traía, no se sabía quién pero algunos hablaban de que el genio que se lo dio fue Gilbert. Govert se paseaba con una maseta con un tulipán rojo que al poco rato se lo vieron a Paulo –el alto, bronceado y guapo- primo de Antonio y Tino les mostraba el "Vale por una estrella" que Berwald me había dado. Vash a pesar de la mala (pésima) cara que traía porque a Lilly le habían dado, flores lucia tranquilo con algunas cajas de chocolates y cartas. Eso de estar en el equipo de americano tenía sus puntos de ventaja. Lovino por otro lado no lucia del todo feliz con su tomate de peluche. Eso había desmoralizado a Antonio un montón que ni los waffles de Emma lo habían animado. Kiku y Yao estaban teniendo una pelea a muerte por ver quien tenía a la "Hola gatita" más mona y Yong Soo les decía que ninguna porque no estaban hechas en Korea. Mei iba de un lado a otro repartiendo chocolates como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero el más grande había sido para Kiku. A Heracles parecía no fastidiarle porque el dormía sobre un peluche de gato (qué poco original) Feliks seguía envidando el Unicornio de Lukas.

Al inicio del segundo periodo Dimitri había desaparecido. La convivencia seguía y ahora ambos salones estaban juntos decidiendo cosas para la fiesta de graduación. Ludwing dirigía la junta y algunos hablaban entre ellos. Tocaron la puerta y la cabeza de Emil se asomó, Kiku le hizo una seña para que pasara y fue directo al grupo de su hermano con Xiao atrás de él. Al grupo se habían sumado Francis y Matt.

—Me iré temprano a casa —Anunció en el cabello blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo había de extraño porque desde el incidente de la pistola no le dirigía la palabra ni para ir al baño.

—¿A causa de?

—Necesito ponerlo en su nueva casa —dijo y abrió la caja de cartón que tenía entre sus manos. Lukas se asomó y vio un pequeño Frailecillo que dormitaba en la esquina.

—Un puffin…

—Mr. Puffin segundo —anunció sonriendo—. Xiao me lo obsequió. Lo amo.

Silencio incómodo. Lukas soltó un suspiro resignado.

—…Y me casaré con él —dijo Emil aun con una sonrisa más amplia.

—No te puedes casar con alguien que acabas de conocer.

—Puedo, si es amor verdadero.

—Emil ¿qué sabes tú de amor verdadero?

—Al parecer más que tú, lo único que haces es tratar mal a tu seudo novio.

Exclamación grupal. _Uuuuuuh. _

—¡Hey, eso es de Frozen!— Exclamó Alfred.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— Emil cerró la caja y se la tendió a Xiao —¿Congelar mi corazón _reina Elsa_?

—¡Oh, si es Frozen!

—Al menos congelado no serias tan insolente.

Xiao tomó a Emil del hombro y lo obligó a salir del salón bajo la mirada extrañada de todos los alumnos de tercer año. Se formó un silencio y Ludwing no sabía cómo proseguir con la junta porque Lukas parecía afectado.

—Lukas ¿En qué momento vas a cantar _Let it go?_

* * *

—¡Llamaron a la policía! Y llegaron a los cinco minutos— rió Vlad —¡Fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida!

—Vlad… casi se llevan a Dimitri a la cárcel… —espetó Arthur—. No le veo lo gracioso.

—¡Fue el mejor regalo de todos! Fue lo más lindo que han hecho por mí.

—¿Llegar vomitando sangre, fingir que se saca el corazón y luego morir? ¿Es enserio?— Lukas alzó una ceja—. Entró con un cuchillo a la escuela. Me sorprende que solo le dieran una suspensión.

—¡Pero me dio su corazón! —Exclamó Vlad levantando a la cámara el órgano de algún animal aún ensangrentado—¡Es amor verdadero! ¡AMOR VERDADERO!

—Feliciano le vomito encima a Kiku. El amor verdadero no provoca eso.

—¡ES amo verdadero! Me casaré con ese hombre y tendremos hermosos niños vampiros correteando por allí. Matando gente y sembrando el caos en el mundo.

—¿Y la promesa?— Arthur sacó su collar de entre sus ropas.

—Lo prometimos.

—¡Bah! Patrañas, éramos solo unos mocosos. Podemos olvidarlo. ¿Quieren?

—En la antigüedad… —recitó Arthur—, cuando una bruja traicionaba a sus hermanas. La mataban.

—Pero, pero— Vlad se encogió en su lugar— Eso de los sacrificios humanos es taaaan anticuado. ¿Tiene que ser el corazón de la persona que amas? —Abrazó el corazón contra su cara bañándose de sangre—¿No podemos sacrificar borregos?

—Tienen que ser humanos.

—¿A nuestros hermanos?— secundó Arthur.

—No— respondió Lukas de inmediato.

—¡Sí, a Emil, Scott y Andrei! —Exclamó Vlad con ánimo— Igual y si echamos a Ryan y Bryan valga más. Valen el doble. A Emil con todo y Muffin.

—Puffin.

—¡Como sea! No quiero sacrificar a Dimitri.

—¡De que hablan!— de pronto en la pantalla de Lukas se mostró la figura de Mathias con una toalla a medio poner. Saludo a la cámara.

—De cómo los vamos a sacrificar a nuestro Dios— respondió Lukas mirándole de soslayo—. Les arrancaremos el corazón en pleno coito.

—¡Bien, suena divertido! — rio sin darle importancia— ¿Qué tal su noche?

—Scott estuvo todo el día… porque ALGUIEN— miró a la pantalla de Vlad— Decidió cancelar la noche de películas para revolcarse con sangre de borrego.

—Ssssh— dijo Vlad— Dimitri duerme.

—Pase toda la tarde en el maratón de Marvel —bufó Arthur—, estoy esperando a que Scott se vaya con su novia— tono despectivo— para irme con Alfred. Son las once y media aún puedo salvar mi San Valentín.

—¡¿Oye, salimos mañana para comer viseras de niños y hacer hechizos en el caldero?! —Propuso Vlad tratando de compensar lo de ese día— Solo nosotros tres.

Traducción: Salgamos a la tienda de juguetes a ver ponies.

—Bien—asintió Lukas.

—Pero quedamos de ir a-

—¿A las cinco?

—A las cinco— asintió Arthur— ¡La puerta! ¡Se fue! Nos vemos mañana, a las cinco en la torre de reloj como siempre. Yo llevo los deditos de bebé.

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—¡Bien, me toca el caldero! —Asintió Vlad —. Lukas, te toca el corazón de tu ser amado.

Vlad _"Lord of the Drakness" _se ha desconectado.

—Ese jueguito que juegan entre ustedes se ve que es divertido— dijo Mathias con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién dijo que es un juego?

Lukas _"Savange Valkyrie"_ se ha desconectado.

* * *

**Notas—** Esto pareció más como de Halloween que San Valentin. Pero me puedo esperar todo de ello así que quedó bien.

Toda la semana que pasó estuve escribiendo desde el trabajo de mi madre. Es _English Teacher_ de niños pequeños (de primer o segundo grado) y me tocó estar con los enanos conviviendo y se me ocurrieron varias cosas estilo "chibialia" hacer pequeños especiales de ellos en esa edad. (Aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic porque la historia se desarrolla con ellos en la preparatoria) Así que lo tomo a consideración del público.

¡En fin! Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y gracias nos leemos hasta el lunes.


	12. Cradle of forest - USUK

**Notas— **Este capítulo es muy random~ Muy, muy random. A partir de este las cosas siguen siendo pequeñas y en desorden.

**Aclaraciones— **Terminología friki y proyección personal. Perdonen, tenía que sacar esto de mi sistema.

Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:

Guest: Hola!~ Se agradece muchísimo el comentario y el alago. Lo más curioso del caso es que este fic no lo hice con intención de hacer algo relevante, fue por el mero placer de escribir y la necesidad de sacar muchas cosas en mí. Trataré de que no pierda el encanto y darle un buen fic. Por cierto, los Multiparing me gustan mucho, pero hay pocos en los que salen mis parejas favoritas. Gracias por comentar y no me asusto para nada, es un placer leer opiniones nuevas. Un saludo!

Klanx2: hi5!~ Yo por el contrario, tengo un hermano un par de años mayor de él y soy muy especial con él y sus parejas, casi no me llevo con él por cosas de la vida, pero en cierta parte comprendo a Arthur, en cambio no sé lo que sea tener un hermano menor, supongo que lo molestaría mucho. No sé XD, en cuando a lo de San Valentín, igualmente creo que el Unicornio fue lo mejor, siempre quise uno de esos peluches gigantes para poder dormir pero nunca se me hizo. Lukas tiene suerte de tener uno. ¡Gracias por leer! Un gran saludo.

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Cradle of Forest — Akira Yamaoka (Silent hill)**

* * *

"_¿Es una gran ilusión?_

_Uno nunca sabe_

_Cuando crees que estás realmente solo_

_Sientes los ojos de alguien que te observa"_

Arthur estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Alfred. Salir del verbo "No sé qué somos"; porque el tipo era una especie de sombra que lo seguía a todas partes, lo observaba desde lo lejos y cuando tenía entrenamiento desviaba su atención de las animadoras para verlo entretenido leyendo un libro "No te estoy viendo, solo buscó un lugar para leer"; sí claro, un campo de americano con un montón de ruido, chicas gritando y los choques constantes de los mastodontes. Claro, leyendo.

Sin embargo uno de esos días no se lo topó al salir del edificio. Vio de reojo a su hermano gemelo quien salía tranquilamente portando el uniforme de otra escuela.

—Hoy no irá a la colegio— le anunció el rubio—. Está enfermo.

Y Matthew se alejó sin agregar palabra más. No lo conocía mucho, tampoco le llamaba la atención a pesar de ser casi igual a Alfred, éste hermano era más callado y temperamental que su contra parte. Iba en una escuela que estaba del otro la de la ciudad y no tenía especial amor por su nueva casa.

Arthur sopesó la opción de ir a ver a Alfred antes de emprender camino al colegio. Pero un mensaje entrante de su hermano que decía "Vete al colegio o te llevaré yo mismo" le hizo arrepentirse. Alzó la cabeza y le vio asomado desde el balcón del departamento. Sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda y el celular en la otra. Scott no había dormido nada entre un examen y uno de tantos proyectos.

Se fue casi corriendo.

Francis lo abordó tan pronto como llego.

—Te he visto muy solitario, _cher_ ¿Qué tal si salimos esta tarde y reavivamos nuestro amor?

—Yo no repito el mismo acto dos veces Francis— Sacó sus libros de casillero y lo cerró de un portazo—. Piérdete, _frog. _

No entendía la necesidad de algunos seres humanos por intentar reproducirse.

Comió más de lo normal, acabó con su almuerzo y devoró lo que le sobró al de Lukas. Incluso, aprovechando que Alfred no había ido le pidió un poco a Antonio. Pese a ello, no estaba satisfecho. Estúpida Ansiedad, aunque era mejor tener hambre que dolor de cabeza.

Cuando volvió del colegio, antes de subir a su piso hizo una parada en el departamento de Alfred, tocó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. Sacó su móvil y marcó al número pero tampoco recibió respuesta. Esperó pacientemente y divisó a Matthew que venía subiendo los peldaños con fuerza, como si estuviera muy molesto.

—Hola— le saludó por mera cortesía—. He tocado por un rato y nadie me abre.

—No hay nadie más que Alfred— respondió apretando los labios— ¿Quieres verlo?

—Seguro —asintió.

—Te lo advierto. Te puedes contagiar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alfred esta estaba a oscuras y se veía por todos lados los papeles sucios. Esquivó la ropa sucia y se plantó junto al bulto en la cama. Observó una taza vacía y las pastillas esparcidas por la mesita de noche. Un termómetro y el celular.

—Vete Matt— dijo con voz ronca, como un gruñido—. Quiero dormir.

—No soy Matt, idiota.

Alfred se giró lentamente, con el rostro cansando y pálido. Aspiró sus mocos y le sonrió débilmente.

—Arthur. ¡Qué sorpresa! —se acomodó en la cama y prendió la lámpara de noche a su lado.

—Eso debería decir yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal —respondió con un gesto desencajado—. Todo por quedarme hasta tarde entrenando, no sé cómo Ludwing no se enfermó.

—Ese sujeto es de hierro. ¿Qué estas tomando?

—Unos antiestaminicos, mamá en la noche me traerá el antibiótico —Arthur asintió por inercia—. ¿Me vienes a cuidar?

—No. Vine a dejarte los apuntes, tienes suerte de que se cruce el fin de semana —tomó una bolsa que estaba por allí y comenzó a recoger los papelillos sucios—. Para el lunes debes de mejorar.

—Odio mi vida— dijo con un quejido y se encamaró entre las sabanas.

—No es para tanto, es solo un resfriado.

—No lo entiendes— lloriqueó de pronto—. ¡No podré ir a la convención!

—¿Convención?

—¡Sí!— se enterró más entre la tela—¡Compré el pase exclusivo y ahora me quedaré aquí! ¡Odio mi vida!

—¿Es enserio?, ¿Lloriqueas porque no iras a uno de _esos_ eventos?

—¡No es cualquier evento!— gritó con exageración saliendo de su cueva—. ¡Es _la_ ComiCon! ¡Más respeto mortal!

—Sé lo que es la ComiCon, pero no le veo la tragedia a no ir una vez. Ya habrá más. Además hacen eventos casi cada mes. Podrás ir a uno de esos luego.

—Pero hasta tenía mi traje listo. Ahorre todo un año para mandarlo a hacer y se quedará guardado en el armario. Odio mi vida.

—No sabía que te iba eso del _Cosplay—_ alzó una ceja y siguió limpiando la habitación.

—No lo hago seguido, pero lo hago bien —torció la boca al ver que Arthur no tenía mucho interés—. Me costó mucho dinero porque hasta mandé a hacer el escudo.

—¿Capitán América?

—Sí —lloriqueó un poco más y pataleó otro poco— ¡Me iré así! ¡No me importa morir en medio de la convención! ¡Moriré con mi traje puesto!

—No irás a ningún lado. Te quedarás aquí y descansaras.

—Pero… pe-pero… ¡Pero Arthur! Kiku irá ¡Sin mí!

—Ya iras la próxima vez.

—Pero iré solo.

—Iré contigo —ojos en blanco. No estaba hablando enserio.

—¡¿Y te pondrás un Cosplay?!

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Solo te acompañare un rato. Iré a ver si hay algo bueno que comprar, pero no haré el ridículo contigo.

—¡Iras de _Black Widow_!

—¡Te dije qué no! — Exclamó —… Además es mujer.

—¡_Gender bender_! He visto algunas versiones de ella que te van a gusta!—dijo con mejor ánimo, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar imágenes— Te contacto con mi costurera, seguro que te da buen precio.

—Sé lo que es eso y no Alfred, no iré de nada. La enfermedad te está haciendo pensar estupideces. Iré por una escoba y sabanas limpias.

Al día siguiente por la mañana se prestó en la casa de los Jones con su consola PS3 debajo del brazo, porque Alfred era devoto de _Microsof_ y él de _Sony_. Llevaba algunas cosas como papas y té para el resfriado. Un paquete de cubre bocas y el Sillent Hill para entretenerse y torturar a Alfred porque sabía que a él no le iban los juegos de miedo.

* * *

—A Dimitri también le van esos eventos. Yo nunca he ido. ¡Deberíamos ir todos juntos a la siguiente!

—Ni hablar.

—¡Vamos Lukas!— exclamó Vlad— ¡Vayamos disfrazados! Seguro que es más divertido en grupo.

—Yo tengo dignidad.

—¡Anda!

—No.

—¿Y si llevas a Mathias?

—No.

—¿Sabían que las pelucas no son tan caras? —Arthur habló en voz alta, se le veía concentrando desde su lado de la pantalla—. Algunas vienen en paquetes, como las de Anna y Elsa.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió Lukas tratando de lucir casual.

—Como 45 dólares con envió desde china —Entrecerró los ojos y siguió buscando—Si pedimos varias cosas el envío los sale más barato. También hay lentes de contacto de esos que estábamos buscando, los de ojo completo. Hay medias con formas de conejo y zapatos de plataforma.

—Quiero unas medias de conejito —espetó Vlad con una carcajada—. Deja de ver esas cosas Arthur. Son chinas y deben de venir de mala calidad.

—Están las botas que estabas buscando desde hace mucho y también hay abrigos.

—¡Pasa la página!

—Este debe ser el paraíso de las compras_ frikis_.

—¡La página, la página!

—Amo _Tao Bao_. Tienen la colección de todas las bufandas de Harry Potter a buen precio, también las varitas.

Arthur "_Kinght of the queen_" a compartido un vínculo.

Los 3 pasaron la tarde revisando la página.

* * *

**Notas—** ¡Yo sobreviví sin ir a la convención! El capítulo nació de todo ello.

Sin más que agregar; Gracias por leer, comentar y favoritear~


	13. Wanderlust - DenNor BulRum

**Notas—**Pesqué una gripa desde el fin de semana y a pesar de estar ya tratándome no logro salir de ella, perdonen tanta estupidez en este capítulo y el hecho de que no responda los comentarios, lo hago en el que sigue o en el transcurso de la semana. ¡Perdonen! Solo hago mención de los comentarios anonimos del anonimo y Klan !Gracias por leer!

**Aclaraciones—3X1 **Intenté hacer algo con muchas ideas que tenía. A ver qué les parece. La única aclaración es que el niño oveja (borrego) es Nueva Zelanda.

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Wanderlust — Nightwish**

* * *

"_Quiero amar junto a la laguna azul_

_Besar bajo la luna menguante_

_Sin lugar a dónde ir, saber mi camino en este espiral mortal_

_Cabalgar sobre delfines, preguntar a las montañas_

_Soñar con Akaska_

_La tierra solo puede ser de la tierra__"_

_Arthur; el gran mago de los magos en todo el Universo, señor de los coñejos alados y caballero de la reina había emprendido en una misión de vida o muerte para salvar a Alfred, la princesa del reino vecino de "Hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas" quien había sido secuestrado por Iván el Monstruoso amo del comunismo quien con su compinche Yao querían aniquilar todas las cosas heroicas y hacer que todos vivieran bajo un terrible invierno sin Internet y T.V. de paga. _

_La reina había encargado la misión a un importante equipo de Magos para que salvaran al reino vecino y al suyo. Arthur, el caballero de la Reina, Lukas, la Valquiria Salvaje y _Vlad, señor de la oscuridad, amo de los vampiros del clan Tzimisce, único poseedor de todas las sendas, oh todo poderoso galán más mucho genial de-

—¡¿Qué haces Vlad, estas arruinando mi narración!?

—¡Aburrido! ¡Quiero jugar Mascarada!

—¡No! ¡Por mayoría de votos estamos jugando Calabozos y Dragones! Jugamos la Mascarada la semana pasada. ¡Dos veces!

—Pero esto me aburre, no hay vampiros, solo esas cosas como demonios que no vienen al caso. ¡Me aburro!

—En una democracia gana la mayoría, Lukas y yo queremos jugar Calabozos y Dragones.

—A la mierda con sus Caballeros y Hadas.

—Vlad, sino vas a jugar la puerta está allá.

—¡Mascarada!

—¡No!

—¡Mascarada, mascarada, mascarada!

* * *

—¿Y bien?— Arthur se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Vlad respondiera pero este tenía apretados los labios y miraba a otro punto que no fuera su cámara.

—Te oímos.

—Lo siento— dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? No te oigo—El de ojos verdes esbozó una sincera mueca—. Dilo más fuerte

—Que lo siento— respondió un poco más fuerte, aún con los labios apretados.

—Creo que dijo que lo siente— secundó Lukas—. Di que sientes haber roto mi tablero.

—Siento… siento haber roto el estúpido tablero, te lo pago.

—Bien— asintió satisfecho.

—¿y qué más?

—¡¿Qué más quieres que diga?!— Exclamó— ¡Ya dije que lo siento y que pago el tablero!

—¿Y mi gorrito?

—¡Era un gorro de papel! Arthur ¡Demonios! Odio cuando los dos se ponen en mi contra, son insufribles.

—Cuando jugamos rol, jugamos en equipo, sino querías jugar solo lo dices y ya, no hay necesidad de haber gritoneado y romper el tablero de Lukas. También perdiste un dado porque no aparece.

—¡Bien! Les pago el tablero y el dado ¿Felices?

—¿Y mi gorro?

—¡Era un gorro de papel! —hizo un gesto con las manos— ¡Te puedes hacer otro!

Arthur iba a responder, pero calló de súbito. Frunció sus espesas cejas y atinó a decir las palabras prohibidas.

—Juguemos Hombre Lobo: Apocalipsis.

—Vete al diablo.

Vlad _"Lord of the Darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo— dijo Lukas.

—Con mi sombrero nadie se mete.

**NekoRandom~**

—¡NekoNor, NekoNor!

Nekomania se acercó al gato blanco que lamia su pata y limpiaba su cabeza con especial insistencia. Éste le miró de reojo y siguió su faena.

—¡Vamos al parque! IggyCat encontró un nido de ratones.

—Lo siento no puedo— respondió el gato blanco—. Tengo el pelaje muy espeso y no puedo terminar de asearme.

Nekomania se echó a piso y dio un par de vueltas. Su pelaje era más corto y de un color negro brillante. Llevaba en su cabeza un sombrerito rojo.

—¡Vamos antes de que otros gatos nos los ganen!

—No puedo, no quiero nudos.

—¡Bah! Qué aburrido eres, no tendrás ratones.

Nekomania dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. NekoNor se quedó contemplando a la nada por un instante y sigo lamiéndose con cuidado.

—¡NekoNor!— DenaCat se posó delante de él y se restregó contra su rostro varias veces —¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar! ¡Anda, anda, anda! ¡Juega conmigo!

—No.

—¡Anda, anda, anda!

—No. Mi pelaje no está limpio. El invierno provoca que se me hagan nudos.

—¡Yo te limpio! ¡Quedaras tan suave y blanco que te confundirás con la nieve.

—No me toques— lamida—, no me toques—, lamida—No me toques—lamida—No me toques…—lamida—No me… toques…—ronroneo—no me… purrr

NekoAustria pasaba por allí.

—Indecentes— dijo y se fue menando su cola.

—¡Lukas, Lukas, Lukas!— exclamó Mathias apareciendo en el parque en el que usualmente iban—¡Mi gato tiene algo, se muere!

Le extendió el animal, quien tocia sin cesar haciendo ruidos guturales dolorosos.

—Quizá es una bola de pelos— espetó meneando el peine de cerdas metálicas que usaba para cepillar a su gato.

—¡Pero nunca se había puesto así! ¡Morirá!

—Dale golpecitos en la espalda—. Ambos, gato y amo menearon la mano y pata—. Eso ayuda.

Mathias comenzó a darle palmadas a su gato y tras un rato expulsó una bola de pelos gigante de color blanquecina.

—Lo siento, olvide cepillarte— Lukas suspiró y continuó pasando el cepillo contra su gato, éste no se movía, veía atento a DenaCat mover su cola de un lugar a otro mientras su dueño veía hacia ellos con dos vasos de cartón.

**ChibiRandom~**

Había un niño en clase que era muy raro. Se paseaba de un lugar a otro con una improvisada capa (que era su chamarra) diciendo algo acerca de ser el señor de la oscuridad. La maestra lo había reprendido varias veces pero él parecía no entender. Con quien lo sentaba parecía pelear, le arrojaba cosas a la cabeza, rompía sus dibujos y bebía su leche. Hizo llorar a Feliks y golpeó a Vash ¡Nadie golpeaba a Vash! Incluso rompió el dibujo de Gilbert y su asombroso pollito.

—¡Soy el amo de la oscuridad!— gritó el rubiecillo trepado en lo más alto de la resbaladilla.

—¡Cállate!— y fue empujando por otro rubio—¡Yo declaro que este juego es propiedad Británica, de la corona y mía!

En una ocasión había golpeado a ese niño cejón y lo que recibió fue unos moretones enormes cortesía de su hermano, el otro cejón (pero este era pelirrojo) así aprendió a nunca meterse con la gente cejona porque parecía que ellos eran del mismo clan. Así que el niño oveja quedó a salvo.

Dejaría al pirata sentirse dueño del mundo hasta que alguien más se lo quitara.

Pero él seguía paseándose con su capa por todo el patio de recreo. Asustaba a las niñas y empujaba a otros niños más pequeños con él.

Hasta que lo encontró. Comiendo unos dulces que no había visto nunca, parecían ser unas tartitas de fresa que no vendían en el centro comercial a dónde su mamá lo llevaba. Lo miró atento hasta que decidió hablar con él.

—Soy Vlad ¡Amo de la oscuridad!— y alzó su capa.

El niño lo miró, de arriba abajo.

—Hola Vlad.

—Olvidas ¡Amo de la oscuridad!—volvió a alzar su capa—¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—Dimitri.

—¡Bien Dimitri!— estiró su mano para un aparente saludo pero en cuanto el niño le tendió la suya la tomó y le mordió el brazo. Lo hizo fuerte como las películas que había visto y no pararía hasta ver sangre pero el niño comenzó a llorar y otros niños a su alrededor a gritar. Feliciano grito aún más fuerte y se aferró a su amigo Ludwing. Emma lloró al instante y varios corrieron por sus vidas.

Una de las maestra llegó y jaló a Vlad para que soltara el brazo del otro niño.

—¡Ahora serás vampiro! ¡Serás vampiro!— gritaba el rubio mientras era cargado y alejado de todos los infantes.

Dimitri paró de llorar y miró su brazo.

—¡Es vampiro!— gritó Gilbert.

—¡Es vampiro, vampiro!— le siguió Francis.

—¡Corran por sus vidas!

Y muchos de ellos se alejaron buscando refugio entre los juegos y los árboles. Dimitri dio un paso y otros más chillaron aterrorizados. ¿Se iba a convertir en vampiro? ¡Pero era de día! ¡Iba a morir! Grito y lloró corriendo hacia debajo de los juegos, Tino, Elizabetha y Yao quienes se escondían allí buscaron otro lugar gritando aterrados, lloriqueando por sus vidas. Arthur abrazó a su hermano Scott (que jugaba con los niños más grandes y no entendía del porque tanto alboroto por una mordida) Los gemelos Jones se abrazaba entre ellos y Mathias organizaba un grupo de niños para "matar al vampiro".

Los niños no olvidaron el incidente de la mordida por algunos días. Aislaron a Dimitri y Vlad por instinto.

—Ahora eres mi compañero— dijo Vlad—. Estaremos juntos por siempre.

—¿Por siempre?

—Para siempre.

* * *

**Notas—** Vlad, sembrando el caos en el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La gripa no me deja ni pensar, escribo esto desde cama. Gracias por leer.


	14. Vampire Heart - BulRum, DenNor

**Notas—**Lamento la tardanza. No sé ustedes, yo tuve problemas el día de ayer en acceder a la página. Pero en fin~ No tengo mucho que agregar esta ocasión. Todos los cometarios abajo.

Respuesta a los anons:

Klan—¡Hola! Intenté hacer lo mejor con todo y la gripa queme cargué, pero fue bueno saber que al menos te hice reír ¡Puntos de experiencia! Gracias por venir siempre y leer. Un gran besote y saludos!

Guest— ¿a qué no son geniales? ¡Yo los amo tanto juntos! Gracias por el comentario ¡Un gran saludo!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

Vampire heart – **HIM**

* * *

"_Agárrame, Como te aferraste a la vida_

_Cuando todos los miedos revivieron y me sepultaron_

_Ámame, como amas al sol_

_Que quema la sangre en mi corazón de vampiro"_

La primera vez que Dimitri vio a Vlad fue en la biblioteca.

Y pensó que era un idiota.

Él había ido por unos manuales de Química por pedido de la profesora y estaba haciendo la cosa más emocionante del mundo: Sacar copias. Tomaba el libro, lo ponía contra el vidrio, sacaba la copia, lo volteaba, sacaba la copia, así sucesivamente porque tenía que sacar trecientas copias y apenas iba en la página ciento veinte. Pero era paciente, tanto que ya realizaba todo de forma mecánica. Los compañeros debían de amarlo.

Entonces apareció por allí, usando un alargo abrigo color rojo sangre y un sombrero de copa mediana. Estaba de acuerdo en que eran inicios de otoño, pero había límites en la sociedad. Sus botas hacían un repiqueo metálico a cada paso y eso lo fastidiada. Lo tenía de espaldas a él, mirando un estante con atención, su cabeza se movía de lado a lado y luego arriba. Lo sorpréndete fue cuando comenzó a trepar por el librero, ascendió dos estantes y alcanzó el libro, luego se dejó caer provocando un estruendo por sus arneses. Lo que sorprendió a Dimitri no fue su sagacidad, sino su estupidez: Tenía la escalera móvil a medio metro de él y no la usó. En su religión eso era ser imbécil y había un lugar especial en el infierno para la gente así.

Iba en la página ciento ochenta cuando se volteó sobre sus botas y avanzó hasta él hojeando el libro. Era rubio claro, con los rasgos perfectamente marcados y puntiagudos.

En su religión decía que los homosexuales iban al infierno.

Pues bien, haría sus maletas y tomaría el primer tren al demonio.

—¿Tardas mucho?— cuestionó el rubio sin alzar la vista de su libro.

—Como cien páginas— le respondió expectante a cada reacción.

—Bien, vengo luego— se giró y se fue.

La segunda vez fue en el pasillo. Cerca del salón de clases, lo vio meterse justo al lado del que era su salón y dedujo que era de nuevo ingreso como él. Pasó un par de veces por allí y lo vio sentado al fondo.

La tercera en la cafetería. Lo miraba junto a una chica de cabello larguísimo y castaño. Ella le reñía y de pronto lo golpeó con una libreta, no una, ni dos, sino como diez veces. El rubio se reía y a más risas más sonoros eran los gritos de la chica.

Supo por Toris que se llamaba Vlad.

Su corazón se rompió cuando escuchó por allí que estaba saliendo con Arthur. Y se hizo moronas cuando los descubrió besándose en la biblioteca entre el estante de ciencias exactas y novelas clásicas. Iba dando la vuelta en el pasillo casualmente y el rubio de la cejotas lo vio de reojo. Se separó y jaló a Vlad entre risas para alejarlo del lugar. Vlad nunca lo vio.

Había decidido que debía de olvidar su recién adquirida obsesión por Vladimir y vivir una vida normal. Invitó a salir a Emma y las cosas tenían buena pinta, incluso había pasado el filtro de su primo Govert cuando se enteró de que tenía carro y un muy pequeño negocio (aunque nadie tenía que saber que vendía cosas frikis en línea). El punto era que él resultaba ser un muy buen partido para cualquier chica. Y Emma no estaba del todo interesada. Cuando se le ocurrió la inteligente idea de meterle una mano a su chica por debajo de la falda supo que era su fin de vida Heterosexual. Había acabado atado a un poste del campo de americano. Estaba en ropa interior, bajo la intemperie con un aire de los mil demonios.

Antonio fue el alma caritativa que lo había ido a bajar.

La noticia se había corrido rápido entre la clase y a las pocas horas ya había fotos de él en la página de la escuela con la advertencia de no acercarse a él porque era un pervertido viola primas. Emma desmintió todo cuanto pudo pero el efecto pólvora de la noticia se expandió a otros grados y de pronto parecía que nadie se quería acercar a él. Yao alejó a Mei y Vash le había echado un discurso acerca de que tenía que tener cuidado con las mujeres. Él le hubiera cortado las bolas de haberse acercado a Lilly.

Pensó seriamente en cambiarse de colegio porque la presión social era mucha. Estúpidos mastodontes del equipo de Americano, en su jodida vida iba a meterse a un club de esos, prefería mil veces bailar como Koreano que convivir con los idiotas esos. El incidente había mermado tanto en él que olvidó a Vlad.

El único que parecía darle un poco de apoyo era Toris porque decía que cuando iba en grados inferiores le habían inventado chismes de ese estilo. Así que le dijo que se tomara el asunto con calma hasta que hubiera un chisme aún más grande. Sin embargo el chisme había vuelto a ser él porque había aparecido su nombre en el baño con una frase que decía "Si dices tres veces Dimitri el vendrá y te violara en el cubículo tres" Nadie se explicaba cómo había aparecido eso allí porque fue en el baño de los chicos en una hora muy transitada. Las cintas de seguridad no tenían nada relevante y no hubo testigos.

Se quedó mirando el cubículo tres, debajo de la frase y una flecha. No había nadie porque todos estaban en clase y ya había mandado a alguien para limpiar el letrero.

—Usaron tinta permanente, habrá que pintarlo— le dijo el conserje y tras de eso salió.

Dimitri se sentó en el baño y cerró la puerta. Lloraría de no ser porque alguien había entrado. Se paró delante del cubículo y tocó un par de veces. No respondió. Otro par de veces.

—Largo—dijo con enfado, pero volvieron a tocar. Miró un dedo largo escurrirse por la pequeña abertura que había entre la puerta y la separación del cubículo. Una uña de color negro mate y como este dedo se torció un poco para poder levantar el seguro del baño. Dimitri recordaría por siempre el terror en la escena de Parque Jurásico cuando los Velosiraptores abrían la puerta de la cocina con sus largas garras. Pensó que los niños experiementaron el mismo terror que él.

La puerta de abrió de golpe y Vladimir le sonrió con esos dientes blancos y colmillos de resina.

—Y no he dicho tu nombre— dijo Vlad con una sonrisa.

—Dejame en paz, hombre, todo lo que dicen de mí es mentira.

—Oh ya veo… —ladeó la cara con una fingida tristeza—. Entonces me he saltado en balde la clase. Vaya decepción. Tenía cierta fe en que los rumores hubieran sido ciertos.

La primera vez que Vlad notó a Dimitri lo encontró atado en el campo de Americano. Supo entonces que él tenía que ser lo suficientemente malo como para haber recibido un castigo semejante. Al demonio Arthur y su castidad. Esto era mejor.

* * *

—Así fue como comenzó lo nuestro— dijo Vlad con una sonrisa bonita, con las mejillas infladas y algo rojas—. Lo recuerdo bien, fue en ese tercer cubículo. No era un violar pero nos comimos las bocas como por una hora.

—¿Alguien recuerda a qué vino la pregunta?

—Preguntaste como deshacerte de Jones— respondió Lukas tratando de ajustar el broche de su cabello usando la cámara de espejo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver como Vlad comenzó a acosar a Dimitri?

—Nada, solo querían contarles eso— meneó la mano y luego se enfocó en el problema—. Para alejar a alguien tienes que hacerlo creer que ere su amigo y luego romperle el corazón, te odiara tanto que buscará la manera de evitarte.

—O destruirte.

—Solo quiero que Jones me deje de molestar, no lo quiero herir ni nada de eso— se cruzó de brazos—. Hoy me estuvo mandando notas toda la clase de Literatura. Necesito ayuda.

—Dale lo que quiere y luego quítaselo— Insistió Vlad—. Tienes que herirlo para que te deje en paz si lo ignoras solo lograras que quiera más.

—Regresa con Francis.

—¿Francis?— negó lentamente—. Si a Francis le doy lo que quiere seré el chime de la semana. Tiene que haber una mejor opción para deshacerme de Jones.

—Tienes que romper el corazón. No hay de otra.

—Yo no soy tan mala persona como ustedes. Yo no lo usaría para tener sexo ni para sacarle cosas. No me interesa de esa manera— espetó Arthur y sus dos amigos le miraron en silencio con caras de Poker.

—Eso dolio ¿sabes?

Vlad "_Lord of the darkness_" se ha desconectado.

—Y dices que no eres mala persona.

Lukas "_Savage Valkyrie"_ se ha descontado.

—¿Qué dije?

**ChibiRandom.**

Cuando Mathias tuvo su primer día de clases en la primaria: Lloró, pataleo y gritó. Tenía miedo y no se quería separar de su madre. Estaba rodeado de niños extraños que nunca había visto. Lo sentaron hasta el frente y le dieron una paleta para que se callara. La maestra le dijo a su madre que a esa edad no estaba en posición de hacer berrinche, que le daba el mal ejemplo a otros niños y que si no cambiaba su conducta tendría que volverlo al jardín de infantes.

—¿Ves a ese niño?— señaló su madre a un chiquillo que comía su paleta en silencio en su lugar ya con sus cosas listas para comenzar la clase—. Ese niño es bueno y no llora. ¿Puedes ser niño bueno como él? Míralo, está calladito.

Mathias sintió verdadero odio por esa criatura, porque no solo parecía tranquilo, sino desinteresado, lamía su paleta sin que le importara nada.

Cuando su madre de fue, se acercó al niño que tenía un letrero con el nombre "Lukas" en chaleco azul claro que usaba. Se plantó a su lado y éste no volteó, Mathias lo llamó y no volteó. Entonces tomó su paleta y la lanzó a algún punto del universo. Mathias esperó a que el niño dijera algo, que se enojara y berreara como él para que su madre viera que no era tan lindo niño, pero él miró su mano vacia, luego a dónde yacía la paleta y a Mathias.

No dijo nada, limpió su mano en el pantalón y volvió a ver sus cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mathias enfureció y tiró de la mesa su bolsita de Frozen. Tampoco pasó nada. Varios niños habían visto la escena y se quedaron callados.

—¡Eres un niño raro!— gritó Mathias pero Lukas miraba su bolsa de Frozen en el piso—¡Di algo!

La maestra le extrañó la escena porque no había visto nada de lo antes acontecido, tomó a Mathias y lo sentó a dos mesas atrás de él, levantó la bolsa del piso y Lukas soltó un bajito "gracias".

A la semana siguiente Mathias volvió a enfrentar a Lukas, y él no dijo nada, permanecía callado mientras ese niño de cabello rubio le hace toda clase de desplantes, le tiraba la leche encima, le robaba los colores y le pintó un mostacho a la Reina Elsa de su mochila. Lo empujaba algunas veces y otra le jalaba el cabello.

Un día la paciencia de Lukas llegó a su límite.

—Eres un tonto— le dijo en un recreo después de haberle pisoteado su almuerzo.

Mathias lloró, porque nunca le habían dicho así en su vida y se sintió ofendido. Lloró tan fuerte que llamó la atención de su maestra y se lo llevo lejos de Lukas que seguía tan calmado que no creía que le fuera a decir algo semejante a su compañero.

—¡Son novios!— cantó un pequeño Francis señalándolo. Lukas le miró sin entender. —¡Eso hacen los novios! ¡Se pelean todo el tiempo!

—¡Son novios!— Cantó Antonio y a él se unió Gilbert.

—¡Son novios!

—¡Son novios!

De pronto tenía a un grupo de diez niño cantando y señalándolo. Lukas se contrajo un poco tomando con fuerza su mochila con forma de conejo y cuando no soportó la presión social corrió hasta el salón.

Una semana más Mathias lo había dejado de molestar y eso lo extrañó. Se le plantó enfrente y Mathias le miró con enfado.

—Mi mamá me castigo por tu culpa.

—Eres mi novio ahora —dijo Lukas. Mathias elevó la ceja porque nunca antes había tenido novio, de hecho no sabía lo que era uno, pero tenía que ser bueno porque Lukas le extendió la mano.

—¿Y qué hacen los novios?

—Traen leche —dijo Lukas sin saber realmente lo que hacían los novios— y se toman de las manos.

¡Como sus papás!

—Tú serás la mamá— le dijo Mathias tomándolo de la mano—. Porque yo te traigo leche.

Lukas asintió.

Mathias ahora llevaba dos leches a la escuela, una era para Lukas y la otra también.

* * *

**Notas— **Algo aprendí de convivir con una tribu de niños salvajes por dos semanas: Son tan inocentes que todo lo creen, todo lo absorben y son muy honestos. Pero no tontos. Voy a tratar de traer un par más de **ChibiRandom **. Debo un poco de SuFin y lo pienso cumplir. También tengo que aclarar algunas cosas de Matt y Francis.

Y en la sección de publicidad (¡?)

Publiqué hace un par de días un ScotUk llamado **"Killpop"** que retoma un poquito de la trama de ellos, pero que no es parte del Random. Si se dan una vuelta para leerlo o comentar, sería grandioso. Y para los que siguen **"The Black opera"**, esta semana hay actualización, solo espero que mi beta lo revise y dé el visto bueno.

Los comentarios siempre son leídos, apreciados y bien recibidos. Gracias por leer


	15. Had enought - USUK

**Notas**—¡Lo siento! Paso un rato y de verdad lo siento. Mencioné en Black Opera que me había retrasado un poco por Cosplay, que es uno de mis pasatiempos principales y no había tenido ni tiempo de encender la portátil y como no tenía nada escrito, el día de hoy hice este chapter.

**Aclaraciones— **Papacito Paulo es Portugal.

Respuesta a Anons:

Guest— ¡Hola! A ti también te mandó muchos besos. No te pongas celosa ¿o celoso? Amo a todos mis lectores. Y aquí hay un poco más de chibirandom aunque en el otro no creo poner algo, espero te guste.

Klan— ¡Hola! La gripe está a todo lo que da, es por el cambio de clima ya que vamos a pasar de invierno a primavera y los cambios son terribles. Todo mundo sabe que Vlad quiere su cuento de hadas aunque es más como una historia de terror. ¡Tu si has captado lo de la leche! Mathias es consentidor aunque sea un niño y Lukas un abusador de Mathias. ¡En fin! Gracias como siempre por leer y alegrar mis oscuros días! Un besote!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

Had Enought** —Breaking benjamin**

* * *

"_Tenías que tenerlo todo,  
Bueno ¿no tuviste suficiente?  
Tú codicioso y pequeño bastardo,  
Conseguirás lo que mereces." _

Había algo raro en el ambiente. Gilbert no se sentía tan asombroso como siempre, Antonio no sonreía y Francis no estaba acosando a nadie, ni a Selena ni a Monique, ni a Arthur entonces algo estaba mal. Mathias estaba serio y Alfred molesto, Iván parecía más aterrador que otros días porque había un aura negra rodeándolo, incluso Toris lo apoyaba.

Era el fin de la civilización como la conocíamos.

Pero no era el apocalipsis zombie, era Paulo, el nuevo chico.

Exportado de Portugal, primo de Antonio. Era como lo pintaba las telenovelas latinas (aunque no lo era), el clásico cliché de galán del que todos tenían que cuidarse: Alto, Guapo y Bronceado.

Tenía locas a todas las chicas de la clase y algunos chicos. Chicos como Arthur, Lukas y Vlad.

Apenas había iniciado el último año de escuela, comenzó bien según algunos, porque el nuevo chico era toda una monada con una decena de anécdotas que contar con ese acento marcado. Los gemelos Vargas reían tontamente y Arthur le miraba intensamente tratando de sonreír a medias porque estaba más perdido en los dientes blancos y rectos de Paulo que en la historia –mala por cierto— Natasha tocó su brazo y le comentó que tenía unos brazos marcadísimos, que su novia debía de ser afortunada. La pregunta del millón. No había una señora de Paulo, y de pronto Feliks se le había pegado como lapa. Selena aplaudió porque le prometió llevarlo al club de natación y Emma la contradijo porque lo llevaría con ella al huerto saliendo de clases.

Al final Arthur; como delegado del grupo fue el afortunado en llevar a Paulo a un recorrido por la escuela con Lukas y Vlad para ayudar (ya saben en caso de perderse en la escuela, atentados terroristas o incendio, cosas que pasan usualmente) Vieron cosas interesantes, como la biblioteca y el auditorio. Los clubes y la cafetería.

Las cosas estuvieron tensas en el paraíso por una semana.

Arthur le ponía excusas a Alfred para cancelar, Lukas ignoraba a Mathias aunque por otro lado Dimitri decía que de vez en cuando estaba bien darle su espacio a Vlad. Que confiaba en él y esas mariconadas de la gente Heterosexual. Pero Mathias es muy celoso y territorial y Alfred un poco inseguro.

El equipo de Americano se haría cargo de él. Iván quien no era del todo problemático fue quien tuvo la idea una de esas veces que golpear los postes con más fuerza de lo usual. El detalle era que Nathasha estaba muy encandilada con Paulo y lo mismo pasaba con los Vargas, Ludwing no era del todo posesivo, pero la luz roja se encendió cuando Feliciano tenía las agujetas desatas y le pidió a Paulo (y no a él) que se las amarrara. ¡Eso nunca! Sólo él podía tocarle las agujetas a Feliciano.

Lo trataron de emboscar con la excusa de que era la "novatada" por ser nuevo. Lo intentaron humillar, lanzándose contra él, pero para sorpresa de todos, quienes acabaron bañados en pintura rosa fueron ellos. Quizá al Alto, Guapo y Bronceado debían de incluir Fuerte. Les dio una paliza y de hecho Antonio tenía la esperanza de que ya no practicara Box. Alfred tenía un ojo morado y Mathias el labio partido. Ambos lloraban en la enfermería porque estaban perdiendo a sus hombres. Dimitri los veía con un poco de lástima porque él parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, sin preocupaciones, ni estrés, completamente confiado en que Vladimir le sería leal. Quizá era esa creencia vampírica de que habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

Alfred decidió seguir el consejo de Matt (quien solo cayó bajo el hechizo de Paulo por dos días) Tenía que hablar con Arthur.

—¡Arthur, ¿podemos hablar?! —lo abordó unos días después del incidente, iba con Paulo dando la vuelta en un pasillo.

—Lo siento, Alfred —dijo con neutralidad—, llevaré a Paulo a la asesoría de idiomas, aún le cuesta un poco.

—Necesito hablar ahora— respondió—. Ya no te he podido verte desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Ahora?

Alfred asintió.

—Yo iré solo— anunció Paulo— Gracias de todos modos.

Y se quedaron solos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es lo que te quiero preguntar ¿Qué pasa? Me has ignorado por días.

—He estado ocupado con Paulo, es mi deber como delegado de la clase, tiene problemas aún con nuestro idioma y Antonio no lo ayuda mucho— ladeó la cabeza—. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.

Arthur alzó una ceja.

—¿Estas celoso?

—¿Qué?… ¡No, no, no! No del todo. Es que, es solo…

—Estás celoso —afirmó Arthur y dio un paso acercándose peligrosamente—Aunque tienes razón, te he descuidado un poco— pasó un dedo desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre—. Hoy no hay nadie en casa hasta muy tarde ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos el último periodo y recuperamos el tiempo?

Al demonio la escuela.

* * *

—A las tres los alzamos — dijo Vlad a la cámara— Una, dos, ¡tres!

En las cámaras de cada uno se veían tres prendas íntimas.

—La de Alfred es un tanto obvia— dijo Vlad.

—Sí, la bandera de Estados Unidos, tiene como cuatro boxers de estos— dijo Arthur mirando por ambos lados la prenda que le había robado a Alfred esa tarde.

—¿Y qué tienes tu Lukas?

—Esas son… ¿trusas?

—Mathias solo usa de estos— dijo Lukas con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa muy, pero muy diluida—. Dice que los pantaloncillos son incómodos y concuerdo con él.

—¿Eso que veo allí son dibujos? —Arthur bajo su prenda y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí— Vlad torció la boca— Usa mucho de estos, le gustan, yo le regale unos más discretos… pero le gustan estas. Tiene unos de PACman y que a todo esto, no están mal— lo miró nuevamente y luego se los puso en la cabeza como gorra.

—¡No hagas eso, es asqueroso!

—¡Están lavados! Los saqué de su cajón antier. Aún huelen a suavizante —se los quitó y los olió profundamente— huele a Campos de tentación. Bueno ¿Y cómo conseguiste eso Lukas?

—Los olvidó en mi casa ayer. Aunque… en realidad — los dobló— creo que lo hizo a posta. Dicen que las mofetas dejan un rastro en sus madrigueras para marcar territorio.

—Eso y el chupetón que tiene en el cuello— Vlad rió señalando su pantalla.

Lukas llevó su mano hasta el cuello y sintió un pequeño dolor. Dolor que conocía perfectamente.

—Lo voy a matar.

—¿Y qué pasó con Paulo?— rio Vlad tratando de no carcajearse de la cara de Lukas tratando de ocultar el chupetón con el cuello de su chamarra.

—Pues… no sé y no me importa— respondió Arthur—. El objetivo era hacerlos sufrir un rato después de haber arruinado nuestra maratón de _Hechizada_.

—Espero se haya arrepentido de haberse reído de nosotros.

—Nadie de burla de nosotros —afirmó Arthur.

—Nadie.

**ChibiRandom~**

Alfred era un niño muy inquieto. Necesitaba estar en movimiento todo el tiempo, le costaba un poco de trabajo prestar atención a la clase y constantemente estaba llorando porque no lo dejaban jugar con los demás. Los otros niños en ocasiones seguían su ejemplo y lloraban a su lado.

Un día lo sentaron junto a otro niño rubio. Era un poco más pequeño que él, de ojos verdes y ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, como si estuviera enojado desde nacimiento. Sin embargo, siempre tenía con él un conejo de peluche, de color café con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Lo cargaba a todos lados y cuando salía a jugar, el conejo iba con él. Todo el tiempo le pedía su opinión "Señor conejo, ¿azul o rojo?", "Señor conejo ¿Leche o chocolate?", "Señor conejo salgo a jugar?" y parecía como si el animal de felpa tuviera vida propia, porque era el único ente al que el niño cejón parecía hacerle caso.

Uno de esos días en que estaba muy soleado como para desperdiciarlo en el salón, la maestra sacó al niño a jalones y lo sentó bajo un árbol para que tomara aire fresco y le diera un poco de luz, porque parecía estar más pálido de lo normal. Le puso una manta debajo y sentó al conejo a su lado. El niño observaba a los demás jugar. Llamó la atención de un trio en particular, una pandilla de niños que se acercaron a él a conversar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la cosa se había tornado más agresiva.

—¡Arthur goleo a Francis! —grito Antonio cuando su amigo rubio comenzó a lloriquear porque Arthur lo había aventado.

Gilbert tomó el conejo a su lado y le jaló las orejas tan fuerte que se las arrancó haciendo que las bolitas de plástico que lo rellenaban volaran por todos lados, el animal se volvió flácido, parecía muerto.

Arthur miró el cuerpo inerte de su peluche, lo tomó del piso y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Había una creencia popular que decía que la sangre llama a la sangre, porque Scott alzó la cabeza como un lobo al cual acaban de invadir su territorio. Miró a todos lados escuchando el conocidísimo berrido de la voz de su hermano menor. Era como tener un radar incluido porque se abrió paso entre los niños, aventando a algunos y abriendo el camino como un dejo de fuego que quema todo a su paso.

Nadie hacia llorar a Arthur excepto él.

Cuando llegó al árbol los tres niños se contrajeron entre ellos, pegándose para defenderse los unos a los otros. Antonio abrazo a Francis y Francis a Gilbert. Los iban a matar lenta y dolorosamente. Scott preguntó que le había pasado y le mostró el cadáver entre algunos gemidos y arcadas de mocos. Los señaló. Intentó golpearlos pero una maestra llegó alertada por los gritos del menor de los Kirkland.

No pasó a mayores y el conejo terminó en la basura porque la maestra había dicho que debía de superar la dependencia con el animal.

Sin embargo las cosas no cambiaron para bien, ahora Arthur lloraba todo el día, a toda hora, desde que despertaba, hasta que era dejado en la puerta de la escuela, durante la clase, en el recreo en el cual se comportaba más agresivo de lo usual, gritándoles a todos, apoderándose en los juegos, pegándole a otros niños y llorando sin parar.

—¡Bunny mint, Bunny mint! — gritaba a todo pulmón.

La única manera en que lograban callarlo era que alguno de sus hermanos se parara en la puerta para verlo, a veces era Scott, otras Dylan que iba un año abajo del pelirrojo. Pasó una semana y las cosas no cambiaban. La maestra considero aislarlo o mandarlo al psicólogo infantil.

Para Alfred el niño que lloraba a su lado le parecía inquietante. Él tenía un gemelo, Matt, quien tenía un osito blanco, que usaba para dormir, pero en cuanto salía de la cama, lo dejaba allí sentado hasta volver del colegio y tomarlo en brazos. Alfred no entendía qué necesidad tenía Arthur por un conejo. Quizá la muerte había sido trágica pero a la conclusión que llegó no era que necesitara un conejo, sino un amigo.

Cuando Arthur lloraba, Alfred lo tomaba de la mano, al inicio no quería, pero le sonreía y eso hacía que se callara por un rato, luego volvía llorar aunque un poco más quedito. Comenzó a compartirle de su comida, y le daba dulces, aunque tampoco lo callaban por completo. En los recreos lo incluía en su grupo de amigos. Iván y Yao parecían ser muy pacientes con él porque el chino de vez en cuando llevaba un pequeño panda de peluche y Arthur lo miraba de forma recelosa.

Alfred cometió una locura, le robó a su padre un calcetín blanco, lo recortó y coció. Su madre lo observo en silencio desde que lo vio salir misteriosamente de su habitación, le miró hacer una cosa extraña y amorfa y luego meterla en su mochila. Le pareció misterioso y cuando lo llevó al colegio al día siguiente le pidió a la maestra que le reportara cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraña.

Ese día se le vio a Arthur un "conejo" de peluche mal hecho con un calcetín, dejo de llorar, aunque seguía siendo un poco agresivo con los demás. En especial con ese trio de niños abusadores.

La madre de Alfred llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un gran hijo.

* * *

**Notas— **Hay una niña en el trabajo de mi madre que lleva un conejo de peluche y me llamó mucho la atención. Hay una foto en mi twitter.

Una cosa, creo que Random está a punto de llegar a su fin porque a pesar de las estadistas creo que ya no hay mucho que contar y no hay mucha participación. Ya vi el final en mi cabeza. Así que creo que haré dos que tres cosas que tengo en mente (como lo mencioné en el otro) y los lemons que en mi mente ya se están cocinando, excepto el USUK , ese ya está, tengo más viñetas escritas (como 5), pero todas hablan de Arthur y su adicción y creo que puedo saturarlos de mucho drama personal.

¡En fin! Siempre los comentarios, los favoritos y Alertas siempre son muy bien recibidos.


	16. Striken - USUK

**Notas— **¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no hubo mucha demora, si estás leyendo esto en miércoles quiere decir que no tuve impedimento para subir esto.

**Aclaraciones—** El chibirandom de hoy puede ser un poco brusco para personas religiosas. Y el chapter de hoy sigue hablando de Arthur y sus problemas de pastillas.

Coments anons

Guest— Hola anon, te amo también aunque no sepa quién eres ¡un beso!

Klan— Por mandarte besos ya me reclamaron otros users, pero no importa, eres el anon principal de mi huerto (¿?) Me alegra la noche saber que te gusta las tonterías que escribo, trato de hacerlo con ganas y bien para al menos dejarle algo bueno a alguien y trataré de seguirlo por un tiempo más, quizá un mes. En fin !Gracias como siempre!

Yuya— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal nueva anon? Muchas gracias por el comentario, usted disculpe mis frases sin sentido, se me salén de vez en cuando. Me alegra mucho que sigas el fic y te guste, trataré de seguirlo un poquito más. ¡Un gran saludo!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Striken—Disturbed**

* * *

"_Que estoy herido y no puedo permitirte ir  
Cuando el corazón está frío, no hay esperanza"_

Arthur había escuchado de boca de Elizabetha, que las mejores amigas siempre estaban allí para apoyarte en todo. Cuando no pasabas alguna materia, cuando el chico que te gustaba se iba con otra mujer o cuando necesitabas una mano.

—Sácalo todo, sácalo— Vlad le propinaba pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Lukas le sostenía la capucha de la sudadera y las cintas de la misma para que no se remojaran dentro de la taza del baño.

Las amigas estaban allí hasta cuando necesitabas vomitar. Pero él no era una bulímica empedernida ni sus amigos dos chiquillas.

Arthur había vuelto a vomitar sus ideas después del primer periodo y no alcanzó a llegar al salón. En cuando sintió la inminente amenaza corrió al baño más cercano y se abalanzó sobre el retrete, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vomitó el desayuno y el pequeño almuerzo y hasta que no quedó más que la saliva que le provocaba el terrible ardor en la garganta.

—A la mierda— dijo en un profundo jadeo lastimero— esto es más fuerte que yo. La necesito.

—No— espetó Lukas tomándolo con senda fuerza de la cabeza, tratando de introducirlo más en el escusado.

Vlad sonrió de medio lado y trató de tranquilizar al noruego.

—Vamos Arthur, vas bien, estas entrando en el segundo mes. No la necesitas. Lo que necesitas es descansar un poco, la semana de exámenes no te va nada bien.

—Me siento muy mal— se dejó caer y limpió su boca con un poco de papel— Una noche más sin dormir u otro día sin poder comer y moriré, se los juro— encogió sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que llamé a Scott?

—¡No!— alzó la cabeza y los miró con un dejo de ira y compasión—. Los mato, a los dos. Se los juro

—Quizá sea bueno que te tomes esas semanas de descanso. Lukas y yo— miró a su amigo de reojo quien no había quitado el semblante severo en todo el rato—, podemos hacernos cargo de mantenerte al tanto con los trabajos y apoyarte. Seguro que un poco de aire del campo te hace bien.

—Ni hablar, no es para tanto—meneó su mano derecha—, puedo con esto. Mi cuerpo debe aprender a asimilarlo.

Lukas y Vlad se vieron sin estar muy satisfechos.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse pero realmente no prestaron mucha atención hasta que Alfred se posó detrás de ellos para poder ver mejor la escena, el británico en cuanto reconoció el calzado se tensó y jaló de la cadena del baño para limpiarlo. Se miraron entre los tres adivinando sus pensamientos y Lukas le hizo un ademán a Vlad con la cabeza. Ambos salieron.

Alfred se apoyó en la pared del cubículo y resbaló hasta sentarse en los azulejos. Miró a Arthur con una sonrisa a medias y éste parecía distante con la mirada perdida en algún punto del baño.

—Mamá insiste en que vaya a un centro de ayuda— dijo Arthur tras un prolongado silencio— Y yo insisto que no es para tanto. No es como si fuera drogadicto o alcohólico. Mi única adicción es el Té y los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

—También te gustan los ponies y el punk— susurró Alfred— y cuando narras cuentos de terror das verdadero miedo. Te gusta Stephen King aunque digas que es el _gringo rey de la literatura barata_. Cuando sonríes se te marcan unos hoyuelos en las mejillas y aunque lo niegues te gustan los besos en la comisura de los labios—Deslizó su mano por el piso hasta encontrar la de Arthur y entrelazar sus dedos—. Te gusta el ajedrez pero aún más el póker. Me has ganado en Mario Kart sin saber jugarlo y cocinas terrible.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—En que hay muchas cosas para distraerte— echo un vistazo al techo como queriendo agregar algo más— cosas a las que eres adicto. ¿Sabes? Pienso en que es genial eso de que puedas ir a un lugar a dónde te ayuden, pero en realidad soy un poquito caprichoso y no quiero que te vayas. Por eso seguiré buscando la manera de ayudarte.

—Alfred— Arthur le miró por primera vez en largo rato y éste le devolvió la mirada por sobre sus gafas—. Puedes ir a perder tu tiempo con otra persona, con tus amigos o alguna chica. Soy un caso perdido.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Te lanzaras del techo de la escuela?

—A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras caer— soltó un suspiró y ladeó su cabeza.

—Lo hubiera podido hacer— respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero mi impulso heroico pudo más que yo. En realidad —le miró de reojo— llevaba rato viéndote allí arriba pensaba "¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?" Luego supe que no lo harías. La gente que se suicida solo lo hace y punto. No lo piensa, porque cuando lo hacen duda y sucede que realmente no lo quieren hacer.

—Lo hice.

—Después de cómo una hora.

—Realmente me estabas espiando— alzó un poco la voz, sorprendido, pero sin verle.

—Digo— alzó los hombros— era nuevo, quería explorar un poco mi nuevo edificio y subir a ver el paisaje fue lo que se me vino a la mente. Pero cuando llegue estaba un tipo mirando al vacío, al inicio pensé que se iba a lanzar, pero luego se tardó su tiempo, entonces me dije que no lo iba a hacer, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación "Oye ¿qué tal?, ¡linda la vista!" o "¿No te da miedo mirar al vacío? ¡Te puedes caer!" o que tal "Hola amigo, ¿te ayudo?" y luego te empujaría.

Arthur con la última frase se rio, porque recordó lo que Vlad y Lukas le habían dicho cuando eso había pasado, uno lo grabaría y el otro lo tiraría, sin embargo Alfred lo salvaría. Lo salvó y por un momento se sintió agradecido.

—¿Por qué te intereso tanto?

—Pues… No lo sé realmente, los chicos no me habían llamado la atención, al menos no tanto, supongo que es algo normal a nuestra edad. Pienso que nadie merece estar solo, y te veías muy triste allí, así que decidí que tendría que ayudarte. Lo de tus problemas con las pastillas fue un plus.

—Eres un idiota— soltó suavemente recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno.

—Quizá.

—Pero uno lindo.

—¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir! — exclamó de pronto y Arthur saltó por la impresión— Hoy a la una, en el campo de Americano.

—¿Hoy tienes practica?

—No, pero el campo está vacío y puedo entrar al almacén a sacar el equipo.

Entonces Arthur se vio a si mismo portando la mitad del equipo de americano, hombreras y protectores. Alfred le puso el casco y rio estruendosamente admirándolo.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eras de la misma talla de Vash, los dos son tan menudos.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Será divertido. Iván está afuera esperando, así que anda.

—¡I-Iván!— tartamudeó mientras se ponía rígido, Alfred trató de halarlo para llevarlo afuera pero se resistió.

—Anda, no seas cobarde, me debe algunos favores, no dirá nada y servirá para que desquites tu ira.

—No, mi ira interna está bien, me quedaré aquí— se agarró de la rejilla de la puerta. Alfred lo comenzó a jalar de forma graciosa hasta arrastrarlo al campo en dónde Iván estaba equipado y algo impaciente.

—_Privet _— saludó con un ademán de mano.

—¡Oye, gracias por el favor!

—Siempre es un placer apalear a los pequeños, _¿da?_

—Esto no es muy buena idea —se quitó el casco y miró con un pequeño mohín de enfado al par de jugadores.

—¡No, no, no! — Se acercó a él, le quito el casco y se lo volvió a poner—. Esto será divertido, tienes que tratar de embestir a Iván. ¡Como un pokémon! Imagina que él es un gran pero gran Nidoking y tienes que hacer un _placaje_.

—¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un pequeño Nidoran?

—No, eres más como un Sandsdrew. Duro por fuera pero suave como crema por dentro. Así que yo te elijo y embiste a Iván.

* * *

—¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar?— dijo Vlad con interés.

—¿Cómo por qué?

—No cualquier persona puede ir por allí y pegarle a Iván. ¡Eres tan afortunado!

—No le pegue —meneó las manos— Solo lo embestí varias veces, pero no llegue a moverlo nunca, solo me detenía por los hombros ¡Todo me duele! Estoy tan cansado.

—Vete a dormir— dijo Lukas— Vlad y yo terminamos el reporte.

—Sí, creo que eso haré. Gracias chicos.

—¿Y qué tal con Jones?— Inquirió Vlad.

—Vlad, déjalo.

—Pues con él… no ha pasado nada. Solo me ayudo, me trajo a casa y ya.

—¿Y se dieron un beso de despedida?

—¿Qué? ¡No!— mentira— las cosas no son como las crees.

—Te has puesto rojo—Lukas entrecejo los sin estar del todo convencido, a él no se le iba nada— ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?

—Quizá solo fue un beso y ya…— susurró quedito.

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamó Vlad— ¡Anda marica, suelta la sopa! ¿Te metió la lengua?

—¡Vlad, cállate!—Arthur alcanzó el último nivel en la escala de los rojos, tapó su cara por la vergüenza.

—¡Si, fue de lengua!— rió el rumano—. Vamos Arthur, no tiene nada de malo, quizá es lo que necesites, una persona para distraerte. ¡Debes traerlo a la próxima salida!

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Una cita triple, es genial, ¿lo planeamos para la próxima semana?

—¿No me estas oyendo?

—Le diré a Mathias que llevaré un amigo para que jueguen en las pelotas de colores en lo que los adultos quemamos un par de iglesias.

—¡Y qué Dimitri los cuide! Qué genial idea.

—Los odio, a los dos.

**ChibiRandom~**

En clase les habían pedido hacer un dibujo. Cualquiera, como quieran y con los colores que quieran. Se colocaron los delantales para manualidades y les repartieron botes de colores a cada uno de ellos por mesa.

Había dibujos diversos, como los tomates y comida de los Vargas como los pollos de Gibert. Los tulipanes de Govert y las notas musicales medio amorfas de Roderich. Iván parecía animado con varias hojas llenas de girasoles.

Vlad había dibujado un círculo rojo con una mancha negra extraña en el fondo.

—Es la luna de sangre y este es Drácula —dijo señalando los elementos.

Dimitri había dibujado un yogur porque decía que tenía hambre.

Arthur dibujo varios conejos de colores y les había colocado alas y elementos variopintos.

—Es mi ejército de conejos— le dijo a la maestra— y van a matar a mis enemigos.

Alfred hizo una cosa extraña que parecía la bandera de estados unidos, porque decía que las franjas y las estrellas eran geniales y él había nacido un 4 de julio. Cliché.

Mathias por otro lado intentó hacer un Thor, pero el dibujo no tenía forma y estaba tan enojado que comenzó a llorar. La maestra se acercó a su mesa y pegó un grito cuando vio a Lukas lleno de pintura negra en la cara.

Había dibujado un edifico en llamas.

—Es una iglesia en llamas.

—¿Y por qué te pintas la cara?

—Es para… para…— miró el dibujo y luego a la maestra sin entender mucho— él me dijo que lo hiciera —dijo señalando a la nada.

—¿Quién?

—Él, el troll que me sigue a todos lados.

La maestra decidió que debía de mandar a Vlad, Arthur y Lukas al siquiatra infantil.

Con urgencia.

* * *

**Notas—** Noruega es la cuna del Black metal, genero conocidísimo por su oscurantismo y sonido crudo. Hubo un tiempo en los noventas que fue deporte quemar iglesias por allí con la cara pintada de blanco y negro. Encontré una tira de dos partes en el que Lukas le dice a Emil bebé "Te voy a cantar una canción de mi casa" y en el siguiente esta al mero estilo Black metal y Emil con los deditos levantados (morí de ternura), me dio mucha risa y de allí viene parte del comentario de hoy.

Voy a aprovechar algunos comentarios que me han dado buenas ideas para alargar un poquito más, porque como recuerdan, mi idea era hacer doce o trece chapters y las cosas se dieron bien. Así que mientras haya de dónde, intentaremos seguirlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por su tiempo. ¡Un saludo!


	17. The funeral march - DenNor, SuFin

**Notas— **Confieso que esperaba con ansias que me saliera alguna canción de **Sirenia** porque _amodoro_ esa banda, es Noruega y mi inconsciente obviamente lo relaciona con Lukas. Joder, no quería llegar a este grado de comenzar a desarrollar tanto la trama, Kokoa Kirkland tiene razón, siempre, siempre… siempre mi Magic trio se sale con la suya. Vamos a hacer sufrir a uno de los cochinitos (chiste de Killpop)

**Aclaraciones— **Estoy pensando seriamente prolongar la historia hasta la Universidad. Me encantaría compartirles mis vivencias en mis años de estudiante. Manejo los dieciocho años como la mayoría de edad.

Comments anons:

_Yuya—_Lo bueno del fic, es que es tan Random que todas las parejas son posibles y ese rato que Alfred le llegó a Arthur quizá pasó algo. Quizá. ¡Hola! ¡Lo del concierto me parece una genial idea! Lo voy a echar a la cajita porque en ciertos periodos son menores de edad y a esos conciertos no te dejan pasar si lo eres. (me pasó a mí) así que veré que se puede hacer con la idea. ¡Gracias totales por leer! Un gran saludo!.

Guest—Te mandó una dotación semanal de besos para que te baste hasta la actualización. Aquí hay un poco de Mathias y en cuanto pueda narro algo de Dimitri. Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo y el comentario. Un saludo!

Klan— Nunca me sentí más amada por un anon. ¡Gracias! Aunque creo que esta vez no toca sonrisa, sino un gran suspiro porque el capítulo es **emo**cional por dónde lo mires. Trataré de traer un poco más de variedad al asunto de las parejas. ¡Gracias como siempre por leer y aguantar mis esperas! Te mando un disparo con mi bazuca de besos (¿?)

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

The funeral march**—Sirenia**

* * *

"_El abrazo de un día agonizante  
Apuñala mi corazón como un cuchillo afilado  
¿Qué es esta vida sino una serenata?  
Un beso engañoso de una sirena vil  
Durante todo este tiempo hemos estado rotos  
Palabras pasadas, aún silenciosa"_

Mathias era un hombre muy noble, trabajador y centrado; aunque no lo pareciera. Iba al colegio por la mañana y al medio día cumplía sus deberes en los clubs escolares en los que estaba inscrito, era titular del equipo de Básquetbol (porque no debían de desperdiciar su altura) y era Quarterback en el de americano. En el club de atletismo solo estaba por mero compromiso porque a pesar de ser veloz, solo cumplía sus cuatro horas a la semana (que no eran mucho); por las tarde era asistente en un taller de carpintería porque él tenía en mente lo que quería hacer; ser Diseñador Industrial, porque le gustaba y se le daba bien. Pero tenía un novio, uno que ocupaba parte de su tiempo por las mañanas y la tarde al irlo a dejar hasta la puerta de su casa, lo despedía con un beso muy furtivo y echaba a correr antes de que éste le golpeara. Porque Lukas era muy tímido y se avergonzaba con facilidad con las muestra de cariño públicas, por otro lado, en la poca intimidad que tenían dejaba de ser el activo, el mandón y el monocromático chico que tanto en clase como sus amigos conocía.

Mathias estaba feliz de ser el único humano testigo de toda una increíble gama de grises que lo conformaba porque no era del todo blanquinegro, sino más bien un negro diluido en blanco y eso lo hacía tremendamente interesante.

Parecía que todos esos golpes, eran compensados con besos y mordeduras de labios y cuello, los gritos por pequeños jadeos y las miradas ignoradas por un par de ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban intensamente. Mathias realmente se sentía como el rey del norte al haber conquistado al ser más frío que había conocido.

Aunque para Mathias las cosas nunca fueron tan fáciles.

Exportado de Dinamarca, el huyó de su familia. Tenía un hermano menor con el que no se llevaba del todo bien y un par de padres que desde hace mucho le dejaron de prestar atención y en ese momento esperaban un nuevo inquilino. Mathias se sentía fuera de lugar y pensó la forma de salir de esa escena de la cual no tenía papel. Lo encontró en una beca deportiva que le permitiría viajar a otro país para cumplir los estudios medios y la Universidad, al finalizar la titulación tenía la opción de casarse con una chica o buscar la nacionalidad por el tiempo que estuviera allá. No le pareció tan mala idea, despedirse de su casa, buscar una familia propia, una identidad y un lugar.

Lo dejó todo y llegó a la ciudad. El gobierno solventó todos los gastos siempre y cuando mantuviera las notas y los puntajes en los clubs deportivos, tenía claro lo que quería hacer de su vida y lo dejaría todo por cumplir sus metas.

A todo menos a Lukas.

Porque él en ese momento estaba viendo la tira de Universidades y carreras y aún no se había decidido por nada, porque sentía que no era bueno en nada.

—Me gusta como escribes— le dijo Mathias una de esas veces que salieron a cenar.

—No soy tan bueno y no creo poder vivir de ello— respondió bajando la mirada— buscaré otra opción más rentable.

—¿Y si yo te mantengo?

—¿Crees que para entonces sigamos juntos?

Y Mathias realmente se ofendió, porque daría lo que fuera por él, por su ridículo amor adolescente.

—Hablas como si al terminar la escuela fuéramos a romper o algo así.

—Las cosas ya no serán como siempre… es decir— mordió su labio—. Tú irás a la facultad de diseño, conocerás nuevas personas con tus mismos gustos, no lo sé. Quizá algo más llame tu atención.

Entonces parecía que algo se había quebrado dentro de Mathias porque no podía creer que su pareja por casi tres años (poco más poco menos) le estaba mandando la señal más obvia y sería de que su relación estaba a punto de finalizar. Tenía dos opciones, rogar y hacerse el idiota para que Lukas se sintiera conforme con ser el macho dominante y sentirse "querido y apreciado" o tomarle la palabra y terminar la relación, así el golpe no sería tan duro para los dos (mentía porque muy en el fondo quería seguir siendo el tapete por dónde Lukas solía limpiarse los pies).

Pese a ello, alguien tenía que ser el maduro en la relación.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?— preguntó el danés dando un largo trago de su cerveza (porque ya era mayor de edad y ya le vendían alcohol)

—¿Mathias?— Llamó tras un prolongado silencio que se expandió hasta el postre—. ¿Estás feliz con tu vida?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Vine hasta aquí para encontrarme a mí mismo. No fue fácil, pero estoy a meses de acabar la escuela y comenzar con la Universidad, tengo un trabajo que no es del todo mal pagado, aprendo y el gobierno me mantiene, puede ahorrar para comprar un carro aunque ciertamente no lo necesito porque estoy cerca del campus –pensé en todo- y tengo una relación que ha durado bastante, me siento cómodo y querido. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Tener una relación con una chica y tener familia.

—No, creo que paso— alzó los hombros y volvió a beber con un trago largo—. Prefiero una familia de gatos.

—No creo ser un buen partido.

—¿Por qué no?—meneó la botella vacía en sus manos e hizo una seña para que le trajeran otra—. ¿Quieres más helado?

—Mathias, hablo enserio. Como relación escolar funcionamos bien, pero a futuro… bueno, creo que no lo tenemos. Pronto acabaremos la escuela y yo ni siquiera sé lo que quiero estudiar. Ni que quiero hacer en realidad, no sé si quiero tomarme un año para pensar las cosas, trabajar o simplemente…

—¿Y por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? —cuestionó y Lukas paró de hablar en seco—. Sí, ya sabes, la habitación que rento no es muy grande pero cabemos perfectamente nosotros y nuestros futuros gatos. Estamos cerca del campus y me parece que humanidades también queda cerca. Deberías hacer el examen para Letras inglesas o hispanoamericanas, no pierdes nada, si no te gusta la carrera, solo te sales y te tomas el tiempo que dices. No tendrías que preocuparte de tu madre o de Emil.

—¿Puedes dejar de tomar decisiones que no te corresponde? —Espetó con un ligero gruñido que incluso asustó a la chica que los atendía en ese momento— ¿Quién eres tú para tomarte esa libertad?

—Soy tu novio— respondió con la misma agresividad— y no uno cualquiera, uno con el que llevas mucho tiempo, te conoce y te quiere. Solo te doy mi opinión. Fue una propuesta no una imposición.

—Ahórrate tus opiniones. Estoy bastante harto de todo. Mis amigos saben lo que van a estudiar, lo que eran de su vida, mi madre cree que también yo. Mi novio es egoísta porque toma las decisiones por mí y nadie parece tener interés en lo que yo pienso.

—A mí me interesa, más que nadie. Al que le da miedo tomar decisiones es a otro y mira que no estoy borracho— le apuntó con el dedo y volvió a dar un trago—. ¿Sabes? También me estoy hartando de esto. Alguien tiene que ser el maduro en esta relación.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer señor madurez?— se cruzó de brazos no sin antes arrojar la cuchara a la mesa—. Porque supongo que te adjudicara ese papel, todo el tiempo eres quien toma las decisiones.

—Insisto que yo no soy el borracho— sonrió de lado con cierto pesar. Miro por última vez a Lukas tratando de encontrar una razón que lo llevara a tomar otra vía que no fuera esa sencilla frase. No la hubo—. Creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo.

* * *

—Mira que serás…

—Vlad, no lo digas. No es buen momento— dijo Arthur antes de que su amigo soltara el latigazo—. Dame veinte minutos, iré a tu casa.

—No es necesario— dijo Lukas sin mirar a la cámara—. Estoy bien.

—Mentira— respondió Vlad—. Llamaré a Dimitri y estaremos allá en poco ¿Paso por ti Arthur?

—Si crees que no será mucho, claro. Le avisaré a mi madre que es una emergencia. Supongo que lo entenderá.

Sin embargo Lukas no decía nada, mirada insistentemente a otro lado que no fuera la pantalla. Temía romperse en cualquier momento.

—Listo, pasamos por ti en diez.

Vlad _"Lord of the Darkness" _se ha desconectado.

—Soy mala persona— dijo Lukas de pronto.

—No lo creo— rio suavemente el británico mientras comenzaba a echar cosas dentro de su mochila, el uniforme en una bolsa de plástico y cosas varias—. Creo que ha llegado el incómodo momento en que tenemos que entender que ya no somos unos críos, yo llevo los pañuelos desechables.

—Mejor el saco de boxeo.

—También lo llevo. Pienso que… tu más grande miedo es el compromiso, por eso no aceptas abiertamente tu relación.

—No es fácil.

—Nunca lo es.

Arthur "_Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

**Chibirandom~**

Había un niño en la clase que daba un poco de miedo. Se llamaba Iván y era muy grande para su edad y un poco regordete. Se imponía sin querer a otros niños, los tomaba de los brazos y los jalaba para jugar con él y las victimas en cuestión, no podían hacer otra cosas que temblar como gelatinas y jugar (o pretender hacerlo) con él terror ruso.

Había perseguido a Vlad y Dimitri hasta los juegos en forma de ositos y terminaron jugando algo como Vampiros contra Hombres lobo o "Iván pega más duro".

Pero lo concreto era que Iván no buscaba ser malo, solo era un poco brusco.

Fue el día que quiso jugar con Tino, un niño rubiecillo de ojos violetas que se entretenida haciendo figuras con la arena de la caja. Se paseaba con un balde pequeño que inteligentemente llenaba en una de las centrales escondidas de los niños y acarreaba el agua lentamente hasta verterla y hacer una masa pastosa que usaba para modelar, luego simplemente pasaba al baño para limpiarse. Concretamente fue un martes soleado cuando Tino trataba de hacer una casita que Iván llegó hasta él y se le quedó viendo largo rato. Sin hacer ni decir nada.

Incomodaba, y mucho. Tino por mera cortesía le sonrió y eso le bastó a Iván para saberse de una nueva propiedad. El niño nunca lloraba, era bien portado y parecía que no daba problemas pero Iván le infundió tanto miedo que corrió hasta el otro extremo del patio de juegos hasta un árbol en dónde los gemelos Vargas tomaba una siesta. Dio un par de vueltas al árbol con Iván a tras de él y cuando se mareó volvió a recorrer el patio hasta chocar con otro niño.

Tino sintió que no era su día porque se había topado con el otro terror de la clase, Berwald. Se raspó las rodillas y trató de levantarse para seguir corriendo pero el terror Ruso lo pescó de la batita azul y lo arrastro de regreso. Y Berwald sería un niño de tan solo seis años, pero él sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba ayuda y el niño que se sentaba delante de él y tenía una mochila en forma de perrito necesitaba ayuda. Avanzó un par de pasos y lo agarró de la mano.

—No puede ir contigo— le dijo con un acento marcado.

Iván se giró y trató de halarlo.

—Es mi amigo.

—Es mi esposa — respondió y Tino quería echarse a llorar— y no puede ir contigo.

—No lo es, no seas mentiroso niño.

—Es mi esposa — y lo jaló con fuerza.

—No.

Y Tino se vio entre los dos niños más aterradores de la clase. Jalado de un lado a otro sin que alguna maestra lo ayudara porque los otros infantes estaban escondidos temiendo por sus vidas.

—¡Es mi esposo!— gritó Tino cuando se hartó. Porque tuvo que elegir, entre Iván el que le pegaba a los niños, a Berwald es que hablaba raro.

Tino le soltó de una manotazo y Berwald empujó a Iván tan fuerte que lo hizo caer. Todos los niños soltaron un quejido de la impresión y el terror Ruso se echó a correr lloriqueando.

—¡Ha caído Iván!— gritó Gilbert y otros niños comenzaron a reír y gritar emocionados.

Las cosas en el salón parecían cambiar porque Iván se había mantenido al margen, ahora a quien molestaba era Alfred pero él tenía el suficiente valor como para morderlo de vez en cuando. Pero lo único que no cambió fue la suerte de Tino porque ahora era Berwald quien le recordaba todos los días que era su nueva esposa.

* * *

**Notas—** Estoy haciendo una lista con todas las sugerencias que me han dado y cosas buenas se vienen. Perdonen si he tardado en actualizar, ando jugando el Final siete y me ha tenido prendada porque hace una década que no lo juego (incluso dejé mi Cosplay de Rumania en stand by) y de hecho escribo esto porque ya me duelen los dedos pulgares. Voy a intentar sacar otro capítulo en lo que actualizo para poder traerles el lunes por la noche algo más aunque sea sencillito.

Como siempre, los comentarios son tomados en cuenta y las alertas y favoritos eternamente agradecidos. Un saludo muy grande!~


	18. The rose - ScotUKUS DenNor

**Notas— **Actualicé rápido porque esto lo escribí ayer por la noche poco después de subir el anterior Random en una de mis crisis de ansiedad. Retomé la idea de Liz joker que me dio en un review y la canción fue perfecta.

**Aclaraciones— **Más Arthur y sus drogas y algo de ScotUK, perdonen las molestias.

Comments anonos:

Klan: Supongo que en algún punto del fic se reconciliaron, pero no sé si ponerlo o no o solo hacer alusión a la pelea, algo he de poner. (no quiero desencadenar la pandemia de rompimientos) Lo de la cuenta no es mala idea, así las otras anons no leen nuestro amor prohibido y se ponen celosas. Ok no, esto fue raro. Pues lo bueno de la cuenta es que te respondo por allá (la puedes abrir con un perfil de face y entras en automático) puedes agregar historias a favoritos y te llega un mail con la actualización en tiempo real. Seee; tiene ventajas el asunto. Muchas gracias y toma tu dotación de besos~

Yuya: Pienso que; como Dinamarca es de los paises más felices del mundo Mathias tiene que ser similar y es, además de los que tiene el indice de suicidio más alto, llegue a la conclusión de que el rey del norte tiene lados contrastantes por ende mucha pasiencia. No es positivo ni negativo, sino neutro. Como no han dado mucho en la serie sobre de él, mucho lo tomó del mismo fandom. Así que de allí viene mi Mathias. En tu tercera visita te regalo un bonito bono por un beso, a la quinta vale por cinco y a la séptima por diez. ¿Qué tal? Un saludo! (y un besote ¿por qué no?)

Rochu-love: !Rochu anotado!, aunque sea algo muy ligero lo escribiré, les dedicaré un capitulo en el chibirandom, solo necesito cocinarlo y veremos que sale, algo con muchos pandas. !Y muchas gracias por las palabras! Alegran un montó que algo bueno salga de todo lo que pasa. Gracias a ti y a tu amiga. Un gran saludo!

guest: El Salseo será algo raro en este fic, pero de dará, estoy tratando de llevar todo con calma. Así que las deudas se saldaran pronto. !Un beso para ti!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Rose — A perfect circle**

"_No molestes a la bestia, a la cabra temperamental _

_Al caracol, mientras se come la rosa"_

* * *

Arthur tenía un vecino, uno que se esmeraba en seguirlo a todos lados. Desde el momento en que salía a la escuela hasta que volvía (excepto los días de práctica, allí no tenía opción) Había buscado las mil y un formas de deshacerse de Alfred Jones pero tenía el serio propósito de ser un paracito en su vida.

Les había pedido ayuda a sus dos mejores amigos para poder tomar cartas en el asunto pero la sugerencia era muy cruel, romperle el corazón. Aunque claro, no sabía si las intenciones para con él eran románticas o simplemente amistosas. Darle la mano y luego apuñalarlo no era el estilo de Arthur, así que hizo lo que su conciencia le dijo. Tenía miedo de un inminente enamoramiento.

Hay un dicho que dice "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"

Porque después de todo Alfred (ya no Jones, sino Alfred) era un buen conversador, tenía una amplia gama de temas que tocar. Era atento y eso provocaba que Arthur lo fuera, ya saben acción y reacción. Era amable y el otro también. Desde las cajas de té que el compensaba con regalarle sus bonos de la cafetería los viernes de hamburguesas. Las pláticas hasta la media noche por mensajes por pasarle las tareas atrasadas. Incluso irle ver en los entrenamientos porque a veces sentía que en casa no había nada esperándolo.

Y Arthur aceptó a Alfred como un ser dependiente de él, un especie de organismo huésped que se alimentaba de él y de su cocina. Lo llevó algunas veces a su departamento mientras no había nadie porque ese mes Scott estaba de exámenes y los gemelos de prácticas en algún pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, porque uno de ellos estudiaba enfermería y el otro nutrición y uno sin el otro era como que en la numeración un dos le sigue al tres y luego al cuatro. Es más, era como un comercial sin las letras pequeñas que decían que todo era mentira. Pero en fin, no había nadie en casa esa tarde.

Hicieron parte de los deberes por un lado y por el otro Alfred se encargó e escudriñar la habitación de su organismo huésped. Llegó a la conclusión de que le encantaba leer por las montañas de libros que había apilados a lado de un pequeño librero que ya estaba llenísimo. Que tenía un lado friki escondido como el poster de Neo Génesis en el armario (quien no amaba a Asuka), su pasión por el té ya que las cajas vacias que usaba como lapiceras lo delataban y que se había quedado a la mitad con la remodelación de su habitación porque en la pared izquierda estaba a medio pintar una bandera de Reino Unido con unos botes de pintura bajo la mesa. Incluso había dos cajas con cosas. Se vio tentado a preguntarle si se habían mudado hace poco pero le llamó más la atención una _Figma_ de Riku de Kingdom Hearts junto al ordenador y un pequeño estante con figuras POP de Doctor who aun en caja.

Aun en caja, se casaría con ese hombre y tendrían un montón de figuras POP en cajitas.

Arthur se había sentido tan violado mentalmente que terminaron en la sala viendo una película. Hasta que el terror se hizo presente.

La cerradura de la puerta principal se escuchó y Arthur miró el reloj de pared por instinto porque no esperaba a nadie. Scott dio la vuelta en el pasillo con una cara de querer matar al primer ser humano que se le cruzara de frente y casualmente ese era Alfred.

Había escuchado por allí que dos Leones no pueden permanecer en la misma manada, entonces pelean a muerte para ver quién será el amo y señor, si el experimentado pelirrojo o el joven americano. ¿Hablábamos de leones? La expresión "trágame tierra" nunca tuvo más sentido.

—¿Quién es _este?_

—Es el vecino, el nuevo— dijo turnando de su hermano a su amigo porque la cara de Alfred se deformo ante el adjetivo despreciativo—. Te lo mencioné.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Es mi compañero de escuela, también. Hicimos algo de tarea.

—¿Y acabaron?

Arthur asintió y rezó para que Alfred siguiera callado.

—Entonces muéstrale la salida, traje la cena —le mostró una bolsa de supermercado, seguramente volverían a comer burritos árabes.

Agradeció muy en el fondo que Scott hubiera tenido un dejo de amabilidad al no usar otra clase de frase como "córrelo" o "que se largue" miró a Alfred quien no quitaba su ceño fruncido. Tomó su mochila y parecía que iba a salir pero giró inesperadamente en pasillo y entró a la cocina con un portazo que pese a la situación no intentó ser brusco.

—Me llamó Alfred F. Jones, para tu información.

Scott dejó la bolsa en la mesita y no le prestó atención. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró a su hermano menor que llegaba a escena.

—Señor Jones —dijo el pelirrojo con cierta ironía— ¿Sería tan amable de abandonar esta casa? Pretendo cenar con mi hermano y usted no está invitado— dio una calada— Quizá en otra ocasión que el joven Kirkland se dignara en anunciarlo podríamos cenar, pero por ahora, puede irse al demonio.

La ironía venía de familiar.

—Alfred no es buen momento, te veo mañana— lo jaló hasta la puerta del departamento.

—¿Enserio ese es tu hermano? ya veo de dónde sacaste lo malhumorado.

—Deja a Scott, yo tuve la culpa, nos vemos luego ¿sí? —le dio un par de empujones y lo sacó del departamento.

Tomó un poco de aire porque ahora debía de enfrentar a la bestia roja.

—No me agrada el niñato_ ese_ — soltó Scott tan pronto como entró por la puerta de la cocina. Ya se lo esperaba—. Tampoco me gusta que metas hombres a la casa.

—Hablas como si lo hiciera seguido o peor aún —hizo una pausa—, como si los trajera para hacer cosas raras. No me gusta que no confíes en mí —tomó asiento y comenzó a sacar lo que había en la bolsa de plástico

—Confió en ti— dijo con noto neutro—. No confió en él.

—De verdad, hablas como si hiciéramos algo malo, apenas y lo conozco y no tengo amigos que no sean los de la escuela. A veces me aburro en las tardes… me da un poco de ansiedad la casa sola.

Scott apagó el cigarrillo y lo botó a la basura, se sentó en el lugar frente a su hermano y sacó un paquete envuelto en una retícula plástica. Le dio la primera mordida a su burrito y tras prolongar la plática dejó salir un suspiro y suavizó su gesto.

—Siento dejarte solo por las tardes.

Arthur alzó los hombros, mastico lentamente.

—Como si tuvieras opción.

—Nunca fui un buen hermano mayor, a Bryan y Ryan les hice la vida imposible y ahora jugar el rol de "bueno" no se me da —volvió a fruncir el ceño porque parecía que ese momento de lucidez fraternal se había esfumado—. Así que vete olvidando del americano. No lo quiero en esta casa.

—Entonces iré a la suya— respondió rápidamente—. Me aburró en esta casa y le temo al armario de las pastillas. Sco- es decir, hermano —le llamó y éste dejó de masticar—. Ya hiciste sufriente por mí, creo que puedo seguir solo sin- —hizo una breve pausa y miró su burrito a medio comer—. Estaré bien— aseguró.

Pero Scott no estaba del todo conforme. Terminó de comer, lavaron los platos en silencio pero Arthur lucia más ausente que de costumbre. Cuando regresó a su habitación y se conectó se topó con que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en línea, apagó el ordenador se quedó mirando el lienzo a medio acabar, tomó la brocha y abrió la pintura. Otra vez la ansiedad, ese molesto cosquilleo en el cráneo y las inminentes ganas de buscar la pastilla.

Acabó su mural cerca de las tres de la mañana, su madre regresó a penas una hora atrás y llegó a dormir. Admiró el mural porque se le daba bien el dibujo y al menos el acabado de manchas se veía como eso, manchas dispares que le daban cierto toque moderno a la bandera. Cerró todo y abrió la ventana para que el olor se esparciera y la pintura se secara.

Su genialidad se reflejaba en que pasaban de las tres de la mañana y se había puesto a pintar, ahora no tenía dónde dormir. Salió de su habitación arrastrando una frazada con estampado del Grumpy Cat y su conejo en la otra mano, dormiría en la sala, no hacia tanto frio.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se topó con Scott quien asaltada la cocina con una lata de Redbull, le dio un trago y agregó en tono casual:

—¿insomnio?

—Sí y no… terminé el mural y dormiré en la sala.

—Tienes suerte —dio otro trago—. Yo trabajaré lo que resta de la noche. Cuando elijas una carrera, elije algo que no te guste del todo, la terminaras odiando.

Y ciertamente su hermano estaba bajo los influjos de la bebida energética porque estaba teniendo una conversación casual sin arrojarle ningún insulto. Siguió su camino y la sensación de ansiedad aumento cuando miró la sala solitaria. Volvió sus pasos y antes de que Scott cerrara la puerta se plantó en el umbral.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es decir— dudo— en tu cama.

Scott alzó una ceja, dio otro trago y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Si no te molesta el humo del cigarro.

Ser hermano mayor a veces era difícil. Si hubieran sido alguno de los gemelos los hubiera mandado al demonio riéndose en sus caras pero, Arthur era distinto.

—De todos modos llevo días sin dormir en ella— se justificó porque en el fondo necesitaba un motivo para no sentirme culpable.

* * *

—Tenemos que hacer el resumen de la página trece del libro de ética y también los ejercicios de geometría del capítulo dos — dijo Vlad leyendo los deberes que tenía que hacer Arthur ya que ese día no había ido al colegio porque Scott lo dejó dormir hasta el mediodía justo antes de irse a la Universidad.

—¿Algo más?

—¡Ah, sí! Han asignado los duetos para el trabajo de historia. Te ha tocado Jones.

—Mala suerte— le dijo Lukas.

—¿Es enserio? — entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, de hecho hoy tiene que haberte llevado las copias. ¿No fue?

Arthur negó rápidamente.

—Algo debió de haberle pasado —dijo Vlad bastante extrañado—. Estaba muy entusiasmado.

—Sí, algo pasó seguramente, algo llamado Scott. Iré a verlo ahorita, no es tan tarde.

Arthur "_Knight of the queen_" se ha desconectado.

—¿Es mi impresión o lucia algo enojado?

—Te mereces una galleta.

**ChibiRandom~**

Mathias haría lo que fuera por su novio Lukas. Desde quitarle a Tino sus colores hasta robarse la leche de Natasha solo porque era de mejor marca de la que él usualmente le llevaba. Mathias haría lo que fuera por Lukas incluso tratar de cárgalo en hombros como a un Dios en la tierra (aunque no resultó y los dos acabaron lastimados) incluso había ido a derrotar al pirata que se había apropiado de su juego favorito. Todo sea en nombre de los vikingos. En fin, creo que quedó claro.

Pero había algo que no pudo evitar.

El momento en que Berwald le ofreció de su leche y Lukas le dijo que ya no eran novios. Solo porque el niño que hablaba raro le había ofrecido algo mejor. ¡No era justo! Lukas se paseaba con un anillo de dulce color rojo que chupaba lentamente haciendo que sus labios se tiñeran de rojo brillante. Tomaba al sueco de la mano y se paseaba por allí. Nunca superaría lo de la leche. Nunca.

¿Qué tenía Berwald que él no? A parte de mejores juguetes, mejores notas, ser más alto y aplicado, callado y buen proveedor de leche.

Era taaaaan aburrido verlos, allí sentados, sin decirse nada, solo viendo a la nada tomados de la mano. Pasaban el receso callados como si tuvieran alguna clase de comunicación telepática porque realmente no hacían nada. Mathias sentía que le habían quitado algo importa y una cosa buena de ser niño es que podías pelearte sin que hubiera muchas repercusiones ¿Qué le haría su madre?: ¿Quitarle sus juguetes? ¿Prohibirle la televisión? ¿Encerrarlo… si comida ni agua? Ya no se veían muchas torres últimamente y había escuchado algo de servicios infantiles así que nada tan peor como no tener a Lukas podía pasarle.

Fue un día en que llovía tanto que se tuvieron que quedar en el salón que Mathias puso en acción su plan. Iría y le diría a Berwald que con quien estaba era su novio y que eres un roba novios, le diría que hablaba feo y lo haría llorar frente a toda la clase y recuperaría lo que era suyo.

—¡Oye tú!— le señaló con el dedo y lentamente los dos rubios lo miraron— ¡Deja a Lukas en paz, él es mi novio!

—Es mi esposa.

Mathias frunció el ceño.

—No lo es, es mi novio, eres un roba novios ¡Es un roba novios! —Buscó con la vista algo que pudiera usar a su favor— ¡Dimitri, te va a quitar a Vlad, es un roba novios!

Dimitri abrazó a su amo vampiro porque él le había dicho que permanecerían juntos por siempre y eso era mucho tiempo, quizá hasta que acabaran la escuela elemental.

—¡Toni! ¡Te va a robar a Lovino!

—¡Nadie le quita nada al Almirante Fernández! — exclamó y alzó una espada mal hecha de papel.

—¿Tienes leche? — preguntó Lukas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que trataba de hacer Mathias.

—Mucha.

—Bien— soltó a Berwald—. No me gusta tu leche— le dijo y tomó la mano de Mathias— Ya no somos esposos.

Mathias le sacó la lengua al otro niño y se llevó a su de nuevo novio.

—Mamá cambió de marca, esta sabe más rico y es de fresa.

—Bien.

* * *

**Notas— **Demonios… ¡No lo evito! Scott y Arthur molan demasiado. Pese a lo anterior, les spoileo que Alfred siempre sí se queda con Arthur y Scott se conforma con verlo de lejos. Estoy preparando un fic ScoUk, algo corto para seguir con mi pequeño lapso de inspiración, y hace tiempo que quiero hacer o algo de vampiros o un omegaverso. Me leí uno hace poco en inglés y me resultó lindo pero extraño. De verdad me perturba eso de los miembros gigantes y nudos. Prrrr.

Y en cuanto al ChibiRandom. La cosa se puede interpretar de muchas maneras. Imaginen que no son niños y que la leche no es del todo leche sino otra cosa (You know what i mean). Creo que Lukas sabe lo que quiere. Además, no le encuentro otras parejas que no sean Islandia y Dinamarca, leí por allí algo con Belarús pero ceo que Noruega no es una nación que _shipen_ mucho con otros que no sean los nórdicos. Así que lo admito, me gusta como luce con Suecia. Hay un fic llamado **"Aplausse**" muy bueno de ellos. Se los recomiendo.

En fin! No sé si pueda actualizar el jueves a más tardar, así que procuraré traerles algo diferente.


	19. Intoxicated - Uk, Nor, Rum

**Notas—** Todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a cierto asunto en la parte de abajo. Perdonen las molestias. Hoy no hay ChibiRandom, ni pareja, ni similar. Traté de sacar algo de lo acontecido.

Para los reviews anons, en orden en que llegaron:

Guest #1- Anotado lo del Omegaverso !Gracias por participar! Un saludo muy grande.

Guest #2- Si me vuelve a salir una canción de Sirenia en los proximos cinco capitulos les dedico uno entero, sino lo pondré de fondo para que al menos sepan quien termino sediendo, si Lukas a sus miedos o Mathias a rogarle. Y si, totalmente de acuerdo, ya les toca sufrir un poquito a los niños de Magic Trio!~ Un Gran saludo!

Guest #3- Yo sospecho que eres Klan porque eres la única que dice que me quiere (amor total) y comentó lo de la cuenta. Y ya van dos que me piden que ponga como acabaron Lukas y Mathias, la solución esta en la respuesta anterior. y joder, ni lo evito, no evito poner a Scott, me gusta demasiado, creo que le dedicaré un contra Random de él viendo todo desde su perspectiva... no sé. XD. Gracias por leer! Un besote!

Yuya- Acabas de darle al punto de la esa relación. Scott tiene miedo de que Arthur salga mas herido de lo que ya esta, (eso se explica luego) por eso lo protege mucho, pero tarde o temprano nota que Alfred fue un bien para él y lo acepta, pero es Scott y tiene un carácter muy mierda. Hay unos videos de unas chicas haciendo cosplay de los nórdicos y haciendo su versión de Hetalia donde entre ellas shipearon a todos (correctamente histórico, digo) y desde allí Suecia se me hacia buen partido para Noruega. No sé si los hayas visto, pero vale mucho la pena. Yo creo que primero será un Omegaverso y luego veré si escribo algo de vampiros. Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Advertencia**— Arthur **CON** sus pastillas felices. **CON**.

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Intoxicated —Lacuna coil**

* * *

"_Espejo roto, siete años de suerte robada_

_Traté de repararte una vez más, _

_Pero debo dejarlo ir, del sueño del que sobrevivimos_

_Corta mi garganta si es que miento… _

_[…]En el mundo que he creado, estoy intoxicado"_

Arthur llevaba un par de semana sopesando la idea de dejar la pastilla, porque ya era tiempo según todos y estaba cansado de que "todo el mundo" le dijera que hacer o que no hacer. Por desgracia todo el mundo solo era su familia, su madre adoptiva y sus medios hermanos. Pasaban apenas dos meses desde que había ingresado a la preparatoria y las cosas para él no eran sencillas, dormirse en clases era algo que no le gustaba, pero se reponía rápidamente con los apuntes de Kiku. A pesar de que había cosas que le fastidiaba de la humanidad no las externaba y de hecho salir con Francis no era tan malo como parecía. Eso de ir al cine solo a besarse sin ver la película no era malo porque él no pagaba nada, lo único que le fastidiaba era que Francis iba muy rápido con él. Muy rápido. Le metía mano cuando se quedaba medio dormido en su auto.

El acabose de esa relación fue cuando llegó con un chupetón enorme de color morado en el cuello y decir que era un golpe era muy estúpido. Scott lo interrogó acorralándolo en la cocina con un cuchillo de mantequilla en mano. Juró por todo lo sagrado que le cortaría las bolas al imbécil que le hizo eso.

Scott no tenía nada en contra de que su hermanito fuera Homosexual o algo parecido porque él mismo había pasado la etapa de la "bicuriosidad" salió con un chico que era más bien una niña con pene y se dio cuenta de que le gustaban más las chicas porque ellas era modosas, atentas y pese a todo educadas los hombres no. Un berrinche de hombre era más bien como una rabieta de un niño que no pudo tener el juguete nuevo y las de las chicas era hasta cierto punto lindas, con las mejillas infladas y las caras apretadas, justo como Arthur lo estaba haciendo.

Se negó a revelar la identidad del atacante porque en el fondo Francis le caía bien. Y Scott se quedó con las ganas de patear un trasero. Después de eso Arthur no volvió a llegar con marcas, no al menos visibles.

Sin embargo estaba hartándose muy pronto de todo. En cuanto sentía la inminente necesidad de gritar o golpear a alguien corría a tomarse media pastilla y eso le bastaba para solo soltar un par de maldiciones. Aunque las ganas de pelear se esfumaban a los pocos minutos. Era genial, era hermoso, era:

—Horrible— soltó de pronto en medio de una clase. Kiku a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo y le dibujo un par de cosas en su libro de texto. En la parte superior una calavera adornada con plumas y flores (porque sabía que le encantaban) y en los lados pequeños gatos que se asomaban de entre las plecas azules. Arthur dio un bostezo un poco discreto y trató de poner toda la atención que pudo en clase.

—¿Quieres que repasemos lo de hoy?— Kiku a su lado daba por hecho de que su amigo era una persona distraída, se preguntó si dormía bien. Lo miraba comer sin ningún problema y quería creer firmemente que cuando le decía que dormía por la tarde y toda la noche de corrido era cierto.

Aunque era cierto.

Lo primero que hacia Arthur al llegar a casa era echarse una siesta, comía con los gemelos y se echaba otra siesta en sillón, luego cenaban en familia cuando era posible y hacía los deberes y luego, dormía de corrido las ocho horas básicas, en promedio acumulaba un sueño de doce a trece horas diarias y aun así dormía en dónde se acomodara, en el transporte, en clases y los recesos. Necesitaba a alguien cerca para despertarlo porque las alarmas convencionales del celular no servían, de hecho tenía cinco alarmas diferidas seis minutos lo que hacía que, la canción se repitiera al menos media hora hasta que lograba abrir un ojo (o alguno de sus hermanos lo aventaba de la cama porque algunos se levantaban tarde)

Su coordinación era mala, tanta que a veces Yao lo usaba para brincotear sobre su espalda y luego correr por allí porque Arthur no era capaz de correr en línea recta. A veces Gilbert jugaba con él para pasar el tiempo y se dieron cuenta de no lograba distinguir la izquierda de la derecha. En los juegos deportivos era malo porque cuando recibía el balón, no lo pateaba teniéndolo de frente, tampoco podía botar la pelota porque a las tres repeticiones, su mano no reaccionaba. Cuando pasaba al pizarrón le tenía que repetir varias veces lo que tenía que hacer, ladeaba la cabeza, mirando los números en el pizarrón, consultaba su libreta y luego al pizarrón. Nada.

Y dejó de ser divertido cuando al despertar, no lo graba reconocer en dónde estaba, miraba a Mathias o a Tino con los ojos confusos y distantes. Le preguntaban su nombre y lo decía perfectamente pero no distinguía a veces el sueño de la realidad. Fue divertido hasta que notaron que comenzaba a anotar todo lo que necesitaba hacer en una libreta especial, desde la tarea hasta los horarios porque la campana no significaba nada para él. No tenía noción del tiempo y a veces lucia tan confundido que imitaba lo que los demás hacían. Si Emma abría el libro de Etimología, el buscaba algo similar en su cuaderno. Fue preocupante cuando lo veían anotar cosas en sus manos como palabras clave y fechas. Fue preocupante cuando de pronto cerraba los ojos y no despertaba. Una vez creyeron que estaba muerto porque Iván lo meneó fuerte y abrió los ojos lentamente como si la sacudida hubiera sido una especie de arrullo.

Francis se preocupó tanto que un día interceptó a sus hermanos cuando fueron por él en uno de esos días que se negó a despertar.

—¿Tú eres el de chupetón? — preguntó Ryan quien estaba afuera de la oficina.

—He… No, no soy… no— negó varias veces.

—Tienes toda la pinta— sonrió—. Te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a Arthur, Scott es celoso. Si fuera por él estaría vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

—¿Scott?… bueno, no vengo a hablar de eso— dijo seriamente—. Vengo a saber qué tiene Arthur. Creo que no es normal lo que le pasa. ¿Padece Narcolepsia o alguna clase de enfermedad?

Ryan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se carcajeó suavemente.

—Nada de eso— meneó su mano—, toma pastillas para los nervios. Las necesita o se pone loco.

—¿Loco?— entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, no loco, loco— torció la boca porque venía la parte delicada del asunto—. Es un ansiolítico muy potente porque Arthur se estresa con mucha facilidad y han pasado cosas últimamente que lo han hecho un poco… sensible.

—¿Cosas?

—Cosas —afirmó—. Cosas de familia. Lo más probable es que lo tengamos que sacar de la escuela, creo que fue muy pronto para volver a tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

—Parece como si fuera algo grave.

—Supongo que lo es— lo meditó un poco y luego volvió a sonreír iba agregar algo a la conversación pero la puerta se abrió y los dos Kirkland salieron.

—Listo— le anunció Bryan—. Una semana de descanso y debemos que comprobar que no somos hermanos golpeadores porque según el idiota del psiquiatra escolar dice que Arthur padece violencia familiar. Necesito recodar dónde diablos dejé su papeleo psiquiátrico o pedir que me den unas recetas en la facultad.

—Entonces echémosle la culpa a Scott y golpeémoslo un poco antes de llegar a casa ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

Arthur solo alzó los hombros dándoles por su lado, dio un bostezo y miró a Francis.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por ti, _cher_— respondió con sinceridad lo tomó de la mano y la apretó— me mandaste al diablo pero eso no deja que me preocupes.

—Estoy bien— sonrió a medias soltándose el agarre, le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz con el dedo pulgar y corazón.

—Hora de irnos Arthur, luego ves a tu amiguito. Quizá te pase los apuntes —posó su mano en el hombro para poder sacarlo de allí.

—Adiós Francis… — le dedicó una última mirada.

* * *

—¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Seguro.

Vlad miró el número quince trazado en la pequeña placa de la puerta de madera, le echó un último vistazo a la dirección que el profesor Rómulo les había dado porque no era que no confiara en su novio en turno, era que desconfiaba del número quince.

Lukas puso los ojos de blanco y soltó la mano de Vlad para poder tocar la puerta algunas veces, dos tres hasta que Arthur abrió la puerta y les miró detenidamente. Los conocía de algún lado pero no daba.

—Hay una leyenda que dice que si dejas entrar a un vampiro a tu casa, éste te chupara la sangre hasta dejarte seco.

—Deja eso ya, Vlad— le dio un codazo pero solo provocó que el rumano riera un poco más.

—Déjame pasar, pequeño Arthur.

Arthur se tragó un bostezo porque estaba en medio de su siesta de media tarde y no lograba distinguir bien entre sus dos realidades. Conocía a los dos chicos de algún lado, quizá una pesadilla y había abusado mucho de las pastillas y lo del daño cerebral iba enserio. Alzó una ceja cuando Lukas comenzó a desesperarse y gruñó un poco.

—Van en mi clase.

—¿Cuándo tardó? ¿Dos minutos? Joder, hombre, deja ya las drogas.

—Quizá…—frunció sus espesas cejas, ya más despierto— los invite a pasar y les entierre una estaca en el corazón.

Vlad rio con ganas sosteniéndose su estómago. El tipo Arthur era mejor de lo que pensó.

—Ven al lado oscuro, tenemos duces y sexo sin compromiso.

—Y tus deberes— secundó Lukas cuando no le encontró más sentido a la conversación—. Seremos tus compañeros de equipo a partir de ahora, Vlad — lo señaló con la cabeza— es proactivo y yo soy soporte, te ayudaremos con las notas hasta que puedas dejar la pastilla.

—¿Quién les hablo de eso?

—El profesor Rómulo— dijo Vlad— y creo que todo el salón sabe que tienes un problema. No lo supimos hasta la semana que te has ausentado— abrió su mochila y sacó algunas cosas—, Kiku te envió unas copias y unos DVDs, aunque a mí me parecen más garabatos, Yao algo de hierva ¡Pero no de la mala!— señaló con el dedo—, dice que es un remedio ancestral, ya sabes cómo son los chinos. Aquí tengo algunos dulces de Emma.

—No, los tengo yo— Lukas abrió la suya y comenzó a revolver el contenido—, tú tienes el libro que le mandó Francis, yo tengo todo lo que es comida.

—¿Qué saben exactamente?

—Lo de las pastillas, solo eso —Lukas habló despacio, no quería causar una mala primera impresión y hacerle sentir a Arthur que lo que hacían (y todo el grupo) era por lastima—. No nos dieron muchos detalles. Solo que las necesitabas.

—Bien…— mordió su labio—. Pasen.

Abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Les señaló un pasillo y antes de que pudieran avanzar más allá el espectro de Scott se les apareció.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— los señaló con el cigarrillo.

—Son mensajeros del infierno—respondió—, vienen por mí alma.

—Bien, pero que quede claro que no acepto devoluciones — le dio un empujón y siguieron su camino.

Vlad dio media vuelta y anduvo al revés mirando por dónde el pelirrojo se había ido.

—No me importaría llevarme a esa alma también. ¿Anda con alguien?

Lukas frunció el entrecejo porque no le agradaba que Vlad externara cuando algo le llamaba la atención en especial las personas (sobre todo los hombres)

—Casado con su carrera.

—Oh vaya, qué desperdicio de alma.

Arthur les señaló una puerta y antes de abrir bajo la mirada

—Siento el desastre, no he acabado de acomodar mis cosas.

Decían que la habitación de una persona revelaba su estado mental. Pues bien. Lukas puso la mochila en el suelo y Vlad contó cuantas cajas cerradas había apiladas en el lado derecho. Solo había una cama sin sabanas, una mesa con un ordenador y una silla, del lado izquierdo estaba una bolsa de dónde se podía ver algo de ropa saliendo y el armario tenía lo básico así como dos mudas del uniforme escolar y algunos objetos de uso personal.

—¿Hace cuánto dices que te has mudado?

—Como ocho meses —respondió cerrando la bolsa— Y no estoy listo para abrir las cajas.

—Comencemos por allí.

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo porque no le gustaba la familiaridad con la que lo estaba tratando.

—Me llamo Lukas —le dijo de soslayo mientas se sentaba en la cama —. Y trataré de salvar tu alma, pobre pecador.

Arthur tenía frente de él a sus dos pesadillas materializadas, la voz de la razón y la voz de la incordia.

* * *

**Notas— **Detalles: no pensaba tocar mucho el tema de qué era lo que causaba la pastilla, pero una amiga por twitter me lo pidió y técnicamente les narró cosas que viví en menor o mayor medida. El capítulo que tenía pensado para el final de Random narra las "cosas" que pasaron y todo el pasado de Arthur, así que ese capítulo es el que se necesita para atar los cabos del "modo Arthur" Si notan entre líneas hay detalles que se mezclan con otros capítulos (galletita a quien me diga dos) Y hoy no hay chibirandom porque quiero cortar de tajo un asunto que aconteció en los reviews:

Usualmente no me gusta hacer más grande el problema, pero me veo en la necesidad de responder un par de Anónimos de forma directa.

No sé cómo demonios comenzar, así que seré lo más directa y breve.

"**Mi tiempo, mi dinero**"; Más bien **"Mi tiempo, mi inspiración".** No puedes mantener a todos contentos, sin embargo la única persona que debe estar feliz es uno mismo. Y mi salud tanto emocional como física no está bien. Abandoné Sacro Culto y también abandone el _feis_, abandoné el Cosplay y los eventos, las invitaciones y las sesiones, a mis amigos y a los pollitos, porque necesito tiempo para mí, para estar bien. No me pagan por escribir, ustedes no pagan nada por leer lo que los escritores de fics hacemos porque lo hacemos por amor (a lo que sea ustedes elijan). Es algo reciproco, ustedes leen gratis y nosotros leemos sus opiniones, desde el "conti pliz" hasta la "inserte critica aquí" todos son válidos y pienso que uno tiene derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana, tanto el primer Anon tiene derecho a expresar su opinión, como el otro a no estar de acuerdo. Agradezco que el asunto vaya tranquilo porque les dejaré algo en claro: Lo hago porque quiero, porque puedo pero no porque debo. (Así como ustedes no tienen obligación de dejar un comentario, lo hacen porque quieren y pueden) ¿Se entiende el punto?

Así que, como punto a cerrar: Sí, Sacro Culto seguirá y aunque tenga que cortar de tajo la saga del Circo que es lo que no me gustó, recuerden que lo hago por gusto, porque me encanta contar historias, amo los vampiros y los temas sobrenaturales. Pero también quiero seguir probando géneros nuevos y otros Fandoms. A la gente de aquí que me lee también se gana su lugar, con sus comentarios y el ánimo (No saben quién soy, no saben de mis problemas a diferencia de las chicas de Inazuma). No me quiero cerrar a un solo Fandom, amo mucho Inazuma y también Hetalia (Aunque, joder amo muchísimo más Kingdom Hearts) y quiero que sepan que no me paso escribiendo todo el día (de hecho cada chapter de random lo haga en una hora o menos), también leo y lleva su tiempo, juego y son muchas horas invertidas, hago Cosplay y no es sencillo y por supuesto también salgo y trato de socializar un poco… (No se me da mucho) Intento tener una vida lo más normal que pueda pese a mis enfermedades.

En cada review que he respondido, agradezco de forma personal el tiempo en que ustedes invierten leyendo y comentando. Pero tampoco me hagan esto una obligación porque perdería el sentido (no pienso pasar por otra crisis del deber contra el querer) Así que, tratemos de ser razonables y objetivos.

Y a las que no tienen nada que ver, una disculpa por el comentario kilométrico.

Un gran saludo y muchas gracias por leer.


	20. Hessian pel - BulRum, USUK, DenNor

**Notas— **Y pues. Hoy es **viernes trece** y no quería dejar pasar el día. Lamento si esto es muy rápido y muy random, pero tenía ganas porque acabo de mudar la música que me faltaba a mi computadora. Como casi todo lo escucho en el "yutube" o directo de los disco muchas canciones no estaba disponibles, ahora tengo para más. Estoy muy feliz.

Por cierto. ¡Al fin he creado una lista de reproducción! Pondré el Link en mi biografía para que pueda revisarla, está completa con casi todos los videos con letra de cada random.

**Aclaraciones— **Porque el Magic trio también se enojan entre ellos y Satanás en amigo de todos (¿?) Decidí quitar la imagen del fic porque se confunde con otro fic similar al mio y para no causar mas confusión (y la verdad por complacer a mis amigos). Perdonen a quienes pensaron que había pasado algo con Random. Buscaré otra imagen.

Para mis anons:

Yuya— Hola!~ Como menciono, el pasado de Arthur se revela más adelante junto con un chapter que le dedicaré a Scott, pensaba hacerlos para el final, pero creo que la cosa seguirá un rato y lo publicaré en un par de semanas. Arthur se merece todo (y unas nalgadas ¿por qué no?) Gracias por el ánimo bonita, me alegro ser bien recibida en el Fandom, la verdad tenía miedo porque es muy impresionante. ¡Un beso y un saludo!

K. of the queen— ¡Claro que no me molesta que uses ese Nick!, Me alegra que te gustara y así te puedo reconocer porque muchos guest me escriben y me gusta atenderlos a todos. Y déjame decirte que te mereces esa galleta, porque sí, las tres cosas son coincidencias. Quise hacer algo que tuviera conexión con otros y así poder darle un poco más de profundidad al asunto. Arthur dejo entrar a Vlad y casi le chupa la sangre. Y con lo de las parejas, traté de darle variedad al asunto para no aburrir. No soy muy fan de FrUK, pero hay para todos. De hecho el que sigue es RoFinSu. Y gracias por las hermosas palabras, alegran un montón el día, sí que sí. ¡Un besote muy grande y saludos!

Klan—Hola!~ De hecho sí se me había hecho un poco raro que no pusieras el Nick, (tuve confusión de anons antier), pero mira, soy buena autora porque reconocí a una de mis lectoras. Y te guardó la galleta, quiero ver que encuentras será genialísimo leerlo. De hecho el origen de ellos era un poco más épico pero al final me dejé llevar por mi kokoro. Y pues, nada está escrito, pero me alegra un montonal que pienses eso del fic, hay otros muy buenos como los Magic drables y el Horóscopo estilo Rumania y Bulgaria. Debería checarlo, son geniales. Y mira, escribo porque me gusta, porque me nace y me sale. Hay días que tengo mucha inspiración y poco tiempo, hay días que no paro, pero conforme pueda seguir haciéndolo, los traeré sin falta. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, se aprecia mucho. Un besote tronado con baba y un abrazo.

Guest: !Hola! No borraría Random (al menos no por ahora XD) Ya me fije y sí es otro user. Creo que cambiaré la portada para no crear confusión entre las lectoras. Respecto a lo de Vlad. Ellos andan después de conocerse cuando Arthur comienza a dejar la pastilla poco a poco y recupera su animo. Recuerda que después de Arthur, comenzó a andar con Vlad porque Arthur no le quiso dar el tesoro pirata (ya sabes) !Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Intentaré seguir aunque sea de poco en poco. Hoy hay ChibiRandom y no puedo con mi alma, no lo supero. !Un beso y un saludo!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Hessian pel — Opeth**

* * *

"_Te veo… mi dulce satán… vuele esta noche… a mi jardín" _

Hoy Vlad se había levantado de buenas. Más que otros días, era una hermosa mañana lluviosa y gris. ¡Era viernes trece y era su día favorito del año! Salió de su casa con su impermeable negro que lo hacía sentir más malo de lo usual y cuando llegó al colegió encontró la epidemia de caras largas. Desde que Dimitri había chocado su auto porque estaba muy mojado el pavimento, hasta Arthur que comenzaba a pasar por una crisis de ansiedad. Lukas seguía molesto con Mathias por el asunto de la Universidad y éste estaba alejado junto con Tino y Berwald porque ellos también tenían sus problemas; en la estética le cortaron mal el cabello y Tino y lucia muy cabreado.

—¡Hermosos días! — Saludó a sus amigos, pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Dimitri?… ¡Hazme caso!

—Ahora no —dejó de hablar por teléfono —. Estoy hablando al seguro del carro, el idiota que me chocó se dio a la fuga y me abolló todo el lado izquierdo. ¡Si, bueno!— Tomó la llamada—. Oigan, llevo quince minutos aquí… ¡No me importa que no haya sistema, quiero ver el seguro!

—Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo… — mustió el rubio y tomó asiento— ¡Oye Arthur!

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!— exclamo y frunció sus cejas— ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? Joder, maldición, odio mi vida, te odio a ti y los odio a todos ¡A ti también te odio!— gritó cuando vio a Alfred llegar completamente empapado.

—Yo debería odiarte más, no me esperaste ¡Mira como vengo!— se quitó la chamarra del equipo y se la lanzó a la cara, Arthur apretó los dientes.

—¡Yo te espere! Agradece que Scott que pudiera daros un aventón a mi t a Matthew.

—¡Scott, Scott!— bufó— Estoy harto de tu hermano. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué mejor no sales con él? ¡Al fin que son de la misma clase!

Arthur enrojeció comenzó a estrujar la chamarra entre sus manos.

—¡Quizá lo haga, al menos no es un cretino como tú!

—¡Hazlo! ¿Qué te detiene?— le arrebató la prenda y se la lanzó sin querer a Lukas que estaba atrás de él. El otro rubio solo frunció las cejas, tomó la chamarra y la tiró al bote de basura que estaba más cercano a él.

—Eres un imbécil— dijo cuando dejó caer la prenda.

— ¡Oh, disculpe su majestad, Reina Elsa!

Lukas metió el pie al bote y aplastó el contenido. Alfred se enfadó y enserió porque camino directo hasta él lo empujó a la pizarra y sacó su chamarra que aún goteaba, iba a hacer frente a Lukas pero Mathias saltó sobre de él como un león salvaje.

—¡Con mi novio no te metes! — le exclamó.

—No soy tu novio — le dijo Lukas en tono neutro.

—¡Con Lukas no te metes!— corrigió rápidamente, porque a pesar de no ser "nada de nada"; aún lo seguía amando y el botón de Alfa psicópata se había encendido de nuevo.

—¡Oh mira, aquí hay otro imbécil! — le apuntó— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos Mathias?, deja que le parta la cara a Lukas.

—¡No si primero te parto el culo a ti!

—¡SE CALLÁN!— Exclamó Dimitri con el teléfono en la mano—¡Estoy tratando de resolver lo de mi carro!

—¡Tu carro es feo, le hicieron un favor!— gritó Arthur porque él también estaba un poco más harto que todos.

—¡No te metas con mi carro, mantenido!

—¡No me digas mantenido, friki de cuarta!

—¡Calla drogadicto!

Y el mismo instinto de macho Alfa se encendió el Alfred porque éste dio varias zancadas olvidando a Mathias y tomando a Dimitri del cuello dela camisa.

—¡No le llames así a Arthur!

—¡Eso Alfred, golpéalo!

Vlad pensó que era un gran día para la maldad. Hasta que se metieron con Dimitri. Entonces ya no tenía nada de grandioso. Buscó rápidamente entre sus cosas y sacó una lata de refresco que había tomado antes de salir, la agitó rápidamente y la abrió bañando a Alfred a Dimitri y de paso a Vash.

—Si pleito quieres, pleito te doy— dijo Vlad con el ceño fruncido.

La clase ya estaba callada porque el pleito había sido gordo, todos exclamaron cuando Vash fue involucrado en el pleito porque por más neutral que se declarara eso no se podía ignorar.

—Soy neutral, soy neutral, soy neutral— repetía sin cesar.

Gilbert se comenzó a reír porque la escena le pareció divertida y no pudo evitar grabar todo lo que había pasado desde que Alfred empujó a Lukas. De hecho la pelea seguía porque Mathias le gritoneaba a Lukas que madurara y que si ya no andaban entonces que no lo buscara más porque esa mañana había pasado por él, entonces no se estaban tomando un tiempo ni nada solo habían vuelto a ser amo y esclavo. Arthur comenzó a gritarle a Vlad porque no tenía que haber hecho eso, que el salón ahora era una mierda y que lo odiaba mucho. Alfred tomó el móvil de Dimitri y lo iba a lanzar por la ventana hasta que el profesor Germania llegó igual de molesto porque el tráfico era una mierda por varios choques.

Miró la escena.

Los seis acabaron en detención esa tarde.

* * *

—¿Nadie va a decir nada?— preguntó Vlad cuando a pesar de las cosas, los tres se había conectado y estaba en la misma conferencia.

—Creo que no hay nada que decir— dijo Arthur— Pero si Dimitri me ofrece una disculpa creo que podría hacer que Alfred desistiera de golpearlo el lunes.

—¡No haré, eso!— exclamó— ¡No te debe nada, fue Alfred quien comenzó todo. ¿Verdad Lukas?

—Alfred es un idiota, me dio de lleno con su chamarra.

—¡Ese no era motivo para lanzarla a la basura! Tienes suerte de que Mathias se metiera.

—Se lo merecía y nadie le pidió a Mathias sé que metiera, él lo hizo porque quiso.

—Lukas, creo que estas teniendo una regresión a primer grado. Madura. — espetó Arthur.

—Arthur— le dijo con marcado enfado— No me hables de regresiones porque no era yo quien tenía una crisis de ansiedad, ya tiene un año y medio que dejaste la pastilla, deja de usarla de pretexto para ocultar tu carácter de mierda.

—Hem… chicos…— trató de intervenir Vlad porque la cosa se estaba volviendo a calentar.

—Al menos yo aún conservo a Alfred con todo y carácter de mierda, tú te quedaste solo porque Mathias no te soportaba y seguirás perdiendo gente por eso.

—Arthur creo que no…

—Sí, creo que es bueno tener amigos tan buenos como ustedes cuando más los necesito. Gracias.

Lukas "_Savange Valkyrie_" se ha desconectado.

—Sí, amigos…

Arthur "_Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—Vaya viernes trece… — musitó Vlad porque el realmente creía que sería un día genial.

**ChibiRandom**

Había un gato negro que se sentaba siempre en la barda que colindaba el patio de la escuela con el colegió de los niños más grandes. Todas las mañanas Vlad antes de entrar a su salón se quedaba a verlo dormir. Se metía el dedo a la boca porque le parecía interesante y no había podido quitarse la mala costumbre de chuparse el dedo.

Todos los días veía al gato negro y decidió llamarlo Satanás.

—¡Satanás, Satanás! ¿Dónde estás?— gritaba a veces en los recreos cuando no lo veía allí o cerca del árbol— ¡Satanás!

Al inicio la maestra no entendía porque los niños a veces lloraban en sus horas libres, y siempre sabía que Vlad era quien los hacia llorar. Pero no había muestras de mordidas como con Dimitri. Un día se dedicó a verlo de lejos y lo escuchó.

—¡Satanás, Satanás! ¿Dónde está?

La maestra no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿A quién llamas, Vladimir?— le preguntó.

—A mi amigo — respondió con una sonrisa— A mi amigo Satanás.

—¿Satanás?

—¡Sí! Es negro y peludo con ojos amarillos y grandes garras — imitó los ademanes del animal. Pero en la mente de la maestra solo se podía figurar el mismo diablo— Siempre vienen a jugar conmigo.

—¿Y desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegue aquí, un día se apareció sentado en la barda — señaló—. Me saludó con su manita, a veces duerme y a veces está en el árbol. Pero luego los niños no juegan con él porque le tienen miedo ¡Es un gran amigo! Me alegra los días grises.

—¿Satanás?— preguntó porque quizá estaba oyendo mal.

—¡Sí, mi amigo Satanás!

La maestra tomó a Vlad de la mano y lo arrastró porque esto lo tenía que saber su madre. Cuando estaba siendo alejado, el pequeño Vlad observó como el gato daba un salto al patio y se echaba en la hierba.

—¡Allí está, Satanás, Satanás!— gritó.

La maestra volteó y no vio a nadie. Mejor lo llevaría a la iglesia.

* * *

**Notas—** Quizá hayan pasado algunas horas desde que escribí esto, pero no supero lo de Satanás. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y la canción me ayudó mucho, no suelo relacionar el chibi con la canción pero esta ocasión se dio. Me habían dicho que no había mucho _salseo_ por allí, así que pensé que un viernes trece podía ser genial. Allí podemos ver que aún Lukas y Mathias siguen cabreados y ya verán cómo se resuelve, solo no me pidan que resuelva esto, hagan de cuenta que un día se perdonaron y se volvieron a amar.

**Extra—** La verdad no sé qué decir respecto al asunto de hace unos días, estoy agradecida por el apoyo incondicional de algunas personas.

Pero como sea, las adoro a todas mis niñas y prometo algo sabroso para los lemons de cada pareja, se lo merecen por ser tan bellas conmigo y haberme aceptado en su tribu de salvajes (¿?) Gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos.


	21. Broken pieces - RoFin, SuFin

**Notas — **Hoy le toca a una pareja especial que me tomó su tiempo cocinar. Había prometido no meter otras que no fueran las principales pero me lo pidieron casi desde el inicio. Así que como hice esto también haré de otras aunque sea solo un rápido capitulo. Esto es un RoFin- SuFin. Sé que es Random, pero creo que en un chibirandom aclaré un poco de ellos. Así que, si no les gusta la pareja, pueden saltarse hasta la conversación del Magic Trio. By the way, hubo un anon que no mencionaré acá, que me dio una gran idea de una pareja que leí hace nada y me gustó y estos días que la cociné en mi cabeza me gusto.

**Aclaraciones— **Yaketerina es Ucrania. Hay SuFin, lo prometo.

Para los Reviews Anons:

Yuya— Creo que lo de Alfred y Mathias se trata algo de hombres porque me ha tocado ver peleas de chicos defendiendo a sus chicas y estás alardeando; cosas de mamá naturaleza. Y de Vlad yo pienso que sus padres han de ser igual de excéntricos. Algún día me dedicaré un capitulo a los padres de todos porque creo que casi nadie ha salido. No, creo que nadie, han de pensar que son huérfanos. ¡Beso francés! De esos me gustan oh hohoho… ¡Te mando uno igual! Gracias por leer.

Klan— Yo sé que ha habido varias crisis entre ellos, sobre todo desde que Arthur comenzó a comportarse como realmente es y a ser más social, solo que creí conveniente sacarlo y mi viernes trece fue muy húmedo (estamos con un frente frío acá) y la pelea fruyó bastante bien (de hecho iba a hacer que todos se metieran pero iba a hacer mucho alboroto) Y creo que Mathias maduró y llegó a la conclusión de que tiene que conocer gente nueva. Y valor a Lukas y valorarse a sí mismo. Va a ser muy entretenido leerlo. Gracias por los ánimos, te mando un besote muy muy grande y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**Broken Pieces — Apocalyptica**

* * *

"_Es muy tarde para detener el proceso_

_Esta guerra ha sido tu elección, la dejaste seguir_

_Esta doble vida que llevas te está carcomiendo desde las entrañas_

_Los millón de pedazos de cristal que clavaste en mi piel…_

_Me dejaste para desangrarme" _

Tino tenía ascendencia Finlandesa, tenía los ojos violetas y un poco usual tono de cabello rubio, uno muy claro que lo distinguía de los niños de su escuela primaria. Siempre había sido rechazado porque parecía una niña y eso lo cuestionaba en muchas ocasiones. Creció haciéndole a la idea de que, cuando llegara a ser adulto eso cambiaría y sería como los otros niños.

Oh pequeño Tino, que mala suerte tienes, porque cuando finalizó ese difícil momento y su voz cambió se dio cuenta que a diferencia del resto de sus amigos, seguía siendo pequeño y de apariencia frágil. Trató de hacer uso de esa particularidad y probar suerte con las chicas. Le rompieron el corazón muchas veces porque ellas al final preferían al chico malo, al hombre alto y fuerte. Él era solo el aperitivo para el plato fuerte.

Y no era que odiara a las mujeres, más bien, se odiaba a sí mismo, a su genética y su ascendencia. Ocultó su acento con un inglés neutro y se alejó lo mejor que pudo de resto de los seres humanos. Cuando entró a la preparatoria se dio cuenta de que no era el único en esa situación. Muchos chicos tenían contrastes impresionantes como Lukas y Mathias o Ludwing y Feliciano. Se sintió en ambiente porque aprendió de un dicho de por allí "_para gustos, los colores_"; pensaba que alguna chica se fijaría en él tarde o temprano. Por ahora lo importante era salir bien en la escuela.

Se arrepintió como mil ocho mil veces por haber querido eso, porque alguien se fijó en él y no cualquier persona, sino Iván, el terror Ruso que se paseaba por allí esparciendo la maldad, no importaba si era de nuevo ingreso, su tamaño lo hacia lo suficientemente impresionante como para que los que otros grados se atreviera siquiera a molestarlo. De hecho, Iván tenía una hermana un grado arriba de él, Yaketerina, la de enormes pechos. Todos la conocían y la chica de un año para otro de ser popular y rodeada de chicos se volvió temida porque Iván estaba cerca de ella, cuidado el par de montañas que se cargaba.

Pero no íbamos a hablar de los pechos de Yaketerina.

Iván lo invitó a salir, un día como cualquier otro y Tino aceptó, no porque quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo de que, al rechazarlo se condenara de por vida. Recordó que Toris un chico de su grupo había acabado ahogado en un excusado (nadie sabía si fue Iván, pero lo suponía) Mejor no tentar al diablo.

Y agradeció de que fue una salida normal a la plaza, a ver algo de equipo de americano porque a Iván lo había invitado a ser parte de los Mastodontes; enserio, así se llamaba el equipo. La tercera y la cuarta salida fueron a eventos culturales y como cosas del destino Tino tenía verdadero interés en el terror Ruso, porque fuera de su agresividad disfrazada de ingenuidad y de miradas penetrantes era buen sujeto, era educado y culto, le gustaban cosas fuera de lo común como los musicales y los animalitos… animalitos como dinosaurios y dragones.

El punto era que Tino había vuelto a creer en el amor.

Se sentía un poco perturbado porque disfrutaba de cuando Iván molestaba a los más pequeños, y el otro se mostraba ante él como un pavorreal que intentaba impresionar a la hembra. Tino sintió que su lado oscuro lo estaba dominando porque le gustaba ver que otros lloraran de miedo.

Lo único que no le gustaba de su relación con Iván es que todo era a medias. A medias como que en la escuela casi no se hablaban, como que solo lo besaba cuando salían y como que su prima, Natasha lo veía feo, muy feo. Tan feo como para ponerle una bomba sorpresa en su casillero y empujarlo por las escaleras (eran como cinco escalones, así que no fue un escándalo). Y Natasha no era una belleza blanca, fue directa y le dijo que le patearía las bolas si seguía saliendo con su primo porque le estaba causando muchas molestias. Tino se preguntó que podría tener de malo.

Una tarde justo al salir del colegio se encontró con los pechos de Yaketerina y con ella.

—¿Eres Tino, verdad?— le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza—. Yo soy la hermana de Iván.

Tino desvió la mirada porque sus ojos quedaban a la altura de sus pechos y era inevitable no verlos.

—Quería hablar de Iván. Debes dejarlo— dijo la rubia con firmeza—. Son cosas de familia. Iván está pasando por esa etapa de rebeldía… y bueno… creo que todo lo que hace lo hace por fastidiar a papá y mamá.

Y él se sintió realmente mal porque en su mente los cabos estaban siendo atados. Lentamente por cada palabra que le decía Yaketerina.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo— respondió Tino y eso causo que la chica sintiera pena por él, volvió a pasar su mano por la caballera y lo abrazó con fuerza, Tino no podía respirar porque los pechos de Yaketerina eran tan suaves que lo estaban absorbiendo.

—Si lo amas déjalo ir— le dijo con voz risueña—. Si mis padres se enteran que está saliendo con un hombre seguro que te matan— lo abrazó más fuere—. No podría soportar que le hagan daño a un criaturita tan linda como tú —lo soltó y lo tomó por el rostro— ¿Entiendes, cariño?

—Sí… sí, supongo… oye… tengo que… ir al baño

—Piénsalo lindo, si lo dejas te abrazaré todos los días.

Una oferta muy tentadora.

Tino intentó mandar al demonio a Iván en varias ocasiones. Pero entre más lo intentaba, el otro ejercía presión sobre de él. Y Tino sentía la incomparable atracción gravitatoria de su novio.

—Creo que es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestra relación— Iván paró el carro frente a la casa de Tino y éste dio un pequeño respingo al oír la proposición.

—Apenas llevamos seis meses saliendo y tengo dieseis años, no estoy listo— jugó con sus dedos—. Aquí me bajo, nos vemos luego.

Corrió por su vida, tenía que buscar ayuda, pronto.

—¡Así que vienes a mí en busca de ayuda!— espetó Mathias con orgullo—. Como me has ayudado con lo de Lukas, creo que podré hacer algo por ti, querido amigo.

—¿Crees eso Mathias?— sus ojos brillaron—. Necesito cortar a Iván.

—Oh mira… es tarde, tengo que… sacar los bollos del horno…

—Mathias…

—¡Lo siento! —Meneó las manos—. Estamos hablando de Iván, lo conozco, entreno con él, incluso yo le tengo algo de miedo. El único que es capaz de soportarlo es Ludwing.

—Tú lo has tratado… necesito que me ayudes a terminar con él.

—¿Y qué se debe eso? ¿Te golpea o algo así?

—No— hizo un ademán con la mano—. Su hermana habló conmigo, me dijo que debía terminar con él por mi bien, sino sus padres me iban a matar.

—Ya veo…supongo que sus padres no tienen idea o son muy estrictos, tengo suerte de estar solo en esta ciudad— sonrió—. Pero veamos… ¿por qué no hablas con él directamente? Puede que lo entienda y él termine. No sé es eso o tendrás que ponerle la excusa clásica.

—¿Cuál es?

—Estás embarazado de otro —dijo con seriedad y luego se carcajeo—. Bromeo, no pongas esa cara. Quiero decir, que estás enamorado de alguien más, no sé, inventarte un ser mágico o un amigo imaginario y dile que ya no lo quieres.

—Eso es cruel y poco creíble, le diré la verdad.

—Eso quiero verlo.

No tuvo el valor y siguió saliendo con Iván por algunos meses más. Y entre más tiempo pasaba más se volvía dependiente de él. Más se acostumbrada a las salidas y a los retos de correr de Natasha y esquivar todas sus trampas. Para él el peligro era una especie de placer culposo porque se había metido en una relación prohibida, pocos en la escuela lo sabían y sus padres lo ignoraban.

Era emocionante y excitante. No le importaba nada, ni la opinión ajena, seguirá con Iván hasta el final de sus días. Era genial.

Fue genial hasta el día que el mismo Iván le contó sobre su familia y que esperaban de él grandes cosas, como que se casara y tuviera hijos porque venían de viejos Rusos comunistas y tenía unos valores tan horribles que hasta Iván les temía. Le dijo que era por su bien, que era una gran persona y que merecía algo mejor. Incluso se tomó la molestia de haberlo roto en el auto frente a su casa y despidió a Iván con la mano, entró a su casa y se armó de valor para saludar a su madre y no echarse a llorar.

Él problema era que no podía externar su malestar con otras personas que no fueran Mathias y él no era bueno escuchando porque tenía sus propios problemas acosando a Lukas. Sus días en la escuela ahora se habían vuelto lentos y dolorosos, porque sin querer se cruzaba con su ex en cada esquina y cuando se miraban, algo en él se rompía. Lloraba a veces en silencio y esperaba que nadie lo notara.

—¿Te interesa un perro?— escuchó una voz gruesa a su lado, levantó la cabeza que yacía escondida entre sus brazos. Miró al chico a lado de él, limpió rápidamente sus lagrimillas.

—¿Qué?

—Si te interesa un perro— repitió—. Adoptar uno.

—Pues… no lo sé… nunca he tenido mascotas —lo sopesó y recordó que el sujeto se llamaba Berwald.

—Las mascotas son buenas. Levantan el ánimo.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

Berwald asintió lentamente. Tino soltó una risita delatora.

—Lo pensaré y le preguntaré a mis padres ¿qué raza es?

—No lo sé bien, pero es raza pequeña —hizo con sus manos un gesto— color blanco. Esponjado.

—Bien, bien, lo pensaré y te digo en cuanto pueda. Creo que necesito un poco de compañía.

—¡Tino!— exclamó Mathias al entrar al salón, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó dramáticamente —¡Ya me enteré! —lo zarandeó— ¡Si no fuera porque Iván es más grande que yo, seguro que le parto el culo! ¡Llora amigo, llora!

Tino pensó que tenía un buen amigo en Mathias, uno bocón que hizo que todo el salón se enterara de su relación prohíba con Iván.

Berwald corrió a la tienda de mascotas y se presentó en la casa de Tino el fin de semana siguiente. Con un perro bajo el brazo y una bolsa de cosas que posiblemente necesitaría.

Tino se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos altos e intimidantes.

Pata gustos los colores.

* * *

—¡Quién viera a Tino, tan pequeño y con gustos tan gigantes!— exclamó Vlad con entusiasmo, pero eso no contagio a sus amigos.

—¿Y qué tiene de raro?— Lukas lo ignoró porque estaba más centrado leyendo otro de los anónimos que le habían dejado en su mochila.

—¡Imagínatelo!— espetó— ¡Seguramente Iván lo partió en dos! Y ahora que anda con Berwald ¿Sabes que los Rusos y Suecos tiene un pene del tamaño de-

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar en sexo por primera vez?— Arthur lo calló cuando sintió la inminente necesidad de hablar de sexo como tema principal

—Perdona, pero estoy en la difícil etapa en la que solo pienso en una cosa:

—¿Homicidio? —preguntó Lukas.

—¿Satanás?

—¡No! ¡Sexo! ¡Es más, somos como la triada del diablo! ¡Sexo, drogas y Rock N' Roll! — hizo el gesto con su mano y lo mostro a la carama— Yo soy el Sexo, Arthur las drogas y Lukas el Rock n' roll.

—¿Tengo que ser las drogas?

—A menos que quieras ser el Sexo y volver con Francis.

—Seré las drogas— afirmó riéndose sin querer. Hizo la seña y la mostró a la cámara.

—¡Anda Lukas, sin ti no somos la triada!— animó Vlad y Lukas alzó la mano con el mismo gesto pero sin ver a la cámara, estaba más interesado en la nota.

* * *

**Notas—** Hoy no hubo chibirandom porque no supero lo de Satanás. Enserio. Fue tan natural que me estaba riendo mientras lo escribía. por cierto, hay un fanfic RoFinSu, creo que se llama "extraña ciudad"; dónde Tino llega y le renta un cuarto a Berwald pero comienza a trabajar con Iván y este lo acosa. Esta lindo, vale la pena leerlo.

Bien, pongamos las cosas en orden, me han dado una buena dosis de ideas, pero la ansiedad estos días ha aumentado un poco y escribir se me hace difícil (ok, ok, no escribo tecleando con la cabeza); pero la nuca y el cuello me están matando horrendamente (aunado una infección de muela que ya me estoy tratando) Por eso no hubo ChibiRandom. En cuando suba esto voy a escribir un poco más para traerles 3 Randoms esta semana y algunos Chibis.

Ya saben mi gente, se les agradece infinitamente los comentarios, los favoritos y alertas y por sobre todo, el tiempo que me regalan. ¡Un saludo muy grande!


	22. ADIDAS - USUK,DenNor,BulRom,Spamano

**Notas— **¡Hola! Y pues. El capítulo de hoy esta inspirado en una sugerencia de un viaje escolar y haré algunos shots de ellos en la naturaleza, con osos, hiedras venenosas, naufragios, explosiones, asesinos y percusiones (Ok, no tanto así) Quiero agradecer mucho, mucho a todas ustedes por comentar, así como los favoritos y alertas sobre todo a Aki Tamashi26 que amablemente comentó varios capítulos.

**Aclaraciones— **Ninguna lesbiana murió en este capítulo (lo sabrán cuando lo lean) Y quiero aclarar que por más canonizados que tengamos a los personajes son hombres, adolescentes en pleno despertar y las lesbianas son importantes. (Ok, algo superó a Satanás) Y como están en la naturaleza no habrá última escena.

A mis amados anons—

Yuya— Todos sabemos que Su-san amará a su esposa no importa el Universo en el que estén, para mí Su-san es canon. (que Tino no lo quiera es otra cosa) y sí, a mí también me cuesta un poco ver a los nórdicos con otros... no es, es raro. No imposible, pero si raro. Yo superé lo de Satanás... con lesbianas. Ok ya, hasta en los reviews lo digo, que vergüenza. XD Muchas gracias por leer, un besote y saludos.

Klan— El SuFin es una de esas cosas azucaradas que no me importa comerme a cucharadas, también me gustan, pero Berwald es una piedra, me cuesta narrarlo, por eso es que han salido tan poquito. Habrá que trabajar eso. La expresión partir en dos no la entendí hasta que vi las imágenes de tortura medieval y luego dije "ouch, qué sexy" Ok no. ¿Canción de Drei? ¿Me puedes ser un poco más especifica, para poder oírla? Y sí, eran de Mathias los anonimos. ya trabajo en el episodio de reconciliación, no será de Sirenia la canción, pero la banda que tocó fue bonita y creo que todo acabar tranquilamente para ellos. Y ya me estoy tratando de hecho hoy Jueves se supone que me tocan estudios y a ver que pasa. Gracias por los besos, hoy si me los quedo todos porque me reconfortan mucho. Gracias!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**A.D.I.D.A.S (All Day I Dream About Sex). — Korn**

* * *

"_No conozco tu nombre_

_¿Eso importa? ¡Vamos a follar!__"_

—No te rías Alfred, los vas a despertar.

—Nah, no lo creo, cuando Arthur bebe tiene el sueño muy pesado, Vlad vomitó y no se Lukas.

—Mientras no lo toques demasiado, no se despertara, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cuántas veces has dormido con él?

—Las suficientes como para saberlo.

—Demonios Mathias, tienes tanta suerte de vivir solo, haces lo que quieres, comes lo que quieres y puedes follar cuantas veces quieras.

—Suena más divertido de lo que es, pero gracias.

—Bueno, Alfred, quita la sabana muy lentamente.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque yo estoy grabando y Mathias es algo torpe para eso.

—¡No soy torpe!

—Te tiemblan las manos amigo.

—Estoy nervioso, si Lukas se entera de lo que estamos haciendo me golpeara muy duro.

—Ssssh… ¿Alguien recuerda porque estamos haciendo esto? Oh, esperen, dejen pongo pausa. Listo.

—Para tener un modo de defendernos, cuando están juntos son una barrera irrompible, cuando están separados podemos contra ellos, pero unidos no, ocupamos un arma mortal.

—¿No podíamos simplemente tomar una foto?

—No, Dimitri, no. Tienes que jugar a su nivel, a su oscuro y retorcido nivel. ¿Recuerdas toda esa ropa interior que te robo?

—Mis calzoncillos de _Dragon Ball_ no tenían la culpa… ¡Eran los de las siete estrellas!

—Ssssh, baja la voz. Arthur no volverá a hacerme quedar mal. Bien…Bien, sigue grabando.

—Listo. Ahora Alfred quita lentamente la sabana… muy… lenta… mente.

Exclamación grupal.

—Sabía que no había dejado mi chaqueta en el autobús, él la tomó… casi me tiro a llorar. Maldito Arthur él lo sabía.

—Bien vamos a la mitad, anda Al, quítala toda.

—¿Y si duermen desnudos?

—Sería como ver a tres lesbianas.

—Mejor aún… tres lesbianas sexis.

—Arthur es la de en medio ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Es la más lesbiana?

—No, es la que recibe más placer

—¿Tú ves mucho porno, no es así?

—Cuando Lukas no está en mi cuarto tengo que entretenerme. Por eso sé que la lesbiana de en medio es la que manda a las otras, una le estruja los senos y la otra hace sus cositas abajo.

—¡Es la lesbiana líder!

—Sup.

—¿Van a seguir hablando de lesbianas o seguimos con esto? Anda Alfred, sigue. No me mires, no están desnudas- digo, desnudos. Hizo algo de calor anoche pero no creo.

—Bien, bien…

Doble exclamación grupal.

—Esto es mejor que lesbianas sexis…

—Demonios… conozco esos calzoncillos, eran nuevos y Vlad dijo que los tiro… oh mierda, la carama. Ya listo.

—¡Hazle un _close_ al trasero de Lukas!

—¡Hey, es _mi _trasero!

—¿Puedo tocarlo? ¡Anda!

—No.

—¡Anda, se ve que es muy redondo!

—No, Alfred, tú tienes tu propio trasero.

—Te dejo tocar las cejas de Arthur…

—Aléjate satanás…

—Yo si lo toco…

—¡Dimitri… la cámara, la cámara!

—Oh sí… es suave y casi no tiene vello en las piernas ¿se depila?

—No, así es él, es lampiño.

—Mathias ¿puedo tocarlo? Dimitri ya lo hizo.

—Anda, hazlo hombre… ya, ya, ya… yaaaa… dijiste tocarlo no estrujarlo. Se va a despertar…

Silencio.

—No, no lo hizo. Arthur si ves esto algún día, te amo pero Lukas tiene mejor culo que el tuyo… no, no, no, mejor edita eso ¿Sí?

Risas reprimidas.

—Oh… ¿Podemos comparar tamaños?

—¿De penes?

—No, Al, de pechos… ¡Claro que hablo de penes!

—Mathias, eso es irrelevante ¿no crees? Los tres somos activos ¿verdad?

—Bueno sí… pero ¿A qué no te da morbo saber?

—Bueno… solo un poco. Aunque es mejor como lo hace Feliks. Ya sabes, el truco de la regla, te la metes y ves hasta dónde recuerdas que te dan arcadas.

—Dimitri ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

—Por nada…

—No es cierto…

—No te creo… ¿Eres pasivo?

—No, no del todo… a veces cambiamos de roles, no es muy raro ¿oh sí?

—Pues no… pero no te ves del tipo pasivo… es decir…

—Soy del tipo que le gusta disfrutar. Si le doy placer a Vlad a veces me gusta recibirlo… no le veo lo malo…

—No, solo sé que nunca en mi vida sería pasivo… nunca jamás… prefiero volverme Heterosexual.

—No es tan malo cuando sabes hacerlo… es decir…

—¡Ssssh, sssh!

Silencio.

—Creo que Vlad… sssh

—Ssssh, la cámara, la cámara…

Silencio.

—Por poco…

—Demonios… Vlad se montó a Arthur ¿Es normal tanto afecto?

—Las lesbianas se lo tienen, se toman de la mano y se dan besitos…

—Alfred, ¿Quieres dejar lo de las lesbianas por un segundo?

—Oh… tres… ¿vampiros lesbianas?

—Eso se divide en íncubos y súcubos ¿lo sabes?

—En todo caso son Súcubos que vienen siendo las mujeres porque son las que reciben y eso los hace lesbianas… sexies…

—¿No lo superaras nunca, cierto?

—Cierto.

—Imaginé a Lukas dándole un beso a Vlad.

—¿Uno de lengua?

—Más que eso…

Silencio.

—Oh mierda…

—¿La cámara?

—No. Me puse algo duro…

—Yo también lo imaginé… no entro de la emoción en mis calzoncillos.

—¿Saben? me perturba ver a Vlad encima de Arthur con tanta naturalidad… quiero pensar que piensa que es Dimitri… o un peluche muy grande…

—¿Ya no son tan divertidas las lesbianas, o sí?

—Las lesbianas son divertidas, sí. Pero no lo que estoy viendo…

—¿Celos?

—No. No del todo…

—¿Te pusiste duro compañero?

—No. Claro que no- ¿qué haces?… No me grabes-

—La cámara dice otra cosa… campeón.

Risas. Un manotazo.

—Un día, deberíamos ponerlos tan ebrios como para que se toqueteen… Eso sería más sexy… Mierda, ya me duele ¿Podemos finalizar? Necesito ir al baño.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, amigo? Te puedo enseñar los beneficios de ser pasivo. Ya que hablamos de lesbianas.

—¡Aleja tu pene de mi culo, Al, Al, mira, mira, Dimitri, no!

Risas. Una nalgada.

—Soy masoquista, lo puedo soportar.

—Dimitri, ya no es gracioso.

—¿Pero si era gracioso imaginarte a Lukas y Vlad, no?

—Arthur es la lesbiana líder… no sé si sea bueno o malo. ¿Tengo que preocuparme? ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me das una nalgada, Mathias?

—Igualdad de género compañero.

—¿A qué viene el género?

—No lo sé… Creo que la pasividad de Dimitri se me pego… o algo así…

—Sssssh… ssssshhh…

Arthur comenzó a oír voces en _Off_, risas y más voces… luego un taladreo en su cabeza que poco apoco lo fue trayendo a la realidad, no, no era el dolor de la ansiedad, ese lo sentía en su nunca, este venía de las sienes y solo quería decir una cosa; cruda, cruda de la buena. Abrió los ojos y el brillo que se colaba por la ventana lo hizo gruñir, intentó cubrirse la cara pero tenía a Vlad del lado derecho, sobre de él, aplastando su brazo y enrollando sus piernas en su cadera, intentó mover el izquierdo, pero Lukas dormía sobre su hombro. No era la primera vez que despertaba con ellos, pero sí la primera en que los tenía tan cerca como para no déjalo mover. Moriría entre sus dos amigos porque lo único que quería era cerrar las estúpidas cortinas. Voces y luego Alfred.

—Buenos días— saludo casualmente—¿Dormiste bien?

—A la mierda…

—Tengo una aspirina — se la mostró— será toda tuya si prometes ser bueno…

—¿Tú solo quieres ver al mundo arder?

Alfred se rio y se acercó a la cama para poder apreciarlo mejor. Arthur gruño y tomó la decisión de aventar a Vlad porque sabía que Lukas se despertaba con un humor igual de mierda que el suyo. Vlad rodó hasta el otro lado (que no es muy lejos) y se acomodó en el filo de la cama, con la almohada en la cabeza porque él también se estaba despertando.

—Toma y deja te traigo agua.

Le extendió la pastilla y pasó de largo a Dimitri quien se acercaba a cerrar la ventana y poder despertar a Vlad.

—Le salvé la vida amo— le dijo a Vlad quedito, cerca de la almohada—… de ser consumido por los rayos de sol, ahora levantarse a comer algo.

Vlad emitió un quejido gutural, quizá estaba en peor estado. Alzó su pálida mano y Dimitri le extendió su brazo, éste se lo llevo por debajo de la almohada y comenzó a mordisquearlo ruidosamente. Cuando acabo de babear el brazo y soltó y dijo con voz pastosa.

—Ya, ahora ve a cazar algo al pueblo sirviente.

—¿Quiere que case una aspirina o un antiácido?

—Los dos.

Arthur tomó la pastilla con un gran trago de agua directamente de la botella. Miró a Vlad y le quitó la almohada, lo golpeó algunas veces y dejó caer la botella de lleno en su rostro.

—Levántate Zorra de las nueve colas.

—¡Puta mal parida, eso dolió!— Se levantó y lo mordió en la pierna rápidamente, Arthur gritoneó porque desde su posición no podía hacer mucho. Despertó a Lukas y cuando estuvo libre salió de la cama corriendo hasta el baño. Iba a vomitar. Y estaba ocupado.

—¡Estoy en la hora feliz! — Exclamó Mathias desde dentro.

Arthur se giró sobre sus talones tapó su boca porque sabía que si vomitaba seria explosivo y escandaloso. Lo única idea fue correr hasta la ventana y abrirla de golpe para poder vomitar. Suerte que estaban en la naturaleza, lejos de la civilización, en el bosque y nadie pasaba por allí. Vlad aulló y se revolcó dramáticamente entre las sabanas, pateó a Lukas y le soltó algunos manotazos a Dimitri mientras jadeaba "Me derrito, me derrito" Mathias salió del baño por todo el alboroto, secó sus manos en sus pantalones deportivos y sonrió.

—¡Vamos por el desayuno! Al, Dim ¿Me acompañan?

—¿Quieres algo para el estómago? — Alfred se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Un revolver cargado me ayudaría más.

—Veré que puedo hacer — le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se encaminó a la salida.

—¿Quieres parquecillos con café, Lukas?

—Y mantequilla.

—Doble rasión— Mathias asintió.

—¿Listos? — Preguntó Dimitri desde la puerta— Hay que ir a asustar a los aldeanos.

Los tres salieron de la cabaña.

—Hay algo extraño… —Lukas entrecerró los ojos y se tapó las piernas, hacia algo de fresco.

Arthur se paseó lentamente por la habitación sosteniéndose el estómago, miró las tres bolsas de dormir en el piso en dónde los chicos habían dormido, miró las bolsas de botellas de cerveza vacía y los restos de comida. Y el cargador de la cámara de video conectada junto a los celulares, algunos aún seguían cargándose. Apretó los labios.

—Revisen sus celulares.

—¿Crees que los hayan estado viendo?

—No sé.

—No tengo nada comprometedor— dijo Vlad meneando la mano derecha—. Así que no me importa.

—Algo hicieron… porque se están portando muy esplendidos… no es normal… ¿Quién tiene la cámara?

—Es de Dimitri, supongo que la tiene en su maleta o en su mochila. Arthur, deja eso, ven a dormir otro rato.

Arthur no estaba muy convencido miró sus piernas y sus brazos por encima de la chaqueta, se la quitó y quedó en calzoncillos

—¿Tengo escrito algo en la espalda?

—No… solo "_Fuck by U.S.A_."

—¡No hablas enserio!— se dio algunas vueltas sobre su eje sabiendo que no vería nada, corrió al baño escuchando de fondo las risas de sus amigos.

Afuera, se habían echado de correr pasando de largo todas las cabañas e ignorando a los pocos que habían levantado igual de temprano. Pararon cerca de la cabaña que le hacía como comedor y trataron de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Lo tienes?

Dimitri asintió varias veces porque no tenía tanta condición física y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Le tendió el objeto a Alfred.

—Saca la memoria, tenemos que esconderla.

—Antes de eso— Alfred oscureció su rostro—. Tenemos que hacer un juramente en este momento. De que lo que pasó esta mañana y por la noche, se quedará entre nosotros.

—Y en la cinta— puntualizó Mathias.

—La mitad está en la cinta, la otra mitad espero de verdad que no lo recuerden y si lo hacen…

—Nosotros no sabemos nada —asintió Dimitri —. Lo juro por la garrita —levantó su meñique.

—Usualmente ellos lo harían con sangre— Alfred rio por la idea— pero…— escupió a la palma de la mano.

Mathias lo imitó y Dimitri lo dudo porque se le había muy asqueroso.

—Anda, lo tienes que jurar, seremos hermanos de babas.

Roló los ojos y no le quedó de otra. Escupió y los tres se dieron la mano revolviendo sus salivas.

—Nunca nadie sabrá sobre lo que pasó esta noche, ni lo que pasó en esta cinta…

—¿Qué cinta?— preguntó Im yong soo que pasaba casualmente por allí— ¿Por qué me miran así?

Fin de la primera parte.

**ChibiRandom~**

Lovino a diferencia de su hermano menor era muy insoportable, era un chiquillo problemático, llorón e inquieto, algo así como Alfred o Vlad, pero ellos se calmaban después de un rato, el caso de Lovino era un poco más especial.

No se llevaba con otros niños porque ninguno lo soportaba, les pegaba cuando lo querían jugar con él y a veces, los otros lo molestaban porque le decían que era grosero y feo. Eso a Lovino no le gustaba y se ponía a llorar por largos ratos en los que su hermano menor se acercaba a él para consolarlo.

—_Fratello, Fratello_ no llores _Fratello_.

Y cabía señalar que los Vargas apenas y masticaban el idioma local.

Les costaba algo poder adaptarse pero Feliciano lo hacía bien, escuchaba lo que podía y aprendía por medio del ensayo y error. Ludwig a su lado, que era un niño responsable, serio y centrado lo ayudaba, le decía lo que tenía que hacer lentamente. Hacía que imitara sus acciones y lo corregía cuando estaba mal. Feliciano se lo agradecía dándole abrazos.

Pero nadie era capaz de soportar a Lovino. Ni la maestra. A veces lo mandaba al rincón de los niños indeseables junto con Gilbert.

Fue un día de primavera, poco antes de las vacaciones cuando jugando con el pirata local, Lovino se cayó del juego que le pertenecía al Reino Unido (a Arthur para puntualizar). Se quedó tendido en la tierra mientras que los otros niños jugaban, ignorando sus gritos porque en realidad el golpe si había sido un poco duro. Y nadie parecía querer ayudarlo.

—No llores.

—¡Me duele, me duele!

—Anda no llores.

—¡Se me van a salir las tripas por aquí!

—Las tripas no salen por la rodilla. Anda no llores. Sé un buen niño y hazle caso al Jefe.

Antonio le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza para poder llamar su atención, se agachó un poco y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo porque en realidad le ponía nervioso el hecho de que nadie fuera a ayudarlo, parecía como si a las maestras no les importara y a él le habían enseñado que todos (no importaba si lanzaban las cosas o no) era importantes.

Le hizo algunas caras graciosas y le toqueteó los cachetes. Lovino comenzó a reír porque ese niño era un idiota.

Usó el de agua de Francis para limpiar la herida y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la enfermería que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Al día siguiente se enteró que alguien le había quitado a Arthur su juego favorito y que lo habían empujado por la escalera abriéndole la rodilla. Scott nunca supo quién fue porque los pocos testigos afirmaron que un barco enemigo los emboscó y les quito sus galletas. Todo fue muy rápido.

Lovino comió muchas galletas ese día mientas que Antonio aseguraba que el Reino Unido no era nadie contra la armada invencible.

* * *

**Notas— **Contador de lesbianas: 15. (Perdón, tenía que hacerlo)

Y para aclarar la cosa; no puse quien era quien porque quería que poco a poco se fuera descubriendo lo que estaban haciendo. Se supone que los tres se despertaron temprano para tomar una foto vergonzosa que poder usar en un futuro, pero Dimitri pensó que sería mejor grabarlos. Ya que, otra vez se salieron con la suya. Solo había una cama matrimonial en la cabaña porque las señoritas no quisieron separarse y tampoco querían que los chicos se quedaran en otro lado, así que los obligaron a dormir en el piso. Fin de la historia.

Y en la sección de publicidad: Subí un proyecto rápido de Omegaverse que se me ocurrió desechando ideas para el que les había comentado. Es algo corto y que espero terminar en dos semanas para no hacerlo muy largo, se llama **"Scorpion flower"** (luego se explica por qué) y es un **Gerita** y **Spamano**, porque no narro mucho esta parejas y quise jugar un poco antes de lanzar un Omegaverse más complejo. Así que si tienen tiempo y lo pueden pasar a leer y opinar, estaría genial.

Gracias a todas, por leer y su tiempo. Un saludo muy grande.


	23. Breathe - WalesUK

**Notas—**Un review mencionó Gales, y sí, Gales aparece, pero les comento que este capítulo ya lo tenía comenzado, iba a ser el penúltimo (ya tenía todo en mi mente) pero se comenzaron a colar las nuevas canciones de Moonspell y mi mente voló y voló (el siguiente será dedicado a Dimitri y su familia.) En este episodio comienzo a lanzar spoilers y ustedes pueden generar sus teorías de lo que pasó Arthur. Tampoco hay Chibi Random pero les prometo actualizar lo más rápido que mis dolores me dejen.

**Aclaraciones— **Papacito Gales es Dylan. Porque el mundo se merece más amor británico.

Para los anons:

K. of the queen— Tu review ha sido tomado en cuenta, la verdad es que no quería soltar tan pronto a Gales, pero el nuevo disco de Moonspell hizo su magia y aquí está el resultado. Lo del Omegaverso ya me lo leí, es increíble ese fic, algo corto y me encanta mucho, mucho. Yo creo que tardaré un poco en superar a Satanás y las Lesbianas. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y comentarios, se aprecian un montón. Espero que esto te guste. Un saludo muy grande y besos!

Guest— ¿perritos? XD ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, creo que le hace falta un poco más de explosiones, pero ya lo arreglaremos. Gracias por tu tiempo. Un saludo!

Klan—Todos sabemos que les hicieron berrinche para dormir en la cama… o hicieron alguna clase de trampa porque hasta dónde tengo entendido, no siempre se hará lo que ellos dicen, por eso buscaron alguna cuerda de salvación en caso de otro berrinche. A mí me gusta el spamano pero no se me da narrarlo porque Lovino es muy… difícil. Antonio me sale como mantequilla pero Lovino es todo un caso, me siento mal narrándolo porque se me hace una personita un poco triste. Y muchas gracias por tus besos, ayudan en este momento. Yo te mando más y un gran saludo.

* * *

**Random: Magic trio**

**Breathe **(until we are no more)**— Moonspell**

* * *

"_Cada hombre es un pecador_

_Cada hombre es un mentiroso_

_La vida es una lenta procesión hacia el fuego_

_[…] Respira, Inhala, has llegado a las cúspide de la cadena"_

Arthur tenía muchos medios hermanos, a quienes soportaba (quería), pero si había uno al que debiera elegir salvar de morir ahogado en alguna especie de Apocalipsis ese sería Dylan.

—Te ves mejor, menos esquelético— rio suavemente el hombre de cabellos castaños y espesas cejas, tenía una mirada dura de color azul verdoso, una mandíbula cuadrada y el porte impresionante— ¿Te tratan bien?

—Sí…— asintió dándole un sorbo a su taza de té—. Bueno, no es como que me peguen o algo. Me dan de comer, una habitación y esas cosas de gente normal.

Dylan le mandaba dinero de su trabajo de medio tiempo, lo llamaba para saber cómo se encontraba, lo recorvada en navidad.

—Tu humor ha mejorado— Arthur volvió a asentir de forma mecánica—. ¿Cómo te trata Scott?

—Bien, supongo— ladeó la cabeza—. Ya no tocamos el tema, desde el funeral parece no quitarme el ojo de encima.

—Creo que se siente un poco culpable— Dylan prendió un cigarrillo e inhalo—Y no lo culpo. Yo me sentiría igual después de tantas cosas—Exhaló.

—Ha tenido sus detalles conmigo. Me ha ayudado con cosas de la escuela, a veces me despierta por las mañanas a veces me lleva, me da para el almuerzo o me lo prepara, cosas así. Pero no hemos tocado el tema.

—Creo que ya no es necesario. Ambos deberían de superarlo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo he hecho?

—¿Cómo vas con el asunto de la pastilla? Hablé con Marie hace no mucho y me comentó que te veías más decaído de lo usual.

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo porque no le gustaba que Marie, su madrastra se metiera en sus asuntos. Mucho menos contándoselos a terceros.

—No estoy decaído, solo un poco cansado— alzó los hombros—. Pero ya la estoy dejando. Unos chicos de la escuela me están apoyando.

—¿Has hecho amigos?— Dylan pareció complacido, dio una calada más y le sonrió—. Me alegro.

—No son mis amigos— espetó—. Son solo compañeros de equipo. Me apoyan en las tareas y esas cosas.

—Bueno— exhaló—. Te conozco desde que diste tus primeros pasos y nunca te conocí "compañeros de equipo" así que, creo que has tenido algunos progresos interesantes.

—Sí… interesantes.

—Y dime ¿qué tal los gemelos? A ellos casi no los conozco. ¿Cómo te tratan? Sé que uno estudia enfermería o algo así.

—Sí Bryan— meneó la cabeza—. Él siempre anda al pendiente de mí siempre dice _"Si la cabecita te duele toma un mejoralito, y si estás de malditas una buena nalgadita_", harta con eso. ¡A todo le encuentra mal!, no puede estar sin preguntar mis síntomas. Me usa de conejillo de indias. Aprendió a inyectar usándome de muñeco, aún tengo la bolita en mi trasero. Ryan es peor aún, estudia Nutrición y todo pasa por su escáner mental, si tiene grasas saturadas malo —contó con los dedos—, si tiene edulcorantes malo. Si por él fuera todos en casa tomaríamos suero —sacó rápidamente de su mochila una botella color azul—. Todos los días me obliga a beber de sus líquidos extraños. Ellos dicen que es por mí bien, pero yo sé que me están envenenando lentamente.

Dylan parpadeó varias veces porque no podía creer que Arthur haya pronunciado un enunciado completo con una serie de emociones muy humanas. Iba mejorando y eso lo podía comprobar.

—Creo que tomaste una buena decisión.

—Y como… ¿Cómo están las cosas con papá?

El mayor apagó su cigarro porque estaba a punto de tocar el tema que más odiaba.

Si Arthur tuviera que escoger a una sola persona para asociar la palabra "familia" ese sería Dylan.

—Bien… —alzó los hombros un par de veces—. Tan bien como puedes estarlo con el viejo, su esposa cuenta los días para que me largue de su casa, y no falta mucho, un par de años y tendré un departamento. Estás invitado— puntualizó—. Buscaré uno cerca de la facultad porque a pesar de tener el carro gasta mucha gasolina.

—No puedo creer que comprara tu silencio con un carro— se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios—. A veces me preguntó que me hubiera dado si no hablara en su contra.

—Te hubiera mandando a un lindo manicomio en el extranjero porque seguramente en el juicio hubiera expuesto que no estabas muy cuerdo.

Arthur roló los ojos.

—De todos modos el maldito ganaría el juicio.

—Te hubiera mandado al manicomio, o a un centro de rehabilitación, lo que le saliera más barato.

—Y a todo esto —desvió el tema— ¿Cómo esta Peter? Tiene… ¿Once?

—Doce— corrigió y sonrió—. Y está bien, he tratado de sacarle toda la mierda que su madre le mete en la cabeza sobre nosotros, espero que cuando sea un poco más grande lo puedas conocer mejor. Es buen chico. Se parece a ti. Es muy inquieto y algo orgulloso.

—Sería genial poder juntarnos todos… o al menos los que sabemos que existimos—Dylan asintió—. ¿Papá sabe que estás aquí?

—Sí y no me importa— sonrió—. Que piense lo que quiera, sabe que no puede imponerme nada porque si yo hablo en la corte se le vienen abajo muchas cosas y tendría que dar pensión por cada Kirkland que le dio su apellido no importa si son mayores de edad, debe de compensar el mal hecho. Apropósito, a ti —le señaló con un giño— te tocaría una buena parte.

—No me interesa su dinero. El daño está hecho.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear al parque? De camino para acá vi que estaban vendiendo algodones de dulce con forma de animalitos.

Arthur sonrió porque sabía que si se podía enamorar profundamente de un hombre ese sería Dylan.

—Y cuéntame de tus amigos— dijo Dylan sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Arthur quien rodeó su brazo. Arthur alzó la cabeza porque no sabía cómo responder, apenas tenía unas semanas conviviendo con ellos y no sabía cómo catalogarlos.

—Pues Vlad es un poco excéntrico— dijo al fin—. Es raro porque si no está hablando de sexo busca cualquier tema y lo hace chisme. Habla mucho… mucho. Pero Lukas lo calla. Y él, por otro lado es un poco más serio… pero es interesante porque compartimos muchos gustos. Son… buenas personas… Me han ayudado— bajó un poco la cabeza, mirando los pies de su hermano, esperó un segundo y comenzó a seguirle los pasos con coordinación— Mira. Ya puedo caminar en línea recta.

—Supongo que siendo tan buenos amigos se merecen un regalo.

—Tampoco han hecho la gran cosa— gruñó.

—Yo te veo mejor y más animado. Elije lo que te guste y se los obsequiamos ¿te parece?

Arthur sabía que si había una persona que lo quería por encima de las otras era su hermano Dylan, porque al fin y al cabo, solo se tenía el uno al otro.

—Cuando éramos niños— soltó Arthur mirando el intento de conejo de su algodón de azúcar—¿Recueras que prometimos ser una familia?

—Lo recuerdo. Scott te hacia llorar y yo no lo soportaba, recuerdo que dijimos que sería el perro, tú la madre y yo el padre.

—Durante mucho tiempo, crecimos creyendo que Scott era un amigo, un niño más al que veíamos por casualidad, nuestro mundo era perfecto hasta saber la verdad— le dio una mordida al conejo—. Creo que algo en mí se partió.

—En todos— Dylan le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo—. Sobre todo a Scott.

—Desde ese momento Scott me odió— torció la boca— a veces pienso que todas sus atenciones solo son una mortal trampa y cuando menos me lo espere me ahorcará con una gaita.

—¿Una gaita?— su hermano se carcajeo— ¿Puedes ser un poco más original?

—No sé — alzó los hombros— ¿Ahogarme en Wiski escoses? Pienso que Scott es muy cliché. Incluso su acento marcado y las pecas.

Dylan tomó asiento en una de las bancas y Arthur se quedó mirando a unos niños que jugueteaban con una pelota.

—Recuerdo que le tenía envidia a Scott— espetó el castaño con un suspiro—. Todo el tiempo estabas detrás de él. Scott por aquí, Scott por acá. Yo me decía "Si yo soy su hermano ¿Por qué no juega conmigo? ¿Por qué no me da la misma atención?"

Arthur se rio al recordar algunas escenas.

—¿Te digo algo?— y miró a un punto distante—. Scott me gustaba de niño. Pensaba que era más interesante que muchas niñas. Ya sabes… estaba en la etapa de odiar a las niñas porque no quería que me pegaran sus piojos.

—Todos pasamos por esa etapa. En la que tenemos el primer amor. El amor de verano como quien dice.

—Scott no fue mi primer amor— Arthur frunció el entrecejo aunque no lo miró—. Fue ese perrito que mamá nunca me dejo tener. Y también mi primer corazón roto porque a las dos semanas estaba muerto en una baqueta. Lo habían atropellado, si yo lo hubiera salvado ahora lo tendría conmigo.

—No tienes perrito pero si a Scott. Ahora vives bajo el mismo techo. ¿Algo ha cambiado, cierto? Ya no te trata mal. Creo que te trata mejor que antes.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado por su mente en ese día?— ladeó al cabeza y dio la última mordida al algodón.

—¿El día que descubrió que los niños con los que jugaba eran hijos de las amantes de su padre y que nos juntaba porque estaba ocupado con otra mujer?

—Cuando lo dices en ese tono suena terrible— lo miró de soslayo—. Ese fue el día que comenzó a odiarme porque nosotros fuimos la razón de la separación de su familia. Dejó a mamá y a Marie también. A ti te llevó con él

—Y así comenzó nuestro romance de romeo y Julieta. Tenías prohibido cualquier contacto con nosotros. Scott te odiaba, también los gemelos. Yo nunca tuve opción ¿sabes? A mí me llevó con él porque mi madre no me quería —dio una última calada—. Me arrastró con todas sus mentiras—, exhaló y apagó la colilla—. Luego llegó Peter y la nueva adquisición.

—¿Qué?— alzó ambas cejas.

—Sí, la bruja está esperando otra criatura. No es tonta, sabe que entre más hijos tenga más pensión le tocará en caso de que la quiera dejar. Ella está dispuesta a dar pelea. Sabe que no cuenta conmigo, por eso me quiere fuera del tablero. ¿No te gustó la noticia, verdad?

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior.

—En lo absoluto. Lo siento por la criatura.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta eligiendo a la familia de Scott—asintió Dylan—.Pero en cuanto me salga de casa, te secuestraré y nos iremos juntos a hacer nuestra familia.

—¿Con un perrito?

—Con un perrito—afirmó.

Él asintió porque la idea no le parecía mala. Arthur en ese momento hubiera cerrado los ojos porque estaba bastante fastidiado de la vida que llevaba de la monotonía y de la constante soledad que sentía al darse cuenta de que la vida no giraba alrededor de la pastilla mágica. A veces tenía ganas de subirse a la azotea de su edificio, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer.

* * *

—No es mi cumpleaños, pero gracias— respondió Vlad agitando la cajita envuelta en papel rojo brillante— ¿Puedo abrirla ya?

—Ya— asintió Arthur desde su monitor.

Tanto Lukas como Vlad rompieron el empaque uno con más desesperación que el otro, pero al final ambos se encontraron con una caja más pequeña en el interior habían dijes con cadenas de color plateado.

—Es para agradecer la ayuda— dijo Arthur quedito, con algo de vergüenza—. Mi hermano los compró, pero los pensé para ustedes.

—Oh Arthur— Vlad hizo un puchero— ¿Y querías que los abriéramos a kilómetros de distancia para que no te abrazáramos?

—Es bonito.

—No importa porque el lunes te voy a apretujar tan fuerte que deberás de sentir mi amor salvaje. Me encantó, gracias. ¿Qué es el tuyo Lukas?

—Unas alas— dijo tratando de abrir el broche para poder ponérselo, era tan nuevo que el metal estaba algo apretado.

—Elegí unas alas de murciélago para Vlad por aquello de los vampiros y para Lukas unas alas, quiero pensar que son las alas de una Valquiria.

—Supongo que fue por mi sobrenombre.

Arthur asintió.

—Yo tengo las otras alas — dijo mostrando a la cámara un dije parecido— Son de mariposa pero supondré que son de hada, no habían más diseños.

—¡Uh!— exclamó Vlad— Seremos como esos círculos de brujas que le rinden culto al diablo. ¿Cómo se llamaban?

—¿Aquelarre?

—¡Sí! Tendremos nuestro propio círculo de magia.

—Para eso se requieren cuatro brujas, una que represente cada elemento, nos falta uno más.

—No, no. Seremos un triángulo. El trio mágico— hizo el ademán con sus dedos juntando los índices y pulgares—. Somos una figura de tres lados, si uno de nosotros cae, los otros caemos. Es como un seguro que estaremos juntos y soportando el peso del otro. ¿No les encanta la idea? Sacrificaremos vírgenes y bailaremos alrededor de una fogata.

—No me encanta la idea de bailar— espetó Lukas.

—No te preocupes, estarás tan borracho que no lo notaras.

—No hay vírgenes hoy en día genio— Arthur apuntó con astucia—. Habrá que buscar algo más que sacrificar.

—¡Entonces hagámoslo con hombres! Seduzcamos chicos y les arrancamos el corazón para nuestro dios.

Arthur rio porque la idea le pareció muy romántica.

* * *

**Notas—** Y creo que todos sabemos que sí intento lo de la azotea. Aparte de humor y la cosa Random , me dije "Bien, creo que es momento de soltar cosas serias de vez en cuando", Supongo que me enfocó más en Arthur porque es mi personaje favorito y con quien tengo más click. Espero de verdad que la trama que se atravesó les guste porque yo me sentí muy inspirada armando el lio familiar. Yo solo quiero ver el momento el que Alfred tenga que hacerle frente a los hermanos Kirkland.

La próxima actualización será pronto, ya tengo el siguiente Random, pero como dije quiero jugar un poco con las parejas y quiero hacer sufrir a Lukas. También llegó a mi mente el "especial de Halloween"; pero se me hace muy tonto lanzarlo en Abril (pensando una fecha tentativa) y no creo tener tanto material como para que Random llegue hasta esa fecha. Aunque luego pienso me faltan cumpleaños, accidentes, desastres naturaleza, mascotas, eventos, más peleas y cosas que puedo usar para narrar y sigo pensando seriamente en expandirlo a la Universidad aunque los tenga por separado. (y el salseo se pone más sabroso porque serian adultos)

En fin! Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios, mensajes, alertas y favoritos, también por darse una pasada de **Scorpion flower**, el sábado por la noche toca pequeña actualización. Sin más que agregar, un enorme gracias y saludo a todas!


	24. The future is dark - BulRum

**Notas—**¡Hola!~ "_Ohshishi voy a actualizar rápido!"_ (Así habla un profesor en la Universidad) ¡Lo siento! Oh, joder, de verdad. La excusa de hoy es muy variopinta. Pero sucede que yo como cosplayer tengo el _Skill_ de costura mi madre me pidió que le hiciera un vestido para una boda. ¡¿Y adivinen a quien se le olvido?! El domingo en la noche llegó preguntado por avances y no tenía nada, desde entonces he estado haciendo su vestido porque es vestido y accesorios. En fin, hay va el asuntito.

Hoy pues, toca más drama y Dimitri. Algunas me han puntualizado que es el más maduro de los seis (seguido de Mathias), hoy leerán quien es él en realidad.

**Aclaraciones— **A pesar de que salen los padres de los chicos no me enfoco mucho en darles nombres, solo en caso necesario. Hay mucho drama adulto acá.

Para los anons—

Hibiscus— ¡Hola, qué tal! Gustazo leerte por acá y gracias por los bonitos comentarios. He tratado de hacer esto para practicar y te confieso que la narrativa de Black Opera casi no me gustó, creo que lo arreglaré y le daré un aire más fluido. ¡Gracias por seguirme! Y de Black opera, yo creo que hasta la siguiente porque ando con el vestido, y posiblemente me de mis vacaciones en semana santa y viaje también, Prometo hacer lo que pueda, pero gracias por los comentarios, un besote u un saludo!

Yuya— Hola! Sí, la verdad me pregunté el capitulo pasado dónde andabas. Espero que hayas tenio una semana exitosa de exámenes. Scott y Dyla se llevan bien... solo por Arthur. Sino seguramente nunca se hubiera dirigido la palabra nunca. De hecho hoy se ve un poco de ellos y habrá un capitulo dedicado a precisamente Alfred conociendo a los hermanos de Arthur, será interesante. Y yo creo que lo de Halloween lo hago para Abril, es un poco largo. !Gracias por comentar y gracias por estar de vuelta! XD me avisas cuando te me vayas a perder de nuevo. !Un besote y saludos!

Klan—Yo digo que es el efecto Arthur... Sí. no hay otra explicación. !Tú dame todos los besos que quieras, yo aguanto! XD. A mí en general me gustan todos los hermanos Kirkland, cada uno de ellos tiene lo suyo y jugar con Dylan ha sido muy refrescante. Siempre es hermoso leerte, me animas un montón. Gracias nuevamente y yo te mando muchos besitos pequeños para que te rindan hasta la siguiente actualización.

K. of the queen— Hola!~ De hecho casi no me he leido a Gales, solo por los fics de Aishiteru, y la verdad quería lanzar mi propio estilo de Gales, (En de Black opera manejo uno más serio) pero como sea, fue muy divertido. Y mira que la idea que me has dado no es mala, pero no quiero cometer Adapta plagio, mejor cocino algo similar (y no es por nada, pero últimamente la gente peca de poco original) Pero aún así gracias por el aporte y por tu bello comentario. !Un saludote!

* * *

**Ra**ndom: **M**agic trio

**The future is dark — Moonspell**

* * *

"_Tengo que respirar, tengo que exhalar_

_Hasta en tus pies, tengo que pensar dos veces_

_El futuro es oscuro, el futuro es vil_

_Sin ti no hay mañana"_

La primera gran crisis en la relación de Vlad y Dimitri fue cuando sus padres los encontraron besándose apasionadamente (inserte babas aquí) en la sala en medio de una película sangrienta. La madre de Dimitri se puso un poco más que histérica, gritoneo y berreó fuertemente. Lo de la bicuriosidad nunca tuvo menos sentido porque su hijo era gay. Su padre por otro lado fue más razonable y de dijo que despidiera a su "amigo" y que tendrían que hablar. Vlad iba a replicar pero Dimitri le tomó a mano y lo guío a la salida con un "Te cuento luego ¿sí? Te amo" y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El problema de Dimitri es que era hijo único. Y por ende la única "línea heredera" que tenían según su madre. Ella se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro y se repetía _"¿Qué he hecho mal?" "! Seguramente son los monos chinos que ves en la tele ¿verdad?" _Su padre, por otro lado le preguntó si era enserio, que tanto tiempo llevaba sintiendo eso y que si en algún punto algo o alguien lo había obligado.

Decir _"Oh, papá, la verdad es que conocí Vlad en un baño público, nos besamos y luego comenzamos a tener encuentros íntimos sin siquiera conocernos. Pero no te preocupes, ahora maduramos y tenemos una relación bonita, fuera de la filias que tenemos como sacarnos sangre, fingirnos vampiros y las poses extrañas pero nada de fuera de lo común y ¡oh, sí! A veces soy pasivo" _

—Llevo cociéndolo desde que entré al colegio y llevamos casi dos años saliendo.

Agradeció haber ocultado todos los detalles sucios porque con solo "dos años" su madre gritó como loca y lo abofeteó porque en su mente en "dos años" pasaron muchas cosas (y… oh sí que pasaron…)

Se lo tenía tan bien guardado que creyó que la mentira le iba a alcanzar hasta acabar el colegio y ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera en la Universidad, la oferta de departamentos en los que vivía Mathias no estaba mal, quizá se iría para allá y jalaría a Vlad porque sus padres –a diferencia de los propios- aceptaban a su hijo tan excéntrico como era y con todo y novio, es decir él. Pero ahora estaba a solo dos meses de graduarse, con exámenes, proyectos encima y algunos problemas en aduana con dos de sus paquetes. Tenía la fe ciega de poner soltarles la sopa poco después de la graduación porque cumpliría años y seria mayor de edad para hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía mucha fe en que sus padres lo apoyaran, pero su madre estaba haciendo un berrinche y no paró de golpearlo hasta que pudo correr hasta su habitación y encerrarse. Tenía fe en que todo estaría bien.

Solo había una persona a parte de la escuela entera que sabía su oscuro secreto, una persona que me había mostrado un pequeño dejo de interés. Desconocía si era sincera o solo lo hacía por compromiso.

Al primero que contactó fue a Arthur porque él estaba abiertamente declarado gay en su familia y no tenía que vivir con el miedo que vigilar la puerta y fingir que Vlad era su mejor amigo.

—_¿A dónde estás?_

—En mi habitación. No sé qué hacer.

—_Primero debes calmarte y por nada del mundo tienes que ponerte histérico. Les estarías dando ventaja. Tienes que verte lo más seguro posible, porque si dudas… ellos creerán que solo es una etapa de rebelión. _

—Mira, nunca fui un hijo problemático, en más siempre creí que era algo aburrido. Hice todo lo que decían, nunca me metí en problemas… Incluso me dieron el auto porque confiaban en mí.

—_Dimitri _—llamó Arthur— _el auto no tiene nada que ver. Sonará feo… pero creo que nunca te pusieron mucha atención, por eso no lo vinieron venir. _

—¿Eso crees?

—_Puede ser… mira… voy a intentar contactar a Vlad y explicarle las cosas, por el momento no hables con él, deja que pasen algunos días y hablas con tus padres_.

—¿Y si no están de acuerdo?

—_Te voy a dar un mal consejo_— dijo Arthur lentamente, Dimitri solo guardó silencio—. _Es tu puta vida. _

Colgó.

Arthur habló con Vlad quien a su vez hablo con Lukas y éste con Mathias y él con Alfred hasta que se hizo teléfono descompuesto y resultaba que Dimitri había sido recluido en una torre en un país lejano. Arthur no se explicaba cómo es que había tan poca comunicación con su novio.

Por otro lado, Dimitri se había echado en su cama a escuchar sus viejos discos, de cuando la vida no era tan complicada ni tan confusa, solo se dedicaba a vivirla y disfrutarla, veía series en la televisión mientras que sus padres discutían en la cocina acerca de qué era lo mejor para él si estudiar Derecho o Administración. Jugaba videojuegos con volumen bajo porque su madre tenía constante dolores de cabeza y su padre a veces no estaba en casa o llegaba muy tarde. No reía ni hacía nada más que ver la televisión porque su madre lloraba constantemente sabiendo que no se podría volver a embarazar. A veces esperaba dormido en el sillón abrazando sus peluches y cuando llegaba su padre de ver a su amante lo tomaba en brazos y lo dejaba en cama. Dimitri era la única razón por la cual no se separaba de su madre.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la vida había comenzado a ser complicada cuando entró en la difícil edad de los sueños húmedos, los vellos y el cambio de voz. Conoció a la amante de su padre un día que sin querer las cosas llegó a su trabajo para pedirle algo de dinero para comer porque su madre se había salido con sus amigas y no había nada de nada (y lo admitía le daba algo de pereza cocinar) fue muy rápido y Dimitri lo entendió. La saludó, se presentó le dijo que era bonita y que no le tenía rencor. La joven quiso al chico desde ese instante. Y su padre para compensar el trauma le comenzó a dar cosas, cosas como el carro, los juguetes caros, la mercancía original y el dinero para iniciar su pequeño negocio así como ayudarlo cuando los paquetes quedaban atrapados en la aduana y tenía que pagar para liberarlos.

Dimitri entendió que siempre había estado solo hasta que Vlad llegó a su vida.

Se volvió sociable, porque Dimitri evitaba a la gente, no por temor sino porque era tímido, nunca se había relacionado con otros niños porque pocos gustaban de las caricaturas que él veía, las niñas eran el tópico prohibido porque cuando veía a una niña bonita se ponía muy nervioso y comenzaba a balbucear.

A él le costó trabajo aceptar que era un niño criado por la televisión. Porque su madre salía con sus amigas y él tuvo que aprender el mágico arte de los cupones del periódico. Con un cupón podía comprar galletas a mitad de precio, algo de fruta y leche. El dinero que le daba su padre cada lunes tenía que rendirle para toda la semana entre comidas, gastos de la escuela y sus propios gustos. Se juró así mismo que cuando creciera sería rico y no tendría que pasearse por los anaqueles buscando los descuentos.

Si hubiera sabido de servicios infantiles otra cosa seria.

Con todo el pesar de sus ideas, tuvo que aceptar que le había tocado madurar a muy temprana edad y que ya era casi independiente por sí mismo. Y ahora tenía que cuidar la única cosa que le había costado trabajo ganarse, con paciencia, tiempo y dedicación: Su relación con Vlad (incluidos sus amigos)

El domingo por la mañana Dimitri salió de su madriguera y encontró a sus padres desayunando en el jardín. Se acercó a ellos lo más serio posible y con voz demandante les pidió atención. Su padre bajo el periódico que usaba de escudo para evitar escuchar a su esposa y ella, aún enojada, intento pararse pero el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo sentase.

—Mamá…— la llamó y esta apenas le dedicó una mirada— Papá. Solo lo diré una vez— tomó un poco de aire—. Los amo, pero lo siento, soy gay y ya lo acepté, así que espero que ustedes lo acepten.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo porque su padre apretó los labios como queriendo decirle algo mientras su madre tembló en su lugar, aún sorprendida.

—¿Y has…— comenzó la mujer— haz intentado… no sé… salir con chicas?

Dimitri aspiró con fuerza porque iba a perder los estribos.

—Mamá, te presenté a Emma hace un par de años, la traje a la casa tres veces — dijo tratando de hacerla recordar—. Pero claro, a ti no te interesó, te fuiste con tus amigas y Emma me cocinó Waffles.

—¿La chica belga?— preguntó su padre. Dimitri asintió—. La recuerdo. Era linda. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Pasó que traté de mantener una relación con ella y no pude, terminé siendo el hazme reír de media escuela, pero ustedes no se enteraron porque están muy ocupados con sus propias vidas.

—Nunca hablas.

—Nunca están.

—Hijo— levantó la mano—. Quiero creer que esto es solo una forma de llamar nuestra atención, pero creo que hay mejores maneras.

—Mamá no quiero llamar su atención. Quiero que ahora me acepten como yo soy. Como decidí ser.

—Si tu padre hubiera estado contigo, esto no estaría pasando.

—¡No mamá, no lo entiendes! — Dio un golpe en la mesa—¿¡Cuantos años tengo!?

La mujer dudo.

—¿Dieciséis?

—Diecisiete— puntualizó el hombre.

—Voy a cumplir dieciocho en un mes. Seré mayor de edad y podré irme de esta casa. Lejos de ti y de tus estúpidas peleas.

—¡Eres tú el que se cierra!— exclamó—. Siempre fuera o viendo tus series _esas_. Parece como si realmente no te interesara que nos acerquemos a ti.

—No hables por papá. Él al menos… —dudo en decirlo—, él al menos se dio cuenta de que estaba pasándome. Él al menos no está atacándome. Mamá, no pretendas recuperar diecisiete años de vida porque en solo uno— hizo una seña con su dedo—, en solo un mes me voy de tu vida.

—Así que ¿También te vas? ¡Como tu padre! Pues bien… ¡Váyanse los dos! Pero no crean que dejaré que esto se quede asi— rodeó la mesa porque estaba más que furiosa.

—Al menos Mina es mejor madre que tú— Dimitri sentenció y recibió una bofetada de su madre, tan dura porque llevaba anillos en dos de sus dedos que le dejó una evidente marca rojiza. La mujer echó a llorar escaleras arriba y Dimitri sobó su mejilla mirando con cierto temor la puerta de la cocina porque sentía que esa ya no era su casa.

—No debiste decir eso.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Ve a casa de Mina hoy y espérenme esta noche— dijo su padre, se puso de pie y posó su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo y lo revolvió—Todo se revolverá.

—Sí papá.

* * *

—No he sabido nada de Dimitri en dos días. Comienza a preocuparme— dijo Vlad frunciendo un poco las cejas.

—Estará bien— respondió Arthur—. Lo oí bastante tranquilo.

—Tengo miedo. Miedo de que tengamos que terminar o algo así.

—Estás pensando mucho— Lukas volvió a aparecer en su pantalla, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café—. Deja que él resuelva sus cosas.

El teléfono de Arthur sonó un par de veces haciendo que se distrajera de la conversación, aguardó un par de segundos y agregó tratando de parecer casual.

—Chicos, me tengo que ir, Dylan está aquí y vamos a almorzar junto con Scott.

—¿Hay reunión en la morada de los Kirkland?

—Algo así— rió—Vlad, te mantengo al tanto de lo de Dimitri si sé algo. Trata de permanecer tranquilo hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

—Bien… me quedaré a acabar el libro de Nocturna— respondió con cierto pesar— Gracias Arthur.

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

* * *

Marcó rápidamente un número y esperó respuesta.

—¿En dónde estás?

—_En la casa de la amante de mi papá._

—¿En dónde?

—_En la casa_— habló más despacio— _de la amante de mi papá._

—¿Y qué haces allí?

—_A veces vengo y estamos los tres juntos. Por ahora creo que me mudaré con ella en lo que las cosas se calman._

—¿Te han corrido de la casa?

—_No… bueno, no sé. Papá me mandó para acá. Así que supongo que de cierta forma, sí me han echado. Pero oye ¿dónde estás?_

—En mi casa. ¿Quieres venir? Almorzaremos paella que Dylan trajo.

—_¿Dylan?_

—Mi hermano. Creo que tú no conoces el clan Kirkland.

—_¿Tengo que preocuparme?_

—No— rio—. Anda, ven, quizá te sirva escuchar opiniones neutrales y te distraigas un poco.

—_Sí, Gracias y oye. No le digas a Vlad dónde estoy, no quiero involucrarlo hasta saber qué demonios hacer._

Arthur salió de su habitación y esquivó a los gemelos que venían por el pasillo con la seria intención de taclearlo. Logró salir airoso hasta llegar a la sala dónde Dylan lo sorprendió tomándolo dela cintura y arrojándolo al sillón.

—¡Mierda, qué pesado eres!— le espetó el castaño con una media sonrisa—. Desde que llegaste aquí has engordado como cerdo.

—Vamos a comerlo la próxima navidad— apuntó Scott con un cucharon en la mano— Conejo al horno, estas invitado.

Dylan se carcajeó porque era de las pocas (casi nulas) veces que podía convivir con sus hermanos. Le hubiera encantado llevar a Peter, pero el niño aún no tenía la edad para comprender la delicada situación en la que estaba.

Cuando Dimitri llegó se dio cuenta que su familia no era tan disfuncional de lo que creyó.

* * *

**Notas—** Hasta aquí~ Les comentó, que yo conozco tres (no uno, ni dos) amigos que se llevan mejor con sus madrastras que con sus madres. En la semana me tocó ver a uno de esos amigos y eso me inspiró mucho. Ya pronto tocará hablar de Alfred y Matt. Y creo que ya solo me faltaría tocar un poco a Vlad porque no sabemos mucho de él más que tiene un hermanito chantajeador. Extraño a Andrei.

Yo como siempre ando muy feliz por sus comentarios y últimamente los mensajes privados (que me llegan a destiempo) Alertas y favoritos. Todo se responde, se toma en cuenta y se agradece infinitamente. Gracias por leer y un saludo muy grande. No doy fecha de actualización, el encargo de mi madrecita es prioridad.


	25. What have you donne now? - DenNor

**Notas— **Lamento la tardanza. No había tocado ordenador desde la última actualización de Random. Se me cruzaron un montonal de cosas y apenas y tuve tiempo de dedicarme a editar y actualizar. Lo siento mucho.

**Aclaraciones— Eduardo** es México, **Manuel y Martin** son Chile y Argentina. **Govert **es Holanda.

**Para los anons—**

Klan**— **Y realmente me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar. Hola! Pues los padres, en el fondo ellos quieren lo mejor para uno y al mismo tiempo para ellos y a pesar de que la sociedad ha cambiado no es fácil aceptar cuando tu hijo o hija (lease mi caso) tiene preferencias distintas. ¡En fin! ¿Y cómo te fue en tu examen? Espero que bien. Gracias por los besos y abrazos yo te mando más y aunque ya paso tu examen, entérate que traté de mandarte buen yuyu. ¡Un saludote!

Yuya— ¡Oh, Peter!, él saldrá pero no tan pronto (quizá en cinco o seis chapters) Yo insisto, Dimitri es muy maduro y supo sobrellevar su vida y su infancia y ahora es como un niño grande pero él sabe lo que quiere. ¡Y gracias por el bonito comentario de mis cosplays! Se hace lo que se puede. De verdad. Y gracias por los besos, estos me sabrán a pasta. Yo te mando awesome kisses… kesesese…

* * *

**Random: Magic trio**

**What have you donne now? — Whitin Temptation**

"_¿Te importa si te mato? ¿Te importa si realmente lo intento?_

_Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo, _

_No puedes cargar con todo el odio que no siento_

_El tarde ya, ¿qué haz hecho?_

_[…] _

_Yo he estado esperando a alguien como tú"_

* * *

Mathias vivía en un edificio comunitario. Un lugar dónde muchos estudiantes se hospedaban para poder asistir a la Universidad que está a solo dos cuadras de distancia. Mathias había llegado desde Dinamarca para poder hacer una nueva vida, lejos de casa, de los problemas familiares y de todo porque el siendo abiertamente gay sabía que su familiar no lo aceptaría.

Dentro del edificio había conocido a una cantidad considerable de estudiantes de distintas carreras, edades y nacionalidades. Cabía señalar tres latinos que sin conocerse realmente habían formado el grupo de destrucción más grande que había conocido, el trio mágico no se podía comparar con el trio latino.

El primero de ellos era Eduardo, un mexicano que estudiaba arquitectura porque decía que los _albañiles_ eran mejor pagados en el extranjero que en su propio país. Tenía un inglés bastante fluido aunque su acento le hacía un poco complicado completar ideas porque terminada todo con la muletilla "_güey" _Mathias abrió el diccionario Inglés-español y descubrió "güey" que era un animal.

—¡Qué hay, _güey_!— dijo Eduardo uno de esos días que llegaba de la práctica— ¿Qué, dónde está tu noviecito?

—No quiero hablar del tema— respondió bastante desganado porque ese viernes en especial todo había apestado. Llovía a cantaros, llegó empapado y llegó tarde para la hora de la comida. Tendría que rogar a Thor que hubiera algo disponible en el comedor de la casa.

—¡Uy! Suena a que siguen molestos ¿No es así?

—No quiero hablarlo, de verdad— entró a la casa y Eduardo lo siguió hasta las escaleras— ¿Eres un perrito o algo así?

—No _mijo_, soy tu amigo y veo que estas algo decaído —le sonrió de medio lado y esa sonrisa matadora solo significaba problemas— ¡Oye! Me consiguieron una buena botella de Tequila, no es calidad de mi país, pero sirve para pasar las penas ¿Qué dices? Le decimos al Manuel y a Martin, nos vamos a mi habitación y bebemos hasta que salga el sol.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Era mala idea.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta Eduardo abrió y recibió al dúo de latinos.

—¿Consiguieron el hielo y los limones?

—Si _Weon_, tan amarillos como te gustan — espetó el de cabello oscuro y le lanzó la bolsa. Manuel entró y miró todo su alrededor—. Eres un asco, deberías limpiar esta _wea_ y esta, esta, y esta también.

—¡_Chingao, _está limpio!— exclamó Eduardo—. Qué la ropa saliendo del ropero no te haga pensar mal, está limpia.

—'_Che_, _Vos_ tan ordenado como siempre— dijo Martín buscando lugar en dónde sentarse. Miró a Mathias recluido en un rincón del cuarto— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa al _pelotudo_?

—_Tronó_ con su _güerito_— le respondió el mexicano con un puchero mal hecho—. Y necesita amigos que lo animen.

—¿El _güerito_?— Manuel alzó una ceja— ¿El _weoncito_ que nunca saluda?

—Ese mismo _güey_.

—Yo digo que dejes de andar haciendo _boludeces_ y lo mandes a la mierda— dijo Martín frunciendo las cejas—. _'che _que te he visto más estresado por tu relación con el chico este que por la escuela.

—Martín tiene razón, _Weon _cuando algo ya no es sano ni lindo lo mejor es deshacerse de él.

—Mándalo a la _chingada_— Dijo Eduardo y Mathias no lo entendió— ¡Al diablo, pues!

—Pero yo lo amo— respondió— No es tan fácil romper una relación de dos años. Casi tres.

—A ver _morro_, respóndeme algo ¿Con cuántos hombres dices que has andando?

—Con tres— dijo meditándolo un poco—. Relaciones serias con dos.

—¿Y con cuántos hombres en este país?

—Solo él.

—¡_Pendejo_, ese es el punto!— apuntó Eduardo—. Tienes que ir por allí y conocer a más hombres, y si no estás convencido salir con alguna chica. Creo que te has _clavado_ tanto con tu noviecito que te hace falta saborear lo que esta vida tiene para ti.

—Pero _Weon_, no vayas de putilla por allí. Sal con gente más grande— Manuel hizo un par de movimientos con las manos—. Algún universitario.

—Yo digo que se espere hasta entrar a la carrera— el rubio asintió—. Te lo digo por experiencia, la Universidad es otra cosa a la escuela primaria a la que vas.

—Así se conocieron de ellos, de putas en una fiesta— Eduardo rio y los otros fruncieron el entrecejo.

—¡_Concho de tu madre, metete el dedo por la raya, Weon_!

—Claro _mijo_, ya quisieras que yo te _chingara_ todito.

—Ya, _vos_ no _decís_ otra cosa que no seas _bolucedes_. Aquí hay que apoyar a Mathias.

Mathias comenzó a reír por esos tipos le caían muy bien a pesar de no entender la mitad de las cosas que decían ni la connotación de las palabras como "Weon" o "Chingar". Recordó cuando Eduardo y Manuel se lo intentaron explicar.

—Mira, esto está _chingón_— le dijo Eduardo enseñándole una foto de un taco— . Esto es una _chingadera_— y luego le pasó una publicidad de Taco Bell— Ahora, la única manera de que esta _chingadera_ se _chingue_ solita es irla a la _chingar a su madre_ ¿Entiendes? ¡A poco no es _chingonsisimo_!

Era el verbo Chingar: Yo_ chingo_, tu _chingas_, él _chinga_, todos _chingamos_. También el Adjetivo: Esto esta _chingón_ y esto no es _chingón._ Luego el adjetivo calificativo: Eres un _chingón_, eres _chingona_. Y debía de conjugarse con "No mames" o "Madre": ¡No mames, _chinga_ tu madre!, ¡Vete a _chinga_r a tú puta madre!, "No mames, no c_hingues_! El futuro: Te vas a _chingar_. El presente: Te estas _chingando_ y en pasado: Ya te _chingaste._ Y el siempre funcional "No me_ chingues_"

Mathias no se quiso meter cuando Eduardo comenzó a hablar algo sobre los _huevos. _"Esta de _huevos, güey_!, "No, hoy no, hoy tengo _hueva",_ "Mi _hueva_ en tanta que _ya son dos_" ¿Dos qué? ¿Qué era genial ser redondo?

No, no lo entendía. Y no lo quería entender.

—¡_Weon_, mira!— exclamó Manuel llegando con una bolsa llena de frituritas—. Voy a reponer estas _Weas _que me comí el otro día, _vos_ ayúdame a acomodar todo.

—Claro…— dudó Mathias, miró a todos lados el comedor familiar y se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie.

—Ahora, pásame esa _wea_— señaló a la bolsa en lo que abría el anaquel y veía de dónde lo había agarrado.

—¿Cuál?

—¡Esa _wea_!— exclamó.

Mathias tomó la primera bolsa y se la tendió.

—¡Si serás… _culiao!_, está es una _weita_, pásame la otra _wean_, las de queso.

Le pasó las papás de queso, y luego agarró la bolsa azul para evitarse otro regaño.

—Ahora pásame la otra— le alzó la bolsa—. No esa media wea no, es muy grande, pásame la otra weita, la de "picor extremo"

Mathias frunció el entrecejo porque no lo entendía. Pero sabía que después de todo eran buenas personas porque pese a eso sus intenciones no eran malas. Supuso que era porque eran personas más grandes y maduras.

Siguiendo el mal consejo del trio latino y de Tino un día como cualquier otro abordó a Lukas quien veía por el pasillo andando con sus amigos.

—¡Mi trio de rubias favorito!— Exclamó Mathias con una brillante sonrisa, Vlad se carcajeó y Arthur torció la boca.

—No sé dónde pueda estar Alfred— le dijo el británico.

—No, no busco a Alfred, busco a Lukas —y se dirigió a él— ¿Podemos hablar… solos?

Tanto Vlad como Arthur intercambiaron algunas miradas en código y luego alzaron los hombros. Salieron corriendo y Lukas los maldijo.

—Creo que este asunto ya se salió de las manos ¿No crees?

—¿Qué asunto?— porque hacerse el tonto era una gran estrategia.

—Lo de nosotros, ya sabes, eso de darnos un tiempo y eso.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— ladeó un poco la cabeza pero no quitó su cara monocromática.

Ruegos en 3… 2… 1…

—Terminamos. Oficialmente.

—Estoy de-… Espera ¿Qué?— alzó una ceja.

—Oh, genial, fue sencillo, pensé que te ibas a molestar o algo por el estilo— Mathias trataba de sonreír pero de pronto sus labios parecían estar más forzados que otra cosa—. Me alegra saber que lo hayas tomado tan bien. ¡Nos vemos en clase! Y no te preocupes, ya me he cambiado de lugar.

Mathias le dio una palmada en la cabeza y corrió porque se le estaba haciendo algo tarde para el entrenamiento. Lukas por otro lado estaba asimilando poco a poco la información que acababa de recibir. Lo habían mandado al demonio.

Corrección: Mathias lo había mandado al Demonio. Había algo que no estaba bien en esa afirmación. Con pasos torpes llegó hasta el salón para el último periodo de clases que por suerte era ocupado por los chicos de equipo para entrenar dos veces a la semana.

Los testigos habían dicho que entró al salón como una aparición, como un fantasma de las películas japonesas que daban miedo. Sus ojos perdidos y el rostro tenso. Los testigos dicen que el panda de peluche de Yao sigue en recuperación, porque después de arrancarle los brazos lo usó para contener un grito desgarrador que (a pesar de ser sofocado por la suave panza del animal) se escuchó a cinco salones a la redonda. Los testigos afirman que nunca antes habían visto a Lukas tan alterado.

Lukas había demostrado emociones humanas. Vash fue corriendo hasta el salón de Emil gritando algo de que su hermano había asesinado a un panda y que estaba fuera de control. Hizo falta la fuerza e Berwald y Paulo para contenerlo.

Mathias escuchó el relato por labios de Iván quien había sido testigo de cómo Yao lloraba como niña por su panda de peluche descuartizado. Dijeron que Lukas se había puesto un poco mal y que realmente le había caído la realidad de golpe. Mathias se sintió un poco mal al inicio porque no era su intención causar tanto caos. Alfred le dijo que era un proceso natural de la vida y que debía de seguir el curso. Apoyaba a Arthur pero también lo hacía con Mathias porque fue de las pocas personas que lo trataron bien sus primeros días en el colegio.

Sin embargo lo que vino a mermar en la salud anímica de Lukas fue la reciente publicación.

* * *

—Mathias KØler tiene una relación con… ¡No seas desgraciado!— Espetó Vlad con el semblante contrariado.

—Con Govert Zondervan — completó Arthur—. Quiero creer que esto es una especie de broma.

—¿Crees que Govert bromearía con esto?

—Quizá le pagó… con hierba.

—Bien, me has hecho dudarlo. Pero ¿no estaba con Paulo?

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero Govert no es alguien que le guste andar publicando sus cosas, es muy… cerrado.

—No es broma— habló Lukas sin mirar a la cámara—. Me lo confirmó Tino. Govert tenía cierto interés en Mathias desde que jugaba en el equipo pero nada había pasado hasta que comenzamos a tener problemas.

—Esto no le da derecho a Mathias de hacerlo, hay algo llamado la regla de los tres meses— dijo Vlad con el ceño más fruncido que antes—. Tienes que dejar pasar ese tiempo para poder salir con alguien.

—Vlad, tus reglas son tontas, no tenemos quince años.

—Bueno, deja lo compongo— tomó un poco de aire—. Tienes que dejar pasar tres meses antes de acostare con alguien.

—¡Vlad!

—Ya no tenemos quince años, Arthur… como sea. Lo lamento Lukas ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—Lo que sea— secundó Arthur.

—Arránqueme el corazón— la afirmación de Lukas había sonado tan fría que casi pareció cierta.

—¿Noche de chicos?— le preguntó Arthur a Vlad sin tomar en cuenta la expresión taciturna que Lukas había tomado.

—Estaré allá en cuanto pueda, amigo. Llevaré mi tablero guija y jugaremos. ¿Te parece?

Lukas no respondió.

—Veré si me puedo mover ahora, sino, mañana me quedo contigo. ¿Te parece?

—Chicos, me voy a dormir— traducción: "Iré a llorar como nena"

Lukas "_Savage Valkyrie"_ se ha desconectado.

—Yo llevo la madera, tú la cuerda. Vamos a empalar a un danés.

—Muy, muy, muy lentamente.

* * *

**Notas—** ¡Y pasó! A puesto que nadie lo vio venir. Pero seamos sinceros. El mundo rosa de las parejas es un poco hilarante y decidí darle un poco de acción. No se preocupen, ellos regresan pero Lukas tendrá que hacer su propio recorrido por los siete niveles del infierno de dante y madurar. Ahora. Me costó un poco (mucho) trabajo manejar al trio latino porque los tres tienen modos muy distintos de relacionarse y prometo que es la única ocasión en la que saldrán. Ahora el apellido de Govert creo que significa "Sin apellido" y me dio risa, por eso lo puse. _Whitin Tempation _son Holandeses y eso me dio impulso. Ahora, próxima actualización haré todo lo posible por recuperar el ritmo y por ahora, no hay chibirandom a la vista, lo siento tiene que ser espontaneo. Sucede que quiero acabar el siguiente de Black Opera y Sacro Culto. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer!


	26. Only everything - USUK

**Notas—** Allo~ Y pues. Les hablo desde Valle de bravo. Me fui de vacaciones con mi madre y las cosas aquí son tan lentas y aburridas pero hace tanto calor que ni me dan ganas de agarrar el ordenador. Llevo trabajando en este shot desde hace una semana. Se los juro. Pero bueno, retomando el tema, este chapter ya estaba planeado porque quería hacer algo celebrando mis tres meses de abstinencia de la pastilla, en este caso es el año de Arthur~

**Aclaraciones— **Todos los que comentaron el fic están de acuerdo que Lukas se merecía que Mathias lo mandara al diablo.** Aclaración2: ** Lo odio vecino.

**Reviews anons—**

Klan— Hola!~ De hecho me parece que eres el único ser humano que lee este fic que no estuvo contenta con la decisión de Mathias. De WT sí conozco Our solem hour, de hecho de allí viene uno de mis nicks (SanctusIX) y tienes razón, es buenísima. Me tomé mi tiempo, la verdad que estando acá no dan ganas de hacer nada, espero en un día o dos volver a mi ciudad y recuperar mi ritmo de vida. Gracias por leer, un besote!

Madoka— Hola!~ Muchas gracias por la observación la verdad es que yo tenía mis dudas por el Tumblr. Así que ya lo he corregido y te lo agradezco mucho. Muchas gracias por el ánimo y un gran saludo.

Name13— Pienso colgar a Lukas de un árbol y ver si madura. Ok, no, pésima idea. Lo que él necesita según mi madre como dice son "3 buenas nalgadas" para que se le baje. Ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo. Govert es amor, creo que es de los que no tienen su pareja (no es tan obvio como es USUK o FRUK o el Spamano y Gerita); a mi me gusta mucho con España; por cierto. Pero él solo fue un buen negociador y tomó a Mathias cuando Lukas lo devaluó… hey, eso suena bien lo usaré. Y te comprendo mucho con lo último, a veces me resulta cansino que todo el tiempo este a la defensiva con Dinamarca… y el mundo. ¡Gracias por leer, se aprecia un montonal! Saludos!

Yuya— Hola~ Hijole, yo aún me quedo con las lesbianas… ¿será que soy tan pelada que la explicación no me resulto graciosa? Y acabas de ganarte una galleta, Govert es seme… por dónde lo veas. Eso le costará caro a Mathias porque pese a lo que se piense, el valorará a Lukas y el tope que tenía al no pedirle el universo (solo el mundo) así que toma tu bonita galleta. Gracias por comentar, ¿te digo algo? Me encanta Canadá (el país) así que esos besos me supieron a gloria~

Alexander—Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por comentar, se trata de hacer con amor. Todos sabemos que cuando se publica algo así es porque quieres que el otro se entere y Mathias no es así, hay una mente detrás del plan. Y sí, tienes mucha razón, no he puesto el día en que Lukas lo acepto, gracias por hacerme ver ese punto, lo trabajaré. Lo de los nicks fue la cosa más tonta del universo, porque necesitaba precisamente eso, nicks, la mayoría de la gente no usa su nombre real en línea y ellos no eran la excepción. Y como dije arriba, colgaré a Lukas de un árbol y esperaré a que madure. Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios así inspiran y animan mucho. Un gran saludo!

* * *

**Random: Magic trio**

**Only everything – After forever**

"_Ven conmigo, ve y siente todo lo que ves_

_Contrólame, controla las llaves, atrévete a ser,_

_Tan profundo, ríndete a tu propio sueño_

_Revive tus ensueños y únete a este fantástico mundo interno_

_Ven, deja descansar toda emoción. Toma todo bajo tu control. _

_Para dejar libre la fantasía, para controlar los misterios internos_

_Dónde el tiempo pierde todo recuerdo._

_**Con suerte y amarga agonía**_

_Revive tus ensueños latentes."_

* * *

Vlad era una especie de ninja.

—Eres realmente estúpido— espetó Lukas mientras veía a su amigo ir venir por los diferentes pisos del edificio en dónde Arthur vivía.

—Ssssh nos puede oír.

—Arthur vive dos pisos más arriba.

—Nos puede oír— repitió. Lukas había aprendido algo en el año y fracción en que conocía a Vlad: El impulso de estupidez era más fuerte en él.

—No puedo creer que alguna vez salí contigo.

—El mejor mes de tu vida, te lo aseguro— hizo un guiño y luego se volvió a concentrar en su misión. Volvió a subir los escalones rápidamente esquivando a una que otra persona que pasaba por allí tarareando una canción tonta de misión imposible. Lukas subía lentamente como queriendo que la gente no lo asociara, pero era imposible ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme.

—¡Oh por dios, son dos!— gritó Vlad desde el piso de arriba, el grito había sido más espontaneo que Lukas aceleró el paso.

—¡Sí, sí, dos Alfreds, qué sorprendente!— dijo uno de los dos rubios parados al inicio de las escaleras. Uno de ellos llevaba en el hombro una bolsa grande en dónde parecía venir equipo deportivo por el logo de una hoja de maple, el otro le parecía más conocido porque tenía aún puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

—Ese Arthur tiene suerte ¡Son gemelos!— exclamó Vlad sin ocultar lo morboso de su comentario.

—Vlad, Lukas— llamó Alfred— él es mi hermano Matthew. Va en el Deco College.

—Oh, eso explica porque nunca lo hemos visto— Vlad sonrió y los miró atentamente queriendo encontrar diferencias como que uno tenía el cabello más largo que el otro, el tipo de lentes o los rastros faciales. Al gemelo malvado de Alfred no le daba gusto verlos.

—¿Qué hay, traen un pastel?— preguntó Alfred.

—uh…sí… supongo que… sí— Vlad dudó y se dio cuenta de que había pasado lo que no querían, ver a al loco acosador personal de Arthur—. Creo que parece un pastel ¿qué opinas, Lukas?

Lukas roló los ojos. La habían regado.

—¿De quién es el cumpleaños?— Alfred alzó las cejas porque sabía que la respuesta no era más que obvia. Se estaba emocionando.

—De Arthur— dijo Vlad y Lukas le dio un puntapié con un ligero "cállate"—. Sólo que es sorpresa, él no sabe que venimos.

—Cierto, hoy faltó a la escuela. ¿Harán una fiesta?

—Es para amigos— soltó Lukas y avanzó para pasar a los gemelos— ¿Vienes Vlad?

—Uh sí…— Vlad asintió y luego le dio una palmada a Alfred—. No lo tomes personal. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Traducción: No estás invitado.

Cuando los dos llegaron hasta la puerta de Arthur se tomaron un respiro.

—Eso fue cruel Lukas.

—Fue más cruel decirle una mentira, ¿estás de acuerdo? No es el cumpleaños de Arthur.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera? "Oh, ¿este pastel? Es para celebrar el año de nuestro adicto amigo" Creo que es un poco personal y a Arthur no le gusta hablar de tema.

—Oh, vaya, y es por eso que le traemos un pastel ¿cierto?

—Te odio Lukas, te odio mucho— tocó a la puerta e ignoró la mueca grosera que Lukas le hizo.

Bryan abrió la puerta y sonrió por inercia al ver a los dos chicos en la puerta.

—¡Arthur!— gritó— ¡Tus hermanas de fraternidad han venido! —les hizo un gesto para que se pasaran y lo dos ignoraron la mofa. Ya estaban acostumbrados a como los gemelos los molestaban.

—¡Cállate, mamá duerme!— exclamó lo más bajo que pudo y saludo a sus amigos— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Feliz año de abstinencia!— Vlad le alzó el pastel y se lo enseñó. Venía en un recipiente plástico con una burbuja protectora que dejaba ver su contenido. Era de crema y fresas.

Arthur elevó sus dos cejas porque estaba sinceramente sorprendido por el repentino gesto. Tomó el pastel y miró a sus dos amigos con algo de duda.

—Bien ¿Cuál es el truco?

—¿Truco?— ambos se miraron—. No hay truco.

—La gente no celebra por cosas como esta, ¿el truco es…?

—Me ofendes— rio Vlad—. La gente celebra logros, con pastel, un verdadero logro es haber dejado la pastilla ya hace un año.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por premiar el esfuerzo— Lukas asintió un par de veces—. Si te portas bien, el próximo año te traemos algo más grande.

Arthur se sintió un poco intimidado por la muestra de afecto, asintió un par de veces con los labios temblorosos porque sabía que se soltaría a llorar. Los tres terminaron comiendo en la cocina y hablando de algunas cosas que habían pasado en el día.

—Entonces le dije a Elizabetha que no era gracioso que nos humillara a todos en la clase deportiva. Las chicas tienen pechos para no recibir directos los golpes— dijo Vlad muy seguro de sí—. Le dije que sus senos eran ilegales aquí y en Europa.

—Debes superar que ella te haya dejado.

—¡No me dejo! Es más nunca andamos, solo fue un mes.

—El mejor mes de su vida— Lukas habló quedito jugueteando con una de las fresas.

—También duramos como un mes— dijo Arthur de pronto—. Eres el hombre del mes. ¿Cuánto dices que llevas con Dimitri?

—Muy gracioso, si no contamos las veces que nos hemos enfadado y eso, supongo que ya casi el año— y miró un punto a la distancia como si acabara de ver algo— oiga… esto de la monogamia no está nada mal.

Una mujer en bata de dormir entro a la cocina arrastrando los pies, con el cabello rojizo y cayendo rebeldemente por sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Parecía bastante distante caminando lentamente con una taza de té vacía. No era normal ver a la madre de Arthur a esas horas.

—Hola mamá— saludó Arthur cuando la mujer pareció no notarlo. Ella se volteó lentamente y al ver a los otros dos chicos.

—¡Oh, mierda!— exclamó ella y lanzó la taza sin querer. Vlad la atrapó en el aire y su madre se comenzó a reír.

—Está de vacaciones, disculpen su psicosis— Arthur se rio bajito y la pelirroja le soltó un golpe en el brazo.

—Ahora veo de dónde sacó Scott el carácter— Vlad asintió.

—Mamá, ya los conoces ¿no?— los señaló— Lukas y Vlad. De la escuela.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos a tener visitar, cariño?— apretón de cabeza—. Me hubiera peinado.

—Porque no sabía que iban a venir y dijiste que dormirías por tres días, apenas va uno. ¿Quieres pastel?

—¿Qué celebran?

—El año de abstinencia de Arthur— apuntó Vlad y Arthur lo miró feo.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Ya un año? — lo abrazó— Qué bueno cariño, hay que celebrarlo, le hablaré a tu hermano y le diré que traiga la cena. ¿Se quedan chicos?

—No, mamá, es tonto, no es para tanto.

—Nada de eso ¡Bryan!— gritó— ¡Bryan! ¡Llama a Scott y dile que traiga tacos!

Arthur bajó la cabeza porque estaba apenado. La mujer salió de la cocina y comenzó a gritar algo de Tacos árabes porque la salsa los mexicanos hacían llorar a Scott y Arthur.

—¡Tocan! — Gritó Ryan desde el otro pasillo— ¡Arthur, tocan!

—¡Arthur abre!

—¡Arthur!

—¡Ya cállense!— gritó la mujer —¡Arthur, cariño, abre!

—¡Ya voy!— bufó Arthur y bajó del banco y caminó con la risas de sus amigos atrás de él—. Odio esto, lo odio mucho.

Y como su buena costumbre, volvió a abrir la puerta sin saber quién llamaba

—¿Alfred?

—Uh… ¡Hola!— alzó la mano a modo de saludo—. Solo… pasaba por aquí… y decidí pasar…

—Tú vives en este edificio…

—Sí lo sé, igual que tú.

—Sí igual que yo…

—Bien… hem…

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—¡Oye nenita!— Bryan se apareció con teléfono en mano e ignoró totalmente a Alfred— Tus amigos quieren tacos mexicanos porque te quieren ver llorar, pero es tu día especial, así que decide, Scott está saliendo de la facultad.

—Árabes— respondió entre dientes—, quiero los malditos árabes.

—Bien, pero me has quitado en placer verlos llorar a Scott y a ti.

—¿Celebran algo?— dijo alegremente Alfred sonando netamente natural.

—Sí… bueno, algo como eso, no sé, hay cosas en la vida que no creo que sean necesarias celebrar —negó rápidamente— Vlad y Lukas insistieron en el pastel y ahora mi madre quiere celebrarlo con tacos. ¿No es tonto?

Celebrar un cumpleaños nunca es tonto, pensó Alfred. Entonces él se sintió con el nivel moral de ayudar a un alma en desgracia y planearía un espectacular día de cumpleaños el próximo año. Alfred llegó a la conclusión de que en su casa no lo querían porque parecía todo de improvisto.

—No lo creo. Mira, casualmente —y sacó de su bolsillo un hongo de color verde—. Te traigo un regalo.

¿Un regalo por un año de abstinencia? Eso es tonto, pensó Arthur.

—Uh… Gracias. Supongo —alzó los hombros tratando de sonar casual.

—Te compré una vida extra… por si la ocupas.

Arthur no sabía que era más extraño si el hecho de que había entendido el chiste y de que Alfred se le figuraba como un niño grande. Con ojos de borrego.

—Gracias— repitió y ambos se quedaron callados.

—Supongo… que ya me tengo que ir… así que… he…

—Sí… mi propio Bowser llegará con tacos… así que debes de huir, Mario.

—No sé, podría secuestrarte y llevarte por la tubería del edificio.

—Lo siento Alfred, tu princesa no está en este castillo— sonrió de medio lado—. No te preocupes, ocuparé bien esta vida.

Alfred rió de forma estridente porque también había captado muy bien el chiste, retrocedió unos pasos y Arthur estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—Oye, Arthur feliz cumpleaños.

—Si… ¿he?

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Cerró la puerta.

—¡ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS!

* * *

—Arthur no se conectara esta noche ¿verdad?— preguntó Vlad.

—Verdad.

—Se enojó mucho… ¿verdad?

—Verdad— repitió cada vez con las desgano porque Vlad venía haciendo las mismas preguntas tontas desde que Arthur los echó a la una de la mañana.

— ¿La regué?

—Total verdad.

—Por Satanás Arthur ha querido deshacerse de Jones desde que lo conoce y el día que le doy en bandeja de plata la oportunidad perfecta se enoja conmigo. No lo puedo creer.

—¿Eres ciego, Vlad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Lukas puso los ojos de blanco y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

"A Arthur le gusta Alfred"

—No juegues ¿Por qué le gustaría?

—Por la misma razón que me gusta Mathias.

—¿Es un idiota?

—Uno lindo.

—Ustedes dos son muy raros.

—Supongo que es por la misma razón que Dimitri está contigo. Tú eres el idiota.

* * *

**Notas—** Tengo tanto material para Random que no sé qué sacar primero, demonios. Trabajaré en ello. Lamento los días de abandono, aunque bueno, apuesto que algunos de ustedes también se relajaron o hicieron otras cosas. Así que, como siempre eternas gracias por los comentarios y las muchas observaciones que me hacen, sirven para mejorar. Gracias a todos y un gran saludo.

PD: Un agradecimiento al amable vecino que me dejó volarme su internet.


	27. Malina - BulRom

**Notas—**Y es cuando digo "pinche días más cutres" he tratado de escribir algo pero nada más se me fue la inspiración. Pero bueno, el capítulo de hoy es una cosa especial que había querido hacer desde hace rato. Es algo muy random.

**Aclaraciones— **Yo no soy fan de SNK, ni siquiera lo he visto y de verlo lo haré cuando pase de moda como todo lo que he visto. Pero, hay un chiste local de Bulgaria y SNK que quería explotar y por eso llame a una amiga que es fan from hell de este Fandom para que me ayudara en las partes de Dimitri. Incluso practicamos la discusión por llamada… para darle más realismo al asunto.

**Agradecimiento— **A Sora Matsuoka (o Artemis Vytala) por la ayuda en la elaboración. Te amodoro con todo mi corazón.

Aclaraciones— Lex es Luxemburgo (a falta de nombre mejor), Paulo es Portugal,

**Reviews anons—**

Guest—La verdad es que no soy tan freak como lo parezco. Creo que me gusta ser una persona variada. Así que muchas gracias por el comentario. A veces siento que está un poco mal meter tanto dato freak, pero siento que le dan sentido a las personalidades ajenas. Muchas gracias por leer. Un saludo muy grande.

* * *

**R**andom: **M**agic trio

**Malina — Lacrimosa**

* * *

"_¿No me escuchas?  
¡Te llamo implorándote!  
¡Ardo sosteniéndote!  
¡Para amar vivo!  
¡Sólo para ti! "_

El morado era el color de moda. O eso se le figuro a Vlad cuando de pronto, por el pasillo vio a Roderich con la nueva chamarra de Vash que recitaba "Suiza la neutral ya-hoho" con su número de jugador. Luego a los pocos metros estaban los Vargas discutiendo y Feliciano portaba "Macho patatas" siguió sus curiosos ojos hasta Emma y "Mr. Bunny" se leía… a veces Lex era extraño. Apostó que si Berwald jugara Americano Tino tendría una que dijera "Padre Ikea", pero no era el caso.

Llegó hasta su casillero y se encontró a Arthur con -¡Oh sorpresa!- la chamarra de Alfred que tenía el número 50 y la leyenda "Papacito americano".

—¿Quién eligió los nombres?

Alfred se carcajeó en voz alta porque era una interesante respuesta.

—Fue Lovino.

—¿Qué?— Vlad alzó una ceja porque se oía poco usual.

—Lovino— repitió—. Pues resulta qué; para poder deshacernos de Paulo, Lovino nos hizo un par de favores… explosivos… armas de fuego, lo que hacen los italianos, a cambio de eso, si lográbamos ser campeones él iba a elegir los sobrenombres. ¿A qué no es genial el mío?

—No… es terrible…

Alfred pasó de la brillante sonrisa a una mueca y luego parecía que se soltaría a llorar.

—La verdad lo odio pero — alzó los hombros y soltó un suspiro—. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Ya están hechas.

—¡Hey, chicos, buenos días!— saludó Mathias, le dio un empujón a Alfred y saludó a los dos rubios con un pequeño asentimiento. Lukas de dirigió a su casillero y sacó la chamarra de Mathias, se la puso y apretó lo labios.

—¿Qué dice la tuya?

—No quieres leerlo— dijo Arthur cerrando su casillero. Mathias se giró rápidamente para ir al salón y Alfred lo alcanzó. Cuando Lukas avanzó leyó en la espalda "Perrito faldero"

—Ya lo pille.

El punto era que todas las chamarras tenían nombres ridículos, desde "Lord Comunismo" (Iván) , "Chinito" (Xiao) o "Forever alone" (Edward), "Made in china" (Im yong so) incluso le puso apodos a los que no conocía como "Marica quien lo lea", "Patéame" o "Así es mi cara"

Y Vlad no entendía porque tanta fascinación con las malditas chamarras porque las chicas porristas llevaban las de algunos chicos y cosas así… parecía como si ninguno realmente quisiera usarla. Lukas y Arthur parecía no importantes porque para todo las usaban de aquí y allá y Vlad llegó a una conclusión.

—Quiero una chamarra como las que tienen Arthur y Lukas.

—¿Cómo por qué? — Dimitri giró la cabeza y se apoyó mejor en la almohada.

—Porqué son geniales— admitió— es como decir "Mírenme, soy novio de un miembro del equipo" Arthur lleva la chamarra del capitán.

—Pero a mí no me gusta el americano.

—Debiste de entrar al equipo.

—No… no me gusta y lo sabes. Odio los deportes, prefiero correr por las noches y comer sano.

Vlad hizo un puchero y se revolvió en las sabanas de _pokebolas_ de Dimitri.

—Quiero una chamarra que sea tuya— soltó bajito porque se pronto sentía que tenía ocho años y que toda la escuela había llevado en nuevo muñeco _furbie_ con sus ojos satánicos que se abrían con ese chirrido metálico, las orejas y la voz virtual… _tututuuu, tututuuuuu dance~ dance~._ Arthur y Lukas tenían geniales _furbies_ y él no.

Dimitri había leído el tono de voz de su novio, miró el techo y pensó rápidamente. Se paró de la cama y buscó su ropa interior, la calzó y comenzó a mover las cosas de su armario, sacó dos que tres prendas hasta que, de un sobre bolsa de tela gigante descubrió una chamarra café. Oh mierda, conocía esa chamarra por un poster y siete figuras en caja arriba de la cama. Podía escuchar en su mente el _ringtone_ de Dimitri… _"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" _

—Toma, te la presto— se la lanzó y volvió a acomodar las cosas en lo que Vlad veía la prenda con cierto recelo.

—Está es…

—Mi chamarra favorita.

—Nunca te la he visto puesta— la tomó de los hombros y miró el escudo en ella. Dos alas entrecruzadas.

—Solo la uso en ocasiones especiales, es original, directo de Japón.

—¿Y eso la hace más especial?…

—Vale más que todas las chamarras del equipo… monetariamente hablando.

—Pues…— sacó un poco de aire porque no sabía cómo encausar la conversación, no la quería usar porque él no era friki… no tanto—.Las del equipo de americano son más geniales.

—Pero—frunció el entrecejo—, ésta es más genial que una de esas-

—No le veo lo fantástico.

Las luces rojas se encendieron en la cabeza de Vlad porque sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en la Zona desconocida que era el mundo del ataque de los gigantes (Titanes, titanes, Dimitri lo había corregido infinidad de veces). Los ojos de Dimitri brillaron.

—Estas solo pueden ser usadas por la milicia, los reclutas deben soportar un arduo entrenamiento, muchos no lo soportan, porque es casi mortal, pero los que lo logran, ellos llevan con orgullo estas chaquetas; son niños que han elegido pelear para sobrevivir…

—Dimitri, alguna vez hablamos de tu obsesión por…

—¡En particular esta es especial!— tomó la prenda y le mostró el escudo—, ¡Son las alas de la libertad! Estas solo las portan aquellos con el valor suficiente para salir de los muros y enfrentar a los titanes; los que entran al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, de ante mano saben que le darán la cara a la muerte y aun así lo hacen, con determinación, valor y coraje; lo hacen por el bien de la humanidad y la libertad; es lo que vuelve este escudo tan especial, por eso todos llevan con orgullos estas chaquetas.

—Tu caricatura es rara, si saben que viven en un mundo repleto de gigantes pero que están a salvo dentro de los muros ¿no es mejor ocuparse de sobrevivir el tiempo que les quede?

—Vivir dentro de los muros puede ser cómodo, pero Eren lo dijo, todos los seres humanos nacen libres… nadie puede vivir encerrado tras los muros, como ganado, nadie quiere vivir así.

—Suena mejor que se devorado por un gigante.

—¡Titán!

—Es lo mismo. ¿Quién quiere ser masticado y luego vomitado?

—Por eso es importante, muchos de los miembros del escuadrón han cometido errores, han visto morir a sus amigos, pero siguen luchando, para que la humanidad sea libre, ¡Para salir de los muros y ver el mundo!

—Puedo ver el mundo con _Google maps_. Gracias.

Dimitri tenía un límite que no era fácilmente alcanzable hasta que tocaban el tema, su tema, su caricatura favorita. No en esta vida y nunca en la misma. Apretó los dientes porque no quería decirle una grosería, no se iba a rebajar al nivel, le aventó la chamarra a la cara y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Voy al baño y cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí ¿lo captas?

—¿Me estás echando? — alzó ambas cejas.

—De la forma más amable que pude. Vete— cerró la puerta de un golpe que hizo que la pared se estremeciera.

Vlad frunció las cejas y comenzó a vestirse de mala gana espetando por lo bajo varios insultos. Otra maldita pelea por las malditas caricaturas. Maldijo los posters de Gundam, las figuras de Chobits, la estúpida sonrisa de Ranka Lee, el calendario de Inazuma del año pasado, el print autografiado de Reika con su Cosplay de Rivaille y el enorme librero con tomos y tomos de mangas en inglés y japonés. De Evangelion, He's my master, Sakura Carp captor y Hellsing (aunque ese le gustaba) se odió a sí mismo porque conocía los hombres, santo y seña de todo lo que había en esa habitación. Desquitó su ira con un plushie de Naruto y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

Estuvo a punto de irse hasta que miró la chamarra en la cama. La vio… lentamente como un duelo del viejo oeste, tenía el presentimiento de que si le daba la espalda algo malo iba a pasar. La volvió a ver, entrecerró los ojos y sin querer la cosa la tomó y salió de la habitación y de la casa sin toparse con Dimitri.

* * *

—¿Enserio quieres una de estas?

—Yo la odio.

—Esperen ¿qué?— Vlad inhaló un poco de aire porque sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

—Por favor, Vlad— respondió Arthur—. Si uso la chamarra es porque Alfred me da lástima. Sé que la odia, y no merece eso. Lovino se pasó esta vez.

—¿Crees que es divertido para mí y Mathias ir con la leyenda de… perrito faldero?

—Pero creí que…

—¿Qué era genial? No Vlad, es horrible.

—Mathias me dijo que mandaran a hacer otras con dinero de sus bolsillos. Posiblemente armen una fogata para quemarlas.

Y Vlad se sintió realmente estúpido. Miró de reojo la chamarra echada a un lado de su cama.

—Creo que la regué. De nuevo.

Vlad "_Lord of the Darkness_" se ha desconectado.

* * *

Vlad haría lo que nunca en su vida creyó hacer: Pedir perdón. Rara vez lo hacía y cuando la situación lo ameritaba, el rumano buscaba la forma de salirse con la suya haciendo ver al otro más culpable que él. Pero Dimitri era inmune a sus poderes de la oscuridad. Había superado al maestro.

—Buenos días — lo saludó recién llegó y éste sacaba las cosas de su casillero. Lo miró de soslayó y luego siguió con lo suyo.

—Buen día— dijo secamente—. ¿Vas a sacar tus cosas?

—Hem, no. Quería darte esto — le mostró una bolsa de plástico negra—. Es tu chamarra— y como si fuera su propia sentencia de muerte dijo quedamente—. Lo siento. No soy digno de tu chamarra y siento haberte insultado.

Dimitri tomó la bolsa y observó su contenido, la sacó y se la extendió.

—¿Qué tan difícil fue?

—¿El qué?

—Pedir perdón— alzó la barbilla.

—Pues… creo que exagere mucho. Así que, lo siento. Otra vez.

—Bien. Acepto tu disculpa— respondió con neutralidad y se puso su chamarra— Yo sabré cuando seas digno de mi chamarra.

—¿Y soy digno de ser tu novio?

Dimitri no evitó esbozar una sincera sonrisa porque esa faceta de Vlad le encantaba.

—Posiblemente— dio media vuelta —¿Vienes?

—Te mereces todo por soportarme— le sonrió y caminó a su lado.

—Estoy feliz con lo que tengo.

* * *

**Notas—** Hay una frase que dice "El respeto al Fandom ajeno es la paz", en fin, hoy no hay muchas notas finales, intentaré escribir algo más en lo que me dura en buen humor. Como siempre, infinitas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y buenos deseos. Un saludote muy grande.


	28. Duality - USUK, Canada2PXCanada

**Notas—** ¡Al fin! Me salió una canción digan del odio de Matthew. Ya lo van a leer. Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos. Los comentarios, los favoritos y alteras. Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones—** Matt es Canadá2P y Matthew Canadá (sino se van a confundir)

**Respuesta a los Reviews anons—**

**KlanX2—**¡Hola! No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me alegro leerte. Sí, las vacaciones hago de todo menos escribir, leer o jugar, simplemente procastino y soy una larva esperando por el final de las vacaciones. En fin! Todos sabemos que Lukas lo merecía, pero seré buen ser humano con él. Dimitri es como cualquier persona freak solo que él es bastante tímido. Yo no soy muy fan de los mangas, en general, solo leo alguno y sí, por inernet, (el único que tengo es el de KH) Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, y gracias por los besos, porque si los mandas por tres y hay dos reviews quiere decir que me toca mucho amor. Un saludote y besos!

**YuyaX2— **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los dos comentarios, no eran necesarios, pero se aprecian un montón. Pues Alfred está enamorado y buscó cualquier motivo para acercarse a Arthur, supongo que en algún punto Arthur le dijo la verdad y en cuanto a Dimitri, yo fui Vlad en ese capítulo, no entiendo la fascinación por la serie y la chamarra y mi amiga me habló con tanta pasión que le pedí que todo lo que le dijo me lo escribiera y así salió el capítulo. Y captaste el punto, Dimitri no quiere pelearse, por eso prefiere tomarse su espacio antes de gritarle a Vlad, pero Vlad es muy visceral, por eso le costó trabajo irse. Pero en fin, creo que a pesar de todo, son bastante estables. Gracias por tus comentarios, se aprecian muchísimo. Besote y un saludo.

* * *

**R**andom: **M**agic trio

**Duality— Slipknot**

* * *

"_[…] O separa la piel del hueso  
Déjame todos los pedazos, entonces podrás abandonarme  
Dime que la realidad es mejor que el sueño  
Pero descubrí la difícil manera  
¡Nada es lo que parece!"_

Alfred tenía un gemelo y no precisamente malvado. Se llamaba Matthew y parecía que había nacido odiando el mundo, pero él no era así. No al menos hace mucho.

Resultaba que el señor Jones era embajador y constantemente se tenía que estar mudando de país, a veces Alfred pensaba que era más fácil que se cambiaran de ciudad en ciudad, pero no, tenía que ser de país a país, de idioma y cultura. Llevaban cuatro cambios, dos dentro de los estados unidos y uno a Canadá, obviamente el más reciente era el Reino Unido en dónde estarían por al menos dos o tres años, y para entonces los gemelos tendrían la mayoría de edad y decidirían si seguir a sus padres y sentar cabeza en dónde estaban, pero Matthew solo quería una cosa; regresar a Canadá.

Regresar con el novio que dejó allá.

Matthew tenía un novio llamado Matt. Así de simple. Era un tipo que a Alfred nunca le dio buena espina (ni su medio hermano Allen, ese tipo si estaba loco). Lo veía constantemente con el semblante fruncido y los lentes oscuros puestos para ocultar sus ojeras, ojeras por no dormir, porque el sujeto era muy extraño. Era el prototipo de canadiense que veías en la tele, rubio, con pinta de leñador y velludo de los brazos. Lo único que le faltaba era el alce de mascota, pero el bastón de hockey le daba el suficiente cliché como para reír por horas. Se conocieron porque Matthew asistió a clases de patinaje y Matt era titular del equipo local de Hockey. Matt le lanzó –aún no se sabe si fue a propósito o no- un poc a la cabeza y los testigos aseguraron que fue amor a primer vista, o golpe. Lo primero que fuere.

Y comenzaron un amor estilo Romeo y Julieta porque el padre de Matt era tan hermético en eso de los homosexuales que si se enteraba que su hijo –gran orgullo canadiense- salía con un chico posiblemente le cortarían lo huevos. Así que Alfred tuvo que hacerle de la vista gorda y tratar de no mencionar nada del asunto. Alfred a diferencia de Matthew tenía una gran facilidad para hacer amigos, lo que no le costaba en cada cambio de residencia, por lo que él pasaba por su quizá… octava novia. ¿Novena tal vez? Perdió la cuenta desde que se folló a la capitana de las animadoras de su equipo y le siguió con las demás. El punto era que debía de apoyar a su hermano porque Homosexual o no, eran hermanos, gemelos de hecho y lo que uno sentía el otro lo hacía también.

Alfred sabía que el amor de Matt hacia su hermano era sincero desde que le rompió la nariz a su propio hermano por llamarlo marica. Allen nunca se volvió a meter con los Jones.

El problema vino de golpe cuando se tuvieron que mudar a Reino Unido. Entonces el drama se desató. Las dos familias se enteraron y casi como si el destino lo hubiera querido Matt encontró una buena beca en Vancouver para jugar Hockey y planeaba irse con Matt. Literalmente lo quería secuestrar. ¿Qué eran dos chicos de dieciséis años? Solos en el mundo, más que sus talentos para el juego y un increíble cerebro que era el menor de los Jones. Alfred le iba a ayudar en la huida, un día antes de tomar el vuelo fuera del país.

Pero Alfred tuvo una epifanía y un corto lapso de buen ser humano y dio el pitazo a sus padres. Matthew jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Cuando Matthew no llegó al punto de reunión a Matt se le partió algo más que el corazón –Alfred suponía que lo tendría- Al estar ya en Europa Matthew intentó comunicarse con su novio… o ex novio pero Matt no respondió hasta cinco meses después. Él estaba estudiando en Vancouver y vivía solo.

Matthew prometió que en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad tomaría el primer vuelo a Canadá. Pero al pasar del tiempo su relación a distancia no funcionó.

Ya en Reino Unido el primer año los Jones iban a un colegio para niños ricos y alzados que no iban con Alfred. Sobre todo porque no tenían equipos deportivos relevantes y parecía que allí no conocían el Futbol americano. Se cambió al encontrar un instituto que tenía una buena platilla de equipos y por sobre todo, para dejar a Matthew en paz, porque él lo odiaba y el hecho de verlo diario era cansino para los dos.

Eran hermanos que sentían el odio a través de ellos. Alfred supuso que dentro de cinco o seis años lo perdonaría pero por ahora, lo que él quería era alejarse de él y darle su espació.

Sin embargo parecía que Alfred tenía con él una especie de maldición que hacía que a Matthew todos sus planes se fueran a la mierda, porque dentro de ese cambio de escuela, su madre encontró un mejor departamento en una bonita zona y cerca de la nueva escuela. Iba a obligar a Matthew a cambiarse también (porque él estaba castigado, obviamente) pero la amenaza con cortase las venas con galletas de animalitos funcionó y los dejaron separados. Ahora él tendría que pararse más temprano para llegar a su escuela y Alfred solo andar a pie por siete cuadras.

La cereza del pastel fue cuando Alfred, un día como cualquiera, en plena cena les dijo a sus padres que creí que era gay y que estaba intentado invitar a salir al vecino de varios pisos arriba. La sorpresa fue que lo tomaran tan bien que parecía broma, era un "bueno, espero que solo sea una etapa, no hagas cosas imprudentes y piénsalo" ¿sólo eso? Alfred resultaba medio gay por un sujeto que solo había visto un par de veces y él fue confinado a un aislamiento emocional porque había intentado huir con otro hombre. Bueno, quizá lo de Alfred fue más insignificante, pero no era justo.

Matthew era una especie de ser errante en la tierra. Hasta que un día se cansó y encontró a su hermano besuqueándose en la cocina con su novio. El cejotas que tenía modales perfectos pero una boca para abrir las puertas del infierno.

Arthur no era mala persona, pero no soportaba ver que a su hermano las cosas le salían perfectas sin esmerarse en lo absoluto. Habían llegado a ese edificio hace menos de un año y ya eran el modelo de pareja perfecta. Iban juntos a todos lados, sino estaban en su casa jugando o viendo películas lo estaban en la de Arthur. A veces escuchaba a Alfred salir a hurtadillas de su habitación para irse a casa de Arthur a _dormir _con él y regresar antes de que en ambas casas de dieran cuenta de que estaba comenzando a tener encuentros secretos en frente de sus narices. A veces, cuando sus padres iba a cenas en la embajada y la casa se quedaba sola los podía escuchar en el cuarto de al lado gimiendo y gruñendo mientras la cabecera de la cama chocaba con la pared y el piso de madera crujía. Entonces era cuando tenía que poner la música a un volumen muy alto.

Un día de estos le iba a pagar a Alfred con la misma moneda. Y esa moneda se llamaba Scott.

El día del juicio vino cuando se cruzaron en las escaleras del edificio, un subía y el otro bajaba.

—¿Tienes algún problema?— cuestionó Matthew cuando Scott le dio un empujón –de esos que dicen en luces de neón "te detesto".

Scott lo miró por dos seguros y luego se dio cuenta de que no era Alfred.

—Pensé que eras alguien más.

—Seguramente Alfred— resopló y acomodó el equipo deportivo en su hombro—. La gente a veces es idiota y no nota la diferencia.

—Ahora no la veo— respondió el pelirrojo porque éste tipo parecía más insoportable.

—¿Eres hermano de su novio, no? De Arthur— y el simple movimiento de cerras le dio la respuesta. Si lo sabía o no, no le agradaba. Matthew se sonrió a sí mismo—Si no te gusta que tu hermano este con el mío te sugiero que pongas un poco más de atención, sobre todo por las noches.

Y con ello siguió bajando para poder ir a la plaza a practicar en la pista de hielo.

* * *

—Joder, hombre, tienes suerte de que aún esté conectado— Vlad dio un bostezo—. Son las tres de la mañana, no puedo creer que colaras a Alfred a tu casa.

—Ya teníamos tiempo haciéndolo, pero Scott nos descubrió hoy y —tragó duro porque aún le dolía la mandíbula— terminé peleando con él.

—Con ¿Alfred?

—No, con Scott. Ya decía yo que esto no era buena idea.

—Yo pienso que debes de decirle a tu familia directamente lo que tienes con Alfred para que así las cosas se calmen entre él y Scott.

—Scott nunca lo va a aceptar —roló los ojos—. Estoy encerrado en mi propia habitación y mi madre lucia muy enojada.

—¿Y estaban haciendo algo malo?

—No. Eso fue lo bueno… o al menos lo que me ayudara, estábamos en la cocina, yo preparaba té porque no puedo dormir desde hace días. Alfred solo vino a hacerme compañía, usualmente cuando despierto él ya no está.

—Bueno, creo que si Lukas estuviera aquí diría que guardaras la calma. Yo digo que puedes ponerte en huelga de hambre hasta que te dejen salir.

—Me tienen que dejar salir, mañana hay clases.

—Guarda la calma e intenta dormir—otro bostezo—, no sé, lee alguna historia bonita de terror o vuélvete a pasar alguno de tus juegos.

—Lo intentaré.

—¡Bien! Descansa, sino llegas mañana armaré el grupo de rescate ¿vale?

Vlad "_Lord of the darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

Llamada entrante de _"Gordo americano" _ ¿Responder?

—¿Bueno?

—_Te amo y te necesito. _

—Yo más.

* * *

**Notas—** La última parte me costó mucho porque yo no soy de escribir cosas románticas; así que siento que quedó muy sosa. Pero en fin!.

Esta es la primera parte de la historia de Matthew; vamos a ver qué fue lo que hizo que se cambiara el último año a la escuela de Alfred y lo perdonara. Y a todo esto, yo amo Canada2pXCanada, se me hacen la pareja que más encaja y es cliché. En fin. Gracias por leer. A todo esto, recientemente abrí mi Facebook de nuevo, por si quieren agregar, lo pondré en mi perfil, solo les pido que si se pueden identificar sería maravilloso porque no acepto extraños.


	29. Den Ständiga resan - DenNor, NedDen

**Notas—** Hoy toca drama de hospital. Y 3,000 palabrotas porque ya lo debía y me salió una canción que amo con locura y pasión. By the way ¡Muchas gracias por los nuevos favoritos y alertas se aprecian un montonal! !Por cierto! Ya tenemos tres meses de Random. Muchas gracias a todas por leer, estos 5,870 valen mucho para mí, por su tiempo, su atención, paciencia y amor. !GRACIAS!

**Aclaraciones—** A todo esto. Nunca les hablé sobre mi dislexia. Eso explica porque a veces hay ciertas faltas de ortografía, pero no son del todo errores son detalles como falta de letras, palabas cambiadas. Lo siento mucho, de verdad sé que debería tener una beta pero me gusta tratar de arreglarlo todo yo. Lo leo como 5 veces antes de publicar y siempre hay cosas que se me van. Lo siento de verdad. Nadie me lo ha recalcado pero quiero que lo sepan y que trato de hacerlo mejor que puedo.

**Reviews anons—**

**J**elia— ¿Sabes? A un inició pensé que exageraba un poco con las familias porque yo vengo de una muy normal y tradicional, luego de ver a los niños que mi madre tiene como alumnitos me di cuenta que las familias de hoy en día son muy disfuncionales y me dije ¿por qué no? ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Se aprecia mucho. Un saludote.

**Y**uya—¡Es qué como no amarlos! Yo como alguna vez dije, soy fan de Canadá (el país, no el personaje) y en Hetalia no le hicieron justicia peor cuando llegó el 2p fue una revelación y en fandom se encargó de unirlos y el mundo es un lugar más bello. Por eso los junté. Y sí, Alfred lo hizo por su hermano, si el lo vio mal es porque Matthew estaba muy enamorado de Matt. Me encanto, actualicé rápido la última vez y ahora me tomé mi tiempo de ocio. Muchas gracias por leer, la segunda parte yo creo que sale en un par de chapters más. Un saludote!. (Yo espero volver pronto con algún chibirandom)

**K**lan—Lo hizo por amor, Alfred es un hermano muy protector y aunque no lo parezca fue sin dolo. También añoro el Chibirandom, pero no he ido con los niños salvajes y no pasa mucho por mi mente. Pero traeré algo muy bonito pronto… muy pronto. ¡Y no me sabía ese chisme! ¿Cuándo lo confirmó? Molaría un buen saber. Y ¿sabes? También había querido hacer algo con ellos, trio contra trio pero en el momento no tenía idea ni trama ahora que las cosas están tan desarrolladas yo creo que puedo meter un buen salseo. Gracias por todo, hartos besos!.

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Den Ständiga resan– **Opeth

* * *

_"El viento se mueve lentamente hacia el norte_

_Y las flores mueren... la lluvia cae en mis sueños_

_[...] El sol se esconde lentamente entre las nubes_

_Un indistinto adiós… pronto la nieve cae en mis sueños..."_

Cuando Lukas golpeó la puerta de su hermano sabiendo que estaba haciendo _cosas_ con Xiao sabía que ya era muy tarde para él. Para "relajarse", pensar en otras cosas y madurar. Porque había pasado las últimas semanas viendo a Mathias con Govert y a él parecía no importarle el rompimiento de su relación de dos años. Los trataba de evitar y gracias a esa ruptura las cosas entre Alfred y Arthur estaban un poco tensas porque Alfred tenía cierta lealtad a sus compañeros de equipo y obviamente Mathias tenía un nivel alto de hermandad, la misma que Arthur y Vlad tenían con él. Entonces Lukas trató de seguir su vida, pensar las cosas y decidió dar un cambio, pero ese cambió lo había hecho para peor.

Lamentó en el fondo de su negra alma alguna vez haberse burlando de la ansiedad de Arthur porque uno no sabe lo que se siente pisar el infierno hasta que por azares de la vida llegó a él. Y no es que Gilbert fuera mala influencia, puesto que se enseñó a fumar y así aprendió a encausar la ansiedad con un cigarrillo a escondidas (esos sabían mejor). Había evitado tomar pastillas para dormir porque sabía por Arthur lo que esas mierdas te hacían, pero cómo no dormir si todo el día estaba tomando café. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar lo más despierto, todas las horas contaban.

Era una carrera contra el reloj porque solo tenía días para mandar las solicitudes a las facultades. Y su elección no había sido fácil porque para entrar a periodismo necesitaba un perfil muy grande como para llamar la atención de los responsables. Juntó todo reconocimiento y mención, cada historia y artículo que alguna vez público, lo mejoró y dio una pulida. Y juntar más de medio millar de palabras en un mes no era fácil. Pero entraría a la carrera, le cerraría la boca a todos y sobre todo se lo restregaría a Mathias en la cara a él y al idiota de su novio.

Lo único positivo en ese tiempo había sido el inusual acercamiento que Berwald había comenzado a tener con él, desde los muy escasos saludos, hasta las llamadas por la noche, los mensajes de ánimo y algunos regalos como el cuaderno en forma de conejo o el termo de _Starbucks_ que había querido comprar. Lukas en el fondo aceptaba todo porque sabía que Berwald lo hacía a espaldas de Tino y sentía que le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Arthur y Vlad estaban tan ocupados con sus propios problemas que no había notado como Lukas se iba marchitando día a día, con cada página en la hoja digital, cada taza y cada cigarro. Ya comer no era relevante porque tenía toda la energía que necesitaba en la cafeína, al demonio el dolor de riñones, lo podría soportar y el escozor dela garganta era solo por el cigarro. Pasaría los exámenes fácilmente en cuanto los cinco paquetes estuvieran rumbo a las universidades. ¿Quién quiere dormir? Su cama había estado vacía desde hace dos días y pese a una recaída en la mesa, no era alarmante.

Y se vio a sí mismo parado en la puerta de Emil. Tocó varias veces escuchando como los dos adolescentes reñían entre ellos. Apretó los labios y reprimió un jadeó. No lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Qué quieres Lukas?!— gritó Emil desde adentro. Lukas abrió la boca, con los labios un poco secos, volvió a tocar.

Emil miró a Xiao por dos segundos y abrió la puerta al tiempo que se ponía algo de ropa interior.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—No me siento bien.

Y no se veía bien, estaba amarillo. Y era poco decir, que Emil había notado el deterioro pero lo adjudicó a que faltaba poco para la graduación. Lukas trató de tomarlo del hombro pero soltó un jadeó más grabe y llevó su mano hasta su vientre.

—No se ve bien— dijo Xiao poniéndose ropa.

—¿Qué te duele?— y todo dejo de ira (y de malas pasadas) se había ido de la voz de Emil, lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la cama.

—Aquí— señaló su vientre.

—Allí está el Páncreas— Xiao se acercó y lo inspeccionó como si fuera una mascota, le levantó la cabeza, tocó su cuello y le levantó la playera para ver que efectivamente, había una inflamación considerable—. Me parece que sí, creo que tiene pancreatitis.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—A Yao le dio hace mucho, su papá es médico ¿no lo sabias? También se puso mal y se quejaba de dolor, se puso a llorar como niña— y luego miró a Lukas—. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, ya mismo.

—Mamá tiene el turno nocturno. Le llamaré y tomaremos un taxi.

—Como que no— buscó entre todo el desastre su teléfono—. Le marco a Yao y que vengan por nosotros. Iván conduce como bestia, llegaremos más rápido que con un Taxi.

Emil asintió porque realmente no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado.

—Busca los papeles de tu hermano, del seguro o cosas así.

—En el estante de mamá— dijo Lukas entre un pequeño espasmo—, hay unos sobre bolsa, el verde es mío. Revísalo por si las dudas.

Cuando Yao e Iván llegaron pasaban de las doce de la noche.

—Papá no está de turno pero nos darán el pase de inmediato— Yao no saludó, llegó de inmediato a ver a Lukas, y con tan solo el primer vistazo afirmó —. Trata de no hacerte ovillo, será peor. Nos vamos.

Iván cargo a Lukas hasta la camioneta y a los cinco minutos estaba pasando por urgencias. Emil aún estaba sujetando con fuerza la mano de Xiao porque el ruso había violado tantas reglas de vialidad que creyó que el hospital lo iba a necesitar él y no su hermano. Le habló a su mamá y esperó que llegara lo antes posible. A la media hora de haber entrado a la sala de valoración uno de los enfermeros se acercó a ellos y preguntó por los familiares.

—Soy su hermano— dijo Emil poniéndose de pie.

—¿Algún adulto?

Las miradas se posaron de inmediato en Yao e Iván.

—_Aiya_, yo firmo las responsivas— torció la boca pero el ruso posó una mano en su hombro y negó.

—Yo lo hago— dijo Iván con una inusual sonrisa en los labios—. Entre más favores me deban Alfred y Mathias será mejor.

Yao resopló porque no sabía a qué venía la fascinación de Iván por hacer que Alfred se endeudara con él.

—Están valorando a su amigo, pero lo más seguro es que tenga que pasar algunos días aquí— dijo el enfermero antes de llevarse a Iván. Emil asintió y dio un pequeño respiro.

—Va a estar tres días aquí y luego le darán una semana de descanso— Yao tomó asiento y se estiró un poco—. Lukas aún me debe un panda-_aru._

—Gracias — Emil miró a Yao y luego a Xiao.

—_Aiya_, no es nada — dio un bostezo—. Por cierto ¿No deberías llamar a sus amigos? Es decir Arthur y Vlad.

—Sí… quizá. Aunque es algo tarde.

—Deberías llamarlos. Iré a comprar un café ¿Quieres?

—No tengo el teléfono de ninguno… sólo el de Mathias.

Yao miró a Xiao porque a pesar de no ser amigos directos, sabían de la delicada situación por la que habían pasado. Yao por estar con Iván y a su vez Xiao por ser parte del equipo de americano. Y los chismes en la regadera no se hacían esperar, habían hecho una larga lista de las cosas que Mathias había hecho por Lukas y una contralista de todas las veces que él le había hecho alguna rabieta. Lukas era muy famoso en su cirulo.

—Creo que… Yo tengo el teléfono de Alfred— Xiao saco el móvil y comprobó la lista— ¿Es vecino de Arthur, no? Creo que él le pude decir y a su vez a Vlad.

Ambos asintieron porque era lo más sensato.

En tiempo humano quizá fueron cuarenta minutos, en tiempo Dimitri fue "Casi me multan". Los dos rubios llegaron primero y cuando encontraron al grupo de amigos se sintieron aliviados de que al menos Lukas había recibido ayuda. Alfred le siguió caminando con una cobija porque lo habían sacado de su cama y era deber moral apoyar a Arthur en eso. Dimitri parecía más bien resignado y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Xiao de dónde venía el café.

—Se quedará tres días, saldrá el jueves— dijo Yao—. Por ahora lo van a dejar en emergencias con suero y analgésicos. No hay mucho que hacer. Solo esperar a que se desinflame y mejore, pero el doctor me dijo que está muy débil, salió bajo de azúcar en los exámenes de sangre y esperaran un poco para tomar muestras de orina y hacer le un ultrasonido para descartar algún cálculo.

—Esto explica porque quieres estudiar medicina— Alfred asintió un par de veces porque a Yao solo le faltaba la bata blanca.

—Mi papá es médico aquí-_aru_, aunque él es internista me ha enseñado muchas cosas—. Llevó una mano a su mentón y pensó— la verdad es que yo ya había visto mal a Lukas, pero no quise meterme en el asunto— se miraron entre todos. Como queriendo saber quién era el asesino que había dejado a Lukas desangrándose en la cocina.

¿El ruso comunista?, ¿El héroe americano?, ¿El caballero ingles?, ¿El chino cocinero?, ¿El chofer búlgaro?, ¿El jardinero Rumano? Quizá el otro chino. Todos eran sospechosos, excepto el Islandés retraído, él había hallado el cuerpo.

—¿No deberían avisarle a Mathias?— el tonó de voz de Iván parecía bastante acido. Arthur y Vlad intercambiaron miradas y respondieron al unísono.

—No.

—Pienso que Mathias tiene derecho a saber que Lukas está mal— habló Yao.

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó Vlad—. Si mi amigo está aquí es por su culpa.

—No es cierto— secundó Dimitri—. No tiene nada que ver.

—Si Lukas está aquí es porque él no se cuidó— dijo Yao—. Se descuidó y en todo cado ¿dónde estaban ustedes mejores amigos?

Alfred llevó una mano hasta su cara porque sabía que Yao había dado en el clavo pero no lo quería evidenciar. Arthur frunció las cejas pero no tuvo nada con qué debatir porque sabía que había pasado más tiempo intentado estar bien con Alfred que por lo que Lukas hacía. Vlad por el otro lado no estaba de acuerdo.

—Mathias fue un desgraciado porque ni siquiera esperó un tiempo para sacudir el culo por otro lado. No pensó en el daño que le haría a Lukas.

—Creo que estás hablando solo por el lado de Lukas— Iván se impuso y Vlad se encogió un poco—. Cuando las personas son buenas, pasan cosas buenas y cuando no, bueno. Aquí estamos.

—¿Tú qué sabes, idiota?— exclamó Arthur—. Sino estas aquí para apoyar a Lukas, mejor vete.

—Estoy aquí para apoyar a Mathias.

Arthur estuvo a punto de levantar la mano, pero Alfred lo detuvo.

—Estamos en un hospital y hay más gente qué merece respeto— el tono serio era inusual en Alfred—. Además. Es problema de ellos.

—Pienso que Mathias tiene derecho a saber tanto como Tino o Berwald— Dimitri se sentó a lado de Emil quien escuchaba la discusión sin poder opinar porque él había pasado tanto tiempo fingiéndose enojado con su hermano como para notar que se estaba destruyendo—. Así que creo prudente que se entere mañana junto con los demás. Vlad, siéntate.

—No quiero y no estoy de acuerdo— se cruzó de brazos.

—Mierda, cállate y siéntate o me iré. Alfred tiene razón, estamos en un hospital, no en una iglesia como para que te pongas a gritar.

Vlad enrojeció, se sentó pero del otro lado junto a Xiao. Dimitri roló los ojos. Todos estaban tensos.

Para cuando la madre de Lukas logró llegar pasaban de las tres de la mañana y todos aún estaban allí. Cada quien en sus cosas. Yao dormía en el hombro de Iván y este hablaba con Alfred. Vlad y Arthur estaba hasta el otro extremo con unos vasos de papel con algo de café aún caliente. Dimitri andaba como por la quinta nube y no escucho nada hasta que a las seis de la mañana avisaron que habían subido a Lukas a piso y que en un rato más lo podían pasar a ver.

Emil bajó hasta la sala de espera, todos quería saber el veredicto.

—Lukas no quiere que Mathias sepa— declaró seriamente—. Pero yo y mamá pensamos que debe saberlo. Así que háganselo saber aunque no pueda venir.

Arthur asintió porque tras una larga platica con Alfred y Xiao había entendido que pese a lo sucedido, ellos aún eran un _algo_. Vlad seguía en negación.

—Y además… —sacó de su bolsa un papel que había robado del mostrador —, quiere que Berwald lo sepa, dale esto aquí vienen los horarios de visitas.

—¿Berwald?— dijeron Vlad y Arthur al unísono. Luego miraron a los demás como queriendo saber pero ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

—Lleva rato haciendo buenas migas con Lukas, ha estado varias veces en el departamento y creo que merece ser el primero en saber.

—Entonces es por eso que Tino ha estado tan de malas— Iván sonrió sin querer la cosa porque conocía perfectamente a su ex—. El balance de nuestro Universo se ha visto afectado porque Lukas y Mathias no están juntos.

Al dar el parte médico en la escuela, les habían dado el día a todos los que estaba en el hospital, el único que fue capaz de ir a clase fue Dimitri. Sólo para pasar el mensaje. Cuando entró al aula les extraño no verle con el uniforme. Pidió permiso para hablar y antes de abrir la boca miró a Mathias intensamente. Él dejó de dibujar el conejo en el brazo de Govert y puso atención.

—Lukas está en el hospital—dijo y todos comenzaron murmurar—. Está un poco delicado por una pancreatitis aguda que le dio en la madrugada y estará internado algunos días. No recibirá muchas visitas porque debe de descansar, pero si le desean una pronta recuperación sería genial. Es todo —miró a la profesora —. Me voy porque necesito dormir. Alfred, Arthur, Vlad, Yao e Iván estuvimos allí toda la noche.

—Te enviaré los apuntes con algunos de tus compañeros— habló la mujer—. También si puedes dile a Lukas que no se preocupe, que sé que se esforzó mucho estas semanas.

—Se lo diré, gracias.

Antes de irse, se giró sobre sus pasos porque lo había olvidado. Se acercó hasta la fila en dónde Berwald miraba su teléfono con insistencia y le tendió el papel. Intercambiaron miradas y el sueco aceptó la hoja. Nada venía en ella más que información del hospital.

Cuando Dimitri salió de la escuela iba a parar un Taxi porque conducir así no se le hizo sensato. Mathias le tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

—¿Por qué no me llamaron?

Genial, él había sido el más neutral en el asunto y le tocaba afrontar a la furia nórdica.

—No lo creímos necesario— dijo con cierto cuidado— y era muy tarde.

—No tiene nada que ver ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

—Vamos…— suspiró y se soltó—. Todos sabemos porque no lo hicimos. Lo llegamos a pensar, pero al fin y al cabo son sus problemas.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo… como amigo de Lukas.

—No te engañes Mathias— ladeo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado—. Tampoco engañes a Govert. No debería decirte esto. Pero la madre de Lukas y Emil querían que lo supieras, que está en el hospital. Recibe visitas a la una y a las cinco. Si piensas ir sería mejor en el de la una. Llevaré a Vlad a las cinco.

Cuando parecía que no había más que decir, Dimitri paró al primer taxi y de fue. Mathias se quedó frente a la escuela y miró la fachada con cierto recelo.

Al volver al salón la clase entera le miró con expectativas porque había salido muy dramáticamente. Los ignoró y tomó asiento sin atender realmente la clase. Tino quien miraba la escena desde lejos se mordió los labios varias veces porque sabía que le tocaba parte dela tajada de ese pastel y no se sentía feliz, por él y por su deteriorada relación con Berwald. Govert lucia igual que siempre, pero Emma nada tonta podía mirar un aura depresiva alrededor de su primo y Paulo que era el colado en esa fiesta estaba inusualmente callado con los ojos perdidos en la ventana.

Elizabetha pensaba que estaba viviendo su propia fantasía homosexual.

* * *

—Y al final no pude hablar mucho con Lukas porque estaba sedado, pero pasó algo muy grabe— dijo Vlad secándose el cabello con una toalla—. Emil me dijo que Mathias y Berwald llegaron a verlo en el turno de la una y al final ninguno pasó porque riñeron.

—Yo no imaginé que Berwald pudiera tener interés en Lukas— Arthur meneó la mano, en el fondo se podían oír algunos ruidos y quejidos de Alfred.

—Ni yo, se veía tan bien con Tino. Pero hablando de Tino… A mí Elizabetha me dijo que él tenía mucho que ver con las decisiones de Mathias, creo que no solo a Lukas le hacía caso.

Arthur torció la boca porque todo tenía sentido.

—¿Y crees que hayan roto o algo así?

—No lo sé— alzó los hombros—. No me llevo mucho con ese lado del salón. Sin embargo ellos no parecen la típica pareja, son muy discretos. Deberías preguntarle a Iván, él salió mucho tiempo con Tino.

—No… creo que la única manera de la que podré sacar información es del mismo Lukas… Mañana que lo vea voy a hablar seriamente con él.

Alfred se comenzó a carcajear en el fondo, parecía estar jugando.

—Dormimos toda la tarde y hora no tenemos sueño.

—Yo iré a dormir a mi ataúd, revolveremos esto mañana mismo.

—Descansa.

Vlad _"Lord of the darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

* * *

**Notas—**A mí una vez me dio una pancreatitis que, no fue aguda, pero si me tiró en cama por varios días. Luego, aunque no tiene nada que ver dejé de fumar. Es un dolor muy raro porque yo en vez de poner a llorar me da risa. Lukas aguantó machamente porque he visto en amigos que cuando les da se doblan como ovillos y lloran. Les confieso que iba matar a Lukas… bueno no, nada tan drástico pero si lo iba a llevar a su límite, aquí lo vemos más centrado a pesar de haber elegido el camino fácil de querer hacer todo lo que no quiso en años en tan solo unas semanas. Pero ya eligió carrera y lo que quiere hacer, se merece un aplauso.

Esto no acaba aquí. Falta ver el lado de Mathias y de Berwald.

En cuando a la canción; es de mi banda favorita ever; Opeth. Y está en sueco así que mi mente la asoció mucho, había pensado esto con una canción de Sirenia pero yo sí puedo fangirlear con alguna banda sería esta. Hablando de bandas, voy a hacer todo lo posible por traer algo mañana por el cumpleaños de Arthur porque este fin de semana es la muerte, tengo concierto de Moonspell el viernes y otros compromisos el fin. ¡Pero! Les aclaro que les tengo una sorpresa para la próxima semana. ¿Quieren porno? Les doy porno, pero no en este fic. Tomé la decisión de hacer un… "Lado B"; o "Lado XXX" lo sabrán cuando lo lean. En fin!

Gracias por leer, un saludo muy grande a todos.


	30. Medusalem - USUK

**Notas—** Y quería hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Inglaterra. Tenía la idea en mi cabeza, pero hice dos Randoms y en los que Alfred se robó el protagonismo y no llegué a dónde quería, así que ese capítulo de cumpleaños quedará pendiente pero ya tengo la idea, y será con Dylan (emoción mil). Y subo esto el día viernes porque como mencioné tendré un fin de semana duro al que espero sobrevivir. ¡Concierto de Moonspell! Por lo que la canción de hoy es… de Moonspell.

**Aclaraciones— **A pesar de que ya tengo el orden de los capítulos, a veces me salen algunas lagunas en el fic, así que disculpen las molestias.

**Reviews Anons—**

Klan—Creo que Mathias está lo suficientemente preocupado como para no reñirle a Berwald, sería interesante leerlo. Y Lukas no fue malo… bueno, solo un poco. Mi Dislexia es muy random porque confundo palabras y cuando lo leo desde otro dispositivo como el celular o la consola noto cosas muy obvias y me da vergüenza. Curiosamente me encanta escribir. De Opeth… joder, no te podría recomendar una canción, la banda ha tenido varios cambios en su género, pero te puedo recomendar mis tres disco favoritos que son Blackwater park, Ghost reveires y Heritage aunque también el Watershed es muy bueno. Te digo, es cuestión de que te sientes a escucharlos todos son calma. Son suecos pero cantan en inglés. Y me alegra mucho hacerte la semana más amena espero que este igualmente te guste. ¡Besotes y saludos!

Yuya—Creo que la reacción de ambos bandos fue a correcta y que ninguna de las partes estaba bien. Es algo raro porque todos se meten en asuntos que no les deben de importar. Supongo que yo reaccionaría como Dimitri, lo más neutral que pudiera. La segunda parte estará en una semana o dos. Se me cruzan dos eventos seguidos y hay muchas cosas por hacer. Pero valdrá la pena. Gracias por leer, muchos más besos para ti.

Guest— ¡Hola! Gusto leerte por acá. La verdad es que aún no le agarro el modo a esa pagina y solo me dedico a subir y subir. Me alegra de a montones que te guste el fic. Gracias por el apoyo. Un saldo muy grande.

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Medusalem **— Moonspell

* * *

"_Es la tierra de la miel, tierra de dolor, los muros de la caen ante su fe_

_Las arenas doradas que se tiñen de rojo_

_Y deseamos tu libertad_

_Y deseamos la libertad...de tus cadenas"_

Alfred nunca pensó que Arthur estuviera realmente mal. A excepción de los raros cambios de humor, la fatiga y el vómito. Igual y era parte de la etapa adolescente y le había llegado el periodo. No lo sabía, pero se preocupó cuando algunos chicos del vestidor hablaban de cejas y de un manicomio. Cuando los tipos se fueron Alfred miró a Mathias quien se ponía la camisa del uniforme.

—Oye Mathias—llamó y el aludido se giró a verle— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Seguro viejo.

—¿Qué tiene Arthur?

De súbito se hizo el silencio. Toris que hablaba con Edward paró de hablar y le miró. Vash dejó de pelearse con las agujetas de sus tenis y Govert que pasaba por allí se detuvo.

—¿Pasar de qué?

—Pues… —miró a todos y como ninguno había dejado de prestar atención—. No sé… ¿está enfermo?… ¿problemas en casa?

—No, claro que no— le sonrió y cerró lo casillero de golpe—. Él es así.

Cuando Mathias comenzó a caminar los demás volvieron a su ritmo de trabajo, Alfred los miraba con cierto atisbo de duda porque sabía que le estaba ocultado algo. Se acercó a Vash que era el más cercano y le preguntó nuevamente por la condición de Arthur.

—No es de tu incumbencia— dijo fruncieron el ceño—. Él es así.

La primera afirmación no coincidía con la segunda.

Alfred entonces se encargó de descubrirlo él mismo. Miraba atentamente cada que podía ver a Arthur, desde que entraba en el salón, tomaba apuntes, participaba a medias en clase y era extraño porque cuando se equivocaba el grupo no me hacía burla como con Feliciano. De hecho todo el grupo lo trataba muy bien. Incluso Ludwig le echaba una mano con sus cosas cuando llevaba mucho cargamento. Cuando vomitaba el grupo se sincronizaba para pasarle el bote de basura y sacarlo de allí. Cuando llegaba algo tarde nadie le decía nada. Era como si estuviera enfermo y todos hicieran cosas para hacer su vida más amable… entonces lo pensó.

—No, Arthur no tienen ninguna enfermedad terminal— dijo Iván caminando hacia el comedor.

—¿Entonces por qué todos son tan atentos con él?— cuestionó Alfred.

—Pues…— dudó porque incluso él había hecho el juramento de la amistad que venía en el manual de la escuela entre líneas invisibles—. Será mejor que él te diga.

—Pero no me quiere cerca— hizo un puchero—. Cada que me acerco a él se aleja corriendo. Somos vecinos y nunca lo veo.

—Alfred— paró de súbito y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Hay cosas que te conviene no saber, déjalo en paz.

Y Alfred no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Sabía que de Ludwig no conseguiría nada pero quizá sí de Feliciano.

—No puedo decirte— musitó bajito—. Es algo muy personal que Arthur está pasando.

—Soy parte del grupo— dijo Alfred con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría ayudar en lo que fuera. Yo cargaría las cosas en vez de Ludwig— y creía que tenía al ítalo en la bolsa pero éste apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza—. Lud es amable y eso no tiene nada de malo, lo siento Alfred no te puedo decir.

Parecía que todos se iban a llevar el secreto a la tumba.

Alfred había estudiado el grupo de amigos de Arthur. Primero estaba Lukas, el callao y analítico, el novio de Mathias y también estaba él. Sin embargo no había logrado sacarle nada. Luego estaba Vladimir; él era el excéntrico y extraño. Siempre hablando en voz alta y contando anécdotas extrañas, luego era Dimitri, él era especialmente ausente. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su teléfono y solo asentía, le daba uno que otro beso a Vladimir y seguía en lo suyo.

—¿Tu eres Dimitri?— y él se dio la vuelta, cerró el casillero y asintió lentamente—. Hola, yo soy Alfred.

—Sé quién eres.

—¿Sí? Ya veo, debo ser muy popular— risa excéntrica.

—No… no es por eso… eh ¿te puedo ayudar?

—Quiero saber qué pasa con Arthur.

Dimitri torció la boca y apretó un poco los parpados. Ya se lo esperaba.

—Nada en especial.

—Así es él— Alfred roló los ojos—. Es lo que todos dicen y yo no les creo. Todos mienten.

—Sí es que todos los décimos… quiere decir que es verdad. ¿No crees?

—O que todos mienten muy bien.

—Mira, chico. Lo que le pase a Arthur no te interesa. Él ya está saliendo de la mala pasaba que fue el año pasado y hay cosas que es mejor nunca volver a sacar a la luz. Si le quieres hacer un favor deja de acosarlo.

—Yo no lo acoso— y Dimitri alzó una ceja como queriendo decir "¿hablas enserio?"

—Oye— se colocó la mochila en el hombro—. Arthur es una persona que se ve muy ruda por fuera, pero por dentro no lo es tanto. Le está costando levantarse y no queremos que lo eches a perder.

—¿Alguien le hizo daño?— Dimitri negó—. ¿Entonces?

—Te daré un consejo: No intentes tirar un muro para pasar cuando éste tiene una puerta de emergencia.

Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Dimitri se giró rápidamente y huyó de la escena. Si Vlad se enteraba de que habló con él lo iba a morder muy duro y no en una zona placentera. Se estremeció.

—¿Quieres saber más del _petit lapin_?

Alfred miró sobre su hombro a Francis quien le sonría, atrás de él Antonio discutía por teléfono y Gilbert atendía a una chica que iba pasando por allí.

—Hablas de… ¿Arthur?

—Fuimos novios por un tiempo— y Alfred frunció un poco las cejas—. Pero eso ya es pasado. No pude evitar oír tu… interesante plática con Dim.

—¿Tú me vas a decir qué le pasa?

—No.

Los odiaba a todos.

—Pero— agregó y guardó el silenció para aumentar el misterio—. Te puedo dar una pequeña ayuda. Atraes más abejas con miel que con vinagre.

Quizá no estaba teniendo la actitud correcta con Arthur. Decidió hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva y lo dejó una semana en paz. En paz como que ya no lo miraba, ni lo trataba de abordar. Incluso se dio la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos de curso como el Italiano que desde la novata lo tenía en un pedestal por haberle roto las bolas a Ludwig o Mathias, quien solo hablaba abiertamente con él en los entrenamientos.

—¿Entonces tú sales con… otro chico?

Mathias asintió sin darle mucha importancia, se quitó el casco y le dio un largo trago a su botellón de agua. Alfred lo imitó.

—Se llama Lukas, es el que siempre está sentado al lado de la ventana.

—¿Y cuánto llevan?

—Pues… te podría decir que es mi chico desde el primer día de clases— le hizo un giño— pero Lukas te dirá que soy un idiota acosador y que solo llevamos como ocho meses.

Ocho meses era mucho para Alfred, era lo más que había durado con otra chica antes de que le dejara de hablar.

—Me alegró por ti… y Dimitri…

—Sale con Vlad — alzó los hombros— pero hasta dónde sé, creo que Dimitri no es del todo gay es más como… _bicurioso_, ya sabes— le dio un golpe en el hombro— ¿Y tú qué eres?

—¿Es necesario tener etiquetas?— alzó una ceja y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

La verdad es que no sabía porque Arthur le llamaba tanto la atención. Quizá era lastima o ese sentido sobreprotector de hermano mayor que nunca había tenido con Matthew. Para Alfred, el cejas era un misterio que se moría por resolver.

—Esto es la escuela, amigo, te será más fácil aclarar tus ideas. Yo por ejemplo— meneó la botella en su mano—. Supe que era gay desde muy pequeño y cuando lo acepté todo fue más fácil. Así no tengo problemas con nadie, sé que no me gustan las mujeres— miró de reojo la práctica de las animadoras—, sé que son lindas y todo pero prefiero… estar con otro chico… es fácil de entender cuando lo aceptas.

—Yo no soy gay.

—No lo digo que lo seas. Mira a Arthur—dio en el clavo—. Él es más bien una persona que necesita afecto y lo busca en todos lados. Un tiempo salió con Francis, pero él iba muy rápido y lo asustó cuando lo intentó violar en su carro, luego con Vlad tampoco quiso nada con él y ahora está solo. ¿Quieres un consejo?

Otro consejo de mierda.

—A los conejos los atrapas con algo que les es familiar como la lechuga o una zanahoria. Si les das otra cosa simplemente te ignoran.

Estaba bien, ese era el consejo más malo que había recibido en todo ese tiempo.

—Lo que quiero decir… es que dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a ti… luego dale de tu zanahoria y él la tomara por sí mismo… bueno, no la zanahoria suena muy fálico, mejor lechuga. Dale lechuga y deja que él la tome.

Alfred alzó una ceja.

…

—Jones no se ha aparecido por ningún lado… ya no te acosa.

—Qué bueno, me alegro mucho— dijo Arthur sin mirar la pantalla.

—Creo que está saliendo con Selena.

Lukas y Arthur levantaron la vista y miraron la ventana de Vlad.

—¡No es cierto!— exclamó Arthur.

—No, no es cierto…— dijo Vlad con media sonrisa—. Solo quería ver su reacción.

Arthur enrojeció.

—¿Y para qué voy a querer saber eso?

—Pensé que te alegrarías de que Jones te dejara en paz.

—Pues estoy muy alegre.

—¿Me pasan la respuesta de la cinco?— secundó Lukas porque no quería una pelea hasta acabar con la tarea.

—Deltoides— dijo Arthur.

—Pero bueno— Vlad aplaudió—. Yo me voy a dormir, mañana me pasa la tarea ¿sí?

—Vete a la mierda— gruñó Arthur.

—También te quiero, amigo.

Vlad _"Lord of the Darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

—Mathias me dijo que ha estado hablando mucho con Jones— dijo Lukas sin mirar a la cámara.

—No me digas.

Quería saber más.

—Sí, dice que le pidió consejos sobre cómo acercarse a ti.

—¿Y qué le dijo?

—No le entendí muy bien— mordió el lápiz— pero mencionó algo sobre conejos y zanahorias. La verdad es que no le presté mucha atención estaba pasando una película que quería ver.

—¿Y para qué querría acercarse a mí?

—Jones es buena persona, por lo que veo y sé. Deberías darle una oportunidad de hablar contigo al menos.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Quieres un consejo?— pero Arthur no respondió—. Solo tienes una moneda para pasar por el rio Aqueronte, no la escupas.

Lukas a veces era muy sabio.

Y extraño.

* * *

**Notas—** Tocar el tema de la Homosexualidad en los fics es algo extraño. Porque en unos fics todos son gays muy gays y no tiene problemas aceptando que les gustan las zanahorias. Y en otros están en el extremo contrario con complejos y dudas. Pero problema es que he leído de los dos, y los dos me gustan, pero a mí me encanta ponerles baches a los personajes, hacerlos sufrir y luego darles galletitas. Y son gays, bisexuales, pansexuales y ellos tendrán su motivo. Así que imaginen un mundo gay y feliz.

Y actualización será hasta la próxima semana, pero no se apuren que ya tengo un Random en espera y lanzó el proyecto. Decidí hacerlo a parte porque no quiero que de pronto, Random esté lleno de porno, a lo mejor no a todos los que leen esto les gusta el porno. Así que no pienso arruinar el fic con 30 escenas pornosas.

**Aclaración—** El rio Aqueronte es el que en la cultura popular griega tienes que pasar para llegar al mundo de los muertos, tus familiares ponen una moneda en tu boca cuando mueres y ese es el pago que debes de darle al barquero cuando subes al bote. Sin monedita no hay paseo y te quedaras el resto de la eternidad vagando hasta encontrar otra moneda.

¿Están conscientes de que llevamos 30 capítulos de Random?

Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que comentan y a los que no, los que dan Follow y Fav. Se les agradece un montonal. Un saludo muy grande a todos los que me leen.


	31. A blizzard is storming - DenNor, SuNor

**Notas—**¡Y~! Joder que fin de semana más épico y que semana tan pesada estoy teniendo. De verdad. Este capítulo lo escribí casi enseguida desde que publique el 29 me parece. Y lo complementé un poco porque creo que no podré actualizar hasta el Lunes o Martes que regrese a mi ciudad. Sucede que es la convención importante de acá (sí, otra vez) y siempre salgo de viaje y me voy como 5 días y no me gusta llevarme la portátil, es eso o le pediré a mi persona de confianza que me ayude a actualizar el sábado. No sé. O quizá si me llevo el fic en una usb. Oh, no me lean ando muy estresada porque no he acabado mi Cosplay, tengo mucho trabajo y esas cosas que hago. Ya, me he desahogado. Ustedes perdonen.

**Aclaraciones— **Todo mundo sabe que Mathias y Lukas seguirán juntos pero me gusta meterle drama al asunto. Así que disfruten~.

Comments Anons—

_Ranmaru Kirkland—_ ¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Muchas gracias por leer. Y como crees!~ Siempre trato de responder los Reviews anons, fue una promesa que me hice desde que comencé a publicar Random, y la verdad estoy muy feliz de tener buenos lectores, no te sientas mal, siempre serás atendida… ¿o eres chico? (uno nunca sabe) Y muchas gracias por la felicitación, se agradece infinitamente. Espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Un gran saludo.

_Yuya—_¡Hola! Alegra mucho saber que algunas sí leen con la canción de fondo, a veces pienso que solo pasa por pasar. LOL. Y sí… tienes razón, Arthur perdió las orejas con Alfred (¿?) Aunque Alfred ya no las tenía. Y el siguiente también habla de Alfred, será interesante leer. ¡Muchas gracias como siempre por comentar! Te mano hatos besos y abrazos.

_Klan—_ Yo ya publiqué mi porno y no sé si lo hayas leído XD hay partes que te puedes saltar aunque noté que no pude evitar los cometarios Random en plena acción. A ver que te parece. Y sí, eso de las etiquetas es una lata y más en una sociedad tan machista como en la que se vive en México. Yo soy una cosa rara que anda entre la bisexualidad y no sé que onda con mi vida. Pero pues, me siento afortunada tengo más de dónde elegir~ **plop**. Y gracias por todo, de verdad que tú eres de las que más me ha leído, comentado y aportado y se agradece mucho. Alegras mis días oscuros. Te mando esta ocasión 30 besotes.

_Guest—_ El porno siempre es bueno, pero uno nunca sabe. Gracias por leer y espero tenerte en el otro fic. Un saludo muy muy grande.

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**A blizzard is storming —** Sirenia

* * *

"_Esto es la llamada, esto es la muralla, esto es la caída…_

_En lo más profundo, una tormenta arrecia, mi corazón está de luto_

_Siento la noche, oscureciendo mis sentimientos_

_Mi alma está hecha pedazos y sangrando"_

Berwald juró que fue amor a primera vista. Y no uno cualquiera, sino que en él crecía una extraña necesidad por saber más acerca de ese chico rubio que a veces se paseaba por las cafeterías aledañas a su casa. Miraba interesado algunas vitrinas y se detenía en el parque con su vaso de cartón a beber algo mientras miraba el lago con los ojos ausentes. Muchas veces quiso saber qué era lo que había en ese cabeza que distaba de ser normal.

No sabía su nombre, ni en dónde estudiaba, pero a sus casi catorce años Berwald sabía que era gay, no uno cualquiera, sino uno que deseaba tocar a otro chicos, a la de ya.

Sin embargo como todo en esta historia, esto es muy cruel y random a la vez.

Se lo encontró el día de las inscripciones para el nuevo curso escolar de preparatoria. Lo miró dar la vuelta en el pasillo con una mochila al hombro y su gesto un poco desorientado. Lo siguió porque sabía que era su oportunidad perfecta para al menos, tener un contacto más cercano. No quería parecer un acosador antes de iniciar el curso.

Y allí estaba, vestido de negro con un suéter que se resbala de su delgado y blanco hombro, con una gargantilla y una cruz en su cabello, parecía interesado en una pizarra dónde posteriormente supo que estaban los dos grupos ya asignados. Lo miró como idiota por al menos un minuto, pero algo estaba mal en esa escena. Berwald desvió su mirada hasta el fondo del pasillo y lo miró allí. Si por ese chico sintió amor, entonces por este nuevo era odio. (Y una extraña fascinación por golpearlo). El otro tipo le había echado el ojo también y no estaba nada equivocado cuando el sujeto que respondía al nombre Mathias se le declaró al primer segundo que haber iniciado el año escolar.

Lukas era su nombre y estuvo enamorado de él todo el primer año escolar.

Las cosas con Lukas nunca pasaron de algunos saludos incidentales por la mañana y antes de irse, intercambio de libros y algunas pláticas cuando todos estaban haciendo tonterías.

Pero él tenía un problema, uno muy grande: Era muy tímido y pese a su enorme porte que alcanzaba perfectamente a Iván y rebasaba a Ludwig nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a alguien hasta que en una de esas se fijó detenidamente en Tino.

Y Tino era una cosa rara, porque había salido con Iván por un buen rato y no parecía tenerle miedo a los chicos grandes, suponía que eso lo animó a intentar algo con él tras de su rompimiento con el ruso. Sin embargo él no dejaba de pensar en Lukas y de cómo poco en poco Mathias se estaba ganando su confianza y su amor. Pero Berwald sabía que había cosas mejores que sufrir por amor. Así que lo dejó fluir todo resistiéndose a poder acercarse a Lukas por temor a herir a Tino o a golpear a Mathias.

A veces el amor duele y hay que sacrificarnos para hacer al otro feliz.

Y no era como si Berwald no quisiera a Tino, era todo lo contrario, lo adoraba y quería mucho porque Tino le tenía paciencia a la hora de hablar (cabe mencionar que a veces su acento era más que un problema), le apoyaba y mediaba entre él y Mathias. Porque Mathias oh, Mathias, él era un imbécil que no sabía decir que "No" y Tino era un chismoso que vivía de meterse en vidas ajenas, ya que su éxito no fue hacer que Lukas y Mathias tuvieran problemas. También se metió entre Toris y Feliks haciendo que el primero no le diera el gusto de verlo con falda. O qué decir de Lovino y Antonio quienes peleaban por todo ya que Tino tenía la mala costumbre de evidenciar los constantes coqueteos del italiano con otras mujeres y claro, Antonio siendo de sangre caliente no podía evitar ponerse más que furioso cuando Lovino le echaba en cara que Tino tenía razón y que a veces las mujeres eran menos complicadas que él. Oh y esta es genial cando sin querer la cosas le comentó a Alfred que Kiku era un potencial peligro con su relación con Arthur porque el asiático llevaba cavando trincheras en territorio inglés desde antes que Estados Unidos se uniera a la guerra.

Pero hubo algo que hizo que el universo se comenzara a menear como gelatina. Fue un día tras las vacaciones de primavera en que Paulo se paseaba por allí alegremente tarareando una canción y Emma le hacia los coros. Tino los vio muy juntos y sin querer la cosa, Tino se lo dijo a Berwald y a pocos lugares de él Govert lo escuchó. Recordaremos el incidente en dónde Dimitri salió con Emma y en una de esas noches calientes casi llega a la última estación con ella. Govert se entera y bueno… Dimitri aún tiene pesadillas. Todos hablan de como él se volvió gay y ahora prefiere ser… vamos… muy gay que volver a meterse con Emma. El punto era que Govert le armó un escandaló a Paulo fuera de los vestidores en dónde parte del equipo, las animadoras y amigos cercanos vieron como Govert le rompió el corazón a Paulo. Casi tan épicamente como Lukas lo hizo con Mathias o Roderich con Gilbert (suponía que él se volvió Heterosexual a causa de este episodio, cosas random)

Govert tenía un defecto: Desconfiaba hasta de su sombra y no dudo en hacerlo con la única persona que lo quería por ser eso: Un obsesivo compulsivo. Paulo lo tomó mal y le rompió la nariz, por llamarlo traidor, poco hombre y _mariquita de mierda_ (En Vlad se odia mejor)

Por meses se hablaría de ese momento y muchos como Yao o Kiku sacaron la teoría de que ese incidente los había sacado de su espacio y tiempo porque a todos les estaba yendo muy mal.

La cadena de desgracias comenzó con el rompimiento de Paulo y Govert, luego con el de Antonio y Lovino, porque Emma se sentía tan mal y culpable por eso que corrió a brazos de Lovino y éste no se hizo de rogar. Antonio lo mandó al demonio a las dos semanas. Luego venían Francis y Matthew porque su amigo estaba mal y en problemas y Francis descuidó al menor de los Jones por irse de juerga casi cada fin de semana. Y Matthew con su experiencia de relaciones decidió que lo mejor para él sería alejarse de Francis. Hasta ahora queda aclarado que todo inició con Tino y su gran boca.

Ahora afirmaré que la estela de destrucción seguía por él.

Tino tenía miedo porque tenía boca de biblia, todo lo que decía eran tonterías para algunos o la única verdad para otros, cuando menos se lo esperaban pasaba y al último provocaba el apocalipsis. Cuando Tino aconsejaba a Mathias no lo hacía con mala intención, Lukas por otro lado nunca le dejó acercarse a él, suponía que le tenía una especie de rencor porque Mathias a veces le hacía más caso a Tino. Cuando escuchó que se habían dado un tiempo Tino le dijo a Mathias que usara ese tiempo en otras cosas y que dejara a Lukas en paz, pero nunca creyó que lo iba a dejar.

Pero volviendo a la perspectiva de Berwald, el vio que Tino tenía un don y una maldición. Y sintió mucha lastima por Lukas cuando entró al salón se puso como loco. Luego se preguntó sí estaba bien al faltar dos días seguidos. Entonces se propuso a reparar el daño que Tino le había hecho a él y a la humanidad (en realidad no le interesaba nadie más), pero ese hecho causo la cuarta desgracia en la cadena de destrucción. Lukas y Mathias habían roto de modo oficial.

La cadena de desgracias no acaba allí. Alfred y Arthur seguían en orden de caos. Porque Arthur le era muy leal a su amigo y Mathias se había convertido en enemigo público al comenzar a andar con Govert. Alfred estaba contra la espada y la pared porque tenía obligaciones por ser el capitán y deber moral con su novio. Los ánimos de Alfred decayeron así como los de Mathias y el equipo estaba en picada porque Xiao quien se anexó en tercer año tampoco estaba cooperando al deberle lealtad a Emil y por ende a Lukas. Ludwig había intentado levantar el equipo solo y dejó a Feliciano a un lado y éste siendo tan delicado desató el pequeño infierno de dante en una práctica dónde le gritaba que estaba enojado, que ya no eran novios y lo peor de caso: Ya no le daría más pasta. Elizabetha fue otra de las afectadas porque sus fantasías sexuales (gays) estaban cayendo ante sus pies y no sabía cómo ayudar en la comarca.

El mundo se volvió un Caos y Tino era el único culpable.

Tino y Berwald tenían una particularidad: Todos sabían que estaban juntos pero ellos no estaban interesarlos en hacerlo del todo público. Y cortaron poco antes de que Lukas tuviera ese increíble episodio de apendicitis. Lo que hizo que todos supieran que posiblemente Lukas y Berwald tenían algo. O un algo muy tenue porque ni Arthur ni Vlad estaban cocientes.

—No son nada— Afirmó Vlad —. Posiblemente se acostaron un par de veces pero conociendo a Lukas él no haría lo mismo que Mathias, no lo haría público, solo quiere atención y Berwald se la dio.

—Atención que no le hemos dado— Arthur tronó su cuello antes de echarse a la boca dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

—Estamos en un bucle temporal…— afirmó Alfred dándole un golpe a la mesa de la cafetería—. Tenemos que hacer que Mathias y Lukas regresen para poder a tener nuestras vidas como eran antes.

—No—Dimitri llegó a la mesa y abrió su carpeta en done venían unos garabatos. Atrás de él Edward lo saludó con la mano—. Hemos estado trabajando en esto.

Y ante ellos estaba un diagrama de las parejas y como habían roto.

—La única manera es hacer que Govert y Paulo vuelvan— explicó el rubio de lentes—, si eso pasa las cosas en el universo volverán a ser como eran antes.

—Eso no explica como Tino y Berwald o Antonio y Lovino regresen.

—Cuando Lukas vuelva con Mathias a Berwald no le quedará otra cosa que aceptar la derrota y Tino al sentirse aliviado de que todo regrese a la normalidad lo aceptara y— señaló el triángulo amoroso— Emma tendría el mismo efecto, Lovino lo notara y le hará el favor a Antonio de volver con él. Las cosas en el equipo mejoraran y así Ludwig y Feliciano también se reunirán. Tiene lógica.

Todos en la mesa se vieron entre ellos porque estaban desesperados.

El día que dieron de alta a Lukas estaban todos los amigos reunidos, excepto que ahora Berwald es quien ocupaba el lugar de Mathias. Yao había ido también para explicarle a Emil como cambiar el suero y los analgésicos ya que Lukas aún necesitaba la sonda un par de días más antes de volver a comer sólidos y comenzar a tomar pastillas para controlar el dolor. Iván por su lado se mantenía inspeccionando la habitación de Lukas de un lado a otro, desde el Unicornio gigante echado en una esquina con una bolsa negra en la cabeza (suponía que Lukas no quería saber nada de Mathias) hasta la extraña colección de llaves colgada en la pared negra con manchas rojas que simulaba sangre. Era interesante.

—Bien mariquita, hora del juicio— anunció Vlad y todos le miraron expectantes— ¿Qué mierdas tienes con Berwald?

Arthur gruñó porque no se esperaba tocar el tema enfrente de otros.

—Nada— afirmó Lukas con tranquilidad. Se veía con un poco más de color pero unas hinchadas ojeras violetas surcaban bajo sus ojos—. Berwald me estuvo ayudando con los trámites de la Universidad, los revisaba, los comentaba y él los mandó por mí el mismo día que me puse mal.

Vlad entrecerró los ojos porque no le creía nada. Emil lo miró de reojo porque sabía que no era del todo verdad. Cuando escuchó algunas cosas tras la puerta de su hermano mayor pensó que las cosas con Mathias se habían arreglado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue Berwald quien salió de la casa. Yao le llamó la atención para que siguiera atendiendo las instrucciones. Ninguno de los presentes se había tragado las mentiras porque todos eran mayores de edad y sabían cómo se movía el mundo ahora. Ya no eran críos de quince y dieciséis años.

—Pensé que éramos amigos, no me gusta que le ocultes cosas— dijo Arthur.

—Mis amigos estaba ocupados en otras cosas— le respondió Lukas y de inmediato Arthur se tensó—, así que tuve que buscar por otro lado.

Xiao tocó la puerta tres veces y entró anunciando que la comida estaba lista, que era en agradecimiento por lo que habían hecho por la familia.

—Bien, hora de comer, creo que debemos salir _¿da?_— Iván tomó a Alfred del brazo derecho y a Dimitri del otro. Yao salió detrás de ellos y Emil se quedó en el umbral mirando a su hermano. Éste apretó los labios.

—Berwald ¿puedes dejarnos solos?— pidió Lukas y el sueco asintió sin agregar palabra alguna.

Cuando los tres estuvieron solos Lukas se dejó caer en las almohadas y miró la ajuga en su brazo como si fuera lo más interesante. Vlad se acomodó en la silla del escritorio y Arthur se sentó en la punta de la cama.

—Solo lo hicimos una vez —declaró.

Arthur y Vlad intercambiaron miradas, se alternaban entre ellos y Lukas hasta que los dos se echaron a reír a todo pulmón.

—Demonios Lukas, eres una maldita Zorra— Vlad se carcajeó y trató de decir algo más pero su propia risa se lo impedía.

—Debiste contarnos antes. No me lo creo, si Tino se entera sería muy gracioso ver que todo el daño que ha hecho se le regrese.

—¿No están molestos por eso?

—¡No!— exclamaron al unísono.

—Estoy…— Arthur tomó un poco de aire porque no se podía contener—. Estoy sintiéndome mal porque te dejé en un momento importante, y me siento mal de que no me hayas contado tu aventura con Berwald cuando antes nos contábamos todo. Pero por otro lado me siento feliz de que estés ya en casa, mejor y con una decisión tomada de tu carrera.

Vlad seguía riendo por lo que no aportó mucho a la conversación.

—¿Qué has elegido?

—Periodismo— respondió bajando un poco la cabeza—. Pensé que en cuanto mandara todo las cosas se relajarían, pero fue peor. El Doctor dice que fue la suma de todo. Me ha dado una semana de descanso y estamos a solo dos se los exámenes parciales.

—No te preocupes hombre, ya habrá tiempo de ponerte al día. Lo importante ahora es que definas que clase de situación tendrás con Berwald.

—Pero… —jadeó Vlad— pero, pero, ¿qué hay con el bucle temporal?… debemos, debemos arreglarlo.

—Si Lukas no quiero volver con Mathias no es nuestro problema, que el universo siga girando.

—Pero ¿Qué pasara contigo y Alfred?

—Puedo sobrellevarlo— afirmó y luego miró a Lukas—. La decisión que tomes-

—Un momento ¿de qué hablan?

Vlad se puso de pie y se sentó junto a la cama, tomó la mano de Lukas y comenzó a explicar pausadamente.

—Estamos en un bucle temporal desde que Govert y Paulo rompieron por causa de Tino—Lukas alzó una ceja porque eso sonaba muy tonto—. No me mires así. Ya lo comprobamos y la única manera de que todo vuelva a su balance es que ellos regresen y sí eso pasa tú podrás volver con Mathias.

—No creo que Mathias quiera volver, lo dejó muy claro— ladeó la cabeza—. Está más feliz con su relación con Govert.

Vlad miró a Arthur de reojo.

—Pues… pues… no están del todo bien— Vlad meneó la mano—, no te voy a mentir, me he puesto a indagar un poco en cómo se dieron las cosas y Mathias no está a gusto. Supongo que aún sigue con Govert porque no sabe cómo quitárselo de encima y Govert sigue con Mathias para darle celos a Paulo. Fin de asunto.

—Aquí el único que tiene el poder de salvarnos eres tú Lukas. Si vuelves con Mathias-

—Pero él no volverá conmigo.

—Mathias estaba muy enojado cuando no le avisamos que estabas en el hospital en la madrugada.

—Y no tendría porque. No le incumbe ya.

—Exacto— apuntó rápidamente Vlad—. Si no le incumbe no hubiera ido a verte a medio día.

Lukas alzó una ceja porque eso no lo sabía.

—Sí, fue a verte en el turno de la una, pero tú estabas aún sedado; Berwald también fue y creo que riñeron, Emil no me ha contado todo. Pero si no le importaras ¿crees que haya ido solo para nada?

—Mathias te sigue queriendo y esas mariconadas— Vlad sonrió de forma honesta—. Puede que él también necesitara su tiempo con otra persona, pero si te fue a ver y ha insistido tanto en saber cómo andas, no hay duda de que te sigue amando.

—La pregunta es ¿tú que sientes?

—Ya no —dijo quedito—. Ya no tiene mucho sentido pensar en ello. Lo ame o no, las cosas no mejoraran— echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo, se estaba comenzando a cansar de la conversación.

—¿Y sí hablas con él?… a ¿solas?

—Ni hablar. Y para que sepan— los miró de reojo—. No quiero nada con Berwald, lo que pasó fue cosa de una noche, punto—cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza—. Estaba mal y necesitaba compañía, creo que tengo el derecho a ser débil por una vez en la vida. Los dos lo hablamos y dejamos las cosas en claro.

—Tienes que hablar con Mathias— volvió a insistir Vlad—. Ya no pueden dejar las cosas así. Tú lo extrañas y él a ti, sus vidas serán mejores cuando regresen y nos ahorraremos todo este drama— Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de un portazo, salió de la habitación pero a los pocos segundos su cabeza se asomó— Madura Lukas, ya no tienes dieciséis años para comportante como un malcriado.

—Tienes dieciocho—secundó Arthur—, una carrera elegida y a un hombre que mataría por ti. Tienes suerte de tener a tu familia casi completa y quizá no seamos los mejores amigos pero eso hacemos-

—¡Sí! ¡Madura!— gritó Alfred desde el pasillo.

—¡Tú maldito chismoso!— exclamó Arthur y salió para golpear a Alfred.

Lukas miró de reojo el móvil en su mesita de noche, móvil que no había tocado desde hace varios días. Lo tomó y aún tenía la última barrita de batería. La última tarea que estaba en proceso eran los contactos. Y vio la última acción que iba a realizar ese día.

"_¿Llamar a Mathias?"_ leyó en la pantalla con un brillo muy bajo debido al ahorro de energía. El icono de la batería comenzó a titilar.

"_¿Llamar a Mathias?"_

"_Llamando…"_

—_¿Lukas eres tú? ¿Cómo estás?… ¡anda, dime algo-_

"_Batería baja"_

* * *

**Notas— **Suponga que cuando se quedaron solos seria como la conversación del final de cada capítulo, creo que no tiene sentido hacer algo por computadora ahora que los tengo juntos. Y solo como aclaración. Lukas iba a llamar a Mathias el día que se sintió muy mal, pero no lo hizo, todo por orgullo. El capítulo en sí acababa cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban viviendo en un bucle temporal, pero lo alargué para dejar cosas en claro y que vean como ellos han crecido.

Y en la sección de publicidad. He comenzado a publicar: **RandomII: 30 days Challenge** (ok, el nombre es terrible pero no tiene caso ponerle otro nombre más acá, si por mí hubiera sido le pondría 30 días en Rumania, Noruega e Inglaterra). Este fic será de publicación semanal con suerte, y pues son cosas medio subidas de tono entre ellos, para quienes les gusta leer cosas así. Trataré de no meter tanta trama para quienes no lo leen no se pierdan de mucho. En el primero se aclara como es la habitación en dónde vive Mathias. ¡En fin! Perdonen tanta palabra de verdad ando estresada con tantas cosas pero si pueden pasar a leerlo, comentar darle favorito sería súper genial y siempre bien apreciado.

Muchas gracias por leer~


	32. Welcome to the jungle - USUK

**Notas—**¡Y~ Sobreviví al fin de semana épico!. La canción fue elegida de modo especial porque mi hermano la tenía escuchando por mucho tiempo y llegó el punto que ya la alucinaba y pensé en algo para esta canción y salió. Si no la escuchan mientras lo leen créanme que se lo pierden. Lo entenderán cuando lleguen a "esa" parte. Y otra cosa ¡Lamento la demora! Les juro los últimos fin de semana fueron llenos de cosas bellas, trabajo y estrés (porque me encanta sufrir) y creo que necesitaba mi dosis de procastinación. Voy a trabajar en los fics que tengo pendientes, así que espero un poquito de paciencia. Al menos les traerá dos randoms en la semana.

**Aclaraciones— **Selena es Seychelles. Creo que nunca lo aclaré y ha salido como en tres randoms.

Comments Anons—

Yuya—Yo ínsito que a esa edad las cosas ya no son como de niños y la sexualidad está a flor de piel, aunque en mis tiempos las cosas no pasaban de un par de besos y ya. La verdad es que digiero muy bien el SuNor como para dedicarles un fic o algo random. LOL Y sí, al final fue Lukas quien se tragó su orgullo porque le cayó el veinte ahora sigo sopesando el hecho de poner como se dicen sus cosas o ya dar por hecho que se volvieron a amar y que el bucle temporal se arregló. En fin. ¡Gracias por leer! Hartos besitos.

Klan— ¡Hola! Yo entiendo eso del tiempo, mírame, tardé casi semana y media en actualizar esto y todo por mi estado anímico. Estas dos últimas semanas fueron de locura, de verdad. Tu tómatelo con calma, de verdad que hasta ahora no te has perdido de nada, incluso puedes solo leer la parte final que vienen siendo la conclusión del capítulo, así te saltas todo lo explícito. A mí me alegras mucho con tus comentarios todos lindos y llenos de brillantina. Así que ánimo. Que esto sigue. Un besote.

Guest— Pues así pasa cuando sucede. La verdad es que tocar esta clase de temas (la puesta de cuernos) no está muy cool. Pero no te preocupes, las cosas se arreglan. Un gran saludo!

Alm— ¡El cuerpo de la constelación!. Joder, ya no lo recordaba. La verdad es que siento algo difícil seguir el fic puesto que lo hice cuando recién había muerto mi padre así que ya no tengo mucha inspiración, acá entre nos, no lo quito por pura nostalgia. ¡Pero la verdad que lindo que me leas! Se agradece mucho. También me gusta mucho leer distintas opiniones. De verdad. Y gracias por el apoyo moral, eso se agradece al doble. Gracias por leer, un saludo muy grande.

Red—Yo con Tino tengo un problema existencial porque todo mundo lo pone muy moe cuando el tipo les puede patear los huevos, pero no me quise ir muy a los extremos y le di esta curiosa particularidad de ser chismoso porque sin dejar de ser lindo hizo que el mundo diera un vuelco. Y sí, yo entiendo que nadie merece ser el cornudo y también fue extraño narrar a un Suecia que no adorara a Finlandia, pero hay una parte de mí que grita SuNor (Será que soy muy fan de los países nórdicos) En fin, el punto de la historia era hacer algo que se saliera de lo común y creo que lo logre. Y no es que justifique el hecho de que Lukas sea una perra por tener la joven edad de 18. Ver a Feliciano enojado siempre me ha dado gracia por sobre el capítulo dónde lo intentan sobornar con dulces, era carita nunca ha salido de mi mente. ¡En fin! Yo seguiré Random hasta dónde lleguen las ideas y el público aplauda. Muchas gracias a ti por leer y siempre tener geniales acotaciones. Un saludo.

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Welcome to the jungle **— Guns n´ Roses

* * *

_"Bienvenido a la jungla, lo pasamos día a día,_

_Si tú lo quieres vas a sangra, ese tu precio a pagar_

_[…]¿Sabes en dónde estás?_

_Estás en la selva, baby"_

Cuando Alfred entró a su nuevo colegio se topó con la sorpresa de que su vecino iba con él… en el mismo salón. Se acercó a saludarlo creyendo que el incidente del techo había sido un mero juego. Lo vio con tres chicos rubios que incluso llegó a pensar que era un requisito para estar cerca de él. Le habló y se súbito se giró a verlo, le miró de arriba abajo y se volteó para ignorarlo olímpicamente. Escuchó una risa detrás de él y topó con un altísimo sujeto que llevaba una bufanda en pleno fin de verano y no cualquier sino una rosa ¡Rosa!

Le dijo en pocas palabras que hablarle a Arthur (¡Qué buen descubrimiento!) era inútil y que perdiera su tiempo escapando de él y el equipo de Americano que le tenía preparada una bienvenida. Alfred creyó que sería fácil entrar al equipo con solo pedirlo.

Pasó una semana. Y Arthur lo ignoraba, cualquier intento de acercarse a él era en vano.

La ventaja de Alfred es que pese a su condición era muy rápido, tan rápido que logró huir de Vash (uno de los Cornners) quien era el más veloz junto con Mathias. Llegó hasta el campo de entrenamiento y tenía que pasar la prueba mortal para al menos tener un chance de integrase al equipo. Pasar al menos siete de los diez chicos de la línea defensiva y de centro. De pronto ya no tenía tanto valor porque Ludwig (el que le olió a alemán) está muy tronado. ¿Era legal tener gente mayor en el equipo? Pero lo sorpréndete. Dos chicas se estaban poniendo parte del equipo protector. Iván le había dicho que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias porque ellas dos eran capaces de patearle el culo a todo el equipo. Elizabetha le sonrió de medio lado y le saludó con la mano mientras que Selena se empeñaba más en atarse el cabello en una coleta.

Alfred había sido el único chico de nuevo ingreso en el segundo grado entonces sería show de un solo hombre porque varios de los chicos de ambos salones y de tercer año se había reunido en las gradas. Si Alfred no pasaba la prueba lo colgarían en el poste. Sin ropa. No era por nada pero las porristas esperaban ansiosas de que el americano no lo lograra y ver si esa espalda cuadrara era real.

Arthur fue por insistencia de Mathias y obviamente de Lukas. Dimitri y Vlad estaban preparados para ver un baño de sangre como esos que les gustaba. Lovino gritaba guarradas a todo pulmón junto con Emma porque estaba esperando dolor. El resto del equipo como Govert, Mathias y Edward estaba a la expectativa porque de salir alguien herido iban a tener que correr por ayuda. Lo que estaban haciendo era completamente ilegal.

—¡ANDA MACHO PAPATAS, PATEALE SU GRINGO CULO!

—¡Vamos, queremos ver acción!

—¡Vamos, equipo, vamos!— gritaban algunas agitando los pompones.

Vlad aplaudía como un niño en el circo.

—Pobre cerdo americano, no van a hacer tocino.

Toris llegó hasta ellos y le explicó brevemente que Alfred debería de llevar el balón por todas las yardas hasta la última, podía caer y levantarse pero obviamente no perder el balón de las manos, si lograba tirar a alguien entonces ya no se podría volver a poner de pie. Simple

Claro que no, porque ninguno de ellos estaba equipado más que las chicas, entonces debería prepararse para el dolor.

Arthur comenzó a mover el pie derecho con un incesante tamborileo porque estaba muy ansioso.

Alfred estaba algo animado porque creía que todos lo querían humillar por ser el nuevo, pero él lo había sido muchas veces antes y siempre había logrado salir adelante. Recordó en su cabeza esa melodía en dónde Axel Rose cantaba desgarradoramente. ¿Sabes en dónde estás?

—En la Jungla, nenes— susurró Alfred lanzando los lentes y la chaqueta. Toris silbó y dio la luz verde.

Alfred se encarrero hasta llegar a Ludwig, sabía que con un tipo como él moverlo sería inútil así que poco antes del impacto agachó la cabeza y le propino un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire sin poder detenerle, aprovechó ese momento y le pescó de la playera para girarlo hacia abajo y tirarlo. La primera exclamación grupal.

Lovino se quedó sin palabras.

Siguió corriendo y pasó rápidamente a dos chicos igual de corpulentos que él, les hizo una finta y provocó que chocaran entre ellos. Sin embargo no cayeron y corrieron tras de él. La cuarta en la línea era Selena y pese a la creencia de que a las chicas no se les pegaba, esta parecía ser una nativa salvaje con su piel canela y sus ojos brillantes. Pensó mejor y en vez de empujarla o similar la tomó de la cintura y le dio dos vueltas para que, al final del último giro la estrelló con los dos tipos que venían tras de él. Cuatro fuera y la siguiente era Elizabetha.

Para ella tenía algo especial que había querido probar desde que vio los videos dónde chicas pequeñas apaleaban violadores potenciales. Corrió haciéndole creer que la iba a taclear y desaceleró en el último segundo. Elizabetha le tomó de los hombros y Alfred se inclinó para con su cabeza y espalda, lograr levantarla por los aires y aplicarle una llave como lucha libre mexicana. La chica aún en el aire trató de recuperar el equilibrio pero hizo un giro que le recordó a un gato y cayó de lado. Una exclamación grupal aún más aguda y juró escuchar cosas en otros idiomas.

Siguió corriendo porque ya iba a la mitad y se estaba cansado, jadeó fuertemente cuando un chico de la complexión de Mathias se le acercó y él, un poco cansado corrió y se dejó caer en una vuelta graciosa, el chico chocó contra él y cayó estrepitosamente porque no se esperaba eso. ¡Oh, eso debía sentir Samus cuando se hacía bolita!

¿Quién dijo que los juegos no enseñaban nada?

Al séptimo hombre le aplicó un comando de reacción llamado "Reverse" que un chico rubio usaba, uno de una llave con forma de espada. Le dio tres fintas y pareció que le estaba bailando, cuando el sujetó no supo a qué venia el extraño baile, Alfred le propino un empujón por la espalda. Varias risas de las animadoras.

Arthur roló los ojos porque ese hombre estaba sacado de la típica comedia americana. Vomitaría de no ser porque los hizo dos veces esa mañana.

El octavo fue estúpidamente fácil porque tras ver cómo había tirado a los demás no se vio venir la simple embestida con todo su cuerpo. Alfred casi cae y también el balón, mismo que voló a un metro de él. Exclamación grupal. Lo atrapó cuando estaba a la altura de sus caderas y siguió corriendo. Estaba realmente exhausto. Había tomado la decisión que ya estando tan cerca y que el objetivo en sí era llegar a la meta solo debería de correr.

Heracles lo esperaba pero cuando de súbito cambió su camino lo persiguió aunque un poco más lento. Iván era el último en la línea y estaba a tres yardas de la final. Vio como cambio de trayectoria y se movió un poco tanteando en que momento serpentearía para esquivarlo. En un inesperado giró el ruso lo dejó pasar y todos exclamaron y callaron de golpe porque lo comenzó a perseguir, solos dos yardas.

Sentía a Iván tan cerca que solo pensó en que el balón llegara a la línea y dio un salto, pero Iván lo pescó de las caderas y ambos cayeron al piso. Silencio en la tribuna. Había sido el final para Alfred.

O al menos eso pensaban porque el balón aún estaba en su mano y no había tocado el piso. Levantó un poco el torso y con la mano izquierda comenzó a arrastrarse porque solo le quedaba media yarda o menos. No era nada. La gente en la tribuna comenzó a animarle porque les había parecido increíble cómo había corrido. Varios se pararon de sus asientos y las animadoras habían corrido hasta ellos y le gritaban efusivamente.

—¡No, me voy a rendir!— jadeó Alfred cuando Iván comenzó a aplastarlo con su cuerpo. Comenzaron la luchar entre ellos y poco en poco comenzó a acercarse.

—Sería mejor que te rindieras, te romperé las caderas.

—¡Inténtalo, gordito!

Exclamación grupal. Estaba frito.

Iván le tomó de los hombros pasando sus manos por las axilas y literalmente lo aplastó con todo su peso –que efectivamente no era poco- impidieron casi cualquier movilidad. Alfred jadeó y luego gritó porque se sentía violado, apretó los dientes pero no cedió un solo momento. Vash corrió hasta ellos y le comenzó a gritar al ruso para que soltara al novato, luego Mathias trató de acercarse pero Heracles lo detuvo. Alfred usaba sus uñas y las enterraba en la hierba para tratar de avanzar, lo que fuera. Más presión y más dolor. Iván gruñía arriba de él porque estaba usando todo de él pero el americano era muy duro, muy insistente. Alfred contuvo un último respiro, estiró su mano y la dejó caer con fuerza.

Silencio general.

—¡Pasó la línea!— gritó una de las porristas y todas comenzaron hacer barullo.

Parecía como si todos en las gradas hubieran dejado de respirar, porque casi al mismo tiempo dejaron salir un suspiro lleno de tensión, incluso Arthur quien también estaba de pie. Lukas se dejó caer en las gradas y murmuro algo como "malditos salvajes". Los alumnos aplaudían porque estaban sinceramente sorprendidos del potencial del novato. Aunque Alfred había dejado una estela de destrucción a su paso porque varios no se había querido poner de pie. Elizabetha miraba todo desde el piso y se sonrió porque a pesar del juego Alfred había sido un caballero con ella.

Cuando se levantaron Alfred estaba dispuesto a darle la mano a Iván, pero solo recibió un manotazo.

—Nunca en tu vida— le sonrió—. Vuelvas a llamarme así _¿da?. _

Le dio un empujón en el hombro y se fue. Una horda de animadoras se le echaron encima y lo comenzaron a besuquear y toquetear (a falta del poste, que aproveche) Algunos chicos del equipo como Mathias se le acercaron animados, preguntándole que si tenía planes de unirse a ellos aunque lo quisieran matar por hacer derribado a la mitad de los defensas.

Cuando Alfred se soltó de la capitana que casi lo viola por la boca de tanto amor, trató de ver las gradas y buscar las cejas de su vecino, lo vio, a la distancia, se miraron y Arthur bajó corriendo las gradas. Sus dos amigos lo veían también.

* * *

—A eso le llamo la graciosa huida, querido amigo— dijo Vlad con una media sonrisa— Corriste tan rápido que parecías un conejo asustado.

—Tenía cosas que hacer— se excusó mirando a otro punto de la habitación.

—Parece que Jones—inserte énfasis—, va a ser muy popular con las animadoras. Le doy un mes para que ande con alguna.

—Yo le doy una semana para que se tiré a la flaquita ¿Viste cómo le devoró la boca?— Sonrió Vlad—. No me parece que a Jones le fastidiara tanta atención.

—Así son todos los del equipo— respondió Lukas—. Incluso a Mathias se le van los ojos.

Arthur guardaba silencio.

—Pero Mathias es Gay, ¿de qué te preocupas? Tú estás seguro de que nunca te engañaría, con una mujer al menos. Pero Jones—más énfasis— se ve que es muy hetero.

—Es el ciclo natural. Los jugadores de americano casi siempre salen con animadoras, al menos los que son heterosexuales. Es como una especie de regla no escrita. Siempre son los reyes del baile.

—Entre los dos juntan sus cerebros— risa desquiciada—. Me pregunto cuanto será el coeficiente intelectual del americano.

—Su cerebro debe ser una hamburguesa… y de las pequeñas. Esas no llenan. Pero no importa, pronto encontrará alguna animadora que esté dispuesta a enseñarle despejes. ¿Qué opinas Art-…

Arthur _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

—Bien, teoría comprobada— esperó Lukas.

—¿Qué teoría?

—Nada, Vlad, nada.

* * *

**Notas—** ¿Les había comentado que me gusta el americano?, por eso es que siempre he hecho énfasis en el dentro del fic. Me gusta y me encanta la idea de verlos con el equipo puesto. Y es así como Alfred logró entrar al equipo y con el tiempo hacerse del control total~ Epic.

Y bueno~ como comentario Random~ sigo promocionando el fic "30 days challenge"; que es Random versión porno. Ok. Eso sonó raro.

Gracias como siempre por tus bellos comentarios y ánimos, pronto serán 200 comments épicos de gente épica que ayudan a la trama y a seguir el fic. Muchas gracias.


	33. Monsters— USUK, WaEng

**Notas— **¡Lo siento! De verdad, dos semanas sin nada de nada. Lo siento mucho, mis otros pasatiempos me absorbieron y como tengo el tiempo encima quiero hacer todo a la vez, leer, escribir, jugar, hacer cos, tener sesiones, salir con los amigos. Joder, ya, lo siento, intentaré esos dos días "libres" escribir todo lo que pueda para al menos traer uno o dos a la semana. ¡Perdón! **se retuerce**

**Aclaraciones—** Un poquito más largo para disculparme.

**Comments anons—**

**Yuya—** Yo traigo conflicto con los animes de deportes porque los pintan más bellos de lo que realmente son. Yo igual nunca pude practicar mucho y cuando pude (Hockey) me salí porque er muy caro. Estúpidamente caro. Yo me hubiera nalgeado a Alfred ¿porqué no? digo, si hay bufet que se aproveche ¿no? Gracias por leer y perdona lo tardado de esto. Un saludote muy grande.

**Klan— **¡Siento mucho la tardanza! De verdad. Yo sé que Alfred no le quiso decir gordito a Iván. Fue su genética diciendo que debía de insultarlo por ser medio ruso. Ok no. Eso no. No, y gracias por los ánimos, se me vienen semanas difíciles de tensión por algunas cosas de salud y una parte de mi quiere que ya pase, otra es collona y espera a que la fecha cambie y ya no pase nada. Pero enserio, si a otro ser humano puedo hacer feliz, que aproveche. Un saludote muy grande!

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Monsters—** Machbook romance

* * *

"_Nosotros, somos las convulsiones, somos los monstros debajo de tu cama_

_Sí, creen en lo que lees_

_Nosotros, somos los errores, somos las voces dentro de tu cabeza_

_Sí, creen en lo que ves_

_[…] Esto no vino de sorpresa, me has traído a la vida_

_Créeme, tu sangras por mí, yo sangro por ti"_

Arthur tenía dos hermanos; de hecho tenía muchos y eran medios hermanos, por lo que la situación en la que se encontraba era algo dedicada porque sentía aprecio y admiración por los dos. Aunque no sabía quién era el más afortunado (¿o desafortunado?)

Scott por un lado tenía con él una especie de deuda moral ya que por muchos años fue su blanco de odio personal. Una cosa extraña de familia que ambos tratan de olvidar. Por otro lado esta Dylan. Quien, a pesar de desarrollar mucho mejor el rol de hermano mayor venía siendo en Arthur el prototipo de novio que él quería.

Arthur uno de esos días en que iba en secundaria se coló en la cama ajena y trató de usar su inocencia para sacar partido de su medio hermano mayor por varios años. El problema es que Dylan no era gay. Y aparte era su medio hermano "HERMANO", misma genética. Daba igual que fueran de madres distintas. A Arthur le frustraba que todos sus intentos por llamar la atención de Dylan eran en balde.

El problema es que Scott era distinto. Con él si tenían cierto efecto. Uno que hizo que el mismo Arthur se sorprendiera.

Pese a lo anterior dicho y remarcado Arthur había superado su amor platónico por todos sus hermanos y ahora tenía una lucha interna por tratar de entablar una relación seria con Alfred.

El detalle es que sus hermanos no habían superado a Arthur. Dylan aún sentía que debía de cuidar de él y su virginidad por lo que tenía en la mira al tal Alfred del que Scott le había contado y éste parecía más obsesionado por tener a su hermanito en una bandeja de plata. Ninguno de los dos iba a entregar a Arthur tan fácilmente.

No a su virgen hermanito.

Cuando el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Arthur llegó tanto Dylan como Scott tuvieron una lucha en un ring de gelatina para ver quién era el que podría llevarlo a celebrar. En realidad lo de la gelatina no fue cierto pero para Vlad la pelea había sido de esa manera; fue demasiado sexy de imaginar.

Dylan había ganado argumentando que él no lo veía todos los días y que en todo caso Scott podía tenerlo en la noche para él solo. Vlad insistía que la idea era demasiado excitante como no pensarlo. Así pues Arthur asistió a la escuela como un viernes normal y se retiró antes del último periodo para poder encontrarse con su medio hermano en la plaza de la ciudad.

Sólo que había un detalle, uno llamado Alfred.

Alfred quería corregir el error de muchos meses atrás dónde por culpa de Vlad confundió un cumpleaños por otra ocasión e hizo el ridículo. El americano le prometió a su "no sé qué somos, pero besas bien" llevarlo a dónde quisiera y después a cenar, pero Arthur le dijo que no, que tenía planes y que al día siguiente (es decir sábado) podrían pasar tiempo juntos. Pero el punto era pasar el día especial, no uno antes, no uno después. Alfred se sintió confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que Arthur ya no estaba.

—Ese Dylan es un maldito sueño húmedo hecho realidad— espetó Vlad cuando Lukas despidió a Mathias para ir a la práctica de Básquet. Mathias se echó a reír porque Dimitri había hecho una cara agría— Aaww— le apretó el cachete derecho a su novio y éste parecía cabreado.

—No ahora Vlad— frunció los labios y miró el reloj de la pared, pocos minutos para iniciar la última clase.

—Estás celoso— afirmó—. Pero no importa porque tú eres mi vástago favorito— lo besó en la frente pero la cosa parecía más cómica que otra cosas porque Dimitri no cedía.

—Ahórrate los halagos Vladimir.

Alfred le pareció gracioso la situación y se echó a reír con su estruendosa manía.

—Estás enojado pero yo te quiero, es más— pasó un brazo por el hombro ajeno y lo atrajo hacia él. Dimitri de inmediato se puso rojo y bajó la mirada.

—La vez pasada tuve que lavar las vestiduras.

—Pero fue divertido, a esta hora dudo que alguien nos vea, anda.

Lukas y Alfred se miraron casi de forma inmediata porque sabían de lo que hablaban. Vlad y Dimitri desaparecieron en la última clase.

—¿Quién es Dylan?— preguntó Alfred al termino cuando ambos se preparaban para salir.

Lukas levantó la mirada de sus libros y de pronto una curva de formó en sus labios.

—Arthur salió hoy con Dylan— afirmó pero eso no resolvió la pregunta de Alfred. Lukas huyó antes de que pudiera decir quién era y le mandó un mensaje a Mathias de que él se iría solo a casa.

—No sé quién sea ese tal Dylan— le dijo Mathias cuando Alfred fue a saciar su curiosidad—. Pero los chicos lo mencionan a veces, sobre todo Vlad— limpió el sudor de su frente y lucia realmente extraño luciendo el uniforme del equipo de Básquet.

—¿Entonces nunca lo has visto?— el danés negó lentamente—. De todos los que mencionan solo conozco a los hermanos de Arthur. Pero no sé quién sea ese tal Dylan.

Alfred comenzó a temer.

Esa tarde recibió un mensaje de su gemelo pidiéndole ayuda porque le habían entregado su nuevo equipo de Hockey y no tenía dinero para pagar un Taxi. Alfred acudió al llamado porque era de las pocas veces que Matthew le prestaba atención. Cuando llegó a la plaza en dónde estaba la pista de hielo le pareció interesante la escena porque sabía que había algo raro en que su hermano le pidiera ayuda de modo tan alarmante.

Vio Arthur agarrado de otro chico, abrazándolo porque sus piernas no podían estar quietas ante el hielo. El otro tipo en cuestión se burlaba de él y de vez en cuando lo soltaba para alejarse un par de pasos y dejar al rubio sin soporte.

—Pensé que querrías ver esto— espetó Matthew al momento de acercarse al filo de la pista y mirar a su hermano con expresión desencajada desde las gradas de madera.

—No sé si agradecerte— tronó la lengua—o sentirme ofendido.

Matthew alzó los hombros sin mucho interés.

—¿Te ha visto?

—No lo creo. No me he quitado la protección para nada— apuntó a su cabeza y le dio un par de golpes al casco blanco—. En todo caso, el hecho de que no te haya perdonado no quiere decir que lo que ven mis ojos sea un poco injusto.

—Gracias Matty.

—Vuelve por mí al terminar, tengo un equipo muy pesado que cargar.

Ambos se miraron por fracción de segundos y Matthew se alejó para poder retomar el entrenamiento con el resto del equipo.

Alfred se alejó y subió a la segunda planta de dónde se podía ver la pista completa y miró la escena de modo expectante para ver si podía ver algo extraño (algo que echarle a Arthur en cara) pero lo más relevante eran los abrazos furtivos y las sonrisas. No había tenido tiempo de ver al sujeto detenidamente, solo su cabello castaño y esas cejas… Esperen un segundo.

—¿Cejas grandes?— Alfred no lo entendía porque… sacó su teléfono y marco rápidamente— ¡Mathias! ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene Arthur?

—_Yo que sé, yo no salgo con él Alfred. _

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—_No Al, sólo sé que tiene muchos, pero no me sé el número exacto, deberías preguntarle tú en vez de ir por allí acosándolo. _

—Yo no- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy siguiendo?

—_Genio, te vi en dirección a la plaza, es el único lugar en que Arthur puede estar, Lukas me dijo que salió con ese tal Dylan pero tampoco le quise preguntar quién era. Pero si lo pones de eso modo, puede que sea alguno de los tantos hermano que tiene ¿Qué más derecho tendría de salir con él en su cumpleaños que contigo?_

—Mathias, eres un terrible amigo.

—_Solo te digo la verdad, porque te quiero. _

Alfred colgó y miró la escena un poco más hasta que se hartó y deicidio seguir su camino. Comió en MacDonalds solo con su pena, pidió un combo todo extra grande, también antojos y un helado, para rematar paso por un café del día a Starbucks con un extra de pesimismo y cuando estaban tomando la orden, notó por las vitrinas que los dos Kirkland se acercaban peligrosamente a la tienda, claro ¿Por qué no lo pensó? A Arthur le fastidiaba el café de la tienda, pero no las infusiones de allí, no era la primera vez que habían acabado hablando acerca de lo mierda que era el café y lo mucho que el té valía de esa misma tienda.

Una jugada arriesgada pero lo valdría. Abrió la puerta de cristal cuando alguien la sujeto para poder pasar.

—¿Alfred?

—¡Hey, Arthur, qué sorpresa!— y sonaba muy natural.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por mi hermano, Matthew— explicó mientras que Arthur fruncía más sus cejas— él entrena en la pista de hielo con el equipo de Hockey, es lo único que alegra su alma desde que nos mudamos— dio un sorbo a su café y miró con interés el reloj de la plaza que se alcanzaba a ver. Día de suerte— de hecho ya acabó, debo ir con él o me matara con un par de trozos de mantequilla.

Arthur relajó el rostro porque parecía que Alfred decía la verdad. Miró a su hermano quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alfred y suspirando los presentó

—Dylan, Alfred, mi hermano Dylan, Alfred un compañero de la escuela.

—Y vecino —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Alfred— soltó Dylan casi en un susurro. Le extendió la mano de forma mecánica y antes de que el americano tomara su mano agregó como advertencia— Scott me ha habado de ti.

Alarma roja, Alfred quitó de inmediato la mano, como si estuviera a punto de quemarse, alzó una ceja y miró de reojo a Arthur. Si Scott habló con él entonces no es nada bueno.

—Corta el rollo Dylan— gruñó Arthur—. Él no es como Scott, Alfred, no le tengas miedo.

—No le tengo miedo— guardó su mano libre en su chaqueta y dio un sorbo rápido—. Solo precavido, los Kirkland son algo salvajes.

Y los dos se echaron a reír porque la afirmación era bastante cierta.

—Te recuerdo que estas intentando salir con uno— y Arthur calló de inmediato porque recordó que tenía a su hermano a un lado.

Alfred rio de forma estruendosa.

—No importa, sería capaz de derrotar a todos tus medios hermanos malvados para poder tener una cita contigo. Ya lo hice con Scott y los gemelos, ahora él. ¿Qué más tiene la familia Kirkland?

Arthur dejó caer sus hombros porque no creía el increíble nivel de estupidez de Alfred. Sin embargo Dylan comenzó a carcajearse de modo más discreto.

—Quizá Alice y Peter no sean problema— soltó el mayor—. Pero te recomiendo tener cuidado con Oliver, él es de cuidado. Muerde cuando se enoja.

Oliver, el chico hisper-pastelgoth-emo-noséquesea.

—Bien, estaré preparado. Pero como sea, tengo que ir por mi gemelo malvado antes de que realmente me eche mi café encima— hizo un par de guiños con la cabeza y pasó de largo de los Kirkland, sin despedirse, sin hacer ceremonias ni nada.

Arthur miró la espalda de Alfred alejarse hacia la pista.

Para Dylan Alfred no fue como Scott lo describió "**Idiota**"; sino más bien "hijodeputa". Incluso podría tomar el video de la cámara d seguridad y captar el momento en que el corazón de su hermano se rompió. Tomó a Arthur y guío hasta la barra. Esperaron el turno y cuando llegó echó un vistazo rápido a los anuncios. Nada nuevo.

—¿Arthur Kirkland?— Llamó la chica en la caja y éste miró desconcertado, luego asintió. Ella sonrió y paró en seco a un chico que pasaba con una caja de leche—. Prepárame el especial—luego se volvió al rubio—. Alguien ordenó por ti. Espera al final de la barra y feliz cumpleaños.

Eso fue extraño. Esperó al final y miró como preparaban la bebida, una infusión con un shoot de frambuesa y dos piscas de canela. Oh mierda, el barista miró el vaso de papel antes de entregarlo y le llamó felicitándolo. Oh no, lo había hecho.

Con puño y letra –lo supo por lo mal que estaba- Alfred lo había vuelto a hacer.

—"Feliz cumpleaños, Art, te quiere Al"—leyó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Repitió la frase varias veces en su mente y luego sonrió, como un** idiota**.

A Dylan no le parecía como Scott lo había descrito. Quizá **Idiota** era la palabra correcta, pero en el poco tiempo de vida que llevaba llegó a la conclusión de que el amor te volvía **Idiota**. Y sí él estaba **idiota** por su hermano, entonces la sonrisa de Arthur era de un **idiota **enamorado.

* * *

—Eso fue muy cursi.

—Vomitaré mi café.

Pero Arthur no respondió a los comentarios, solo se le veía moviendo cosas de su escritorio, pudieron ver sus Pops y varios botes con lápices en ellos. Tomó uno y lo vació luego echó las plumones y bolígrafos en el vaso de Starbucks y siguió ordenando.

—Enserio, hombre ¿Vas a guardar esa basura?— preguntó Vlad cuando fue ignorado.

—Déjalo Vlad, está pasando por la primera etapa del enamoramiento— respondió Lukas—. Guardará todo lo que Jones le dé y lo echará en una cajita de zapatos, desde la envoltura de hamburguesa-

—¿Hasta el condón usado?

—Incluso con semen aún.

—Váyanse a la mierda— dijo Arthur.

—Bien, está de vuelta. ¿Solo nos querías contar que Alfred te pidió una bebida?

—En realidad yo solo me conecte, fueron ustedes quienes me hablaron, yo ya me voy, iré a cenar con Scott— y antes de que los dos agregaran algo levantó un bolígrafo que no guardó y lo levantó hacia la cámara de forma amenazante—. Y cuidado de decirte esta vez a Alfred a donde iré.

—En mi defensa yo estaba con Dimitri en su carro.

Y miraron a Lukas.

—Yo no sé, a mí no me miren.

—Alguien le tuvo que haber dicho, fue mucha coincidencia lo que pasó hoy.

—Ya Arthur, deja de ser tan paranoico y disfruta lo que queda de tu día. ¡Nos vemos el domingo!

Vlad _"Lord of the Darkness"_ se ha desconectado.

—Saluda a Scott de mi parte ¿quieres?

Lukas _"Savage Valkyrie" _se ha desconectado.

Arthur apretó los labios y apagó el ordenador.

—¿Estás listo mocoso?

—Scott ¿Qué opinas de Alfred?

Scott abrió un poco la boca, no esperaba que su hermano fuera tan directo con ese tema, se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Y no lo pensó dos veces.

—No me agrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un **idiota.**

—Eso no es motivo. El hecho de que esté intentando salir con él no lo hace alguien malo. Mucho menos **Idiota. **

—No quiero que nadie —especial énfasis en esa palabra— te haga daño.

—No me hará más daño del que tú me hiciste— se puso de pie y tomó la chaqueta de su armario— ¿Vamos al restaurante de comida Italiana que te dije el otro día? Es del abuelo del Feliciano, me hizo reservación por ser mi cumpleaños.

Al momento de salir de la habitación Scott lo tomó del brazo y lo obligo a volver adentro empujándolo contra el ordenador.

—¿Cuándo vamos a superar lo que pasó?

* * *

**Notas— **¿Cuándo les soltaré lo que paso? Si lo hago Random acaba porque es lo que planee para el final de la historia y si lo suelto creo que perdería sentido todo esto. En fin. Los siguientes capítulos son una triada especial que se me ocurrió en la carretera. A ver qué les parece. ¡En fin! Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, nuevos seguidores y todo. ¡Gracias!


	34. Waiting for you - USUK, DenNor, BulRom

**Notas—**¡Sí! El siguiente fue rápido. **Baila** Y espero que el que sigue tenerlo el Domingo o el Lunes a más tardar. También sé que debo del 30DC, ya trabajo en ello.

**Aclaraciones—** Si no te gusta el Hetero en Hetalia, aunque sigan siendo los mismos países, te recomiendo que no leas en los siguientes dos capítulos, porque el que sigue igualmente es Hetero y el otro es Yuri. Usted disculpe las molestias. NyoInglaterra es **Alice**, NyoNoruega es **Lucia** y NyoRumania es **Victoria.**

**Reviews anons**—

Guest- ¿Morir de la intriga? Yo creo que a los 50 acabo esto, ya comencé con cosas realmente al azar, que espero que te gusten al final. Gracias por leer~

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Waiting for you—** Akira Yamaoka

* * *

"_Yo me sentía tan enamorada de ti, ahora te has ido_

_No me queda nada más que mi solitario cuanto sin ti"_

**El caso de Mathias. **

Cuando la alarma de Mathias sonó a las cinco de la mañana, supo que sería un día largo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió trotando hasta el centro de la ciudad. A las seis menos diez estaba abriendo la pastelería más conocida y la chica que abrió el local lo saludó porque cada mes ese extraño pero guapo chico venía por lo mismo.

—Su pastel de café con chocolate.

Abandonó la tienda y a las seis y media, pasó por la cafetería rustica dónde vendían ese exótico café colombiano con galletas de mantequilla. Y de paso a las siete se detuvo en la tiendita en dónde vendían peluches y esperó pacientemente a que el señor se dignara a abrir porque decía "abierto desde la siete"; mentirá, vil mentira. A las siete y media se plantó en el edificio que solía verle todas las mañanas desde hace dos año.

Entonces la vio salir. Con su cara con más maquillaje de lo usual, porque le salían más imperfecciones en esos días, su cabello rubio platinado recogido en una coleta pasando por su hombro derecho y un prendedor de cruz que le había regalado ya hace un tiempo, y lo mejor, la expresión de odio eterno al mundo.

Era Lucia y a su chica le había llegado el periodo.

Mathias era tan obsesivo (nivel dios, según Dimitri) que tenía la cuenta exacta de los días en que Lucia ovulaba, estaba de malas, más caliente o tristona, y por su puesto sus días especiales en dónde era un manojo de amor y alegría.

—¿Qué me ves?— espetó la chica.

—Hoy luces radiante, cariño.

—Luzco horrible— corrigió y llevó una mano a su vientre—. Soy como un cerdo.

—Los cerdos son lindos, de hecho— y le extendió una de las tantas bolsas que llevaba, esta era de papel azul brillante con un moño. Lucia sacó de la bolsa un cerdo de peluche, una cosa rosada con ojos pequeños y patitas regordetas.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy gorda?

Y Mathias sabía que cualquier cosa sería usada en su contra.

—Claro que no, cariño, solo digo que eres tan linda como uno— giñó. Maniobra de emergencia—. Toma, sé que no puedes tomar café, pero esto te alegrara, es del colombiano que te gusta.

Lucia dio un tragó. Estaba en su punto. Mathias sabía que la caminata de la tienda a la otra tienda y de su casa el café estaría perfectamente bebible.

—¿Quieres ir al colegio?— le preguntó y ella alzó la vista del cerdo—. Le puedo pedir a Yao que haga un justificante por el día de hoy.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Meh, ayer caí mal en la práctica de americano, le pido a Alfred que me justifique por lesión. Mira, vamos a mi cuarto, te tomas tu coctel de medicina, duermes y comes este pastel.

Mathias sabía que su chica tenía un periodo doloroso, por su propio estrés y sus problemas hormonales, sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien. Y eso a Lucia le encantaba.

—Le aviso a Emil que llegaré tarde a casa— dijo ella con el semblante serio y lejano, echó un vistazo rápido a la calle para que nadie la viera y tomó a Mathias se brazo. Ambos caminaron en dirección apuesta a la escuela.

**El caso de Alfred. **

Cuando recibió el mensaje de Mathias era un poco tarde. Alfred era idiota y no tenía noción de las necesidades de Alice, ella a diferencia de sus amigas no tomaba nada para protegerse por lo que el condón era lo único que usaban. Para Alfred el periodo era el día más glorioso porque sabía que no vendría nadie a arruinar su vida. Ni la de Alice, claro estaba. Porque ella tenía una salud tan delicada que cualquier cosa que se metiera era un arma mortal.

El problema es que ella tenía muchos hermanos, hermanos que la sobreprotegían, y en este día ella era como la Reina de Inglaterra porque todos estaban sobre su pequeña persona y Alfred pasaba a segundo plano. Antes de irse al colegió pasó por el departamento de su novia y lo recibió Ryan.

—Está llorando— dijo el pelirrojo—. Scott le dijo que no vendrías y se echó a llorar. Trata de no pelear con él esta vez, ¿sí?

Alfred asintió porque Scott tenía inmunidad en esos días en que a veces a Alice se le daba por ser bipolar y tener preferencias por su hermano y no por él. O a veces era todo lo contrario. Tocó a la puerta pero entró en el momento. Allí estaba el amor de su vida llorando como si el mundo se acabara, con el cabello suelto y enredado, sostenía uno de los unicornios que le había comprado y Scott estaba al lado de la cama tratando de arreglar el problema diciéndole que le daría otro conejo si dejaba de llorar.

—¡Alfred!— chilló la rubia haciendo un mohín— ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto, maldito gordo!?— llanto masivo. Arcada, el llanto se detiene— ¡Largo de aquí!— Unicornio volador— ¡No te quiero ver!—Alfred dio media vuelta— ¡No te vayas, idiota!, ¡Te odio! — Más llanto, ahora con un poco de moco—. ¿Y tú que ves, Scott? ¡Tú sí, largo!, ¡Largo!— tomó el conejo que Scott sostenía y lo comenzó a golpear— ¡Largo, largo, largo!

Scott salió sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces Scott no tenía inmunidad. Punto para Alfred.

—¿Cómo estas conejito?

—¡No me digas conejito!

Ok, estaba enojada.

—Alice, no seas así.

Alice hizo un puchero. Alfred se sentó a su lado y le extendió la caja de pañuelos que había volado en uno de sus arranques.

—Anda cariño—tomó su mano y le dio un beso—. No me puedo quedar, pero te traje la consola para que desquites tu odio en el _Injustices._ Vengo en la tarde y me quedo contigo ¿vale?

Pero Alice hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Alfred lo tomó como algo bueno y comenzó a instalar todo en la habitación de la rubia. Movió algunas cosas como su colección de Pequeño pony y preparó todo. Bryan se apareció en la puerta y entró con el permiso del novio –porque era en único que la calmaba- y le extendió un té. Bryan salió con el mismo silencio con el que entró.

—Te odio, maldito gordo— espetó de la nada.

—Yo también te amo, conejito.

**El caso de Dimitri. **

Mathias tenía la mala (o buena) costumbre de avisar cuando el periodo de su chica llegaba porque las otras estaban en la misma sintonía y a las tres les llegaba casi al mismo tiempo, días más, días menos. Pero a Dimitri le parecía extraño que las mujeres fueran así de hormonales. Victoria era un caso raro porque ella no respetaba esa regla y al usar parche para protegerse ella solita se ponía de acuerdo con Lucia (que tomaba pastilla) para sincronizarse.

Ese día, tras leer el mensaje lo primero que hizo fue quitar sus sábanas blancas y pulcras y poner el plástico especial, luego las sabanas rojas, casi negras. Así no tendría que lavar tanto. Se bañó, se vistió y salió de su casa con perfecto tiempo para pasar por su mujer.

Su ama y señora. Como quien diría, la perra de sus sueños.

La vio salir de su casa con su diminuta falda a cuadros y chamarra de rayas roja, con el cabello rubio y mechas rojas, recogido en una coleta alta y los ojos maquillados con más rojo de lo usual. Subió al carro y se le lanzó como bestia en celo.

Aunque en realidad era el caso. Se besaron como por tres minutos sin parar y cuando Dimitri se quedó sin aire Victoria se alejó y se comenzó a reír.

—Lo siento, te deje todo rojo.

Dimitri se vio en el retrovisor y se quitó con la mano todo el labial rojo pasión que Victoria usaba siempre, era su forma de marcar territorio.

A diferencia de sus amigas, Victoria se ponía más caliente de lo usual. Y eso le gustaba.

—Dos opciones; ir al colegio o-

—Vamos a tu casa— dijo rápidamente.

Oh si, benditos días rojos. Bendita genética que hacía que a Victoria se le hincharan los pechos como melones y bendito Yao y sus justificantes.

**El caso de Mathias II**

Lucia estaba viendo una película en el ordenador de Mathias. No era nada interesante, pero la hacía olvidar un poco el dolor en su vientre, sostuvo con más fuerza la bolsa de agua caliente y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco. Toda la cama olía a su novio y eso la relajaba mucho. Logró conciliar el sueño cerca de tres horas y cuando se despertó ya era el medio día. Bien, el dolor había cedido pero se sentía adolorida e hinchada. Buscó a Mathias y lo encontró dormido en el escritorio con uno libro colgando de su mano.

Tras salir del servicio, Lucia pasó una mano por el cabello de Mathias y lo despertó jalándolo un poco de la oreja. Muy suavemente.

—Ven a la cama— le dijo ella con un tono aterciopelado.

Lucia sabía que Mathias nunca le echaría en cara lo que hacía por ella, y tampoco que dormía poco algunas veces velando por sus necesidades desde pasar por un café antes o dejarla en la puerta de su casa por muy tarde que fuera. Mathias obedeció más por inercia que por otra cosa, se coló primero en las sabanas y luego ella, quedando los dos de lado –ya que era la única forma de dormir en esa diminuta cama- .De inmediato Mathias se volvió aquedar dormido sosteniendo las caderas de Lucia y esta dormitó hasta las tres de la tarde.

—¿Sabes que he pensado últimamente?

—¿No…— bostezo— qué?

—Ser chico.

—¿A qué viene eso, cariño?

—Si fuera chico no tendría que pasar por esto. Ni por tener que llegar a casa, ni tendría a Emil vigiando mis pasos siempre.

—Serias un chico muy lindo.

—Sería más alto que tú— dijo Lucia y Mathias se comenzó a carcajear—, es enserio.

—No en esta vida, linda, ni en la otra, ni en la que sigue. Soy incluso tan alto como Iván.

—Y te podría golpear.

—Ya lo haces. ¿Y qué, seriamos novios?

—No, no lo creo—pensó un poco y luego soltó— ¿Qué sentido tiene ser chico si eres homosexual? En todo caso, creo que es mejor estar así. Podemos estar juntos.

—No importa— la abrazó con fuerza— Yo sería gay por ti, aunque tú a mí no me quisiera igual.

—Yo no dije que no te querría.

—Pero serias un hueso duro de roer, estaría detrás de ti, todo el tiempo, intentando llamar tu atención y salir contigo. Además, siendo chico podrías hacer lo que quisieras, te colaría a mi habitación y lo haríamos hasta el amanecer. Jugaríamos juntos en el equipo y golpearíamos gente.

—Mathias, tienes mucha imaginación.

—No imagino un mundo sin ti ¿sabes?

**El caso de Alfred II**

Cuando volvió a casa, Alfred se cambió y tomó su peluche gigante de Águila para que Alice lo abrazara porque sabía que eso la ponía de buenas. Comió rápidamente y salió dejando una nota en el refrigerador.

—Está durmiendo— dijo Byran—. La inyecte hace un rato y parece que el medicamento le sentó bien.

—¿Puedo al menos pasar a verla un momento?

—Claro, pero no la despiertes.

Alfred pasó de largo saludando a la madre de Alice. Abrió lentamente la puerta y miró el pequeño bulto en la cama. La pantalla estaba encendida y tenía el juego en pausa. Apagó el televisor pero no el mando, ni la consola. Dejó al águila apoyada en la silla del escritorio. Tomó uno los blocs _post it_ de color rosa y le escribió una nota. La pegó sobre su frente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"_No me odies por no verte hoy, es culpa de Scott" _

Salió en silenció y antes de abandonar la casa dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y encontró a Scott leyendo un par de reportes que según Alice le quitaban el sueño.

—¡Adiós cuñado!

Grito de guerra, Alfred salió corriendo del departamento y bajó de dos en dos los escalones para poder llegar a su piso con Scott gritando algo acerca de cortarles los huevos si volvía a llamarlo así. A veces Alfred pensaba que si su Alice fuera chico posiblemente ellos se llevarían bien y serían mejores amigos. Incluso quizá, quizá sería amigo de Scott.

**El caso de Dimitri II**

—Ya, estoy cansado, vamos Victoria, dame un respiro.

—Qué marica eres, apenas vamos siete, anda, ven acá y sé uno con Rumania.

—No, estoy cansado y no se va a levantar ya. Estoy seco.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—¡No! ¡Aléjate demonio sexual! ¡Sal de ese cuerpecito!

—¡Dimitri, sal del baño!

—¡No, vete satanás!

—No exageres, apenas son las cinco, tenemos toda la tarde.

—¡Debería llamar a la policía por abuso y violación, Victoria! ¡Dame media hora, estoy cansado!

—Pero no tienes que hacer nada corazón, solo te sientas y yo hago el resto. No es como si hicieras algo.

—¡Llamaré a tus amigas y les diré las cosas horribles que haces!

—¡Llámalas!, no es como si Lucia y Alice fueran peores que yo. Anda Dimitri, sé uno con Rumania y déjame invadir a Sofía*

—Mi capital es neutral en estos momentos, respétalo.

—¡Bien!, pero conozco un par de cosas que se verían bien de rojo. Como tu chamarra de Ataque de los gigantes.

—¡TITANES!

—¡Esa! Estoy goteado y voy a-

—¡No te atrevas!… ¿Victoria?… ¿Victoria?… ¡Victoria!

Abre la puerta, invita a pasar al vampiro y está muerto.

* * *

—Entonces me abalancé sobre de él y le mordí la yugular.

—Victoria, a veces te comportas como un hombre.

—¡Qué va, si soy muy femenina!

—Eres una zorra— espetó Alice.

—Cállate frígida apretada.

—Prefiero ser eso a que todos en el colegio digan que soy una zorra— respondió y frunció los labios—. Amiga no es por nada, pero hay más rumores de ti que pintas en el baño.

—Es de gente estúpida que nunca tuvo oportunidad conmigo. En cuanto vi a Dimitri supe que sería mi esclavo de por vida.

—Te metiste al baño de los chicos, para saber si era cierto que si decías su nombre tres veces él te violaría— recordó Lucia.

—¡¿Y no fue así?! Fue tan épico, allí perdió su virginidad.

—Ojala Dios te castigue en la siguiente vida y te haga hombre y llegue otra persona a hacerte lo mismo que le has hecho a todos.

—Igual y me volvería a violar a Dimitri en el baño. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Victoria, eres un asco de ser humano.

—Ay mis vidas, yo no le enseño las bragas a mi hermano ni pago mis favores con sexo. Así que cállense las dos.

—Yo al menos no tengo alguna Enfermedad de transmisión sexual, querida.

—Posiblemente pero al menos yo si le doy placer a mi hombre o no ¿chica látex? ¿Cuántos condones usaste esa semana? ¿Solo uno? Por eso eres tan infeliz.

—Cierra la boca, al menos a mí no me van a dejar por abusar de un pobre infeliz que lo único que quieres es un culo que joderse.

—¿Van a seguir peleando?— preguntó Lucia.

—Ya quisieras que Alfred fuera la mitad de hombre que es Dimitri. Dicen que los americanos lo tiene pequeño.

—Te sorprenderías, cariño, te sorprenderías. Pero al menos yo soy una dama y no ando divulgado mis experiencias sexuales con el primero hombre que se le pone enfrente.

—Iré a dormir.

Lucia "_White Queen_" Se ha desconectado.

—¿Y Lucia?

—No sé. Oye ¿quieres que mañana vayamos a la plaza?

—Sí, ¿por qué, no?

—Vale, iré a dormir, te quiero perra— besito.

—También, zorra— besito, besito.

Victoria _"Red Queen"_ Se ha desconectado.

Alice _"Black Queen"_ se ha desconectado.

* * *

**Notas—** En realidad iban a ser dos partes para "tener que subir"; pero qué demonios, no hay que ser personas flojitas, así que ando trabajando en esto cuando debería terminar un Escocia. Prometo un par de fotos de Random (para las interesadas en el Cosplay, pues) El siguiente serán los otros tres siendo chicas, así que se pueden imaginar el desmadre. Y el tercero será un Yuri, les aviso para que tomen sus medidas. Admítanlo es muy Random y es raro escribirlo porque sus personalidades cambian un poco. En fin.

Gracias por leer, de verdad, se agradece mucho, mucho.


	35. Question! - BulRom

**Notas—**La historia es simple. Hace más de un mes me habían confirmado la fecha de operación. Y más que una cosa estética era por salud. Ya saben. Y decidí cumplir unas cosas, sesiones, trajes, reuniones. No paré en Mayo, de viajar y coser. Pero, a la mera hora "creo que la vamos a recorrer un par de meses, al fin de año". Así que simplemente me alborotaron, adelante y apresuré cosas. Pero fin, aún me tendrán para rato. Ahora ¡Tengo beta! Y fue épico porque coincidimos en muchas cosas y ha sido genial trabajar con ella. Agradezcan a **E. R. Jenkins **por su beteo.

**Aclaraciones— **Intenté sacar a segunda parte del especial "nyo"; pero no salió, lo intenté tres veces y ninguna me convención, así que mis dos betas recomendaron que lo mejor era no estancarme y seguir. Así que este capítulo continuo normal. También hago notar que pronto sacaré las segundas pates de cosas que debo como el viaje escolar, la historia de Matthew y el especial de Halloween.

**Reviews anons— **

**Red— **¡Hola! Y fue precisamente eso mismo que no pude cuajar el siguiente capítulo. Nada más no se dio porque no supe cómo manejar a Lukas, Vlad y Arthur como activos. Fue raro y aborté la idea.Y tú eres bendita porque yo pasé por los tres estados (por eso los narro con tanta naturalidad)Y lamento no poder poner a las Nyos de los chicos, en este caso Mathias, Alfred y Dimitri, nada más no se dio el caso. Mil disculpas.

**Yuya—** ¡Hola!. Pues te diré que yo pasé por los tres estados en dintintas épocas. Cuando tenía pareja estable me ponía como Victoria el primer día, los otros ya era lo normal, dolores y molestias. Y actualmente soy como Lucia, dolores intensos y ganas de nada. Y disculpa que no saque el siguiente capítulo, con gusto te paso por correo lo que iba a publicar para que te des una idea. Solo déjame un coreo. Gracias por leer. Un saludote.

**Rosa—**¡Hola! Sigo analizando la parte del contexto porque no sé a qué viene eso. Porque el contexto de Vlad es que siempre fue muy sexualmente activo. Se me haría raro que Vlad por ser chica no fuera similar. En fin, Infinitas ganas por leer y comentar. Un saludo.

**Klan—**Pues, a pesar de lo que pasó el día de la iniciación, Iván y Alfred son muy amigos. Tanto que les podría dedicar un capitulo a su extraña amistad. LOL. Ahora sí necesito de tus besos porque ando muy estresada. Este mes no paré por la famosa operación y a la mea hora no se hizo nada, entonces meh. Soy un manojo de feelings. Intenté hacer el siguiente capitulo pero nada más no salió. Lo siento mucho. Supongo que para cuando leas esto ya estarás por acá. Un besote muy grande.

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Question!—** Sistem of a down

* * *

"_Nosotros ¿sabemos cuándo volamos?_

_Cuando, cuando nos vamos ¿morimos?"_

Vlad podría hacer un rápido conteo de todas sus parejas y las manos no le alcanzarían para nombrarlos. De hecho, se quedaría en la letra F si fuera por orden alfabético. Pero eso no le importaba mucho porque sólo un tres por ciento habían sido importantes. Como la pequeña niña que fue su vecina por cinco años. La nombró su segunda novia (porque su madre había sido la primera, claro estaba), y el gusto le duró un año. Un logro considerando sus record de tres semanas al comenzar la preparatoria. El detalle estaba en que esa niña no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Vladimir.

Y ésta sería una excelente anécdota de no ser porque a Dimitri le molestaba (cabreaba) que Vlad hablara de sus difuntas parejas. Al inicio se lo había tomado con madurez. «Si Lukas esto, si Elizabetha aquello, si Toris lo otro, etc. etc.». Sobre todo porque los aludidos eran también sus amigos. Sin embargo, cuando Vlad pasó por la décimo quinta anécdota sobre el chico de la tienda de _chucherías varias_ que le giñó el ojito, Dimitri le pidió de forma linda y amable que se _callara la boca _y que le tuviera al menos un poquito de respeto.

Sirvió hasta dos días cuando por la calle una chica le gritó en pleno cruce peatonal y le reclamó algo sobre una fiesta y un vestido sucio. No quería saber qué tan sucio. Ni de qué.

Le volvió a pedir de favor que se callara.

…Y luego le dio un besito.

Inmediatamente vino la computadora. Y no era que Vlad guardara fotos de sus conquistas en una carpetita que dijera «Dulce recuerdos» (sWeEt MeMorIES). No. Claro que no.

También había videos.

Inocentes hasta eso. Nada que temer.

Pese a todo. Vlad tenía conductas que no iban con un chico de su edad. No lo entendía. Era como si tuviera urgencia por crecer y salir al mundo para comerlo de una sola mordida.

Pero ahora ellos tenían ya dos años de relación y estaban a unas semanas de la graduación. Con exámenes hasta el cuello, trabajos mortales, el baile y una histeria colectiva.

—Toris, ¿Tú saliste con Vlad, no?— cuestionó Dimitri cuando se reunió con su equipo de trabajo. Y claro que no incluía a Vlad.

Toris alzó la vista de su libro y le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es sólo—, dudó y tomó un poco de aire— que… ¿Cómo era Vladimir contigo?

Edward y Ravis le echaron una rápida mirada a su amigo. Una mirada cargada de «Oh tío, estás en problemas».

— ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto?

Y Dimitri se enteró de algunas cosas que no quería saber. Pero como quien dice._ Quién busca encuentra. _Y claro que siguió siendo amigo de Toris, aunque esa tarde tras su plática, el ambiente se tornó pesado y Dimitri frunció el entrecejo tanto que al llegar a su casa aún le dolía la frente.

Luego, un poco más tarde le habló a Arthur.

—_Pues… en realidad no pasó nada con él. Más bien, no lo dejé._

— ¿Pero él te insistía o algo?

—_Decir insistir no va con Vlad, yo creo que sería «fastidiar». Luego me di cuenta que lo quería más como amigo porque ése sería el único límite que le pondría. Eso lo aprendí de Lukas. _

— ¿Y con Lukas pasó algo?

—_Tampoco. Lukas, aunque no lo creas, es muy pudoroso. _

—Ya.

Y no estaba satisfecho. Para nada. Sabía de al menos siete personas más que habían compartido saliva con Vladimir antes de andar «oficialmente» con él. Se preocupó.

Y no era porque tuviera un trauma albergado en su corazón. No, nada de eso. No es que tuviera la influencia de su padre, quien engañó a su madre. Tampoco que su otra mamá fuera más bella y perfecta que su madre le afectaba.

En realidad sí. Dimitri se juró de alguna u otra forma que jamás dañaría a alguien de ésa manera. Pero el problema no era él. Sino el mundo. Todo el mundo. Si su padre lo hizo teniendo una familia, una relación y un hijo ¿qué evitaría que Vlad lo hiciera? Siendo joven, inmaduro, inexperto, inmaduro, atractivo y activo. ¿Mencionó Inmaduro?

—Te preocupas demasiado—, le dijo Elizabetha en plena clase de natación—. Vladimir será un hijodeputa, inmaduro, estúpido y lo que sea. **Inmaduro** sobre todo. Pero no sería capaz de algo así. Siempre rompía antes de comenzar otra partida.

—Eso no me ayuda.

—Eres, hasta donde yo sé— pensó un poco—, la primer persona que lleva a su casa… y no hablo del ámbito sexual, es decir, a quien le presenta a sus padres. También has convivido mucho con su hermanito.

—Andrei…

—Sí, cuando fui a su casa la primera vez, Vlad corrió a su hermanito y le dijo que no interrumpiera. Ahora él parece ser tu amigo.

—Lo es, supongo. Aunque el niño está más interesado en saber qué juegos saldrán para pedírmelos.

Elizabetha soltó una suave carcajada.

—Hombre, no te preocupes. Eres el único y oficial. Te presentó a sus padres y tú a los tuyos. Duermen en las casas contrarias sin tener problemas. Sus padres están de acuerdo. Confían el uno en el otro. ¿Recuerdas al inicio que todas babeamos por Paulo? Tú confiaste en él.

—Eso fue un caso aislado.

— ¡Qué va! Son la relación más estable que he visto en ésta escuela. Al menos de mis amigos. Cuando se han peleado lo resuelven en poco tiempo, se dan su espacio. Me dan envidia.

Dimitir sonrió porque en el fondo sabía que era realidad.

—Oye, Vladimir.

Oh no. Lo había llamado por su hombre completo. Vlad alzó los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil y miró atento a Dimitri. Conocía ese tono de voz así que lo que fuera a decir sería importante.

—Te amo.

—Aaaw — giñó—. Yo también.

Dimitri frunció los labios.

—No, es enserio. Te amo.

Fuera lo que fuera que pasaba era serio. Vlad dejó de sonreír e imitó por empatía la cara ácida de Dimitri.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Decir «nada» sería estúpido. Pero, en realidad, no es nada… nada importante.

—No, espera, nunca me llamas así a menos que estés enojado o que sea algo muy importante. Anda, Dimitri, vomítalo. Dime qué te pasa.

—No sé si seas el amor de mi vida— comenzó a decir bajito—. Yo creo en eso, y no sé tú. Pero yo quiero seguir contigo después de graduarnos. Iré a vivir a un departamento en el centro y quiero que vayas conmigo. Quizá es muy apresurado porque apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad. Pero sé lo que quiero. Estudiaré administración y tendré mi propio negocio. No quiero hijos porque soy muy quisquilloso con mis cosas, quizás en un futuro Mina se embarace y le dé a mi padre otro hijo qué le dé nietos. No sé… No sé si pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, pero al menos quiero saber qué esto vale la pena.

Y Vlad tuvo uno de esos extraños momentos de seriedad. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Dimitri. Luego bajó la mirada y leyó la notificación de mensaje. Guardó el teléfono y dejó salir una risita nasal.

* * *

— ¿Y a qué viene que estés tan callado?

—Finalmente Dimitri le cortó la lengua.

Arthur se carcajeó pero Vlad seguía serio viendo a la nada.

—Oye, Vlad ¿Todo en orden?

—Oigan… ¿Les puedo preguntar algo?

—Escúpelo.

— ¿Amas a Alfred?

—Claro.

—No, no— negó rápidamente—. Hablo de amar en serio, no de amarlo por ser el idiota con el que te acuestas, o con él que compartes saliva, ni el que tiene derecho sobre de ti. Hablo de amor verdadero.

—Vlad, deja de ver _Frozen_.

—Cállate— espetó Lukas.

—No, Arthur tiene un punto a favor. La película. Tú amas a Emil— Lukas asintió y luego cambió de pantalla—, y tú a tus medios hermanos… a unos más que a otros. Yo amo a mi pequeña sabandija. Pero ahora piensen en la forma en que aman a Alfred o a Mathias.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Amamos a nuestros hermanos porque sabemos que siempre estarán allí. Hay un lazo que nos une, la sangre. Pero a los chicos los amamos por ser nuestra «parejas»— hizo un ademán con sus dedos—. Amamos sin saber cuánto va a durar.

—Creo que comienzo a entender— respondió Lukas.

—Espera. ¿Es esta alguna clase de plática motivacional? Porque Dylan me la dio hace un mes y no sé si este preparado para otra.

—No, no… bueno sí. Quizá sí. Es decir… —Vlad torció la boca—. ¿Cómo sabes que Mathias es el indicado?

—No lo sé— contestó—. Tampoco es como si me preocupara mucho por ello. _Es_ y ya.

— ¿Y cómo lo amas sino sabes que es el indicado?

—El amor _es_ y es todo lo que necesitas saber. No sé si Mathias y yo duremos mucho tiempo. Lo supe cuando rompimos. No me imagino la vida sin él, pero sé que no es el fin de mundo. El mundo no paró esos meses, al contrario, fue más duro. _ES_ amor verdadero porque me hace feliz, y también me hace enojar.

—Es amor porque lo sientes—, acotó Arthur más entrado en el tema—. Es amor porque te preocupa. Yo no sé si Alfred y yo estemos destinados, tal vez un día se aburra de mí y busque alguna chica para tener familiar. Pero Lukas tiene razón, en éste momento _es. _No tienes que preocuparte por lo que vendrá.

— ¿Tienes problemas con Dimitri?

Vlad negó.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me dijo que me amaba. Pero me lo dijo enserio. Me está incluyendo en sus planes de vida futura y eso me… es como que…

— ¿Miedo?

—No.

Arthur alzó una ceja.

—Quizá. Siento que Dimitri quiere algo mucho más serio. Y yo lo quiero también, lo amo y me gusta y todo eso… pero no sé si pueda dar éste paso.

—Error— apuntó Lukas—. El paso no lo das solo.

—Lo das con él— completó Arthur—. Cuando decides «formalizar», dejas de ser tú y pasas a ser nosotros. O ustedes en éste caso. Dimitri está listo para dar ése paso, y él espera a que lo des junto a él. No tengas miedo, joder no es como si estuvieras solo.

—Siempre puedes venir llorando por acá.

Lukas esperaba un insulto como respuesta pero Vlad se quedó callado. Oh, demonios. Estaba pensando. No era normal que Vlad pensara las cosas.

— ¿En qué momento se volvieron tan sabios?

—En el nivel 87.

—Los amo más a ustedes, desgraciados.

* * *

**Notas— **Este capítulo está un poco más cerca del final, es cuando Mathias Y Lukas ya habían regresado y cuando todos ya sabían lo que harían de sus vidas académicas. Fue algo Random escribirlo, así que espero que les guste. Yo espero poder ponerme a escribí algo en cuanto pase esta semana, de verdad lo siento. A veces me pongo exigente con ustedes y yo no soy empática. Perdonen a esta alma pecadora.

**Gracias por leer, por comentar y agregar a sus listas. Por cierto ¿Ya vieron la App de FF? **


	36. Guilty all the same - BulRom

**Notas—**No estoy en la zona del escritor, todo me cuesta más trabajo, por eso baje el ritmo. Aunque lento pero seguro. Gracias a **E. R. Jenkins** por ser mi beta y resolver mis problemas existenciales con el fic~

**Aclaraciones—** Este capítulo se debió llamar "Satanás regresa"~ Yo extrañé al gato.

**Reviews anons—**

Klan—Siempre anima leerte. No sabes. Respecto a las Nyos, sí, creo que tienes razón, ya saldrá el episodio cuando me dé el atacaso artístico, por ahora a seguirle con la trama. Y gracias por los animos, estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. Yo espero que de igual manera la estés llevando leve. Gracias por comentar. Un besote con baba y un saludo!

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Guilty all the same—** Linkin park

* * *

"_Muéstranos a todos, otra vez_

_Porque no podemos ser salvados_

_Porque el final está cerca _

_Ahora no hay otra forma…"_

— ¡Vlad, sube al maldito auto!

— ¡No, espera! ¿No lo oyes?

— ¡Vlad! Está diluviando, ¡no me hagas salir por ti!

— ¡Guarda silencio, escucha!

Esa fue la escena. Dimitri aún conducía con una cara de los mil demonios porque Vlad estaba empapado a su lado, temblando como gelatina pero con una sonrisa que habría iluminado el rincón más oscuro del infierno. Estaba enojado por su carro porque siempre que subía a Vladimir tenía que mandarlo al servicio, si no eran fluidos corporales, era el refresco o café. Para las moronitas de comida se las apañaba en una aspiradora portátil que llevaba siempre debajo del sillón (junto con el extinguidor y pañuelos desechables, muchos de ellos). Una vez embarró el pastel que le había comprado de cumpleaños pero ésa era otra historia.

—Lo llamaré Satanás.

Dimitri se giró de pronto y levantó una ceja. Luego miró el camino y cambió de velocidades para poder virar en una calle.

—No puedes llamar a un gato Satanás.

— ¡Oye!— Vlad hizo un puchero y sacó de entre la chamarra de Dimitri un pequeño gato negro—. He oído nombres idiotas para mascotas, como pelusa o chantillí, no me digas que Satanás no es un nombre hermoso.

—Ponle Sombra o Medianoche, no satanás. Atraerás la mala suerte.

—Sólo porque es negro no quiere decir que atraiga la mala suerte, no seas dramático.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?

—Lo llevaré a casa, por su puesto.

El animal maulló débilmente.

—Pobrecito, ¿Cuántos días tendrá?

—Corrígeme si me equivoco: ¿Andrei no es alérgico a los animales?

Y Vlad maldijo todo lo maldecible en ese momento. Que era todo.

Llegó a casa, en un completo silencio que era opacado por la tormenta de esa noche. Mandó a Dimitri a la tiendita de veinticuatro horas a comprar algunas cosas para poder cuidar de la criatura. Y él decidió tomar un baño rápido antes de que alguien notara su presencia.

Secó al animal con la secadora en poder mínimo y corrió en toalla desde el baño hasta su habitación. Andrei sospechó que algo tramaba su hermano.

—Heracles dijo que a falta de mamá hay que darle la leche en un biberón, ¿trajiste un biberón?

Dimitri alzó una ceja.

—No, traje un gotero— sacó varias cosas de una bolsa de plástico. Una pequeña leche con popote—. Traje deslactosada.

— ¿Bromeas?

—Escuche que a los gatos les va mal la leche de vaca, por eso traje deslactosada.

—Hubieras traído formular de bebé, entonces.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, ¿sabes? Es domingo a las diez de la noche, no hay muchas cosas abiertas. ¿Qué harás con él?

— ¡Mira, está comiendo!— exclamó Vlad ignorando la pregunta del millón de dólares—. Heracles dijo que podría tener días de nacido, que de no ser por mí hubiera muerto, ¿A qué no es genial?

—Vladimir, un gatito es una gran responsabilidad, más porque tu hermanito es alérgico. Tienes que buscarle un hogar pronto.

Vlad ladeó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a ahogar al animalillo.

— ¡Dame eso, eres pésima madre!

—Anda, anda, dale tú de comer—, bufó Vlad pasándole con cuidado al gato. Dimitri lo tomó con una mano y con la otra le acercó el gotero con leche. De pronto Vlad lo miró, atentamente con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos—. Dimitri… amor…

Dimitri le miró de soslayo.

—Oh no… ¡No me mires! ¡No, yo no puedo! ¡No, lo siento! — exclamó alternando su cabeza entre el gato y su novio.

—Vamos… Dimitri… sé que quieres —, se acercó lentamente. Demasiado para el gusto de Dimitri—. Anda, sé buen padre y dale hogar. Seguro que tú lo cuidas mejor.

— ¡No, Vladimir! No puedo, mi madre odia a los animales y yo no puedo con una responsabilidad tan grande.

— ¿Acaso no me amas? ¡No amas el fruto de nuestro amor!

—Vlad, nada tiene que ver.

Vlad hizo el mohín de echarse a llorar. Aguó sus ojos con cualquier recuerdo _random_ triste de su niñez y el incidente del _furbie_ diabólico fue suficiente como para que sus ojos ardieran un poco y simularan un poco de tristeza. Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas a modo de que se viera un poco más cachetón y luego sollozó.

—Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

—No más sexo para ti— frunció en entrecejo—, humano insolente.

—Puedo vivir sin sexo, gracias. — Le pasó el animal y a Vlad no le quedó de otra que aceptar su derrota—. Me tengo que ir, mañana hay colegio.

—Eres un _ñoño._ Todos saben que eso de las ocho horas de sueño es una vil mentira.

—Cuando te salgan ojeras por no dormir te acordaras de mí—, desvió la mirada con algo de irritación.

—Paso por ti mañana ¿sí?

—No, gracias.

Dimitri rodó los ojos. Hora de la graciosa huida.

Vlad lucía más misterioso de lo usual. Arthur llegó junto con Alfred y tomaron asiento discutiendo algo acerca de _Vaqueros y Aliens_.

—Oye… pss… Arthur—, llamó Vlad de forma sospechosa. Arthur se giró sobre su pupitre y se acercó a su amigo—, ¿Quieres un gato?

— ¿Un gato?

—Sí, mira…— dijo y de su chamarra de rayas se asomó la cabeza de un gatito negro—. Se llama Satanás y si lo llevas a casa será tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Satanás?— preguntó Alfred con pánico, girando su cabeza por inercia.

— ¡Qué mier-! ¿Cómo colaste un gato al colegio?

—Lo metí en la gorra de mi chamarra pero, ¿quieres un gatito?

—Lo siento Vlad, en mi edificio no permiten animales. He querido tener mascota desde hace tiempo pero no puedo.

Vlad apretó los labios porque era la sexta persona en la mañana que preguntaba para buscar un hogar a Satanás.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Alfred?

—Vivo con Arthur ¿lo olvidas?… bueno, no con él, vivimos en el mismo edificio.

—Vaya mierda de sociedad que deja sin hogar a un animal…

— ¿Le has preguntado a Lukas?

— ¿Preguntarme qué?

Arthur pegó un pequeño respingo al sentir la presencia helada de Lukas detrás de él. Mathias saludó al resto de los chicos y pasó de largo para sentarse en su lugar. Lukas se unió a la conversación.

—Lukas, Lukas. Di que sí ¡¿Quieres un gatito?!

Y al noruego le brillaron los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Miró al animal y aspiró con fuerza porque lo que iba a decir le iba a doler.

—No puedo. Emil tiene a Mr. Puffin

—Mierda, es cierto— dijo Arthur.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Lukas pasó con el animal medio día, evitando que cualquier profesor se diera cuenta de su presencia. Lo escondía de momentos en la chamarra que Vlad le había prestado y que olía a él. Luego lo dejaba en su mesa y de ratos Heracles lo cuidaba. Mathias no podía quedárselo porque las habitaciones eran pequeñas como para tener una mascota. Algunos chicos tenían roedores o pececitos que eran fáciles de cuidar. Pero algo de mayor tamaño a un chihuahua quedaba fuera de consideración.

Al final del día nadie había querido al gato. Por un momento a Feliciano le habían entrado las ganas, pero ya tenía a Gino, si propio gato. Ludwig con tres perros tenía para el solo y Gilbert con su asombrosa gallina… bueno, olvídenlo.

Vlad subió al carro con un aura depresiva. Acariciaba al animal con tanta devoción que Dimitri le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Descansó su cabeza sobre el volante porque sabía que sería una jugaba difícil lo que iba a hacer en ése momento.

—Vlad… Oye… Vlad —el aludido se giró lentamente con ojos de borrego degollado—. No me mires así… tengo la solución, o eso espero.

—Habla mortal.

—Tienes que prometer que guardaras el secreto, ¿sí?

—No vamos a lanzar el gato al lago— aferró a Satanás a su pecho y éste maulló por la sorpresa—. Ni nada que pase por tu mente enferma.

—No me ofendas— frunció el entrecejo—. No es nada de eso. Sé de un lugar al que lo podemos llevar pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie. A nadie. ¿Me oíste?

— ¿Me estas ocultando algo?— Dimitri asintió—. ¿Es malo?

—Depende del punto de vista.

—Está bien. Me has sacado de onda. Dime lo que pasa.

—Es difícil de explicar, prefiero que sea llegando.

Dimitri puso el auto en marcha. Se alejaron del colegio y de cualquier camino conocido para Vlad. Entraron a la zona residencial que estaba del otro lado de la civilización y al llegar el portero saludó a Dimitri como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Le pasó una cinta de plástico y la colocó en el retrovisor. «Visitante» recitaba.

Pasaron por algunas casas bonitas que sólo se veían en las películas gringas y aparcaron en una de color negro con grande vitrales. Dimitri aspiró con fuerza e hizo una rápida llamada.

—_Hola, oye… ¿estás en casa? Ya. Sí… estoy afuera. Traje a alguien… Sí, él. Oye, necesito un favor muy grande. Mucho. Estoy desesperado. Ya. Dame diez minutos. No sé… Pizza, lo que quieras está bien. Sí, ya. Ya. Te veo. _

Conforme la conversación iba avanzando el semblante se Vlad se iba contrayendo en una mueca nada amigable. Al colgar Dimitri se preparó para el bombardeo de preguntas.

—Tienes tres para explicar.

—Está es mi otra casa. Nunca te hable de ella.

—De ¿Quién?

—De Mina.

— ¿Quién mierda es Mina?

Dimitri se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Cualquier cosa que Vlad usara en su contra era peligrosa. Le miró de reojo y suspiró.

—La amante de mi papá.

Entonces la cara de Vlad cambió a la sorpresa. Alzó sus dos cejas y dejó de respirar en un jadeo, algo más dramático de lo que se esperaba.

—No es cierto.

—Es algo delicado de explicar. Ésta es mi segunda casa, casi cada fin de semana vengo para acá, a veces entre semana, por eso hay veces que no puedo pasar por ti tan temprano. Me hago como una hora en las mañanas. Mina es como mi segunda madre. Es agradable y creo que querría al gato. A veces está sola.

—Es decir… que tu papá…— apuntó la casa y Dimitri asintió—. Oh… ya veo.

—Ya tiene años desde que yo me enteré y pues, cuando quiero huir vengo para acá. Mina trabaja en _Marketing _en una empresa socia de donde trabaja mi padre, allí se conocieron. Ésta casa se la compró mi padre, pero ella la mantiene. Y pues, aquí es dónde viene a sus viajes de negocios. Ya sabes…

— ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho?

—Pues… no sé. Son cosas de familia. Aunque yo le hablé a Mina de ti, así que no es como si no supiera lo nuestro. De hecho ya me había pedido que te trajera pero, bueno… no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—_Mi papá tiene una amante_. Así, punto, sin flores ni caravanas. Y no creo que sea tan malo.

—Bueno Vlad, no es por nada, pero para ti lo raro es normal. Supuse que no te sorprendería, pero para mí sigue siendo un poco extraño. Bien. Lo dije, vayamos.

* * *

—Le encontré hogar a Satanás— dijo Vlad sonriendo.

— ¿Con quién?

—Por allí. Alguien de confianza, podré verlo algunos fines de semana que pueda. Me mandaran fotos de cómo vaya creciendo.

— ¿Lo dejaste en una casa de gatos?— preguntó Lukas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Fue con una amiga de Dimitri. Ya saben de esas conocidas de mucho tiempo.

—Te ves relajado, creo que fue bueno.

El asunto del gato: Cerrado.

—Sí. Pero, oye Arthur. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Si se trata de la tarea, no, no te la voy a pasar.

—No— rio—. Nada que ver. Es sobre tu padre.

Arthur frunció un poco las cejas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu padre y sus amantes?

—Oh… pues…

—Vlad, no hagas preguntas insolentes— Lukas frunció un poco las cejas pero Arthur lo cayó con un ademán de manos.

—No hay problema, ya lo he hablado antes en terapia y no es algo que me quite el sueño. Supongo que cuando me desprendí del lado paterno dejó de importarme. Así que te responderé que no siento nada. ¿Por?

—No, por nada. Y cuándo te enteraste, ¿qué sentiste?

—Era muy joven para entenderlo. Dylan siempre intentó hacérmelo ver como algo que no me afectara, me alejaba de esas cosas, luego mamá trató de envenenarme pero, para entonces ya no me importaba mucho. Repito ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Digamos que intento comprender a alguien. Pero los dos son personas distintas así que no ayudó de mucho. Aun así gracias.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro— ladeó la cabeza—. Como siempre. Estupideces mías. Bien, yo me tengo que ir, debo hacer tarea. Nos vemos mañana.

Vlad "_Lord of the Darkness_ "se ha desconectado.

— ¿Sabes qué tenía?— cuestionó Arthur.

—Ni idea. Cosas de Vlad. Tarde o temprano nos lo dirá.

* * *

**Notas—** Yo sé, que en Bulgaria asentir es decir que no, y negar es decir que sí. Y es un rasgo del personaje. Lo sabía, pero son cosas que se me va, y cuando lo noté fue muy tarde porque Dimitri llevaba muchos capítulos asintiendo, así que YOWO. Y si lo han notado también muchos de los personajes solo tienen la ascendencia a sus países pero siempre han vivido en este país que simulemos, es Inglaterra. Creo que los únicos propicios de sus naciones, a aparte de Arthur, son Alfred y Mathias. Los demás siempre han vivido allí.

En fin!~ Paso a decir que el siguiente Random ya está en revisión y si todo sale bien, nos leemos el viernes o sábado. Gracias por leer, por el apoyo. Muchos besos para todos.


	37. Yours is and empty hope- DenNor

**Notas**—** !**Esto fue rápido**!** Mejoré una rayita mi desempeño. Y como les digo las canciones me guían en esto y me salió esta de Nightwish que es nueva y me dio el empujón para traer el emocionante capitulo en dónde Lukas y Mathias vuelven. Enjoy~! Un agradecimiento a mi Beta hermosa por no dejarme morir y recordarme lo mala persona que es Lukas~ **E. R. Jenkins. **Aplausos

**Aclaraciones**— Hoy no hay~

Reviews anons:

Yuya: Por poco no llegas, estaba a nada de pulsar "actualizar" cuando entró tu comentario. No te preocupes, no te has perdido de nada. !Paciencia! Es lo que tiene ese hombre, o una enorme templanza, Dimitri es raro de escribir porque por más que quiero algo de salseo, es muy calmado. Y créeme, las palabras siempre animan mucho, no importa de dónde vengan, es bonito saber que alguien está allá afuera~ Gracias!

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Yours Is An Empty Hope—** Nightwish

* * *

_«!Destrózame en pedazos! Disfruta la escena_

_Cuyo nombre es la vanidad verbal […]_

_¡Tú posees el mundo! Es todo para ti_

_Deseo que encuentres lo que está perdido de ti […]_

_Puedo permitir que poseas el mundo, eso depende de ti»._

Lukas encontraba sus manos más interesantes que cualquier cosa, más que la sonda conectada a sus venas, más que el teléfono recién cargado, más que Mathias sentado en la punta de su cama. Cualquier cosa tenía más sentido que los nervios que lo comían por dentro. Ya no se sentía tan valiente. Culpó al suero y los analgésicos de su falta de fuerza.

—Emil me dijo que tendrías que estar algunos días en cama.

Lukas asintió pero no respondió.

—Los chicos han hecho un gran trabajo con lo de las tareas; los profesores dijeron que podrás presentar las pruebas en cuanto vuelvas.

Volvió a asentir.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Negó lentamente y se recostó en las almohadas, Mathias se incorporó de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres que le hable a Yao?

—No, solo estoy cansando—, dijo finalmente y cerró los ojos por breves segundos antes de caer rendido por el poder del medicamento. Se acostó de lado dejando un pequeño hueco que Mathias no dudo en ocupar, pasó una mano por encima de la cadera de Lukas para poder tener un mejor soporte y miró al chico con algo de lastima—. Me siento débil.

—Te ves muy delicado, ¿seguro que fue bueno el alta?

—Ya no quería estar en el hospital. Mamá perdió dos días en su trabajo y eso no me agrada. Tampoco Emil ha dormido. Lo único que quiero es recuperarme y no causar molestias— cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta. Los abrió a los cuatro segundos.

—Entonces debes de comer bien— pasó su mano izquierda por los cabellos de Lukas y acomodó algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos—. Dormir bien y sobre todo no estresarte. Debes relajarte.

—Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario.

—Claro que lo está, antes te relajabas.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos películas en mi habitación? A veces te metías tanto en la trama que ignorabas cuando me quedaba dormido. O al ir al café dejabas de quejarte de todo y sólo te quedabas bebiendo mientras escuchábamos música. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué dices de cuando te concentras cuando juegas _Final_? Todo eso te relajaba.

—Todo eso lo hacía contigo—, cerró los ojos. Los abre rápidamente.

—Cierto. Quizá deba venir contigo y asegurarme de que termines tus partidas pendientes.

—Alfred me prestó el _God of war._

—Saliendo del colegio puedo venir— rio animado—. ¿Qué versión es?

—Me prestó todos.

—Mucho tiempo tenemos.

Pero Lukas sabía que había algo más escondido en esa conversación tan casual que estaba teniendo. Cerró los ojos otra vez y ahora había pasado algo de tiempo porque se despertó con un sobresalto y un gemido de desconcierto. Miró tratando de reconocer su entorno y Mathias se acercó a la cama para tratar de calmarlo.

—Ey, tranquilo, estás en casa. Dormiste una hora y media. Aproximadamente.

—Ya.

—Deberías dormir un rato más en lo da la hora de cenar.

—Y tú deberías irte a casa; estás en exámenes, debes tener trabajo pendiente.

—De eso nada, Iván hará parte de mi trabajo y Alfred se las está apañando con dos materias. Me debe algunos favores el equipo, así que tengo algunos días menos pesados— sonrió de medio lado y le mostró las libretas que tenía en las piernas—. Mira, ya casi acabo este reporte, sólo debo pasarlo a la computadora e imprimirlo. Por cierto, ¿Me prestas algo de tinta?

—Dile a Emil, la mía se quedó sin cartucho hace rato. Necesito ir al baño.

—Te llevo.

—No es necesario.

—Necesitas ayuda y lo sabes, en el hospital estabas atendido, pero ahora tienes que llevar el soporte y la alfombra no ayuda.

Por un momento Lukas sintió que las cosas eran como antes.

Al tercer día de la semana, Arthur y Vlad se reunieron en casa de Lukas para completar dos trabajos en equipo.

— ¿Seguro que puedes con eso?— cuestionó Vlad con exageración. Lukas lo miró por encima de sus lentes de lectura y levantó su mano lentamente mostrando una seña obscena—. Ese es mi Lukas. Ya casi lo tenemos de vuelta.

Arthur tenía una pelea a muerte con el acomodo de imágenes de la presentación y de vez en cuando intercambiaba mensajes con Alfred.

— ¿Qué Arthur? ¿Los _aliados_ tuvieron reunión y no invitaron al gran Reino Unido?

—No—, frunció las cejas—. Alfred prefiere llamarlos los _Avengers_. Es una estupidez y no, esta vez el trabajo lo hará con Ludwig y Feliciano. El profesor no quería que Alfred bajara la nota por tontear con su parte.

— Entonces, ¿Mathias con quién está?

—Me parece que con nadie, lo está haciendo solo.

Lukas escribía por inercia. Alternaba su mirada entre sus amigos, y luego a la portátil en sus piernas. Entonces Mathias le había mentido porque aclaró que todas las materias las tenía repartidas entre compañeros.

—Me dijo que estaba con Iván y Alfred—soltó Lukas. Arthur enarcó una ceja.

—Ivan y Yao están con Edward.

—Hasta donde comentó, dijo que estaría haciendo todo solo para no perder tiempo, o algo así, la verdad es que no le presté atención.

—Quizá te dijo que estaba con alguien para no preocuparte o algo así. Sabes cómo es él.

—Eso no explica por qué me mintió.

Vlad se carcajeó porque la situación le resultaba irreverente.

— ¿Será que está intentan volver contigo?

—No lo…— dijo Arthur, pero tan pronto iba a soltar la siguiente palabra se giró lentamente hacia Lukas—. O quizá…

—Tonterías. Mathias es Mathias. Punto. — Lukas volvió a su portátil y comenzó a teclear con rapidez. Las letras en la pantalla no tenían mucho sentido.

—Mathias nunca dejó de ser Mathias. Sí— asintió Vlad—, Tienes razón amigo mío.

Al quinto días. Sus dos amigos le cancelaron la noche de chicos. Sería noche con Mathias porque Emil explicó que quería descansar de los exámenes y su madre ocupó ese día para cubrir un turno doble y sólo Mathias estaba libre. Claro como que Emil fue quien arregló todo.

Lukas le cuestionó a su hermanito a qué venía tanta consideración.

— ¿Recuerdas los muchos incidentes con Xiao?— dijo Emil removiendo la aguja del brazo de Lukas y haciendo la limpieza que Yao le había indicado—. Bien, tómalo como un Karma.

—Eso no explica que traigas a Mathias. Parece más bien…

— ¿Qué quiero ayudar?—tomó una aguja nueva y la removió del empaque—. ¿Qué seas una mala persona y que estás pagando el mal que le has hecho?

—Sí, más bien, no… espera ¿qué?— gruñó—, hablo de que te quieras meter.

— ¿Cuántas veces hemos visto _Frozen_? Responderé que muchas. _Supongo que Mathias no te ama lo suficiente como para haberte dejado. _

—Así no va el dialo- ¡Auch! Cuidado con esa aguja.

—Lo siento, a pesar de tener hielo en la sangre eres de venas pequeñas— conectó la sonda y cubrió con una gasa y cinta el acceso. — Hoy es tu última noche con suero. ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?

—Emil, no es gracioso.

—Lo sé. Diviértete.

Supongamos que la definición de diversión de Emil era un poco extraña, porque volver a ver _Frozen_ con Mathias ahora tenía otro significado. Antes era sólo una simple película en dónde la antagonista se le hacia la única mujer por lo cual se volvería Heterosexual. Y sí, la historia era larga y sosa, con canciones que a veces rayaban en lo estúpido. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Mathias se las sabía todas y que de vez en cuando movía la cabeza al ritmo de alguna. No sabía si reír o llorar cuando le echó a perder _Let it go_.

Esa noche había tenido permiso de cenar comida charra y se quedaron en la sala porque Lukas estaba harto de la cama, quería estirarse un poco. Mathias no ayudaba mucho porque lo tenía en el suelo estirando las piernas como en algún calentamiento de práctica. Usaba su gran cuerpo para estirar la pierna y la rodilla y luego flexionándolo hacia frente de forma en que su pierna se pegara lo más a su pecho. Lukas era muy flexible.

Demasiado en realidad.

— ¿Duele?— preguntó Mathias al ver que la cara de Lukas estaba tensa.

—Algo.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

—No, hazlo más fuerte. Puedo un poco más.

— ¿Así?

—Sí.

—Demonios— rio cuando estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro—, sigues siendo inhumano.

—Haz que truene.

Tres, dos, uno y las articulaciones tronaron en un chasquido que Lukas reflejó con un suspiro de placer. El danés se incorporó con rapidez.

—Ahora la otra.

—Espera eso se sintió bien. No había podido mover mucho las piernas.

Al tronarle la segunda pierna Lukas decidió quedarse en el piso por mera pereza. Estaba duro y era un cambio agradable a comparación de su cama. En realidad estaba más que harto de las mismas poses incomodas.

— ¿Nos quedaremos en el piso mirando el techo por siempre?— Mathias rio bajito y pasó sus manos por debajo de su nuca.

—Puedes irte en cualquier momento, ¿sabes?

—Paso—suspiró—. Es mejor que estar solo en mi habitación. ¡Por cierto! ¿Recuerdas el concierto de Nightwish? Aún tengo los boletos, es en una semana. ¿Quieres qué vayamos?

Acceso general, comprados hace más de tres meses.

— ¿No tienes novio a quién llevar?

Posiblemente cinco días después Lukas logró abordar el tema que le interesaba. O, visto desde la perspectiva de Mathias, su oportunidad para resolver el problema inicial.

—Nah— bufó—. Llevo _ratito_ soltero—, era una mentira pequeña tomando en cuenta que su definición de _ratito_ eran sólo unos días—. Me puedo dar el lujo de salir con quien quiera.

—Deberías llevar a Tino. Es más fan.

—Algo escuché de que Berwald lo llevará como forma de reconciliación. De hecho, me parece que fue Gilbert quien consiguió los boletos. Ha sido una semana interesante en tu ausencia. Todo es arcoíris y amor.

—Entonces soy la razón de todos los males. Qué mal.

Mathias se incorporó lentamente. Pasó una mano por su cara hasta su cabello y se comenzó a carcajear. Era un sonido forzado y poco creíble.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé por primera vez?

— ¿Cuándo me invitaste a salir?

—Sep. Te giraste a todos lados pensando que le hablaba a alguien más. Fue tan cómico.

—Desde entonces no has dejado de acosarme—puntualizó y soltó un suspiro—. Por un segundo pensé que estabas enfermo o algo así.

— ¿Enfermo? Eso es nuevo. Has crecido desde entonces, recuerdo que me llegabas al pecho y ahora, ya no tengo que agacharme tanto.

—Nunca lo noté. Pretendo crecer un poco más este verano.

—Pretendo volver contigo este verano.

* * *

— ¿Entonces volvieron?

—Se puede decir. Pero no. —Lukas tomó un par de pastillas y se las pasó con un trago largo de agua—. No es tan sencillo de explicar.

—Volvieron—, afirmó Arthur—. Pero no lo quieren hacer ver tan obvio.

—No es que lo queramos hacer ver o no. Queremos tiempo para estabilizar las cosas.

—Volvieron— acotó Vlad con una sonrisa—. Amigo, sigues siendo complicado.

—Mañana regresas al instituto, intenta no parecer una perra constipada con todos. De verdad se te extrañó.

—Eso de fingirme ser buen ser humano no es lo mío, así que ahórrense los sermones si mañana le hablo a Berwald como si nada.

—A propósito, ¿Qué harás con él?

—Nada— alzó los hombros sin interés—. Les dije que sólo fue cosa de una noche y nadie— especial énfasis en lo último— se tiene que enterar de lo que pasó. Ni Alfred, ni Dimitri. Mucho menos Mathias, ¿Lo entienden?

Vlad se carcajeó. Arthur por otro lado apretó un poco los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No tienes miedo que la verdad salga a la luz un día de estos? ¿Qué tal si en pleno baile de graduación te cae un balde de sangre de cerdo?

—Cuando dos personas hacen las cosas bien, salen bien. Y si pasa los mataré a todos. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

—Tu fe ciega en Berwald me sorprende. No todas las personas son tan malvadas como para ocultar cosas así.

—En todo caso él resulta más afectado— secundó Vlad—. A ninguna parte le conviene hablar, así que ¿de qué te preocupas? Siempre nos hemos contado todo y nada ha salido de este grupo. De hecho creo que es el primer secreto gordo que guardamos de ti. Aunque si te hubiera salido bien lo del vestido habría sido una buena anécdota.

—El vestido…

—La mejor fiesta de Halloween de mi vida—rio Arthur—. La graduación será mejor.

—Sólo un par de meses, chicos. Y seremos libres.

* * *

**Notas**— Les comento que el "vestido", tendrán cierta prioridad en el capitulo de Halloween. Pero me siento mala persona y no les contaré nada más. El siguiente capitulo ya está en revisión. Yo espero traerlo el miércoles. Y respecto al capitulo anterior. Una parte de mí quiere narrar lo que pasó esa noche entre Berwald y Lukas. La otra dice "Meh, dejalo a la imaginación de todos" !En fin! Muchas gracias por leer. Se les aprecia un montonal.


	38. Hole in my soul - ScotEng

**Notas**—Se van a llevar mi computadora hasta mañana y no voy a tener en que escribir. Joder, joder a la doble potencia. Así que les cuelgo este Random, lamento no responder en esta ocasión los comentarios anónimos. Intentaré responder los de cuenta a través de mi celular, pero solo les digo que hoy no ha sido mi día. Klan y Yuya, son mis chicas anons especiales, las adoro y perdón, perdón. Y gracias a mi Beta por darme latigazos. Luv ya babe.

**Aclaraciones**— Sadik es Turquía~

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Hole in my soul—** Apocalyptica

* * *

_«Tengo un agujero en donde mi alma solía estar _

_Hay una espina en mi corazón que me está matando_

_Desearía volver atrás y hacerlo todo de una manera diferente_

_Porque ahora hay un agujero donde solía estar mi alma solía estar»_

La rutina de Arthur por las mañanas era a veces complicada. Dependía mucho de la época escolar. Si los gemelos estaban cursando materias por la mañana, el apocalipsis se desataba. Pero cuando ellos tenían cambio de horarios a unos más humanos entonces la convivencia era más amena.

Fue esa mañana de invierno cuando Arthur se despertó sintiéndose extraño. «Rugoso» era la palabra. Bostezó porque ahora no había requerido tantos despertadores. Salió de la cama arrastrando los pies y chocando con una de las cajas abiertas que seguramente Vlad había dejado sin acomodar. Apagó la alarma del reloj del estante y luego la del closet.

Entró al baño y prendió la luz.

A Scott le encantaba fastidiar a Arthur, sobre todo por las mañanas porque a veces abusaba de que su hermano no le ponía el seguro a la puerta y entraba de un gran golpe, sin avisar, encontrando a veces a Arthur en situaciones comprometedoras. Como lo había hecho en ese momento que entró con la intensión de hacerle rabiar y le vio mirándose al espejo en ropa interior. Con la camisa del pijama levantada hasta el cuello.

Se giró a verlo, lentamente, como perdido.

—Creo que tengo varicela— dijo Arthur en modo automático, como si no acabara de comprender lo que decía.

Scott lo analizó porque no veía las típicas manchas rojizas. Le costó trabajo acercarse a él porque no se movía, parecía expectante de lo que le dijera o hiciera. Dio un par de pasos y notó las pequeñas manchitas rojas, como pecas rosadas que se esparcían por todo su abdomen hasta las caderas, los brazos y la cara.

— ¿Te molestan?

—No.

— ¿Te duelen?

—No.

—La gran mierda, a mí no me ha dado varicela nunca. Seguro que alguno de tus amigos vagos te la pegó.

Arthur frunció un poco el entrecejo, reaccionado. Bajó rápidamente su pijama y trató de cubrir su ropa interior color rojo.

—Ya, deja de verme.

—Necesito verlas mejor—, entrecerró los ojos porque ciertamente no era como la varicela que alguna vez había visto en televisión. Tomó el rostro de Arthur y lo movió con violencia hacia la luz neón del espejo principal—No. Es alguna reacción alérgica. No tienes fiebre. Voy a despertar a Bryan.

El mayor de los gemelos entró con cara de pocos amigos. Con el cabello levantado del lado derecho, parecía que había dormir de un solo lado porque aún traía la marca de la almohada.

—Será mejor que estés muriendo— sentenció cerrando de un portazo, Scott alcanzó a entrar—. Déjame verte niñita, quítate la ropa.

— ¿Qué? Vete al demonio— gruñó—, juzga lo que alcances a ver.

—Necesito ver si tienes en el trasero, es el mejor diagnóstico.

—Mierda no, mi trasero aún duele, aleja esas manos de fuego de mí.

Bryan levantó una ceja. Mala señal.

—Scott, desnúdalo.

Los dos Kirkland miraron al pelirrojo, dos segundos y Arthur estaba luchando a muerte porque sus dos hermanos mayores habían decidido violarlo por la mañana. Suele pasar. Scott le quitó de un jalón la camisa y Bryan hizo el ademán de bajarle la ropa interior, pero sólo la jaló un poco. Ambos rieron y Arthur berreó.

—Ya, para— dijo Bryan entre risas—. Te reviso, déjame ver.

—Los odio, carajo, a los dos.

—Y yo te amo—rio Bryan—. Ahora, déjame ver. Así. Tranquilo, buen chico.

Tras cinco minutos de preguntas y respuestas Bryan llegó a una conclusión.

—Dermatitis nerviosa. No morirás hoy.

— ¿Eso es malo?

—No— le apretó la mejilla izquierda—. Es estrés, tienes que relajarte. Iré a buscar alguna pomada, sino Scott tendrá que ir a comprarla. Te hago una receta y tómate un par de días. Estarás pecoso un rato.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?— dijo Scott. Ya no era gracioso ahora.

—Porque yo pasé tres días sin dormir acabando de leer un biblia así de gruesa— hizo el ademán de medir el grosor del libro—. Además eres el mayor y el encargado de Arthur— iba a salir, pero giró sus pasos y señaló a su hermanito—. Nada de lácteos, ni carnes. Desayuna un té y come una manzana.

Arthur asintió levemente Bryan salió del baño.

—Ahora sal de aquí—, ordenó Scott, le dio un par de empujones.

— ¡Ey! Yo llegué primero— sujetó el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, pero yo tengo que ir a la Universidad y tú te quedas holgazaneando en cama. Ahora largo, necesito hacer cosas.

— ¡Qué asco, consigue novia!— exclamó y Scott lo aventó fuera del baño. Antes de cerrar le lazó un par de toallas.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, eres tan molesto como una.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Cerró la puerta de golpe. Bryan le dio encuentro al dar vuelta para la cocina.

—Mira, sí tengo pomada. Ponte un poco en la cara, el cuello, hombros y abdomen, ayudará a prevenir la comezón. Te dejé la tetera calentando agua, sírvele a Scott un café, durmió un par de horas nada más y tiene entrega.

—Yo no soy su sirviente.

Bryan se carcajeó.

—Hazme el favor, yo volveré a dormir. Si Ryan despierta dile que te revise, igual y si fue alguna alergia.

Arthur rodó los ojos porque no le quedaba de otra. Se preparó un té, tomó una pastilla a espaldas de su hermano y cortó un poco de fruta. Mandó un texto a Lukas para avisar su condición y que no iba a ir; al poco rato recibió una llamada de Vlad para recalcar que no moriría de comezón.

—Me voy—, anunció Scott dando grandes pasos, como zancadas, entró a la cocina y tomó la primera manzana que encontró—. Es tarde, vuelvo a medio día.

—Tomate el café— ordenó Arthur, pero no sonaba nada amenazador—. Te hice un puto café, tómatelo. — Bueno, ahora sí.

Scott miró la taza azul con algo de desconfianza. Incluso el café instantáneo de Arthur sabía a mierda, seguramente le había echado medio frasco. Fingió que estaba bueno, con una mueca, le revolvió los cabellos y salió corriendo. Pero Arthur no era idiota y sabía que a pesar de no tener noción de las porciones había intentado hacer algo bien.

Durmió toda la mañana y cuando Ryan entró a su habitación de sorpresa para revisarlo no pudo conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Al medio día estaba sentado en la sala viendo alguna porquería de programa mañanero. Se derretía en el sofá y escuchaba en _off_ lo que la mujer de la pantalla explicaba sobre lo bueno que era el sexo mañanero. Le estaba ganando el sueño otra vez. Mala idea hacerlo en el sofá. Tenía la posibilidad de despertar con la cara pintada con alguna marca obscena o con una frazada, todo dependía del nivel de maldad que los Kirkland tendrían ese día. Todo señalaba que era relativamente bajo. Ryan le sacudió un par de veces entre risas.

— ¡Anda, levántate!—dijo aun riendo—. ¡Pastel gratis!

El pastel no era suficiente incentivo. Se levantó perezosamente y revisó la hora en su teléfono, medio día. Algo cayó sobre de él y se quitó el dedazo de tela temiendo por su vida. Era la sudadera de Scott con el logo de la Universidad.

—Date prisa o no hay pastel—, le dijo Scott; siguió de largo de la sala de estar y se escuchó que abría la puerta y las llaves hacían un tintineo. Arthur miró a Ryan y éste levantó los hombros queriendo decir «No sé qué mierda piensa esta vez».

Arthur se levantó y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano varios pisos abajo.

Terminó en la famosa cafetería de la Universidad de la que sus hermanos le habían hablado. Se puso la sudadera para fingirse ser parte del alumnado y aunque los guardias no eran idiotas no le dijeron nada. Tenía dieciséis años y no engañaba a nadie, pero Scott destilaba tanto temor que persona alguna se atrevió a preguntarse qué hacia él caminando entre estudiantes muchos años mayores. Se acomodaron en la terraza del cuarto piso y Scott sacó todo su material de trabajo, la portátil, dos libros y un block de notas que siempre llevaba consigo.

— ¿Quieres chocolate o crema?

—Lo que sea está bien—; Scott frunció un poco el entrecejo. Le dijo que no se alejara y que esperara por él.

Arthur miró con algo de timidez el entorno porque todos eran grandes, completamente inmersos en sus trabajos. Algunos leyendo, otros tecleando como si no hubiera un mañana. Se preguntó si él alguna vez entraría a esa Universidad y estaría en ese mismo lugar completando trabajos. Con compañeros de su carrera, fumando y estresándose por acabar a tiempo. Observó varios libreros y a todos los estudiantes que esperaban su turno para usar la escalerita. Miró a varias direcciones y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la terraza, así que echando un ojo de vez en cuando se acercó al librero para ver si había algo que llamara su atención. Se dio cuenta que había un libro de Isac Asimov y lo intentó alcanzar. Se alzó de puntas pero requeriría de un banco. Una mano más grande extrajo el libro. Era un hombre alto y fornido.

— ¿Pero qué hace un chiquillo como tú aquí?— cuestionó y cuando Arthur trató de tomar el libro se lo quitó.

—Vine aquí con mi hermano. — Gruñó.

— ¿Y quién es tu hermano?

—Corta ya, Sadik— dijo Scott a espaldas del hombre, este se giró y le sonrió.

— ¿Este bocadito es tuyo, _Scotty_?

Scott roló los ojos, sostenía una bandeja en las manos y tenía ganas de echársela encima.

—Es mi hermano, genio.

Sadik alternó su vista entre los dos.

—Que cejas tan parecidas.

—Arthur, Sadik— los presentó—. Un amigo de la carrera.

— ¿Tienes amigos?— Arthur sonrió de medio lado y Scott le gruñó.

—Tienes dos segundos para irte a sentar, maldito enano.

Arthur frunció un poquito su nariz y apretó sus labios. A Sadik se le figuró como un conejo meneando los bigotes. El rubio le arrebató el libro y se fue esquivando a uno que otro estudiante.

—Es más pequeño de lo que imaginé—, se carcajeó Sadik—. ¿Cómo lograste hacer que entrara?

—Por la puerta, genio, como todos. Te veo, debo acabar la hoja de contabilidad para la próxima semana y no llevo nada.

—Seguro.

Había algo de encantador en mirar fijamente a Scott. Descubrió que tenía pecas prominentes en los pómulos y la nariz, un dejo de bello facial más evidente en el mentón y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía el gesto duro y marcado. Hacía del fumar todo un arte. Sostenía de a ratos el cigarrillo entre sus dedo incide y corazón, daba una calada y pasaba un ratito antes de que soltara el humo torciendo la boca hacia el lado izquierdo. A veces dejaba el cigarrillo en sus labios, presionándolo ligeramente en lo que escribía algunas notas y hojeaba el libro. Arthur se preguntó en qué momento el niño con el que jugaba en su infancia había pasado a ser el adolescente que le hacia la vida imposible y luego el adulto que era adicto a sus responsabilidades.

Scott era un misterio que le causaba mucho morbo descifrar.

—Se va a enfriar tu té—, le dijo el pelirrojo. Arthur dio un respingo, ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvo como idiota viendo a su hermano?

—El pastel está muy bueno— dijo como forma de iniciar una conversación. De pronto sentía comezón en la cara, se talló un poco con la manga de la sudadera, le quedaba grande—. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—No del todo— respondió y cerró el libro, dio una última calada y aplastó la colilla en el cenicero de cristal—. Una entrega para la próxima semana pero la puedo adelantar.

—Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando.

—Lo hago, en las fiestas— puntualizó y bebió de su café en un vaso de cartón—. Lo hago ahora.

Arthur trató de no hacer ningún gesto con el cual delatar su complacencia con aquella confesión. Pero sólo logró hacer que su cara enrojeciera un poco más. Aspiró con profundidad, se volvería a quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

* * *

—Yo no tenía idea de que te podía pasar esa clase de cosas por estresarte.

— ¿Seguro que no es otra cosa?

—No—, negó Arthur—. Bryan dice que mañana puede colarme a que me revise alguno de sus profesores, pero no le queda duda de que es una dermatitis.

— ¿Te quedarás más pecoso?—preguntó Vlad—… ¿no será que te estás contagiando del gen de tus hermanos y estás mutando en un pelirrojo? ¡Imagínalo!

—Vlad, eso es estúpido.

— ¿Entonces no vas tampoco mañana?— Lukas desvió el tema, hojeó su libreta—. Puedo ir acumulando tu tarea pero no podré hacer todo.

—El fin de semana no habrá nadie en casa, podemos reunirnos acá.

— ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

— ¡¿Qué?! Nunca dije que podríamos hacer una fiesta.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses, Arthur! ¿Nunca has tenido una fiesta? ¡¿Nunca te has emborrachado?!

—No… no del todo ¡Pero no, Vlad! ¡Omite la idea de tu cabeza!

— ¡Es más!—acotó—. Olvida la fiesta. Sólo nosotros tres, un buen Wiski y mi juca. Todo tranquilo. Nada de cosas extrañas. ¿Lukas?

—Prefiero el Vodka—, soltó sin más.

— ¡No, malditos alcohólicos, nadie va a tomar en esta casa!

—Vamos, Arthur, te vamos a poner la juerga de tu vida.

—Los odio, a los dos.

* * *

**Notas— **No lo puedo evitar, me encanta Scott. Lamento haber tardado en subir esto hasta hoy, pero quería subir lo antes posible otro 30Days. ¿Les digo algo? Lo olvidé por completo. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza si no he hecho nada en lo que va del mes. ¡En fin! A mí no me queda otra cosa que volver a agradecer eternamente el amor a este fic. Muchas gracias. Un saludo y un besote. Me voy corriendo, se llevan mi bebé.


	39. Day 20: Confrontation - Uk, Nor, Bul

**Notas**— Demonios. He estado muy tensa estos días y solo puedo sacar cosas negativas. De verdad, pobre de Arthur lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho. Pero necesito sacar esto de mi pobre al arma caritativa de **E. R. Jenkins** y siempre estar al pendiente.

**Aclaraciones**— Mucho drama el día de hoy.

Reviews anos—

Yuya: Y pues los días no mejoraron, me llevaron a mi limite y me hubieras visto en estos días, fue épico. Pero esto me ha ayudado a sacar cosas de mi sistema. Yo tenía la seria intensión de que Scott le untara pomadita, aunque fuera en los cachetes pero mejor evito el shippeo intenso que viene en un par de Randoms (gritaras como niña) y ¿sabes? después de Random voy a hacer un ScotEng, lo quiero y lo deseo. Más que nunca (evil mode on) En fin, gracias por tus palabras, se agradece mucho. Un beso y saludos.

Klan: Yo aprecio que me dediques algo de tu tiempo. Sube la moral. Un montón. La mitad de tu review es amor y eso me encanta. Yo haré un fic con más Kirklands, ellos merecen todo en este mundo y se los daré. En fin corazón, gracias por todo. Besotes!

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Day 20: Confrotation—** Ayreon

* * *

_«Aquí adentro las preguntas queman ¿Estás seguro de regresar?_

_**Sí, estoy seguro de merecer esta oportunidad. Ahora lo entiendo todo.**_

_Todo esto es muy irreal para ti. ¿Puedes decidir qué hacer?_

_**Sé que puedo, oh sobreviviré.**_

_**Mírame... estoy vivo».**_

Sostenía con fuerza el recipiente en que guardaba sus pastillas. Con la otra mano el teléfono. Amenazaba con lanzarlo de forma contundente.

—Arthur, amigo, cálmate—. Vlad levantó las manos, mostrándole que sus intenciones no eran del todo malas. Trató de acercarse pero se giró bruscamente hacia él.

— ¡No te acerques!— gritó.

—Arthur, todo está bien— Lukas por otro lado parecía más precavido y se quedó estático junto a la cama. Nunca había visto a Arthur ponerse de esa manera.

No al menos tan agresivo.

—La necesito—, dijo y aspiró con fuerza—. ¡La necesito ahora!

—No— secundó Vlad—. No la necesitas, ahora ven acá y dame ese frasco.

— ¡Qué no te acerques!— gritó con más fuerza y retrocedió hasta el rincón en donde estaba el librero. Dejó caer el teléfono y de inmediato lo sustituyó con el primer libro que sus dedos alcanzaron.

—No lo hagas, Arthur; mira, no pasa nada. — Pero Vlad se acercó un poco más.

— ¡QUÉ NO TE ACERQUES!— Alzó el libro pero no lo lanzó—… No… ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

—Arthur. Necesitas ayuda.

— ¡No quiero ayuda!— exclamó, miró a Lukas y luego a Vlad— ¡No quiero ayuda de nadie, no la necesito!

—Llamaré a Scott. — Acotó Lukas.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR DE ESTA MALDITA HABITACIÓN!

— ¡Cálmate!

— ¡Dime dónde las tienes!— ese libro iba a ser lanzado. Vlad lo sabía. Sabía dónde Bryan había escondido las pastillas.

— ¡No lo sé!— mintió y Arthur lo notó.

— ¡Arthur, no las necesitas!

— ¡Me volveré loco!— su brazo tembló, sacudió con violencia el frasco vacío—. ¡Las necesito!

Bryan les había explicado cómo funcionaba el asunto últimamente. Arthur tenía racionada la pastilla que tomaba. Nada nuevo, nada extraño, debía dejarla porque ya no estaba siendo suficiente como para controlarlo. Cuando algo no llena el agujero, entonces no es bueno. Porque nunca sería suficiente.

Arthur estaba enfermo y debía de aceptarlo.

Lukas miró con lastima a su amigo, porque él había contribuido en silencio a su adicción. Nunca hizo nada por detenerlo, pero tampoco le importó del todo más que sus notas. Eso lo hacía una mala persona, una persona avara que sólo se preocupada por sí misma. Por llevar una vida cómoda y fácil.

—Lukas…—aspiró un poco de aire y sus ojos de aguaron. Comenzó a llorar—. Vlad. Por favor díganme dónde está… haré… haré lo que sea.

Y luego de la negación vendría la negociación, un adicto haría lo que fuera por su adicción. Prometería sobre la tumba de su madre, por la vida de sus hermanos, por su cuerpo y su mente. Haría lo que fuera por sentir un minuto de paz medicada. Haría lo que fuera. Incluso humillarse.

—Por favor…— chilló y aguó más el gesto. Con la mano temblorosa le estiró el frasco a Vlad, agachó la cabeza y volvió a sollozar—. Por favor. Haré lo que sea. Sólo un cuarto… no es nada… sólo una vez.

Ahora fue el turno de Vlad de mirarlo con lastima. Para él Arthur había sido un gran ejemplo de cómo la vida puede ser una perra contigo pero, lograr sobrellevar las cosas, cosas como que tu madre está muerta y no pudiste hacer nada. Como que eres uno de tantos hijos de un padre al que realmente sólo le importa dejar su herencia genética por el mundo. Como que estás mal de la cabeza al sentirte atraído no por uno, sino por tus dos hermanos mayores. Tan necesitado de amor y atención que a veces sueles hacer cosas por los demás sólo para tener un poquito de lastima. Tratar de ser el centro de atención y fingirte seguro de ti mismo cuando en el fondo eres un niño abandonado. Tanto como Arthur Kirkland daba la imagen de ser un perfecto chico que se antepuso a la muerte de mil maneras.

Tanto como un farmacodependiente puede lucirse cuando no tiene qué tragar. Un adicto que haría lo que fuera por conseguir envenenarse más.

—Sólo por hoy…

—No.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA!— Arthur lazó el libro pero Vlad lo había venido llegar desde que comenzó a llorar. Cuando la negociación fallaba venía la ira y la pérdida de control.

Otro libro voló y luego otro. Arthur comenzó a gritar, pero no soltó en ningún momento el frasco. Vlad retrocedió hasta Lukas, intentando escapar de los tomos voladores de los _Juegos del hambre_ y _Harry Potter._

— ¡DIME! ¡DIME DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁ!

Lukas avanzó poco, importándole una mierda que un libro voló por sobre su hombro, y le soltó un puñetazo a Arthur. Sonoro y fuerte. Le hizo caer y golpearse con el estante, Vlad exclamó una maldición.

Ahora Lukas se había vuelto loco.

Sin agregar nada, le tomó por el cuello del suéter escolar y lo golpeó por segura y tercera vez. Vlad no se acercó porque estaba demasiado impresionado por lo rápido que habían sido las cosas. Lukas le rompió la nariz y cuando Arthur dejó de llorar paró de pegarle. Aspiró con fuerza y lo sacudió.

— ¡YA, CARAJO, YA!

— ¡Lukas!

— ¡Déjame Vlad! ¡Estoy harto de este idiota!

Arthur trató de pegarle a Lukas, pero sólo logró arañarle el rostro. Era inútil. No sabía si su amigo era mucho más fuerte o si los golpes lo habían desequilibrado. Gruñó y se atragantó con la sangre de sus encías abiertas. Dio una arcada.

— ¡Pero no tienes que matarlo, carajo, Lukas, mira lo que has hecho!

— ¡Estoy hastiado!— lo sacudió—, ¡Míralo! ¡Todo el tiempo causando lástima!

— ¡Sí, Lukas, sí, pero no tienes que pegarle!

— ¡Tiene que entender!— y miró a Arthur—. ¡No la necesitas! ¡ENTIENDE, NO LAS NECESITAS!

Arthur jadeó y luego vino el llanto.

— ¡TIENES QUE SER FUERTE!

—La… nece-

Golpe en seco. Lukas se sacudió la mano porque ese puñetazo sí había dolido.

— ¡Te voy a seguir golpeando hasta que entiendas!

—No lo soporto…— alcanzó a decir antes de que Lukas le volviera a golpear, pero detuvo el golpe—. Ya… ya… mierda… no me pegues.

—Lukas… vamos a hablarlo…—Vlad se acercó lentamente, temiendo que a él también le tocara un golpe. Se arrodilló junto a sus amigos.

Lukas soltó a Arthur y Vlad alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. Lo abrazó haciendo un matiz con la táctica de Lukas. Arthur comenzó a llorar de inmediato. Y no era el tremendo dolor de los golpes, era la frustración en extremo de no poder hacer nada más que ver a tus amigos salir igual de heridos que tú. Lukas sobó su mano derecha y dio un par de vueltas en la habitación. Sin saber qué hacer más que escuchar a Arthur llorar y maldecir sobre el pecho de Vlad.

—Vamos, amigo, somos un equipo, vamos a salir de esta—. Vlad le sobó la espalda y se balanceó con él.

—Se van a ir… ¡A ir!— chilló, dio una arcada y agregó— ¡Cómo papá y mamá!

Lukas aspiró con fuerza porque eso había dolido.

— ¡Voy a volver a estar solo!— gritó y apretó a Vlad con tanta fuerza que sintió que le sacó el aire de un solo movimiento. Dolía de igual manera—. ¿Por qué todos se tienen que ir?

—Porque así tiene que ser—, dijo Lukas. Vlad frunció las cejas—. Unos se van, otros nos quedamos en este infierno. Así tiene que ser.

Fuera de la creencia de Vlad, Lukas estaba siendo empático porque él no tenía papá. No lo conocía y no pretendía hacerlo, pero podía entender a medias el punto de Arthur. Vlad no lo era y eso lo hacía sentir ajeno a todo ese ambiente tenso y difícilmente soportable. De pronto quería ir a su casa, llorar y abrazar a su hermanito con mucha fuerza.

—Pero los que nos quedamos estamos aquí—, dijo Vlad sin saber realmente que hacer—. Estamos aquí para los que nos quedamos, ¿se entiende?— Arthur negó sobre su pecho—. Dejamos de estar solos cuando encontramos a alguien que entiende nuestro dolor o al menos que lo intenta.

—Y personas que conocen de dolor.

—Como los amigos. Como Lukas y yo—, pasó una mano por la cabeza de Arthur y este tembló. De súbito levantó un poco la cabeza—. Incluso como Kiku o como Francis.

—Personas como Scott o Marie.

—Personas que te queremos por ser tú. Personas que no nos iremos.

—Mientes.

— ¡Ey! Hiciste un trato con Santanas y ahora abrazas al diablo—, lo apretó un poco más—. No me iré a menos que lo quieras. Pero tampoco pretendas que será fácil.

—Nunca es fácil —, dijo Lukas y se arrodilló a un lado—. La gente como nosotros tiene que ser siempre más fuerte… para que otros no nos lastimen al ver que somos débiles.

— ¡Pero la gente débil no es fácil de engañar!— asintió Vlad—. Las personas más fuertes son las que han sido más heridas. Son las que no puedes derrumbar tan fácil.

Arthur se despegó de Vlad, miró la sudadera de rayas negras y grises manchada de su sangre. Limpió un poco con la mano y, aunque el gesto había sido inútil, a Vlad se le figuró como un niño que se sentía arrepentido de haber manchado el mantel favorito de mamá. Vlad tenía una perspectiva distinta de Arthur ahora. La inminente necesidad de proteger algo así de valioso, como su hermano, como su familia.

—Es tan… difícil—, susurró Arthur y miró el frasco vacío. No lo había soltado. Su mano volvió a temblar y mordió su labio a pesar del dolor. La oleada de ansiedad estaba volviendo—. Necesito… necesito… necesito ser fuerte.

Después de la ira, se vuelve al punto de la negociación. Entonces llega la aceptación.

Lukas había tensado su cuerpo y luego soltó el aire por su nariz. Estiró su mano y abrió la palma.

—Ya eres fuerte.

—Siempre lo has sido— agregó Vlad—. Sólo que no lo recordabas.

Se iba a derrumbar de nuevo. Pero ahora por la razón correcta.

Estiró su mano y la dejó caer sobre la palma de Lukas, dejando el recipiente y al mismo tiempo un gran peso que llevaba cargando desde hace años. Estiró la otra mano y Vlad la atrapó. Volvió a llorar.

Esa tarde no importaba la tarea, ni mucho menos el mensaje en el teléfono de Arthur. Ese que recitaba _«Es niña y se llamará Annie». _Una nueva Kirkland llegó al mundo.

* * *

—Siento lo de tu chamarra…— susurró Arthur, rascó un poco su nuca y luego miró la otra pantalla—… Y siento que pasó, Lukas.

—Mamá dice que eres nocivo para mi salud—, respondió y pasó una mano por encima de su rostro y de las tres líneas rojas perfectamente marcadas—. Que debo juntarme con gente más decente.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Por supuesto no le haré caso— respondió y alzó los hombros—. De eso se trata ser joven.

— ¿De golpear a otros?— preguntó Vlad, de inmediato se entendió que era broma.

—Se trata de tomar riesgos estúpidos y salir casi ilesos—, recitó Lukas—. Se trata sobre equivocarse cuantas veces sean necesarias para poder madurar.

—Me haces sentir como una mala persona…

—Se lo dices a quien te dio una golpiza.

—Lo hiciste porque era necesario— respondió Arthur, ladeó su cabeza— y te lo agradezco.

—Lo hice porque te aprecio, un poco… sólo eso.

Vlad se carcajeó.

— ¿Eso es acaso una declaración de amor?

—No, idiota— gruñó—. Quiere decir que llevamos casi un año llevándonos y que les he tomado aprecio. A los dos. Eventualmente llegará el día que necesites de nosotros, Vlad.

—Y sé que estarán allí para darme la golpiza de mi vida— asintió varias veces—. Lo sé y los querré más. Soy masoquista.

—Sospecho que yo también por aguantarles tanto— Arthur se rio suavemente, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me encantaría decir que siento haberte golpeado, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Cada que quieras la pastilla recuerda ese dolor.

—El amor duele—sonrió un poco, apenas una mueca.

—El amor mata, en realidad.

—Estamos jodidos.

—Somos jóvenes aún, somos resistentes. Lo soportaremos— dijo Lukas.

* * *

**Notas: **Estos días han sido rudos y la gente se empeña en hacerme enojar y sacar mi lado _Regina George_. Siento la tardanza con los randoms. Ya estamos en la recta final, la vida me empuja a narrar cosas sobre Arthur. En fin. Comos siempre y no me cansaré de decirlo, gracias por todo el apoyo.


	40. The noose

**Notas**— Posiblemente tarde en actualizar una semana o más. No me he podido concentrar en escribir y se viene convención pronto y yo entro en "celo cosplayero" ¡En fin!

**Aclaraciones—** Estrés a mi máxima potencia. No estaba en mis planes hacer un capitulo en el psiquiatra, pero debo decir que a mí me ha servido mucho y esto fue una válvula de escape para Arthur. Quizá esté a punto de resolver algunas dudas.

Reviews anons:

Klan— Hijole. Parte del rol del adicto es causar mucha lastima para que te den lo que quieres. Me costó trabajo narrar a este Arthur porque una parte de mí se sentía mal y miserable. En fin. Si el pasado se sintió intenso este no sé cómo lo tomes. Supongo que te resolveré muchas dudas. Yo te agradezco las buenas vibras, no se nota mucho pero estos mensajitos de amor y buena onda me llegan mucho. Un saludo muy grande.

Yuya— Yo siempre he creído que Lukas tiene una parte muy agresiva, no es por nada, pero él fue el líder de los nórdicos en la época del desmadre vikingo. Y no me gusta que siempre lo narren tan pasivo. Supongo que en el Fandom el troll simboliza esa parte. Y Vlad no es tan valiente como se ve, siempre en estos casos es el primero que grita como niña. En fin. Si ese capitulo te pareció intenso, este es… bueno, masomenos similar. Gracias por felicitarme corazón, se aprecia mucho. Y esto acaba en los 50. Gracias por leer y por los animos, he tratado de escribir pero nada más no, este que vas a leer tiene una semana de escrito y ni animo de publicar, así de feo a estado mi ánimo. Besotes!

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**The noose —** A perfect circle

* * *

_«Estoy complacido de verte bien, superado y completamente en sereno ahora_

_Con la ayuda del cielo, expulsaste a tus demonios. _

_No colocaste tu aureola alrededor de tu cuello _

_Y no te arrojaste de tu nube»._

—Háblame de tu madre, ¿Cómo era?

Arthur miró de reojo el estante lleno de libros y se preguntó de qué trataban.

—No hay mucho que decir, en realidad.

Un librero lleno de libros que no te dicen nada. Se paró de la silla y caminó hasta el estante. Echó una rápida mirada descubriendo que la mayoría hablaba de psicología. Libros que probablemente no hablaban de nada. Entonces pensó que no servía un librero con tantos libros que no se habían completado. Solo estaba alardeando.

—Háblame de tu padre.

—Mamá decía que no podía llamarlo «papá». Que era un juego que debía seguir y ser bueno. Debía llamarlo «Señor». Yo no entendía por qué a veces Scott le decía papá y yo no. Creí que él no seguía el juego. Mamá decía que debía ser bueno cuando lo viera, sonreír y quedarme callado. Hacer todo lo que me dijera. En realidad… nunca lo vi como figura paterna.

— ¿Cuantas veces llegaste a convivir con él?

—Pocas. Cumpleaños. Pero nunca en navidad, nunca en día de gracias, nunca en las pascuas. Siempre en mi cumpleaños pero no en el mamá, ni en el día de las madres.

—Háblame de Scott.

—Pensé que era un amigo. Un amigo que solía ver a menudo. Luego me dijeron que era mi primo y Dylan mi hermano. Luego…— aspiró y soltó el aire—. Me dijeron que era mi hermano. Mi primo hermano.

— ¿Es decir?

— ¿No te lo dijeron? Mi madre y la de Scott eran hermanas. Hermanas gemelas. Tengo una media hermana, Alice. Se parece mucho a mamá. Es como verla… treinta años más joven, claro. Me causa cierta ansiedad verla.

— ¿Y tu relación con Scott como era?

—Era buena, en un inicio. Luego se volvió mala, muy mala. Cuando supo que éramos hermanos toda su ira se vertió en mí porque, cuando se supo la verdad, Marie, su madre, le pidió el divorcio a mi padre y se peleó con su hermana. Toda la culpa era mía, el hijo bastardo. Cuando tenía diez años, a mamá le detectaron diabetes y un mal cardiaco. Tenía que estar todo el tiempo con pastillas y eso ayudó de alguna manera—risas— a reconciliarse con su hermana. Eso trajo a mi vida a Scott y fue un infierno. Tengo muchas bonitas cicatrices que cuentan mi historia con Scott.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

—No, solo intento matarme como tres veces. Nada grave— pausa breve— ¿Puedo?—sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo.

—Adelante. Si es cerca de la ventana sí puedes.

Caminó por la oficina mirando la decoración sobria, encendió el cigarro y miró por la ventana el patio el hospital.

—Scott me enseñó a fumar ¿Sabe?, lo hizo hace no mucho y lo he encontrado relajante. Fumo uno o dos al día. Scott fuma como cinco, lo va a matar ese vicio. Marie también fuma, y Dylan. Diría que viene de familia, pero los gemelos no lo hacen.

— ¿Qué fue lo más grave que te hizo Scott?

—Podría decir que abrirme la cabeza empujándome de las escaleras—inhalar, exhalar—. Pero fueron realmente sus palabras lo que me hacían daño. Recuerdo tenía doce años y mamá estaba en el hospital con una crisis, llegó él y me dijo: _«Tu sucia madre se va a morir, me gustaría que también tú te murieras, no hay lugar para los bastardos, ¿lo entiendes?»._ Y no era que no me hubiera dicho cosas peores. Pero en ese momento—señaló con el cigarro—, en ese momento con mi madre en urgencias pensé que iba a pasar. Entonces corrí a la capilla del hospital y le pedí al señor que me llevara a mí y no a mi madre, porque ella no tenía la culpa. Yo solo fui un error de cálculo. Un _«error»_ como dijo Scott. Recé mucho esa noche. Mamá vivió, obviamente y yo pensaba que el señor vendría por mí a cambio. En ese momento le perdí el miedo a Scott y lo enfrente. Si ya me iba a morir, ¿Qué más daba? Moría defendiendo a mi madre porque ella no era ninguna perra.

—Háblame de Dylan.

—Él fue un niño que tuvo que madurar muy temprano. Siempre supo la verdad— dio una última calada y arrojó la colilla por la ventana—. Lo siento. Él vivía con su mamá y su padrastro. Su madre ocultó la verdad sobre su origen y su esposo creyó que era su hijo. A veces lo veía porque su madre era una de las asistentes en la oficina. ¿Suena curioso, no? Enrollarte con tu empleada. Era hermosa, lo recuerdo, supongo que de allí sacó Dylan parte de su atractivo. Como sea. A veces llevaba a Dylan a la oficina y allí, Scott y él se encontraban y jugaban. Eran buenos amigos. Cuando yo llegué a interactuar con ellos jugábamos…

Enciende otro cigarrillo.

— ¿A qué jugaban?

—Muchas cosas. A que éramos piratas, vaqueros, superhéroes cosas de niños.

—Háblame de Scott y Dylan.

—Ya se lo dije.

—Replantearé la pregunta: háblame de tu relación con ellos.

—Pues… desde que se supo la verdad ellos nunca se volvieron a hablar. Hasta el funeral de mamá.

—Háblame de ese día.

—Es gracioso— apuntó con el cigarro y lo miró por breve momento—. No sé qué era peor, si la tensión de tener a mi madre en una caja o tener a Scott de un lado y a Dylan de otro. Se sintió raro. ¿Sabe? Me sentí bien. Me sentí feliz.

— ¿Feliz? Explica esa emoción.

—Fue como… como… como cuando la vida era feliz y no tenías que preocuparte por el tiempo, ni la escuela. Estaba feliz de que mamá estuviera muerta. Y no, no estoy loco. Mamá ya no sufría por nada. Ni por mí, porque no me podía dar muchas cosas, ni por papá, ni por su enfermedad, ni por la culpa de haber roto el matrimonio de su hermana. Mamá estaba muerta y en un lugar mejor. Un lugar sin dolor.

—Háblame de tu intento de suicidio.

—A veces miró por la ventana y pienso que debería hacerlo.

—Háblame de Marie.

—Ella es buena persona, es mi tía después de todo. Aunque aún tengo muy nítido el momento que abofeteó a mi madre y ella lloraba. Es difícil de olvidar. Pero, es buena. Recuerdo que en el funeral lloró sobre el ataúd de mamá y le pidió perdón; le dijo que no fue fuerte, que debía apoyarla, que sí ella no hubiera actuado como actuó posiblemente siguiera viva.

— ¿Crees que seguiría viva?

Inhalar, exhalar.

Silencio.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Te gustaría que siguiera viva?

—No.

—Háblame de los gemelos.

—Bien. Supongo. Nunca interactué con ellos en realidad. No hasta que mamá y Marie se reconciliaron. Nunca me defendieron de Scott, pero nunca me hicieron daño, si a eso se refieres. Bryan dijo que yo era el hermanito que siempre quiso molestar. Y cuando me fui a vivir con ellos, él me dio su habitación. Ambos estuvieron al pendiente de mí desde el segundo en que supieron que mamá murió. Bryan estaba en el hospital ese día. Fue el primero que vi.

—Háblame de Bryan.

—Estudia enfermería. Aunque siempre ha dicho que quiere lanzarse a lo grande y ser médico. Bryan estaba en el hospital porque acompañó a una novia que tenía de grados superiores a una práctica. Reconoció a mi madre cuando pasó en la camilla y eso ayudó a movilizar un poco más rápido las cosas. Corrió hasta mí y me abrazó al darme la noticia.

— ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?

— ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Hablamos de ti. ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?

— ¿Alguna vez ha perdido a alguien valioso? ¿Un padre? ¿Un hermano? Incluso a un amigo. Alguien cercano.

—No. la verdad no.

—Entonces no entenderá lo que es que el mundo se venga abajo y que no puedas levantarte del dolor que causa. Yo no supe qué decir en ese momento. No lloré, y hasta la fecha no puedo hacerlo como me gustaría. Llorar un rio. Solo me limité a asentir y tomar asiento mientras Ryan me sostenía de la cara, tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera un vacío en mi expresión.

—Háblame de Ryan.

—Ryan es un poco más reservado. Más bien, no le gusta mucho externar las cosas, de eso se encarga Bryan. ¿Sabe? Es un poco difícil hablar de ellos por separado. Ambos son más como mis hermanos mayores, todo el tiempo viendo qué hago o no, qué como o qué bebo. Los dos son buenos hermanos.

— ¿Cómo es tu relación actual con Scott?

—Es… complicada.

— ¿Sigue violentándote?

—Esa es una palabra interesante. Defíname _violentar_.

—Golpeándote. Haciéndote sentir mal.

—Leí hace poco que genéticamente estamos diseñados para repeler nuestros genes. De tal forma, que entre hermanos, no exista atracción. No se trata de algo hormonal como en el caso de los homosexuales, sino de algo genético, algo que viene en la sangre. También leí sobre el síndrome de Edipo y Electra, ese en donde te enamoras de tus padres, dicen que solo te pasa en una etapa de la niñez. Luego todo se vuelve amor fraternal y admiración. Por eso buscamos en nuestras parejas similitudes de nuestros padres. Y por último, tenemos el síndrome de Estocolmo, en donde la persona desarrolla emociones por su secuestrador para bloquear el miedo, de forma en que ese amor lo pueda ayudar a sobrellevar el estrés del incidente.

— ¿Estás inquiriendo alguna clase de atracción hacia Scott?

—Estoy inquiriendo que Scott puede ser muy cruel al jugar con mi mente de esta manera, o que yo soy masoquista.

—El incesto es algo poco común, pero posible. En realidad puede que sea incluso normal desarrollar esas emociones. Si dices que Scott «juega con tu mente», quizá tu mente esté confundiendo alguna clase de culpa que él tiene hacia ti.

— ¿Cree que toda esa tensión sexual entre nosotros es culpa?

—Puede ser. Háblame de Alfred.

—Me salvó de lanzarme. Me acosó por un tiempo. Fui su primera experiencia homosexual. Fue mi primera vez. Mi único novio estable hasta ahora. Buena persona.

— ¿Lo amas?

—Sí.

—Hablas sobre ser su primera experiencia homosexual. Háblame más sobre eso.

—De hecho… me dijo que él nunca se sintió sexualmente atraído hacia mí hasta que los besos comenzaron a ser más profundos. Al inicio solo fui curiosidad, porque tras las pastillas todos fueron amables conmigo. Me intentaban ayudar a superarlo. Pero él intentó acercarse a mí… por curiosidad.

—Háblame de la pastilla.

—Me la recetó un psiquiatra del hospital en que mamá murió. Fui allí por recomendación de Marie pero, realmente, el sujeto solo me escuchó hablar y hablar. Me dijo que era una persona nerviosa y que debía de controlarme. Me la recetó y solo iba una vez al mes por mi receta. Puntual y con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Sabe? Amo a la pastilla. Luego me di cuenta que era como estar en una relación con el demonio; cada que la tomaba era una paz medicada deliciosa—trata de dar otra calada al cigarrillo, pero este ya se ha extinguido—. No cambiaría nada por esa sensación, aún puedo cerrar mis ojos y sentir el temblor y el ligero mareo que me provocaba, luego es paz. —Suspiró—. Era hermoso.

—Háblame del detonante. Lo que te hizo querer dejarla.

—Un día no desperté. Más bien…— risas— no quise hacerlo. Entonces me di cuenta que me estaba matando poco a poco. Fue en la clase más aburrida de todas. Algebra. Recuerdo a la maestra explicando y al siguiente instante vi el rostro de Vlad, llorando como niñita, diciendo una y otra vez: _«Estás vivo, estás vivo, amigo estás vivo»;_ del otro lado estaba Lukas conteniendo el llanto, rojo como tomate, con el labio morado de tanto mordérselo. Ludwig sonrió como nunca lo vi y el resto de la clase parecía aliviada. Dicen que parecía muerto. Entonces recordé a mamá. Me pregunté nuevamente que pasaría si yo me fuera de este mundo. Llamaron a Marie pero el primero que llegó fue Scott. Yo estaba en la camilla de la enfermería y me tomó de la mano…

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—No dijo nada. En realidad solo hizo el amago de llorar, pero tampoco lo hizo. Solo sentí la presión en mi mano. Ese día decidí dejar la pastilla.

—¿Cómo vas con tu farmacodependencia?

—Mejor, supongo. Solo tomo una o dos pastillas al día. Seguro que Bryan me ha dado un frasco llenos de placebo.

—¿Dolores de cabeza?

—Solo cuando me estreso. A veces Lukas me da una de sus aspirinas.

—Háblame de Vlad… y Lukas.

—Son mis mejores amigos. No hay mucho que agregar.

—Háblame de tu madre.

—No hay mucho que decir en realidad.

La mujer en bata echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta que aún quedaban diez minutos.

—Tenemos un poco más de tiempo. ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

—Usted es la psiquiatra. Usted pregunte.

—Tuviste la opción de venir cuando pasaste por la abstinencia a la pastilla, pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué ahora? Vas a cumplir dieciocho.

—La gente le paga a los psiquiatras para que los oigan y les digan qué es lo que quieren oír. Como no es lo que buscan piden medicamento.

— ¿Buscas la pastilla?

—No. Busco… supongo que me diga que hay algo malo en mí.

—Si te refieres a tus emociones por tu hermano. Pienso que no es malo, mientras no cruces esa línea. Dime ¿Te molesta eso que sientes? ¿Te ha impedido relacionarte con tu novio?

—Usted habla de emociones, no de sentimientos.

—No has dicho realmente lo que sientes por Scott. Ahora te pregunto ¿Amas a Scott?

—Defina amar.

— ¿Tienes fuertes emociones por Scott?

—Es difícil hablar de amor en un mundo donde una pastilla te hace olvidar todo. Una pastilla que te dan por tu bien… dicen ellos.

— ¿Amas a Scott?

—Lo amo como mi hermano.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago.

—Me dices que él te torturó durante un breve tiempo de tu pubertad y que luego, en tu adolescencia demostró compasión por ti. Claramente tú no sabías de su lazo de sangre hasta muy tarde. Es muy posible que desarrollaras emociones encontradas. Una parte de ti no lo quiere ver como tu hermano. Lo quiere ver como ese niño de infancia. Como la imagen paterna que no tienes. Otra parte lucha por hacerse a la idea de que comparten sangre para llenar el vacío y soledad. Una parte de ti lo aleja con el pensamiento del incesto, la otra lo atrae y te obliga a amarlo para no sentirte solo.

— ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Qué siente él? ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza?

— ¿Te preocupa lo que él sienta?

—Claro que lo hace.

—Entonces has desarrollado sentimientos. El amor se trata de ver por otros y nosotros pasar a un segundo plano. Al estar angustiado por él, demuestras que te importa más que tu persona. Eso es amor.

—Es un poco cruel.

— ¿Cruel?

—El dejarte a un lado por pensar en el otro.

—La idea se torna más romántica cuando lo dices de otra manera_. Amar es amar y ser amado. Ser protegido por quienes proteges. _ El amor es una emoción relativa a la seguridad. Cuando amamos nos sentimos seguros al estar con esa persona. Nos sentimos felices y plenos. Dime Arthur, para ti ¿qué es el amor?

La alarma en el escritorio comenzó a sonar.

—Vaya, el tiempo vuela. Por favor, piénsalo y dame tu respuesta la siguiente sesión.

—Ya. ¿En tres semanas?

—Tres— acotó— y saluda a Bryan, ¿sí?

—Por dios, lo ves todos los días.

—Finjamos que no nos conocemos y que yo soy una buena psiquiatra.

—Y yo no estoy aquí porque él sea tu novio—dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya, mujer. Gracias por hoy.

* * *

— ¿Y qué tal el primer día en el loquero?

—Bien. Supongo.

— ¿Y de qué hablaron?— preguntó Lukas.

—De muchas cosas, la conversación fue muy fluida.

— ¿Hablaste de nosotros?— dijo Vlad con mirada soñadora—. Tus mejores amigos en el Universo.

—Les hice un favor— sonrió de medio lado y apuntó a la pantalla—. No hable de ustedes porque posiblemente acabarían conmigo tomando terapia.

—Mamá siempre dice que me llevara a una clínica— Vlad infló el pecho—; No sé cómo, para qué o por qué.

—Posiblemente sea tu adicción al sexo y tu ego inflado— respondió Lukas.

— ¿Sí? Y posiblemente a ti te encerrarían por ser un mal para la humanidad, genio. ¡Oigan! Imagínenlo, que nos hubiésemos conocido en una clínica psiquiátrica. Hubiera sido épico.

—Estoy seguro, a menos que tuvieran pastilla bajo sus camas, créanme que yo no les hablaría.

— ¡Claro que tendría muchas! En mis pantalones, tendrías que sacarlas de allí si las quieres… con la boca.

—Ustedes dos son un asco— Lukas llevó una mano hasta su frente.

— ¿Y tú, Lukas?— preguntó Vlad— ¿Qué estarías haciendo en la clínica?

—Aislado por asesinato.

Arthur y Vlad se miraron a través de sus pantallas. Ambos rieron.

* * *

**Notas—** La diferencia entre un psicólogo y un psiquiatra no radica del todo en que uno te de pastilla y el otro no. Uno resuelve problemas de conducta, el otro químico. En caso de Arthur (y mío) radica en que al tomar una pastilla (y tener resultado) el cerebro se acostumbra a procesos químicos. La misión de los psiquiatras es hace el último esfuerzo en no recetar algún fármaco y de hacerlo controlar al paciente. Los demás procesos variopintos de sesiones, internados y otras cosas, posiblemente lo retome en otro fic. Gracias por leer.


	41. Killpop - ScotEngWa

**Notas**— Tarde medio año en actualizar. ¿y saben que fue lo mejor? este capitulo estaba desde hace 5 meses. Incluso perdí el que mi sensual beta reviso y espero que este no tenga tantos errrores, de ser así lo lamento mucho. Pero las amo. En mi perfil podrán leer una larga letania explicando porque me desaparecí. También lamento no haber respondido sus hermosos comentarios y mensajes. Estoy de vacaciones y me di un tiempo. De verdad las amo de a montones por esta espera.

**Aclaraciones—** Este es "oficialmente" el final de Random, pero recordemos que la historia no esta en orden (incluso no han leído el primer episodio) pero esto las ayudará a comprender algunas cosas. Hoy hay puro amor Kirkland.

* * *

**R**andom: **M**agic Trio

**killpop** —Slipknot

* * *

"…_Pero su tranquilidad, no puede permanecer dentro de las líneas, _

_Es tan... confuso, los métodos que está usando, _

_Sabe que no debe dejar ninguna marca que... yo pueda ver"_

_[...]Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, _

_Ahora muere y ámame, maldita sea._

_Estamos hechos para hacernos daño el uno al otro_

_Ahora muere y ámame"_

Scott Kirkland podría decir que tuvo una infancia perfecta. Tenía un papá, una mamá y un par de hermanitos que molestar todo el tiempo. Sí, una vida perfecta. Con muchos juguetes, una casa grande en dónde poder esconderse y pasar días y días sin preocuparte de nada.

Hasta que un día fue al empleo de su padre. Allí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar porque conoció a Dylan.

Dylan era un niño más o menos de su edad, tenías escasos meses de diferencia. Constantemente perdían sus tardes jugando en la parte posterior del edificio que más tarde sería consolidado como el imperio Kirkland.

James Kirkland jugaba tan bien sus cartas que sabía que el cualquier momento pasaría a ser el socio mayoritario y que el dinero sería la última cosa de la cual se debería preocupar, él y todos sus hijos. Y aunque parecía un poco egoísta para el cabecilla de los Kirkland lo más importante era ver que la empresa que había construido (por no decir robar) quedara en buenas manos y eso quedaría a cargo de Scott, Dylan y Arthur.

Scott consideró a Dylan su mejor amigo por mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Compartían desde la comida chatarrita que se ingeniaban sacar de la maquina despachadora (de 5 pisos), las revistas de mujeres que Dylan le quitaba a su madre a escondidas (porque claro, el chiste era ver mujeres en poca ropa) hasta algunos secretos como que a veces su papá trataba a Dylan como otro hijo. Eso los hacia hermanos. Hermanos de baba.

Cuando Arthur entró en escena tenía la tierna edad de 5 años. Era cachetón y regordete con un tic de apretar los labios cuando algo no le parecía. Dylan se divertía apretándole las mejillas y luego soltándoselas. Para sus quizá 9 años tener un hermanito así era la responsabilidad más grande de todas. Scott recordó el día que conoció a Arthur. Venía de la mano de Dylan y se negó a soltarlo hasta que le dijo algo acerca del agujero del conejo blanco que vio hace no mucho, entonces Scott no logró que Arthur se despegara de él ¡Debían encontrar el agujero del conejo!

La paz para Scott duró si acaso uno o dos años desde que conoció a Arthur. De hecho él era una especie de juguete grande con el de Dylan y él jugaba. Era como un pequeño esclavo personal que iba por la pelota cuando se volaba hasta el otro patio y todas las mujeres de la oficina gritaban como niñas al ver al niñito tratar de correr con una bola tan grande como él. Ellos tres eran conocidos en el edificio tanto que, muchas personas les echaban un ojo de vez en cuando para saber que seguían completos.

La gente extrañó el ruido cuando dejaron de ir.

Scott aún recordaba la épica escena en que todo se supo, cuando sin querer la cosa su madre y la madre de Arthur se encontraron por un accidente, un simple accidente en que Rose había ido a buscar a Arthur un par de horas antes de lo acordado (de lo que debía de ser según James). Marie abofeteó a su propia hermana cuando le dijo que ese niño era también hijo de James (su esposo). Scott sostenía fuertemente a Arthur hasta que su madre lo arrastró entre gritos y maldiciones.

La última imagen de Arthur en su infancia fue verlo arrastrarse para tratar de alcanzarlo. Lo gritos y como le suplicaba que volviera.

El único problema de ser joven, es que eres fácilmente influenciable o eso creyó Dylan. Le hubiera encantado no saber nada de Scott en mucho tiempo pero ahora él vivía con su padre. El divorcio había ocurrido hace un par de años atrás y por desgracia tenía que aguantar a su hermanastro todos los días, en la misma escuela.

Y Scott sentía rabia. Una rabia que le costaba mucho contener porque Dylan siempre iba en el asiento del copiloto junto a su padre y él en la parte de atrás. Lo dejaban puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde en la puerta de su nueva casa y ellos se iban (a la casa que antes era de Scott) Los gemelos había corrido con mejor suerte porque de ellos se encargaba su madre y pasaba por ambos a la salida de su trabajo por lo que ahora ya estarían esperándolo para comer.

Tenía trece años y una constante necesidad de comprender que había pasado y porque su vida perfecta se había ido a la mierda. Dylan le había robado a su padre de igual forma que la existencia de Arthur (según muchos de sus compañeros) había sido un tremendo error.

A los quince años era considerado un chico problemas. Su primer tatuaje decía "Fear Nothing" y el segundo era una runa que significaba poder. O algo así. Se perforó el labio –aunque se lo quito a los pocos días cuando su madre lo sorprendió- y la oreja derecha. Sus calificaciones eran tan malas que repitió el último año de la secundaria y ahora se quejaba constantemente de que su vida era una mierda. Era una etapa normal, según Marie. Pero no para James. Y Scott le bajó muchas rayitas a su volumen cuando su padre le dio tremenda golpiza en su oficina. Lo más humillante no había sido que lo amenazó con quitarle todo el apoyo económico o la pequeña parte de la herencia, sino la expresión monocromática de Dylan sentado en el sillón de la estancia. Mirándolo con ojos vacuos. Scott hasta la fecha no comprendió esa mirada que le dedico ese día.

La rabia estaba en aumento y no podría contenerla un solo instante más. Y no podía desquitarse con Dylan porque él era –oficialmente- el heredero y consentido de James Kirkland. Niño perfecto, modelo a seguir, calificaciones inmaculadas, siempre de traje y para su corta edad la gente pensaba que tenía el doble de edad que lucía. Dylan parecía de 22.

El problema de la ira se resolvió cuando Arthur volvió a su vida. Y los problemas de Arthur se duplicaron cuando Scott volvió a la suya.

Se le detecto un mal cardíaco a Rose, lo que hacía que no debiera de hacer muchos esfuerzos físicos. Un marcapasos era la opción pero ella no quería nada que viniera de James. Dejó entrar a Marie a su vida porque tenía miedo de lo que le pasara a Arthur cuando ella muriera. No quería que viviera con James. Fue lo que le dijo mucha veces.

Arthur tenía doce y le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener las calificaciones altas. Tenía una beca que su madre había logrado conseguir. Cuando ella dejó de trabajar comenzó a aceptar el dinero que Dylan le daba (aunque sabía de dónde venía ese dinero) para comprar cosas de la escuela y tener un pequeño guardado para medicinas. Aunque el reto en realidad era soportar a Scott. Arthur aunque era joven lo entendía todo. Entendía porque Scott lo odiaba y porque lo molestaba constantemente. Pero él también sabía cómo hacerlo cabrear. Sabía que si corría hacia el caballero Dylan el dragón Scott no podría hacerle daño. Sin embargo eso solo alimentaba el fuego de la bestia.

El día que Scott tocó fondo fue en el hospital, con Rose en terapia intensiva y a su madre a un lado, llorando. Tenía 17 años y lo entendió. Entendió porque Marie lloraba y lo culpable que se sentía.

—Tienes que cuidar de tus hermanos— le dijo la pelirroja tratando de mermar el llanto—. Porque no sabes cuando los puedes perder. Y ambos niños se miraban entre ellos con manos sujetadas fuertemente—. Y también debes cuidar de Arthur. Él también es tu hermano y está solo.

Entonces pensó que no era cierto que Arthur no estaba solo porque la sombra de Dylan lo perseguía. Apretó la boca y negó lentamente.

—No madre.

Marie lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza, creyendo que eso le ayudaría a acomodar sus ideas. Le gritó y le repitió que dejara de ser egoísta y malcriado, que ella no se había parido el maldito –énfasis en esa palabra- lomo para mantener a un bueno para nada. Scott se paró indignado y caminó sin rumbo por el hospital hasta que se encontró con Arthur sentado al lado de la maquina dispensadora de golosinas con una barra de avena a medio acabar en sus manos.

Se plató frente al enano y este dio un respingo cuando distingo los pantalones de cuadros rotos y las cadenas.

—Tu sucia madre se va a morir —pronunció apretando los dientes mientras que Arthur abría los ojos a cada silaba pronunciada—. Me encantaría que también te murieras tú… eres un bastardo. ¿Lo entiendes? Ojala te mueras pronto.

Arthur echó a correr en la dirección contraria. Scott, Al dar la vuelta al pasillo se topó con los gemelos. Ryan sostenía en la mano derecha el conejo de Arthur y Bryan una bolsa de galletas fuertemente tomada de la izquierda. Ambos le miraban severamente como en mucho, pero mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho. Estaban parados a medio pasillo con la voz de fondo de la recepcionista llamando a emergencias. A Scott se le figuraron como dos apariciones que venían por su alma. Para tener casi 16 años, los dos eran muy maduros. Más que él.

—Eres un pésimo ser humano— dijo Ryan.

—Por eso siempre serás un fracasado.

Y se dieron la vuelta casi al mismo tiempo, con una sincronía que daba miedo.

Marie y Rose se alejaron desde ese incidente porque los gemelos soltaron la sopa y Arthur confirmó que Scott no lo quería. Rose no iba a permitir que nadie dañara más a su hijo. Y como por arte de mágica ambos desaparecieron del mapa. El único –y por obvias razones- que sabía dónde estaban era James. Rose aceptó la ayuda con la condición de dejar que James viera a Arthur. Pese al intento de acercarse a su padre, su nueva esposa parecía más una hiena preocupada por proteger el cuerpo podrido de los buitres que por pasar por buena mujer. Arthur no quiso saber mucho más de la nueva familia de su hermano. Cuando llegaba de visita, cenaban en silencio con un pequeño Peter aun en su silla especial (aunque ya tenía ocho, por dios la mujer estaba demente) y su padre en la cabecera. Las cenas siempre eran calladas, luego huía con Dylan a su habitación y lo miraba hacer los deberes en silencio.

Dylan había creado un lazo dependiente de Arthur y a éste no le importaba mucho. Porque desde el inicio de los tiempos él había sido su hermanito y movería cielo, mar y tierra para tenerlo a salvo. Incluso si tenía que retenerlo en una burbuja por siempre.

Pero Arthur poco a poco se fue alejando de todos. Iba y venía a la escuela y al hospital tanto que era una rutina que sentía que le estaba chupando la vida lentamente.

Fue una tarde de marzo que ambos se volvieron a ver las caras en la caja de la farmacia. Scott iba por cigarrillos porque Marie había acabado con todas las cajetillas y los gemelos no se hacían responsables de todos los cuerpos de nicótina desaparecidos (o eso decían). A Scott se le antojó como conocida esa cabellera rubia que pronto fue cubierta por la capucha de la sudadera de color negro. Le dio un pequeño picotazo de culpa porque el cuerpecito a tres personas a él estaba muy menudito como para ser el de un chico. Quizá alguna jovencita extremadamente delgada. La mano pálida se estiró para pagar y luego se fue velozmente. Y eso bastó para Scott. Se apresuró a finiquitar la cuenta y echó a correr por dónde un señor le dijo que dio la vuelta. A dos cuadras antes, en la parada de autobuses lo encontró, sentado, mirado la hora en su reloj de pulso. Se plató frente a él, pero a comparación de la última vez, este no se sorprendió. Le miró por fracción de segundo, con expresión cansada y taciturna, no se dijeron nada, incluso parecía que Arthur no lo veía, pasó a su lado y subió al autobús que recién había llegado.

Arthur ya estaba muerto.

Y no se sentía feliz como pensó por primera vez que esa idea de la vino a la mente. A sus 19 años la idea ya no le pintaba como una satisfacción sino como una culpa.

Le lanzó la cajetilla a su madre y le preguntó de forma casual si sabía algo de su hermana a lo que ella respondió con algo de trabajo: "La han operado hace algunos meses, ahora tiene un marcapasos y creo que está bien, al menos eso fue lo que oí". Scott torció la boca y frunció las cejas. La idea estaba muy lejos, de verdad.

La Mañana más calurosa –extraño para el clima local- del mes de Mayo sonó el móvil de Scott en plena clase en la Universidad. Le hizo una pequeña seña a la profesora y le susurró algo a Sadiq de que terminara el balanceó el solo. La pantalla marcaba un número que no conocía, se recargo en el muro del pasillo y esperó por una segunda llamada; si era algo importante marcaría dos veces.

La voz de Dylan se había vuelto tan profunda que lo había confundido con su padre. Fue breve y conciso, como si realmente no quisiera haberle llamado. Algo acerca del hospital y que debía de ir, que Ryan y Bryan ya estaba allá que Marie se iba a salir de su trabajo. Scott estaba demasiado desconcertado como para entender y hasta que la clase acabó y Sadiq le tomó por el brazo entró en razón.

Antes de entrar le pareció haberse cruzado con Dylan justo en la entrada, le miró de reojo y sintió envidia, porque el porte de su hermanastro era más imponente que antes. Al llegar hasta la sala de espera tomó un poco de aire antes, miró a los gemelos, alrededor de Arthur y a Marie arrodillada tomándole de las manos. Dudó un poco de la situación hasta que Bryan se acercó a él y sin echarle flores al asunto dijo:

—Murió hace unos minutos. Dylan se hará cargo del papeleo. Iré a ver qué me dicen del cuerpo. Ve, habla con él.

Cabe mencionar que no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Marie se quedó en una esquina sollozando bajito y Ryan dada algunas vueltas por la sala. Se sentía tanta tensión que le estaba costando respirar. Scott a su lado miraba la pantalla en dónde pasaban un programa de cocina. Duró tanto que no podía creer que se pudiera cocinar pollo en una pequeña olla de presión. Su móvil sonó y se nuevo era el número de Dylan.

—_Pásame a Arthur—_ dijo a modo de saludo. Scott frunció las cejas y se pasó el móvil a Arthur.

—Te habla Dylan— agregó arrimando un poco el aparato.

Arthur atinó a tomar el móvil y hablar brevemente, luego le pasó el teléfono de vuelta.

—_Necesito que lleves a Arthur a su casa y que consigan algunos papeles para el trámite, yo paso por ustedes en un momento. Llévate también a Marie. _

Y colgó.

Velar el cuerpo había sido más difícil de lo que había creído porque no había nada de gente. Rose no tenía amigas ni conocidas, tampoco Arthur. Ambos se habían empeñado a recluirse en su dolor que al final habían quedado solos. La sala era enorme como si esperaran a toda Inglaterra. Dylan había escogido una sala más modesta pero James exigía el servicio más caro del todo el edificio. Los gemelos dormitaban en el sillón al otro lado de la sala, tan lejos porque estaban avergonzados de caer rendidos en pleno velatorio. Marie se había cansado de llorar y ahora dormía a lado de la caja, en un sillón blanco cobijada por una manta negra.

Scott se sentía como en una mala –pero muy mala- película de comedia negra. Sentía el cuerpo frío de Arthur a su lado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, llevaba años sin ser capaz de centrar sus emociones. Dylan al otro lado de su hermanastro dormitaba con los brazos cruzados. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y estaba asqueado de todo ese teatro. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarles y se escabulló por los pasillos hasta la terraza. Estaba helando y suspiró a posta para poder ver su aliento en una nubecilla de vapor. Buscó entre su chaqueta y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, hurgó. Vacía.

Maldita su suerte.

Frente a él se tendió una mano y una cigarrera que apostó era de cuero. Miró de reojo a Dylan y este le volvió a hacer un ademán, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo que tenía un nombre extraño en el filtro. Aceptó deslizando uno con sus dedos y no lo hubiera hecho, pero le urgía un momento de paz mental. Dylan abrió de Zippo de un chasquido y le acercó el fuego. El niño no solo venía en carro último modelo, sino fumaba de marcas extrajeras y tenía un zippo. Jodida envidia.

Cuando Scott terminó de fumar lanzó la colilla al piso y se metió. El frío lo estaba fastidiando. Percibió los pasos cerca de él y cuando menos se lo espero, Dylan lo tenía contra la pared con el antebrazo sobre su garganta. Era tres centímetros más alto que él, pero esos pocos dolían como el infierno, en el orgullo sobre todo.

—Solo lo diré una vez grandísimo idiota— siseó Dylan sin que su voz cambiara nada, puso más fuerza en el agarre—. Si le vuelves a hacer daño a Arthur yo mismo te haré la vida miserable y a todos los de tu raza ¿me oíste? Habrás querido estar muerto y no Rose. Así que ve cambiando esa cara de perdedor y sé un buen hermanito, Scott.

Lo soltó. Y no cayó al piso por mera fuerza de voluntad, solo miró de soslayo la espalda de Dylan alejarse por el pasillo principal.

El entierro fue un episodio extraño que todos los presentes intentan escudriñar porque desde que James se apareció en el salón a todos les dio un ataque de pánico. Aunque los gemelos estaban sinceramente felices de ver a su papá. Si fueran perros podría ver perfectamente como meneaban sus rabitos y las orejas paradas. Scott por otro lado de acercó a él con la cabeza en alto, imitando a los venados y parecer más majestuoso de lo que en realidad era. James le dio una rápida mirada y luego siguió hasta Dylan. Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Scott.

Dylan puso una mano en el hombro de Arthur para llamar su atención, éste alzó la mirada y James tuvo que verlo dos veces para asegurarse el pedacito de ser humano que tenía de frente era un Kirkland.

—Todo va a estar bien— dijo James y fue poco creíble—. Vendrás conmigo y todo va a estar bien.

Arthur dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta encontrarse con la mano de Dylan. Le tenía miedo a James y eso era normal, pero la idea de estar bajo su mismo techo para siempre lo aterraba.

—Rose dejó testamento— habló e pronto Marie quien se despertaba de un difícil e incómodo sueño. No se molestó en arreglar su cabello rizado ni en acomodarse la ropa. La presencia de James le daba igual—. En ella me dejo a Arthur a mi cuidado. Si pude criar tres, puedo con cuatro.

James hizo el mismo gesto que todos los Kirkland tenían, apretó ligeramente los labios y el mentón se arrugó.

—Dile eso a mis abogados.

—No les tengo miedo, James, lo sabes. Y si te pude quitar a tres te puedo quitar cuatro.

A diferencia de la creencia popular el gesto de James no se deformó, seguía rígido. Después de todo se había enamorado de la actitud agresiva de Marie y la aceptada como era, incluso cuando ya no era su mujer. No agregó nada más que un seco "luego hablamos". Y se sentó a esperar a que la marcha fúnebre comenzara para sí llegar al lugar de entierro.

No hubo música ni lluvia como en las películas, solo algunas nubes que flotaban por allí. Tampoco llanto porque todos los presentes se sentían tan incómodos que lo mejor era reservarse sus emociones para otro momento.

Arthur recordaría ese día como el día más vacío en su existencia.

* * *

—¡Mira!— Exclamó Ryan—. Aquí tenemos la cocina, dónde guardamos la comida es aquí, aquí y aquí y mira esto ¡Es genial! El refri _defeca_ hielitos.

Ok. ¿Había dicho la palabra _defecar_? Tenía tiempo de correr, aún no habían trasladado todas sus cosas.

—Mira, si tienes sed o lo que sea, los vasos y platos los guardamos aquí— señaló—. Vas a tener que subirte al banquito, ¡Oh! Lo teníamos cuando niños, nunca creí que lo volveríamos a usar. La chatarrita la guarda mamá debajo del fregadero ¡Pero no tomes las botellas! A menos que quieras morir, que no creo que sea el caso ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad!?

Era mucha información para un solo día, Arthur aún sostenía su mochila porque Ryan no le había dado ni permiso para entrar al baño.

—Ahora vayamos a la sala. Aquí está la pantalla, el _blueray_ y la consola, solo _PlayStation_ aquí no aceptamos _Xbox_. Tendría que cortarte tus lindos deditos. ¡Oh y vamos a la mejor parte! Tu habitación.

Lo estaba empujando y Arthur se estaba resistiendo… quizá era una trampa… una trampa puesta por Scott.

—¡Tada!— exclamó Bryan al verlo entrar a una habitación casi vacía—. Esta será tu nueva habitación. ¿Qué tal? Era mía pero no importa ¡Te la regalo! Mira, mira. Tienes. ¡Una cama!— señaló la estructura de madera que estaba aún sin armar y el colchón nuevo—… bueno, aún no está lista ¡Pero será una cama! ¡Déjalo todo a manos de tu hermano mayor! Y mira tienes también ¡Un escritorio!— y éste ya estaba armado, se veía nuevo, excepto por el monitor de computadora, era algunos modelos anteriores de los que se anunciaban en la tele.

—Y mira ¡Un armario! Y ¡Una ventana!— siguió Ryan.

Había oído algo de que los gemelos estaban sintonizados y esas cosas, pero no creyó que fuera del todo cierto. Finalizaban la frase del otro y apenas los lograba distinguir. Se sentía un poco intimidado porque lo estaban tratando como un huérfano que nunca había tenido una ventana. Ciertamente había tenido algunas en su vida.

—Háganse a un lado— dijo Scott quien apareció en la puerta con un CP enorme. Caminó lentamente hasta depositar el aparato en el escritorio.

—¡Y esta es una computadora!— exclamó Bryan y le dio algunos golpes.

—¡No le pegues, aún sirve perfectamente!

—Era el ordenador de Scott durante la preparatoria— agregó Ryan—. Supongo que quiere comprar tu perdón con regalitos.

—¡Si regalitos!

—¡Cállense, largo de aquí!

—¡Iré por un martillo!

—¡Iré por cinta!

Los gemelos salieron de escena. Arthur se sintió incómodo. Scott tomó asiento y procedió a encender la computadora. La pantalla destello y comenzó a mostrar una barra de porcentaje.

—La he formateado, así que está como nueva, ésta es su clave, podrás cambiarla cuando quieras, pero debes ponerle un nuevo nombre. Iré a preparar el almuerzo. Por cierto, bienvenido a la madriguera del conejo.

Arthur miraba la pantalla aun cuando la puerta había sido cerrada y solo podía escuchar el ruido de los gemelos discutiendo acerca de dejar las cosas en su lugar y Scott gritando por silencio. En esa casa nadie se callaba.

Miró de nuevo.

_Por favor, introduce el nombre del usuario. _

—Arthur- —deletreó—. Kirk-

_Borrar. _

No, no quería usar su nombre, en esos momentos le asqueaba mucho.

_Por favor, introduce el nombre del usuario_

—Demonios…

Nunca antes decidir quién sería de ahora en adelante sería tan difícil.

Apretó los labios. Y comenzó a teclear.

_Enter. _

_Bienvenido, Knigt of the queen._

* * *

**Notas-** Así acababa la historia, explicando todo el pasado de Arthur. Pero no haré más comentarios. Trabajo en un par de Random más que quiero colgar estas vacaciones. No tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera, ser un adulto lleva sus consecuencias.

Gracias por leer.


	42. Nothing stands in our way

**Notas**— En mi defensa. No tengo nada que decir. Random cumplió su proposito en esta vida. Ayudarme con mi adicción a las pastillas. Gracias Random. Gracias a todas las que formaron parte de mi pequeño mundo. Gracias a todas las que dieron like y favorito. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero narrar, pero no sé si haya alguien allí afuera que quiera leer lo que una adicta tiene que decir a través de tres adolescentes inadaptados.

**Aclaraciones—** Este capitulo creo que no lo reviso mi beta, no tenía guardado y de pronto. Volví a escribir. lamento si hay errores. Igualmente el hecho de no poder responder sus bello comentarios. Son las dos de la mañana y solo pienso todo el trabajo que me espera este fin de semana. Las amo.

* * *

**R**andom:** M**agic trio

**Nothing stands in our way —** Lacuna Coil

* * *

"_No le tememos a nada, a nada_

_Y ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos _

_¿Aun recordamos nuestros sueños?_

_¿En necesario tenerlos todos?_

_¡No temas! Sé que estamos cerca"_

Lukas llevaba luchando con el botón de su toga por más de quince minutos y en opinión de Emil éste estaba tan perfecto como se lo había arreglado antes de salir de casa. Pero para Lukas las cosas debían de salir tan perfectas como para impresionar a los padres de Mathias. Porque a estas alturas de su vida conocer a sus suegros era algo por lo que aún no había pasado, no era como la estrecha relación que Vlad tenía con Mina, la madrastra de Dimitri o como Marie bromeaba junto con Alfred acerca de las cejas radioactivas de todos los Kirkland. No, esto era extraño. Porque Mathias nunca hablaba de ellos y la poca información que sabía era que su novio había huido de casa por ser homosexual.

Un homosexual rebelde.

—Tranquilo cariño— dijo su madre, una mujer que podía pasar como su hermana mayor. Annika Bodevik era una mujercita menudita y pequeña para su ascendía noruega. Lukas le sostuvo la mirada y luego la abrazó porque estaba tan aterrado que las manos le temblaban. Sus dos hijos eran mucho más altos que ella. Emil había crecido mucho el último tramo de año escolar y le faltaba pocos centímetros para alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

—¡Lukas!— gritó Mathias desde la distancia y el terror se hizo colectivo porque detrás de él venían dos personas que no podían calificar como seres humanos.

Los Bondevik tuvieron que alzar tanto la cabeza que Lukas sintió como su cuello tronó. La madre de Mathias era dela misma altura de su hijo y su padre le sacaba cabeza y media, quizá más. Emil se escondió detrás de Annika. Se sentían tan pequeños.

—¡Lukas, te quiero presentar a mis padres!— exclamó Mathias y se hizo a un lado—. Mamá, Papá, él es Lukas, mi novio.

Demonios, en ese momento quería ser todo menos su novio. Y había practicado la escena con sus amigos en dónde Vlad era la mamá y Arthur el papá, pero esto no era como en los ensayos, se quedó sin palabras y cuando Mathias notó el mutismo le tomó de la mano para darle un poco de seguridad.

—Lukas es algo callado— justificó y de inmediato se espabiló.

—Mucho gusto, señores Kholer.

Y les extendió la mano. La mujer lo miró con una ceja levantada y luego le dio un fuerte –oh, vaya que fuerte- apretón de manos.

Y luego vino el silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo.

Ver al padre de Mathias era como ver a uno de esos Vikingos de la televisión, con el cabello súper rubio y una barba espesa que tenía que admitir, era sensual. ¿Mathias seria así de grande? De serlo tenía que quedar bien con sus suegros para ser el próximo señor de Kholer.

—No te sorprendas, son así de callados también— Mathias le hizo un giño y luego se giró para sus padres—. No sean así, lo están asustando.

—Es… —habló su madre y luego de pensarlo dos veces soltó con una media sonrisa—. Lindo ¿O no, cariño?

El hombre asintió pero no agregó nada.

—Bien, gusto en conocerlos, señora Bondevik— dijo la danesa y Annika asintió con el gesto serio—. Iremos a sentarnos, cariño, ya no hay mucho lugar y quiero tomar algunas fotos lo más cerca posible— finalizó dándole unos golpes para pequeña maleta que tenía colgada su esposo.

—Bien, los veré al finalizar, también hay que irnos a formar, ¿vamos?— y Mathias lo jaló para alejarlo recorriendo el auditorio que estaba medio lleno.

—¿Cómo estuve?

—Creo que les agradas. Papá no dijo nada, eso fue buena señal.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Oh, sí!

Dimitri, por otro lado estaba dando algunas vueltas en cirulos, Vlad lo miraba ir de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—Creo que debes tranquilizarte.

—Mina no ha llegado y si llegan mis padres y mamá la ve, seguro que le arranca la cabeza.

—No creo que tu madre haga un ridículo social, en medio de tanta gente ¿sabes?— sonrió pero Dimitri frunció más los labios—. Bueno, está bien, ya no diré nada.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y aspiró con profundidad. Hasta que su teléfono sonó y dio un salto. Miró el mensaje.

—¡Llegó! Bien. ¿Dónde está Andrei?

—¿En qué momento fuiste tú quien pasó a manipular a mi hermanito?— Vlad entrecerró los ojos.

Andrei se acercó a ellos y le extendió la mano a Dimitri. Éste roló los ojos y busco en su pantalón un par de billetes.

—Es la rubia bonita, de labios rojos y vestido negó, llévala con tus padres.

—Rubia bonita— repitió para no olvidarlo—. Rubia bonita, rubia bonita.

Y Andreí se fue en la dirección que le dijo, pero tras un breve momento venía de la mano de otra mujer que no era Mina. Dimitri comenzó a gritar que ella no era bonita y la mujer –que era la madre de Emma- Le soltó un par de golpes con su bolso. Dimitri nunca tendría suerte con las mujeres. Nunca.

Arthur por otro lado discutía con Alfred sobre la importancia de llevar zapatos y no tenis bajo la toga. Fruncía sus cejas y el americano solo se reía estruendosamente. El móvil de Arthur vibró dentro de sus ropas y leyó en la pantalla un mensaje de Scott.

—Llegó Dylan con Peter, iré a hablar con ellos, espérame con los demás.

Alfred echó un rápido vistazo a todos los presentes y enfocó un par de cabezas conocidas a pocos metros de él. Si llamaron a Arthur por mensaje eso quería decir que no querían que él estuviera. Alzó los hombros sin mucha importancia y cuando Arthur dio media vuelta lo tomó el brazo para girarlo y le plantó un beso furtivo en los labios, lo soltó y se echó a correr. Arthur suspiró, a veces esos gestos espontáneos le encantaban, pero no frente a sus hermanos. Aun no podía creer que no superara su rivalidad con Scott.

—Chicos— saludó a todos sus hermanastros—. Qué bueno que pudieron venir. Incluso Oliver.

—Sólo para que no digan que no convivo con la familia— respondió el chico de cabello rosado. Se cruzó de brazos porque Arthur le había sonreído y esas muestras de afecto no le eran muy familiares.

—¡Pero qué dices!— exclamó Ryan pasando una mano por el hombro pecoso de Oliver— ¡Le encanta venir! Leí en su Twitter que vendría a una reunión seguido de muchas caritas felices.

—A veces la gente no entiende el sarcasmo.

Bryan y Dylan se rieron.

—¿Y Peter?— preguntó cuándo no notó la presencia del menor del clan Kirkland.

—Estaba aquí… —Dylan miró hacia todos los lados—. Lo juro.

—Seguro fue al baño— secundó Ryan.

—O huyo de todos ustedes.

—Lo llamaré a su teléfono— dijo Dylan y sacó su móvil.

Sin embargo Arthur observo con algo de terror como Iván lo traía del brazo con Natasha atrás de ellos.

—¿Dice que es tu hermano?— dijo el ruso sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero tienes tantos que pensé que podría ser un espía. Así que vine a preguntar.

—¡Ayuda, juro que no la toque! —exclamó Peter. Natasha frunció más el entrecejo.

—Yo no lo creo mini-Arthur.

—¡Lo juro! ¡Yo, yo estaba viendo a otra! ¡La de pechos gigantes!

Arthur debía actuar antes de perder un perrito.

—¡Oh Iván gracias por traer a Peter!— corrió hasta él y logró arrebatárselo—. Es un poco travieso ¡Pero gracias de todos modos! ¿Por qué no vas a pegarle a Alfred?

Iván sonrió de medio lado porque no le tenía miedo a ninguno de los Kirkland.

—Cuida a tu hermanito, Arthur.

—Sí, sí, lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Te voy a estar observando— susurró Natasha e hizo un ademan con sus manos—. Mini-Arthur.

Y a Peter le iba a tocar un tremendo regaño de no ser porque Vlad y Dimitri pasaron corriendo a su lado porque ya iba a comenzar la ceremonia. Antes de llegar, Vlad se volvió y comenzó a tirar de Arthur.

—¡Oh, demonios!— exclamó— ¿Te echaron agua y te reprodujiste? Ahora hay un Arthur Rosa y un Mini-Arthur.

Oliver le enseñó su dedo medio.

Ludwig había sido el encargado del discurso de graduación. Fue corto y conciso y había hecho llorar a varios como Feliciano o Emma. Todos estaban en orden alfabético según sus apellidos.

Comenzaron a pasar entre los aplausos y los chiflidos de los presentes. Cuando Lukas tomó su diploma la voz de la madre de Mathias le llamó para que volteara y le pudiera tomar la una foto. Lukas sonrió y bajó. Arthur pasó con los gritos de los gemelos y Peter a la distancia, tomó el papel y lo levantó mostrándolo a su familia. Alfred le siguió en la entrega y sonrió recibiendo el diploma para luego alzar las manos mientras el equipo de americano hacían una especie de porra que solo sería para ellos. Mathias subió con la misma energía y levantó ambas manos en señal de victoria, su madre lo paró antes de bajar por las escaleras del podio y le tomó algunas fotos, luego ambos caminaron hasta el público. Vlad pasó y buscó con la mirada a sus padres, Andrei le hacía señas y les saludo con una sonrisa. Dimitri fue un poco más lento como queriendo buscar algo en el público. Vio a su padre entre la multitud pero no a su madre. Tomó el papel y bajo con un poco más deprisa.

El profesor Romulo les dedico unas últimas palabras y cuando los aplausos de los padres cesaron todos lanzaron sus birretes al aire. Mathias alzó a Lukas por sus caderas y comenzó a dar varias vueltas sobre su eje, Lukas gritaba que lo bajara, que dejara de ser tan infantil aunque la sonrisa en su rostro podría decir otra cosa. Alfred abrazó a Arthur efusivamente, trató de besarlo pero él puso su mano sobre la boca ajena argumentando que estaban sus hermanos mirando a lo lejos y que seguramente los gemelos se le echarían encima como bestias salvajes.

—¡Chicos, tomémonos una foto!— exclamó Vlad jalando a Arthur. Lukas logró que Mathias lo bajara—. Este es nuestro último día en esta cárcel.

—Y ahora iremos a una más grande, genio— espetó Arthur—. Bueno, Lukas tendrá un año libre.

—Mamá me consiguió un empleo— respondió Lukas alzando los hombros—. Dijo que me serviría para superar no haber entrado a la Universidad.

—Lo podrás intentar el siguiente año y mejoraras tus _skills_ de escritura. Animo amigo.

—Estaré bien.

—Espera Vlad ¿estás llorando?

—¡No! Solo que Feliciano me contagió su histeria colectiva.

—¡Aw! Nos amas.

—¡Claro que no! Dúo de Idiotas.

—Yo te amo más Vlad, seguro compañero.

—¡Cállate cejotas! Vete a revolcar con tus hermanos.

—Seguro, es más iré a verlos. ¿Quedamos en el restaurante de los Vargas, cierto?

—Iré a ver a mis padres, seguro que Mina y mi madre están criticando a otras madres— sonrió Vlad. Lukas asintió sin agregar nada y el trio se separó en direcciones contrarias.

—¡Lukas cariño! Mi madre nos quiere tomar una foto, dice que eres muy fotogénico.

Lukas alzó una ceja sin quitar su expresión.

—No eres bueno mintiendo.

—¡No miento! Creo que tiene un _crush_ contigo. ¡Pero no las veas! Es mi madre ¿sí?

—¿Inquieres que quiero algo con tu madre?

—No Lukas, tú no eres así — Mathias sonrió.

No supo a qué venía ese comentario.

Dylan observó a su hermano acercarse y lo interceptó a varios metros de distancia.

—Papá está aquí— dijo y Arthur agrió su expresión—. Llegó justo a tiempo para la entrega de diplomas.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—Quiere verte.

—Y seguro quiere darme otro carro o algo así.

—Papá solo da un carro por hijo— Dylan rio—. En todo caso, ve a verlo y actúa casual, irá a comer con nosotros. Su amigo el Señor Brasiski irá así que eso lo mantendrá ocupado.

—¿Es amigo del papá de Iván?

—Fueron juntos en la Universidad, junto con la madre de Yao y el Papá de Ludwig, solo que en carreras distintas. Te sorprendería de lo pequeño que es el mundo.

—Eso podría explicar tantas cosas.

—Anda. Ve. —le dio un pequeño empujón y entre la multitud alcanzó a ver a su Marie y su padre hablando como personas civilizadas.

—Te dije— rió la pelirroja y se cruzó de brazos—. Logré salvar a este pequeño cachorro y ahora está listo para ser un león.

James Kirkland se cruzó de brazos con la misma expresión desafiante que su ex mujer, se cruzó de brazos y atinó a hacer un gesto con los labios.

—Hola papá— saludó Arthur. Ambos se giraron en automático.

—Felicidades cariño— le abrazó Marie y no le soltó del brazo. Como queriendo protegerlo en un peligro inminente—. Has acabado un capítulo importante en tu vida. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo de forma natural y ella le hizo un pequeño giño.

—Me siento complacido por tu trabajo desempeñado estos años, Arthur— James enserió el gesto y le extendió la mano. Arthur la miró por breves segundos y luego contempló los ojos verdes que, por tantos años lo había juzgado.

Suponía que esa sería su única recompensa tras la larga pelea en los últimos años. Asintió y la estrecho con un ápice de temor. El agarré, pese a lo que creía que sería fue firme pero no duro. Ese había sido su contacto más íntimo con su padre y no quería más. No lo deseaba, tampoco lo necesitaba. Tan rápido fue el apretón, que éste acabó.

—Gracias, papá.

—James me dijo que han venido todos tus hermanos. ¿Qué te parece una foto familiar?

—Una… —alzó una ceja y su mirada viajo de un lado a otro.

—¡Anda, que es una genial idea!— Ryan le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Bryan asintió.

—Es como actualizar la lista de los Kirkland con la llegada de la bebé.

—Creo… que sería buena idea. Iré a buscar a Kiku.

Los gemelos asintieron mientras iban a buscar a los otros hermanos. Arthur tomó un rumbo distinto y se topó con Mathias hablando con Berwald y Tino.

—¿Han visto a Kiku?

—No, creo que esta por patir— respondió Tino—, ¿Por?

—Necesito que tomé una foto, han venido todos mis hermanos y papá está acá.

—¡Una foto!— exclamó Mathias—. ¡Qué mamá la tome!

Arthur nunca había escuchado a Mathias hablar danes. Le resulto incluso cómico como le hacía gestos y señas a su madre. Ésta le miró y Arthur se intimidó un poco porque no había visto mujer tan imponente. Ella asintió y se disculpó con la madre de Tino.

Cuando regresó al punto de reunión a Arthur le costó trabajo reconocer la escena. Sus padres se habían vuelto a hablar, y parecían no tener ganas de discutir el uno con el otro. Dylan y Scott hablaban entre ellos, pero veía a un punto lejano frunciendo de vez en cuanto las cejas parecían criticar algo que no les parecía, de a momentos intercambiaban miradas. No quiso saber quién o qué acosaban con tanta insistencia y de súbito se quedó viendo a su hermana Alice. Creció en un último año y ya no llevaba el cabello atado en dos coletas, sino suelto y ondulado. Le daba tantos aires a su madre que las ganas de llorar se colaron hasta sus ojos. Su familia había crecido y parecía reponerse del golpe de hace tres años.

Vlad se sentió junto a Lukas, ambos observaron cómo Arthur sostenía con dificultad a su nueva hermanita.

—Creo que hemos salvado a un alma.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos con nuestra existencia?— Vlad lo giró y lo tomó de los hombros—Era nuestra misión y ahora que está completa ¿qué haremos, Lukas, qué haremos?

Lukas torció la boca.

—Tratar de salvar nuestras propias almas.

* * *

—De verdad, esta noche fue memorable, nunca vi a Elizabetha tan borracha— Vlad se carcajeó.

—No puedo creer que son las cinco de la mañana y estemos en línea.

—Calla y pásame las fotos, las necesito en mi vida.

—Las bragas de Eli eran de encaje negro— dijo Arthur—. Mi lado heterosexual quiso salir a flote esta noche.

—¡Espera! ¿En qué momento fue eso?

—Cuando se me montó. De verdad mis padres estaban allí. Fue tan vergonzoso. Defendí mi homosexualidad hasta esta noche.

—Lo mejor fue la cara de Alfred, estaba tan enojado. Nunca te perdonara.

—Oh— meneó la mano—. Ya lo hizo, le eché la culpa al alcohol. Le pregunté qué habría hecho en mi situación y se quedó callado. Nada que preocuparse.

—¡Pero es Elizabetha!— Vlad hizo una mueca— Fuchi.

—Fue la única mujer que no pudiste tener.

—¡Cierto!

—Cállate, Lukas sigues ebrio.

—Casi no bebí. En todo caso, Arthur sigue más ebrio.

—Pude llegar a mi cama perfectamente. Solo espero que se me baje un poco para dormir.

—Listo, se pasaron las fotos ¿Te han llegado? Disfruta las bragas de Eli, Vlad.

_Lukas "Savage Valkyrie" se ha desconectado. _

—¡Vete al demo-¡ Oh, joder. Maldita zorra.

—¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que tú y Eli hubiera arreglado sus diferencias antes de graduarnos.

—Elizabetha y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien. Lo siento Arthur, pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar.

_Vlad "Lord of the Darkness" se ha desconectado._

* * *

**Notas-** Ser adulto apesta. Nunca crezcan. Gracias por leer.


End file.
